It Hurts, Only When I Breathe
by sherabo
Summary: It hurts,when I Breathe, then let me be your air,whispered the CEO. Joey's life hangs on Seto's love, will they survive this tragedy and discover living is pain, sorrow, giving, and exceptance of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of YuGiOh . But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

Hey, how's it going out there. To my fans I promise a good story, lots of Seto/Joey discovering how to love. Let me entertain you once again. But you will write this story, tell me what you want...**alternate endings...**

**It Hurts, Only When I Breathe...**

Chapter1: Just another day

'_Oh, another day, and I am alive_,' Joey, touched his head, chest, and lower limbs; _'Hmm . . . everything, is still there_.' Next Joey ducked underneath the covers to see if everything was in tack, it felt amazingly good not to have bruises on his body. '_Guess pops is getting a little lazy in his nightly visits.'_ Joey smiled. Finally, Joey looked up at the ceiling, cracked with neglect and age, he had nightmares of it falling in and no one being able to save him. Why, because his father would leave him locked in his room, and tied down to his bed at night. What a mess his life had been over the years, but today, thanks to a good friend it would be different. Joey focused his attention on a long running crack above his head and started to chant: _I will not give in to the despair, that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts. _Joey spoke these words every day, every morning, of his life, for the past two years. He didn't have a Yami to care for his soul, or console him, when he hurt. He only had his words and a will so strong to survive. Joey's fire shown in his eyes, a beautiful light for all to see.

Continuing his daily routine, he reached under the bottom of his futon to a secret compartment, there he found his box. Carefully, Joey opened the box and pulled out a watch, and small pen: The watch was a special birthday present from Grandpa Mutou. The pen could be described as Joey's millennium item, because it had a very special power for him. The pen opened the door to his dreams. '_Oh shit, it's almost 7 a.m. I'm going to be late. How am I going to get out of here? Dad is still in the living room somewhere.' _Quietly, Joey peeked around the curtain that separated the front living quarters from his bedroom. His father removed the door from the boy's room, because he had a hard time getting in about six months ago, bumping his head on something and passing out. Now the only thing that separated Joey from the hell he called dad, was a thin curtain.

Joey could see his father's body slumped over the kitchen table, his head drowning in his own stench. Cigarettes overflowed in the ashtray, which had toppled to the floor.

'_Ok, I can do this, I only need to get to the bathroom and retrieve my money, which I left under the sink.' _His father surprised him last night and he didn't have time to stash his pay from running papers.

Step, by step he inched his way toward the bathroom door and almost tripped over something on the floor. ' _Aww man...' _Laying at his feet was the body of a naked woman. Judging from the smell of her body, she had passed out from too much dope and liquor. '_No wonder pops left me alone. It looked like he had found something else to play with. So the beatings would stop for a while, or at least until his new toy bored him.' _Joey stepped over the women and grabbed his money. He needed a way out of the apartment and the front door was blocked. Well, the only option was the window in his bedroom. He thought again of the dangers in his life, '_Eight stories up, and no help going down._'

Carefully, he removed the nails, one at a time and dropped them in his pocket. The trick involved getting the nails back in their holes without the appearance of being removed. Joey lifted the latch and raised the window just enough to climb out. Next he replaced the nails back in the holes and very slowly let the window down. Good the nails were in tack, just not pushed in. It would completely confuse his drunken father. Now inch, by inch, he made his way around the six- inch ledge, down a drain pipe, to the next floor. From there, he vaulted to the top of an old oak tree and climbed down. Once, he missed the tree and almost broke his leg, this time Joey hobbled away with a sprung ankle.

He walked around to the back of the apartment and climbed through the basement window. Joey discovered an old bomb shelter in the basement. He moved an old chest to the side and released a latch that opened the door to the place he called home. Once open, Joey walked down a short flight of stairs and opened another door to this little room, his true home. The cell was only six feet by six feet, but big enough for him to store his meager possessions, a crate to sit on, an old table to write on, can goods and dried milk to survive on, and a change of clothes. But most of all, his pictures of the gang and books to study, with and a small oil lamp to read by. Joey made up his mind two years ago, he would not grow up ignorant. His father never allowed school work in the house, yet he expected Joey to pass all his exams. Joey changed his clothes and combed his hair. He used a little dry paste to brush his teeth and neatly placed everything back before he left his sanctuary.

Next stop, Domino middle school to see his friend, Mokuba Kaiba. Joey watched as Mokuba exited Kaiba's limo, and started to walk towards the tree, that they often met at. Mokuba always on the outside looking in, still managed to involved himself with Yugi's friendship group. One afternoon, he decided to follow Joey home, you see Mokuba had a secret crush on Joey and he was not ashamed to show it. Joey smiled as the young boy walked towards him and thought about their close friendship, which started almost four months ago.

**flashback...**..

Joey looked around slipped into the back door of an old abandon warehouse, on the grounds of Kaiba Corp. Joey chose this building because he knew very few people had the nerve, to trespass on Kaiba Corp. property. After waiting about ten minutes, Mokuba followed Joey inside the building. He found his secret crush in the back of the where house going through some boxes. The room Joey entered in was dark and smelled of oils, turpentine, and paint. Mokuba could also pick up the strong smell of paints and canvas. Mokuba hid behind some boxes and watched Joey, at work. '_What could my secret crush be up to?' Thought Mokuba._

Joey pulled out a crate and sat before a canvas stretched out on a wooden frame. He started to dip his brushes on a pallet of paints, and mix the colors on the pallet. Joey used swift strokes on the canvas and continued to work for almost an hour. Constantly watching the time, he eventually stopped and hid the wet painting behind some boxes, against a wall. Joey neatly stored everything back in placeand left the building. After Joey left, Mokuba decided to explore. His secret crush was an amazingly talented artist. All this beautiful artwork hidden away in the old warehouse. Mokuba set on a box and decided his next move.

Almost two weeks passed and now that Mokuba had Joey's patterns down, it was time to make a move. Joey entered the building only to find Mokuba siting on the crate, he used as his artist chair. He didn't smell his paints and the room appeared to be completely empty. Mokuba just smiled.

"Mokuba was kind of game is this? Where are my things!?" Joey screamed out in total despair, and fell to his feet. He couldn't take this. Out of everything in his life, his art was the only thing that kept him alive.

Mokuba tried to be cool as he spoke to his friend, "Joey, trust me come with me, everything will be all right." What recourse did he have but to follow the young Kaiba and play his game? Together both boys left the warehouse: one, with the baring of an old man and the other happy, almost jogging. On the way to Mokuba's destination, the young Kaiba chattered on about school and Kaiba's businesses, he appeared to be happy. Joey felt miserable and just wanted to cry.Finally, the limo stopped and Mokuba pulled the broken artist, out of the limo. Joey's eyes were blank and filled with tears. He knew that the Kaiba brothers' could be cruel, but he thought Mokuba was different. Mokuba opened a large steal door, and they walked down a narrow hallway and entered a large room. Mokuba took his hands and danced around him, in obvious glee. Joey eyes were too clouded to notice his surrounding, at first. Gradually, Joey could smell the familiar scents that always calmed his spirit. He opened his eyes and a single gasp escaped his lips. It appeared he was in a studio of some kind and all his work hung on the walls.

Joey in a trance walked to the center of the room and gently picked up brushes and paints which were laid out neatly on a table. On top of his easel rested his latest work, unfinished and waiting for his touch. A ray of sunlight lite up one side of the room and Joey could swear he saw a rainbow. "I don't understand." Joey choked on the next words. "Why did you do this and how?"

Mokuba looked at his friend. "Well, just say you like it. It's for you, anyway." Mokuba blushed and continued to speak. He wanted to tell Joey that he loved him, but he knew there was little possible of anything happening, so he would settle for being his friend, for life. "Look Joey, you are really good. Well, I just wanted to help. You can use this room, it used to be an old meat factory, so it's the right temperature for your paints. I have the key." Mokuba still smiling handed the key to Joey

Joey, wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh Mokuba, no one has ever done anything so nice for me. Thank you, so much._"_

"Oh it's not much, just an old building, but no one will bother you here. Joey there's something else I have to tell you. Well, you know that contest the state holds every year for artist. I sort of entered one of your pictures in under a fake name."

"Why? Mokuba well it doesn't really matter, I won't win anyway." Joey started to wonder around the room taking in all the smells he loved so much and enjoy this new freedom of space.

"Ah Joey, that's the problem, you are in the finals."

"What, I'm in the finals?" Joey could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well sort of, Joey, they want to see another piece of your art work, which I sent the picture of the dragons, its my favorite. I used your real name and you should be hearing from them soon. They will select five finalists to compete for the grand prize, which is a scholarship to one of the leading art academies in Japan."

After that incident the two often spent time together in Joey's studio and Mokuba learned Joey was a smart young man. "Joey, why do you pretend to be well not so bright? You let Seto pick on you daily."

"Oh I got my reasons," in Joey's world standing out was not always the best road to take.

**End of flash back**

Joey pulled Mokuba behind the tree, and whispered in his ear. "Mokuba the letter came today.I 've been accepted as a finalist, Mokuba. They want me to come to the capital next month. They have sent this sketch and each contestant has to create an original work of art using their ideas and bring it to the capital. We will paint on the spot, as a final test. Mokuba, I have a good shot at winning a chance to attend a four- year university on scholarship." Joey kicked at a rock on the ground and shuffled his feet.

Mokuba pulled Joey from behind the tree and jumped up and down. He was really excited for his friend. "Why do you look so sad, I thought this would make you happy? It's what you want to do, right?"

"Mokuba, I don't have any money. How will I get to Japan!? What about clothes!? I 'm almost out of all my paints. I need time to do this. What if my father finds out!?" Everything started to move so fast for the artist and he just could not believe his dreams were coming true.

" Joey, just let me take care of all of that. You just need to paint." Mokuba had a mission. He would get his friend to Japan, even if he had to fly him in one of Seto's jets. "Hmm. . . not a bad idea."

Seto pulled up behind the limo, he was riding in his new sports car and Mokuba had left his lap top in the back seat. With a little time before his first business meeting, he decided to bring it to his school. Why was Mokuba standing behind a tree and who was he talking to? "Mokuba, is that you over there? What did I tell you about hanging out with people that have no talent, or skills?" Of course, he ended that comment with a smirk.

Joey quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket. "Big brother, that's not true, Joey is really..."

Joey almost covered Mokuba's mouth with his hand, but caught the gesture because Seto would probably cut it off, "Don't Mokuba, you promised not to say anything, remember? I can handle your brother with one hand."

Mokuba smiled at his friends comment. It was true, Joey was not afraid of Kaiba. Mokuba couldn't understand why Seto couldn't see the beauty behind Joey's hazel eyes, or the shine in his honey-blonde hair. All the junior high school boys drooled over him every time he came to tutor them in art history, and math. Some even took the class, just to stare at his face. Joey didn't know just how hot he was.

"Hi, Nii-sama, what are you doing at my school? Joey needed to drop off my pens and pencils, he borrowed last week."

"Damn Joey, did you lose your supplies or maybe you thought they were some kind of bone to chew on. Mokuba did you check the pencils for bites?" Kaiba made a gesture to examine the pens Mokuba held in his hands.

"Ok Kaiba, you are pretty good with the doggie jokes . It appears you know quite a bit about their eating habits. Could it be you are related . How long are those ears behind your girly hair do...?" Joey laughed at his own brilliance.

"Wheeler, you're so dead," Seto moved to grab Joey, and Mokuba stepped between the two most important men in his life. _'Why in the hell can't they get along,'_ he thought.

"Seto, don't do this. You forgot today is the last day of the Egyptian Art Exhibit. Remember you promised to take me after school." Mokuba could tell by the look in Seto's eyes he had forgotten.

"Mokuba, I have this important meeting at Kaiba Land." He tried to smile, but Mokuba was fed up.

" Nii-sama, you can't do this to me. It's the last day and the exhibit goes back to Egypt tomorrow. I won't forgive you this, I won't." Mokuba turned to walk away, he was really mad at his brother. There was always a meeting or something. Both brothers started to throw words at each other. Seto running behind Mokuba as he continued to fuss.

Joey had never seen the two brothers fight, so he decided maybe he would help out. "Oh, Kaiba, I might have a suggestion. I planned on going myself, maybe Mokuba could go with me."

Both brothers turned around, and as if on cue, they both shouted out "Shut up, Joey." Two seconds later Mokuba realized his mistake and turned to Joey.

"Joey, Oh, I am so sorry, will you take me." He turned back to Seto, eyes wide with renewed excitement. "Seto, you can't refuse me this. You can't take me, and Joey can."

"Seto, how about we call a time out for a day. I can take Mokuba to the show and we don't fight." Seto looked deep into Joey's eyes and he saw no games or tricks.

"Ok, Mutt, but this is on my terms. You, Mokuba will be taken to Domino High by limo, where Roland will pick up Joey. He will drive you bought to the exhibit . I will pay for dinner and then he will take Mokuba home and drop you off where ever you want. I hold you responsible for my baby brother's safety. If any thing happens to him, you die. Got it."

"Hey, money-bags, I thought we said no jokes today. You don't have to give me death threats. I got a sister too, Kaiba. Mokuba is safe with me. I'll see you later Mokuba." Joey couldn't resist, he gave Kaiba a finger and ran down the street.

Mokuba fell to the ground and rolled over in laughter. Seto spun on his heels and left. "Wheeler you're dead when this is all over" Seto's voice just blew in the wind.

Joey had just enough time, to make it to first class. He really had not planned on going to the exhibit, Joey didn't have the money. The money he made last night had to be spent on a new pair of shoes. Hopefully, he would be able to squeeze out a few tubes of paint for the contest. Mokuba had given him so much, he decided the shoes could wait. Joey was no fool, he knew Mokuba liked him, yet he would never take advantage of that fact. It was almost funny, his secret crush just like Mokuba, belonged to someone who didn't even know he was alive. A man who believed, he was worthless.

The limo pulled up just outside the front gates of Domino High. Joey had to stay a few minutes after class because once again he was late. Yugi ran out to the limo calling Mokuba's name. "Mokuba, Joey had to stay a few minutes after class because he was late this morning."

Joey came flying out the building running into Tristan as he caught up with Yugi, at the limo. I got lucky Mokuba, Mr. Green decided to let me go, because somebody called him and told him I was going to the exhibit. He said if I write a paper he will take me off the negative list."

"Hey, what's up Joey, hanging out with kids now? Can't get a real date?" Tristan loved teasing Joey, he was so sensitive when it came to the Kaiba brothers.

"Can it, Tristan, at least I got some place to go? Me, and Mokuba are going to the exhibit at the Art Museum. I promise Kaiba I would look out for Mokuba. You know how he is, and I get a free dinner. Right Mokuba."

"Come on Joey, it's getting late." Mokuba tugged at Joey's shirt and pushed him into the limo.

Joey smiled at Mokuba once he was insidethe comfortable limo. Joey enjoyed being around Mokuba, he really understood the real young man buried deep inside. There were no lies between them and it felt good. Joey could talk about his passion for art and history. Even his friends didn't question or inquire about his grades. They just assumed his grades were bad, because Joey led them to believe that.

"Seto said to give you this. I'm sure it's a list of instructions for the care and feeding of one Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba laughed as he handed Joey the letter. Mokuba usually exposed Joey to all types of dangerous things when they were together. There wasn't much he didn't know about the city and all it's little secrets.

Joey pulled the neatly folded sheet of paper out of the envelope. The script was graceful and smooth. Kaiba had a neat handwriting. Joey imagined his touch would be just as smooth.

_Well, mutt. I trust you can read this, if not Mokuba will assist you. I will make it simple and to the point. Don't take my baby brother to any of the dives, I am sure you hang out in your free time. I'm only letting you take him because of my mistake. Don't make a mess in my limo. Make sure he arrives home, safety. Here's two first class tickets, for a private tour. Also a guest -card, which will take care of any expenses you may have tonight. Don't try anything funny I will see the bills tomorrow. _

Joey handed the letter to Mokuba and they both doubled over with laughter. "Ok, Mokuba hand over the card."

The Egyptian exhibit was on the tenth floor. The officials thought it would be a little harder to steal something so high up and make it out of the building without getting caught. The first rooms house beautiful paintings a few tombs. Thick silk drapes hung from the ceiling to the floor creating a harem effect.

"Look, Joey, the name of this picture is called Seth. It's by an unknown priest, to the pharaoh." Joey followed Mokuba eyes as they roamed over the life size picture of the young man. The priest leaned up against a palm tree. His chestnut brown hair seem to sway again a gentle breeze, from the small body of water, called a oasis. He appeared to be in heavy thought. His face which turned to present a profile was a little shaded by the low slung palm branches swaying in the wind. Joey loved the way the artist used the paints: Warm brown, bold blue and soft golds.

Without warning Mokuba felt a swaying beneath his feet and Joey still in aw of the picture didn't realize he had physically been moved to bump right up against Mokuba back. The pictures started to shake on the walls and a glass urn shattered right in front of the youths, falling to the floor. In slow motion Joey grabbed Mokuba's hand and headed for an exit . It was completely blocked off.

"Joey!" Mokuba screamed out as the tremors increased sending them both to the floor. Joey looked into the gray orbs of his little friend and tried to take away some of the fear he saw there.

Joey took Mokuba's cheeks in his hands and spoke firmly to him, " Don't let go Mokuba. I got you."

" I'm scared, are we going die!? Joey."

The floor started to shift and Joey watched as the walls rolled before his eyes. In seconds the wall started to cave in on them. Joey eyes searched for anything to help and he spotted hope. Swiftly he open a tomb which fell next to his feet, and shoved Mokuba inside. Mokuba screamed as the lid closed down leaving him in darkness. Joey threw his body on top of the tomb and prayed as the ceiling came down.

Two minutes passed before the shaking stopped. Joey opened the tomb to find a frightened child looking at him, but safe. Joey lifted Mokuba out and felt his body for broken bones. He appeared to be all right, but Joey winched at the pain as it shot up his left arm.

"Joey, stop it. I'm fine, but your arm it's broken. Joey, what are we going do?" By protecting Mokuba most of the wood from the ceiling fell on Joey and crushed his arm.

"Mokuba, I will be fine, but we have to get out of here." Joey looked around and realized the ceiling had fallen in. Half the floor disappeared, only a huge gaping hole remained, and you could see four floors down. Both of the youth were afraid to move, because the walls still creaked and groaned as if in pain.

' Think, think.' thought Joey, 'Ok, we are on the tenth floor, near the rear exit of the building. Can't go up, my arm's broken, I think Oh, if I can get the ropes from the drapes maybe, we can climb out. There has to be another way out of here. Oh, God, I have to protect Mokuba please give me the strength.' He thought about his morning chant: _I will not give in to the despair, that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts. _

Joey knew if this was a tremor then the earthquake would be on the way. The next shock would be on the way. If it was something else, well it really didn't matter. "Mokuba, listen." Mokuba's eyes were glazed, his cheeks and hands cold and clammy to the touch. " Mokuba, stay with me, please." The little guy was going into shock. He had to get him out, and fast.

"Mokuba, I need your help. We have to get to that hole in the wall over there. We need those ropes. I think we can climb out of here. MOKUBA, snap out of it."

Tears, mixed in with plaster rolled down his cheek. Joey noticed he had a small cut over his right brow, but he focused on Joey's voice. "Ok Joey, I'm here." Leaning against the wall, inch, by inch the boys walked around the hole which once was the floor. Joey managed to pull down the ropes and felt a small ray of hope ahead. He tied a rope around Mokuba 's tiny waist, after connecting the lead rope around his upper hip, bringing the end over his good shoulder. Just a step farther and they were at the door. Joey push the door open and it fell down only revealing another room caved in. Mokuba screamed.

Joey lost his footing and what little floor that was left gave way underneath, and both Mokuba and Joey wenttumbling down. Joey grabbed a ledge and held on pulling Mokuba back up with his last bit of strength. They had dropped two floors down. At least they were together.

Mokuba started to whimper and shake, his fear now grabbed at his heart. " We're going to die, I know it! Joey there's no floor, the ceiling it's . Look the wall is still moving." Another tremor shook the building and they dropped another floor. It was like an elevator with no sides, the horror movie in reality. But this room appeared to be in better shape. At least the air was breathable and for a moment Joey thought he heard voices. Two walls appeared to be in tack. Joey saw a way out.

Four little feet, scampered over to Joey and stopped directly in front of him. The eyes glowed like dark coal staring intently at Joey. Deciding they were of no interest it moved on. The mouse shimmed up a wall and disappeared down an air vent. So this is where the air came from. Maybe the voices he heard were right on the other side.

"Mokuba if we follow the mouse I think we have a chance. That's an air vent or at least a hole in the wall. We can climb out. Inch, by inch they crawled around to the vent. Joey followed behind Mokuba, dragging his arm. He held onto Mokuba's leg for a little support as they continued to crawl forward. His vision started to blur and the pain in his arm increased, making it difficult to think.

Mokuba lifted his small body up into the hole and rested only a minute. He could finally breathe. "Joey, I think I can see the sky, or at least light." Joey tried to lift himself up, but his arm wouldn't allow him to. It now hung swollen and painful at his side.

Joey had not followed him so he turned around to find out why. All this time Joey had focused on him and he didn't realize the shape his secret crush was in. Joey face was covered in scrapes and cuts. One eye looked a little swollen. Half of his shirt was missing, so Mokuba could see his side was bruised and his arm appeared to be broken in two places. But he didn't complain and continued to push Mokuba to safety. "Joey, I got you just give me your good arm. Reach up a little." Mokuba pulled Joey up into the hole with all his might. The air was thin and Joey could hear voice through the darkness of the hole. It was more like a small tunnel. He realized they had to be near an exit.

The wall groaned with the pressure of the two boys leaning on it. Joey could feel the ground start to shake again, they were out of time. He looked down and realized there was no down, only a bottomless floor. He didn't like this feeling. So Joey took a deep breathe, it hurt. He could feel a deep pressure in his heart and chest as he made the biggest decision in his life. He untied the rope that bind him to Mokuba and prayed for Mokuba's safety. After all he had made a promise to Kaiba.

"Mokuba, listen to me. This wall is not steady and we both can't climb out together."

"Joey, what are you saying," tears flowed steadily down his cheeks. I can hear voices, we are almost there."

"Baby, that's why you have to go first and don't look down or back." Once you get to the end just reach up, I think you will be out. This is the back of the building and that vent leads up. You may have to climb up just a little."

Mokuba reached for the rope and realized Joey had untied it. His eyes grew wide with fear and pain. " I won't leave you, we have to go together, please Joey. Don't ask me to leave you."

" Mokuba, I can't climb any more. It's up to you to save us both, Go, and send help for me. I know you can do it. It's just a little bit up. I can smell the air. Go..."

"No, Joey." Joey hit Mokuba across the face and and pushed his friend forward. "Go!"

The last thing Joey remember was hearing Mokuba calling "Joey I see the sky, I'm out..."

The ground opened up and swallowed the building. Joey fell four stories down, he was buried under the rubble.

**don't cry, you all know how much I love Joey. R/R , thanks for reading...see ya...**

**Sherabo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm using, the desk it sets on, or... Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be...**

_Fans and reviewers you own this story, it's because of you I am posting and having a great time. Thanks for the reviews and the stimulation you are giving me to do this story. Thumbs up to you all for the reviews. Wow...you know my signature as always, hugs and kisses...Sherabo..._

**Chapter 2: POV,** Trapped and Afraid...

'Cold, I feel so cold,' thought the boy. Joey desperately tried reaching for the cover on his futon, but he couldn't move. For a moment his body appeared to be tied down imprisoned in a cage, restrained with heavy ropes, restricting any movement he tried to make. Physically the boy's body was incapable of movement and he had no idea why. Joey's eyes fluttered open and he wondered why he was still in bed. Joey's thoughts drifted to the only person he could think of responsible for something like this, his father. 'Maybe my father is actually playing one of his sick demented games.' At least once a week the beatings happened, unless Joey out witted his father. He thought pops had passed out last night or as least had company with him. He remembered hearing voices coming from the front room. Something seemed out of place, his thoughts confused and mixed, were of little use. 'It's so dark in here, I've got to get up and get ready for school.' Thought the boy.

From out of now where the pain, sharp and steady hit Joey hard and heavy. The pain started from his finger tips and slowly worked its way up his arm. The pain wrapped around his chest squeezing his heart like a piece of wood in a vise, ready to snap in half any minute. One tear trickled down his cheek. Every time he tried to moved the snake inched further along its path, slow and meticulous up his chest. Yes, this pain had a name and its purpose was to choke the very breath from his lungs. 'Why,' thought the boy. 'What could I have done to make my own father hate me so much?'

The snake, called pain, traveled along his upper body, calculating each move towards its final destination, upward it spiraled and curled around his neck, snug and secure like a collar worn by guard dogs, to keep them in line. Only the metal spikes were missing. Joey started to choke on his own spit. Joey thought, 'Why can't I breathe?' The snake after taking a small break continued upward and rested on the base of his temples. If the lights were turned on, the boy would see wrinkles of stress and pain across his forehead. The pressure began as a light knocking on his head, but soon escalated into a steady constant hammering in one spot, now the tears started to flow freely. He tried to take another breath to calm his racing heart, but that only irritated the snake, called pain. No sound escaped from Joey's mouth, he cried in silence.

A few minutes passed before Joey tried to make some sense of his situation. 'Maybe if I try and move my legs, I will be able to stop this pain, but that only cause Joey to realize he couldn't feel his legs. Slowly Joey's mind connected the dots; 'I can't feel my toes or my legs, only a sharp pain in my arm and a dull constant ache in my head.'

Perhaps, I 've walked into one of Yugi's games and it's really lunch time. Yugi, where are you? This game ain't funny any more. On top of the withering snake around his neck, frustration and overwhelming fear consumes the youth's troubled mine. 'My worst nightmare has become a daytime reality,' thought Joey. 'My dad, he has finally succeeded in killing his only son. I must be in a hell he's created especially for me. He has tied me to this worn out futon, then left me here to die. I guess I've been beaten so bad I must have passed out from the pain. Nobody knows were I am or the danger I live in, because I never told them about my dad. Not one of Joey's friends realized the bruises on his body sometimes came from home. 'Who will come for me?' Those were Joey's secret thoughts, but in reality his friends knew something wasn't right at his house. Once Yugi, Tristan and Tea went to Joey's apartment looking for him because he had missed two days of school. Joey's father threw a beer bottle at them and cussed them out . In his drunken state he thought the gang was actually Joey. Tea convinced the guys not to say anything, unless Joey came to them first. Little did they know Joey was lying in his bed room, in pain, nursing a split lip and bruised rib.

'Home, why is it so dark? This doesn't feel like my room. He tried to find the crack on the ceiling, but it wasn't there, only total darkness. I don't understand, this can't be my room, nor my bed. I think, I am on a floor, its so cold. Maybe pop has taken me out somewhere and dumped me, in a hole in the ground. Did he bury me alive?! He's really insane!' Tears continued to run a course along his cheek bones and down his neck. 'I can't breathe.' He coughed and it hurt so much. Joey coughed again and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Although most people compared blood to metal, Joey's tasted warm and salty. ' My pop is really insane, I know he has beaten me in the past. But never has he tried to kill me. What have I done to make him hate me so much? 'I don't want to die, please God! I still have so much to do. What about my friend Mokuba, and my paintings. God, can I see Kaiba, just once, I want to hear him call me, his mutt. I want to be held in his arms, just like in my dream. I don't want to die!'

'Ok, listen to yourself. I can make it. I know I can,' he thought. First stop crying. Somewhere I read you need all your body fluids to survive. And tears are water, I think. Can't waste them by crying. My legs must be under a board or something, I can't feel them, I know my arm is broken. Everything hurts.' Joey eyes started to feel heavy and he wanted to sleep, but sleep couldn't be a good thing to do. 'Yay, I got to stay awake, can't go to sleep, or I may not wake up.'

Suddenly, Joey could hear a rumble and groaning from the walls vibrating all around his broken body. The ground, Joey thought to be his bed shifted underneath him. Somehow he knew at this point it was necessary to stay away, or he would die. The ceiling which he couldn't see dropped plaster and small pieces of wood on his chest, some landing on his face. Little pieces of dust and soot attached to the tears and the already drying blood, on his face, especially around his mouth. He could taste the lead in the paint, and smell the bodily fluids leaking from his skin. Fear pumped adrenal through his veins and for a moment Joey realized if he wanted to live, he had to survive this nightmare on his own.

After a minute passed, the movement on the ground below shifted slightly placing Joey on his side. Slowly the realization of his situation came home to visit. He could hear the distance groaning of the walls around him. The stale air, thin and suffocating started to feel up in his lungs. It wasn't the familiar smell of beer and cigarettes. ' Ohhh,' Joey could feel a wetness between his legs and more pain from the shifting. 'Goodness more water I've lost, at least I can feel something and the air and sounds tell me, I am not at home.'

'Mokuba, I remember now, the museum. Oh shit! Mokuba is he safe? Yes, he told me there were people in the light and then I fell. The quake, the tremors. The bottomless pit and the snake called pain. Oh, what a relief to know, it wasn't my father after all.' Somehow the boy gained comfort from the fact his father was only a drunken, child beater, and not a murderer. Joey knew he had an angel watching over him. What other explanation, after all he had fallen floors down a collapsing building, yet he had not been crushed to pieces. This is a question he will never have the answer to, only that it is.

The boy wondered if it was true your life flashes before your eyes when you die. 'How horrible mine would be if that is true. ' My life would be, only images of beatings and smelly rooms, a mother who left me in the hands of a drunken father, and days without food. Would angels come and take me away to heaven? I don't want to die! I want to live! Besides, God wouldn't take me away, yet. I haven't loved anyone. I'm still a virgin. I mean, I can't die yet, and not have known the ecstasy of love. That's not right. I want to be kissed, my first kiss.' In his dreams it would involve only one man, the illusive Seto Kaiba. A friend to none but wanted by all the girls and guys at school. I want to be held with love, please!' On that thought, Joey convinced himself he would live to love. He tried to laugh, but only succeeded in coughing up more blood. 'It hurts, when I breathe.'

The boy's beautiful hazel eyes tried to mask the pain but he flinched with every small tremor, his eye lashes heavy with tears, exhaustion assaulted Joey next. He remembered the only thing that keep him alive and hopeful for a future in life. It was the verse he chanted every morning before going to school: _I won't give into the despair that appears in my life, I will survive no matter what, or how much it hurts._

Conversation in his head held little interest anymore, as the air left his lungs, which were slowly filling up with the blood from the internal bleeding in his body. The fall had cost Joey more than a broken leg and arm. He was bleeding on the inside, of his body. 'Maybe I'll rest here a while,' he thought. Joey's eyes closed as he slowly slipped away into unconscious.

**Meanwhile in the sky above . . .**

Kaiba settled back in the comfort of his private jet, going over the papers for his business meeting with Pegasus. He'd finished the meeting at Kaiba Land and decided to spent a little time with Pegasus. Pegasus had the attitude of a child in Kaiba's eyes, but a brilliant mind when it came to art technology in the game of dueling. Together after much debate Kaiba decided to work with the white-hair looney-toon artist on a special project which would benefit, both business men. The relationship Kaiba kept a secret from Mokuba, because the young Kaiba hated Pegasus with a passion. He'd never believed a man could change that much after stealing people's soul and trying to destroy the empire Seto had spent his life building. Seto was a fool for trusting Pegasus, in Mokuba's eyes.

Putting his paper down, he thought about Mokuba and Joey at the museum and the fun his little brother was having. Kaiba knew Mokuba had a crush on Joey, but he also knew Joey would never pursue these feelings. He treated Mokuba like a little brother, and it sometimes made Kaiba jealous. He knew how much Mokuba liked the beauty, called Joey. 'Did I just call the mutt, beauty ? Yes, Joey's charms had not escaped Kaiba's interest. Girls never held much interest to Kaiba, yet his sexual preference never concerned him. Personally he thought most people in general to be boring, so finding anyone to hold his interest just didn't happen.

Yet, last summer at a pool party Mokuba talked Seto into giving, Joey wore this bikini bottom fit for a nude dancer or hi fashion model. It was a dare, because he'd lost a game of duel monsters to Yugi. The swim suit barely covered his slender hips and left a nice expanse of muscled thighs, softened from years of swimming. Joey legs long and perfectly shaped caused a gasp to escape from Seto's mouth, as he stared at Joey from behind the door in the kitchen. Seto needed a little private time from all the activities around the pool. Everyone was making a fool out of their self, with all that laughing and splashing in the water. Speaking to only the silence in the kitchen, he screamed out in frustration, "Damn I wish they would all go home!"

'Except my mutt,' he thought with a slight smirk on his face. So with nothing better to do, Seto made a cup of coffee and continued to stare openly at Joey. He actually leaned up against a kitchen counter and rested his elbows, on top of the smooth marble surface of the counter and locked cerulean eyes on the beauty's wonderfully shaped ass. 'Wow maybe Mokuba's idea of a pool party had its merits after all,' thought Seto.

Seto's eyes devoured every inch of the hazel eyed beauty's body, and the parts that were covered his imagination took flight, causing his groin to ache.

Joey, has the body of a swimmer, long, thin, and graceful. 'Ok, so I am physically attracted to him, doesn't make me gay or anything, that just so weird.' But later without fully understanding why, Seto always found a way to be close to Joey. The closeness usually meant fighting, arguing, taunting, and outright mentally attacking Joey. Ok, still after a year he looked forward to seeing his mutt, refusing to admit the relationship could be anything more.

Joey enjoyed Seto's brother's company when he had business to attend to. Lately the two spend more time together, but Mokuba needed a good friend. True, Joey wasn't the smartest jerk, but he was a nice person, so Seto pretended not to notice the budding relationship, simply because it allowed him more glimpses of the beauty also.

It wasn't fair, but nothing in his life ever was. 'Hell, I can't even find a person to love. The Ceo's logical mind would never except the fact his love, Joey was right in front of his face,' Mokuba was completely safe with Joey, so why did he write those stupid instructions, laying out minute by minute plans? Anything to communicate with Joey, and making him mad was the only way he knew how to get his attention.

The plane just cleared the skies over Japan when one of his private attendants walked briskly to his private quarters. "Kaiba-sama, there's been a terrible incident in the Domino."

The attendant stood frozen and unable to speak. In the utility room in front of the plane behind the cockpit, the attendants flipped a coin and choose by way of luck who would deliver Kaiba-sama this distressing news. Kaiba tossed his business papers to the side, which fell to the floor, and barked at the man to speak up.

"What is it? This had better be important, I don't have time for fairytales, and soapbox updates. Someone trying to take over my company again, speak up before I fire you." Kaiba's coffee cup started to rattle, presumed to be from the sound of his voice, however it was really a shaking from the angry sky.

"Kaiba-sama, it's an earthquake and the city of Domino, was hit, the hardest just a few seconds ago." Before the man could finish the last word of his sentence Kaiba ordered the plane to turn around. He stood up and pushed past the attendant to the cockpit of the plane for a better view. Outside one of the side windows, the sky appeared calm, but on closer inspection, Seto's heart skipped a beat at the sight he saw. As the plan banked down low to descend, Kaiba witnessed the destruction of Domino Bay Bridge. The bridge simply broke into two neat pieces and fell into the bay. The remaining structure consisted of tall steel poles, which jutted out of the water like broken pencils lined up to be sharpened, or sentinels guarding where once stood a majestic bridge. In the bay one ship rocked back and forth over stormy waves, like a toy in Mokuba's bath water, abandoned years ago, as he grew to become a young man. "My God, Mokuba I've got to call him." Seto tried reaching his brother, but the phone appeared to be dead.

Clouds, suddenly appeared lower in the sky, in front of the jet, causing zero visibility on the final descend. The pilot under the close observation of Seto Kaiba, started to sweat. Beads of perspiration flowed down the frightened pilot's face and gathered around his collar staining it an ugly brown, 'I can't see,' he thought.

Seto without a second to spare, pulled the pilot out of the cockpit and immediately took control of his BEWD jet. Kaiba maneuvered the jet through the clouds on instinct, and landed his jet at a private strip. "That's impossible," without thinking the co-polite hollowed out.

Seto responded in kind," You're fired, pack your bags and leave."

In two long strides, Kaiba was inside the waiting limo. Roland had the motor running as he sped down the runway into traffic towards the museum. Roland attempted to update the CEO, on the present condition of the city, but he knew Mokuba was his first concern. Roland was not looking forward to the events as they began to unfold. There would be held to pay before this day ended. He only prayed his two young men would be safe and sound. " Kaiba-sama, I've tried calling Mokuba, but his phone is dead. Kaiba nodded his head and motioned for Roland to continue with his news. He refused to show emotions, even in front of Roland. Roland continued to speak." The city, it has been hit pretty hard. All of the south side, near Tokyo as been severely damaged."

Looking through the stained glass windows, Kaiba could see people running in different directions, calling for loved ones. Some citizens were trying to consol strangers who were injured.

"Kaiba-sama, "the museum has just been leveled to the ground. Kaiba-sama the site has been closed off and marked as a danger zone. All rescue attempts have been temporally postponed due to the continuos shifting ground. I'm sorry Kaiba-sama."

Seto, eyes turned a blazing blue, his dragon had escaped, " What did you say?! How dare the fools close down the site? My brother could be trapped in there. They all had better pray he is all right. Roland call Pegasus and have him assemble a team. I will handle this my way, if the city is too afraid." Inside Seto's heart and mind raced out of control. He really didn't believe in praying but Mokuba did.

So he prayed. _Well, wherever you are, up there, I think you understand Mokuba Kaiba is innocent and he doesn't deserve to be punished. So I suggest you help me out and bring my little brother home save and sound. Thank you_, _Seto Kaiba._

Kaiba needed to stay calm. His brother's life is in question and there could be only one answer he would accept.Upon arrival at the museum he plowed his way through the crowd, but met resistant at the front entrance.

"Hey, sir, you can't go in there! It's been called a disaster zone." Kaiba glared at the simple man. 'Does this man honestly think he could stop me from going inside?' Two officers gabbed Seto around his shoulders, and attempted to restrain his movements.

Seto's nerves were raw and his anger very real. Aldrianal rushed to his head as he spoke, " Listen my brother is in there. I suggest you move your hands while they are still attached to your body from my shoulders, and get out of my way." Normally his words always caused fear in the receiver of his message, but the officers remained calm, perhaps a death wish? However they backed up slowly and placed their hands in back pockets.

"Listen," one of the guards recognized the young CEO from a billboard. He tried to smile, hoping Seto's glare would find someone else to torment. Boldly he spoke, "If you go over to the recovery team there may be word of you brother. They have rescued a small group of tourist from the art exhibit. Maybe your brother is in the group. The volunteers with a team of doctors and nurses may be able to give you more information. Kaiba-sama, we are all doing our best, under such dire circumstances."

Seto ran over to the rescue center and there laying on a make shift bed, on the ground, he saw the unmistakable black curls of Mokuba. Relief flooded his body, for the moment the CEO couldn't move. ' What if it was an illusion made only to torture me?' Seto willed his legs to move and approached the still figure.

Mokuba could feel his big brother's presence before he actually saw him and turned over to meet his brother's eyes. "Nii-sama, Nii-sama, it's you! I was so afraid you wouldn't find me." Mokuba's voice barely above a whisper broke with the word afraid. His lip trembled and Seto fell to his knees and tenderly cradled Mokuba in his arms. Seto began to touch his face, eyes, cheeks, chest, and expertly ran his hands along his legs and arms. Mokuba flinched at Seto's probing, but for the most part Seto could feel nothing was broken.

Cold but alive, Mokuba allowed his brother to comfort him with his touch, his smokey gray eyes never leaving Seto hands, as Nii-sama calmed the trembling in his body and stilled his spirit, with the loving touch only Seto could give him. When Seto finished his examination, he sighed and pulled Mokuba closer . "I don't think anything is broken, Mokuba. You will be ok, once a doctor has a closer look." A rare smile formed on Seto's lips, eyes locked in with his brothers.

Still in shock, Mokuba wanted to explain everything he could remember while the nightmare was fresh in his mind. Mokuba looked up into the ocean blue eyes of his brother and knew everything would be all right. Seto still a little unsure of his brother's condition, watched intently starting into his grey eyes, slightly darkened with fear and listened. He tightens his grip around Mokuba just enough and felt his heart beat in time with his own. So close the two brothers were together and safe.

"Nii-sama everything started to shake and the ceiling in the museum fell down. It fell on top of me. Joey protected me, with his body, Seto. Where is Joey, Seto?! Mokuba became excited, and screamed out loud, " Seto, where is Joey?!" Seto realized for the first time Joey was not with his brother, he assumed he'd be with the tourist. No, that is not true. Joey would not have left Mokuba's side unless he was in trouble. 'How could I have not thought about the boy?'

Mokuba snapped Seto, momentarily dazed, back to the present."Seto we have to go back. I promised him, I would come back, Seto. Seto, can you hear me?!"

A reporter walked over to the brothers and barged in on their private conversation. "Hey, you're Mokuba Kaiba, that rich kid, everyone is talking about. I understand you helped these people out of the building. What was it like? All of them are safe." The reporter pointed to the group of young tourist receiving medical attention ranging from simple shock to broken bones. They needed to be stable before being transported to the hospital. Only the critically injured were transported immediately. Beds were in great demand.

The reporter wouldn't stop and continued to bagger the young Kaiba. "You're like a hero or something. Can we get a picture? I can see the headlines now. 'Young man saves the life of tourist from a collapsing building.'

"Seto, make them stop. We have to get Joey."

The reporter arched his eyebrow, and inquired, "Who's Joey?" Mokuba struggled to remove his body from Seto's embrace, but the CEO refused to budge. Reporters known to be superb snoops put two and two together and without giving Mokuba a change to gather his thoughts asked. "What going on? Is there someone else inside the building? Boys over here. We have a real life story going on." These reporters were just like the paparazzi Seto hated. His blood started to boil.

"Damn it to hell, get away from my brother, with your stupid story. If you print any of this conversation, I will see you never write another article in your damn life."

Seto lifted Mokuba up and carried him over to the limo. Guards, forever present blocked the way from the reporters and shield the brothers from their annoying probing. Once inside Seto calmed Mokuba down and started to try and make a little sense of his babbling. "Slowly, Mokuba I can't understand you."

"Nii-sama, when Joey protected me, from the falling ceiling I think he lay on top of the tomb, and broke his arm. We fell through a floor and ceiling and he hurt something inside his body. I saw blood coming from his mouth. I know he thought I didn't see he was hurt, but I did." Mokuba voice started to waver on his next words, the nightmare still too painful and fresh in his mind.

"Seto he pushed me out of the hole and into the light. That's where I found the other people . Joey explained how to get out, before he made me go alone. I should not have listened to him. Seto, I left him all alone. I was so scared and not thinking. Seto what have I done?!" Fresh tears started to flow down the young Kaiba's face. His heart felt so heavy as it began to break in two. Mokuba never felt so miserable in his life.

Seto released Mokuba from his iron grip, as thoughts started to invade his mind. Mokuba looked so fragile. How could he assure the grief-stricken boy everything would be all right. Seto looked outside at the building and he felt the devil grab his heart.

Mokuba grew quiet and Seto feared the question he had to ask. "Mokuba listen, why didn't Joey come after you and crawl out and up through the opening?"

Mokuba lowered his head, and spoke in a whisper, "Seto It's my fault if he dies. I think I killed him. Even you blame me."

Seto tried to stop his hand from trembling as he brushed back Mokuba's long bangs which were plastered to his forehead. He started to pick the little pieces of plaster he had just notice buried in his hair. "Mokuba you couldn't kill anything. You haven't hurt Joey either, this I know."

"HOW?! You don't know anything, Seto. You weren't down there. You don't really care anyway. You're always fighting and hurting Joey." Mokuba pulled completely away from his brother and continued to bleed inside with his pain. He felt so useless, " You don't understand at all how I feel. I love him. Seto, Joey means so much to me." Mokuba looked directly into his brother's eyes, waiting for reaction of shock to come, but Seto just smiled.

"I know what you are trying to do Mokuba," Seto lifted Mokuba chin with his thumb and wiped a fresh tear which had fallen on his lower lip. Mokuba lowered his head and spoke softly to Seto, trying to be an adult.

"I'm sorry Seto, I really didn't mean all those things I said. Me and Joey are good friends."

Seto reached again for his brother, " I know how you feel. Mokuba, I know Joey's not dead. You have to believe. Mokuba, you did the right thing. Listen to me, just take a deep breath and try to breathe."

Seto knew he had to do something and do it fast Seto reached again for his brother, pain racking his small frame as Mokuba gathered his thoughts to speak again.

"He said the hole was too small and unstable for us to go through together. But that's not true. I think he was too badly hurt and didn't want me to worry. I couldn't pull him out, he was hurt too bad. Seto, I promised him I would get help. Seto, the earth trembled again and he was pushed away from the opening. Seto he's badly hurt I just know it."

"Roland, get Mokuba to our private hospital right away. I want him thoroughly checked out." Kaiba only hoped he could pull the plan formulating in his mind off. It would be dangerous but something he had to do. Pegasus where in the hell are you?"

"Nii-sama, what are you going to do? I can't go to the hospital. I have to stay here with you, please, Nii-sama, please."

"Mokuba, I'm going to keep a promise, I'm going to get Joey. Once again Seto tried to smile for his brother, but Mokuba emotionally linked to Seto understood. Seto had his own demons to fight...Mokuba fears increased, for the second time today, the two most important men in his life were in a death situation.

Wow, reviews excepted... remember you write the story, so who rescues Joey,,,,Pegasus or Seto, which chapter should I post...smiles... Chapter A: Help Me I'm Falling, My White Angel, Chapter B: He Came From the Sky, My Knight


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own the right to YugiOh, but life goes on...

Remember you write the story. It appears Seto had the most votes to be Joey's saver, but Pegasus was very close. So the surprise will come when you read. Enjoy...Even the chapter name needed to be change, but I think you will love this twist.

Chapter 3: Part I , He Came From the Sky, My Knight

Kaiba took one last look at Mokuba to assure himself he was okay to be left alone. He really had little cause for concern because Roland was attending to Mokuba. It was no secret Roland acted like a father to the boys. Mokuba enjoyed the fussing Roland always administrated over him and usually added sweets as a comforter. Roland always sneaked sweets to Mokuba late at night, against Seto's orders, usually following a mild punishment: Talking back to his teachers.

Kaiba needed to think and figure out a plan and not think about his feelings for Joey, or worry just how hurt he might be. The museum was quarantined off because it was entirely too dangerous, and the building had not been earthquake proof. 'How will I get inside without causing bodily harm to anyone? Yet clashing my fist into someone's jaw sounded like a great way to relieve the stress I am feeling right now, idiots.' Thought Kaiba. A man of action he had to think of something quick. Seto moved away from the limo, found a quiet place and opened his lap top, frantically he punched in the necessary words to set a plan in motion.

'Ok, its done,' thought the billionaire, smirking at his own brilliance. Within a few seconds, Kaiba on line bought the majority of the stock in the old Domino City Culture building. With personal threads to business associates to expose wrong doings, within the next two minutes Kaiba became the major stock holder. He owned the Domino City Culture museum and all the existing land surrounding it for a five-mile radius. 'Yes, I can do whatever I damn well please, I own it.' He walked back to the limo smiling.

Barking out orders and demanding immediate answers to questions, Kaiba felt his old self returning. His emotions were in tack. "Roland, where is that damn doctor, and has Pegasus reached you? He's not responding to my email."

"No Kaiba-sama, no word from Pegasus, and as for the doctor I can see his car, he's down the road as we speak," Roland left to greet Kaiba's private physician just to make sure no one stopped him going in, while Seto checked on Mokuba in the limo.

Without warning Kaiba's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket which irritated him greatly. Calls were coming in from all over the city and especially Kaiba Corp. However thanks to his quick thinking Kaiba Corp was safe. The building had been constructed to withstand all disasters. Even Mr. Ice Man, Seto's nickname, understood the overwhelming pain in the city. He'd almost lost his brother. Over the phone he releases all of his employees to go home and find their love ones and closed down the building. Later in the week the Kaiba's used the lobby as a command post to look for missing people. He flipped on the phone, and flinched as he glazed into the eyes of Pegasus. Pegasus wore a bright red patch over the hole in his eye socket. He changed the patch depending on his moods. Today it was red with pink and purple flowers everywhere. "Where in the hell have you been? Damn it, Pegasus. This is a emergency and I would think you'd have your pompus ass here by now. Or do I have to explain the severity of it for your feeble brain to comprehend. Pegasus I need equipment and a crew now!!!"

"Kaiba-boy, such language from a cultured person. It's your charm I love so much." In all of the business world, Pegasus was the only man bold enough to approach Kaiba and strong enough to ignore his rages. Their relationship was born of mistrust, anger, greed, and pride. Yes, both understood the other quite well. Pegasus was no fool. The minute Roland called he boarded his private jet and handled all of the arrangements from the air.

Kaiba knew Pegasus had a commando squad from the days he'd kidnaped Mokuba. The squad consisted of some of Kaiba's former employees and they were fairly good at their job. Pegasus has convinced the fools with money that he was the better business man. 'Fools,' though Kaiba, but now was not the time to go back to the past. The squad would be able to assist him in his rescue of Joey and no questions asked or answered. These were trained soldiers and talking orders, without questions was a part of their job.

"Kaiba, as we speak, the squad should be there in two minutes and I am almost within the air space of Japan. I understand, from Roland's message Mokuba did not leave the build and may still be inside." The line went completely silent. But Pegasus understood Kaiba's heart had to be breaking into a thousand pieces. 'Damn the fool that got in his way,' Pegasus thought outloud. I have the original blue prints, which you will be receiving in one second on your laptop." Pegasus voice lost all its playfulness, because he understood if Kaiba called him regarding Mokuba it wasn't a game. So he would wait patiently while the CEO looked at the information.

"Kaiba talk to me, damn it. Pissing Kaiba off would keep him together and Pegasus knew how to do that well. How do you plan on getting inside, Kaiba-boy?

"Pegasus, Mokuba is fine, its Joey that is missing. He didn't return with Mokuba through the passage way. Joey is not the brightest person on the block, but a coward is not one of his traits either, and he would never desert my brother, unless he was physically unable to follow him.

"The building has been blocked off, but I have complete access to it. I've acquired ownership of this property. The rescue mission is private and I am not waiting for this damn ground to stop shaking," Seto felt he was finally getting his point across.

Pegasus mind tried to comprend the turn of events because it was obvious Seto's concern for the Joey, was deep. It came across in his voice. His curiosity would have to wait for another time. "I'm going in to get him and no body is going to stop me."

As if on cue, the blue-print started to rolled out of his special printer and simultaneously popped up on the screen of his la top. Next a van painted in dark camouflage colors of black and green parked in front of the limo.

A huge man emerged from the back of the van and quickly surveyed the scene. He sniffed the air taking in the scents of destruction, fire, smoke, and even death. His assessment of the area spelled danger. With a purposeful stride, Keno, leader of the group walked toward Kaiba.

The guy stood about six feet, eight inches tall and had black spiky hair hidden by a military helmet. 'Impressive,' thought Seto, 'He is not afraid of anything, I can see it in his eyes.' This met with Kaiba's approval because he needed someone a little bit insane to follow through with the operation. Keno's voice was deep and demanding as he spoke to Kaiba. "Hello, my name is Keno, head of the Elite Commander Toon Squad. Pegasus said you have a mission of grave importance: a matter of life and death, then I am your man. I await your instructions." Three other men came and stood next to the general, dressed in similar attire. They were geared up and ready for a rescue.

Kaiba, not bothering to look up at the man, waited for a second copy of the blue print to emerge and laid out the blue print on the ground so they could survey the insides of this crumbling giant. There was no need for introductions, time was running out. "Pegasus are you listening? I have you on a speaker phone.

"Yes, I'm here," Pegasus's pilot circled around and began to make his final decent, while Pegasus focused on Kaiba's voice and the laptop in front of him.

Seto spoke, "According to (my brother) along this wall and climbed up, then were stopped." The CEO now in command gracefully moved his fingers over the paper and retold the story for the team to see Mokuba path of exit. He continued to speak. " Here the building split and created a passage way for Mokuba to escape into this outer room. This put him near an exit of sorts which is why he met the tourists who were leaving because I had requested a private tour for my brother and Joey. Joey realized he was close to an exit and forced him to go on, even at the risk of endangering his own life. 'I have to find him,' thought Kaiba. ' Not only for Mokuba, but for myself, as well.' Seto took a breath and continued with his plans.

Up to this point Pegasus listened, as the limo rolled down the streets littered with wires and uprooted trees, now was his time to speak "Seto, you say the building split from the inside at that exit," interjected Pegasus.

"Yes, there was another tremor which propelled Joey away dropping him back down into the building. Mokuba remembered his voice, it was the last thing he heard as pieces of the building broke away." Seto's words dropped to a whisper in an effort to hide the trembling in his voice, as his heart raced out of control.

" I think if you can enter through the south side you will find the remains of a metal door, used for emergencies and this will take you around to the last spot the two boys were before they were separated. The door is well hidden, but it leads down a passage way well into the heart of the building. You can access almost any level . There is also a huge fountain near my internal passage way.

"Pegasus there is no exit on the map. What in the hell is this all about?" Seto eyes blazed at the screen, and drifted down to the blue print for conformation. He would kill that bastard the moment he arrived.

"Kaiba, remember I build the museum and as you well know a smart business man always has a way out of his private hell. I'm sure you have your secrets too," Pegasus fired back at Kaiba.

"Shit Kaiba-chan!! If we are going to succeed, you've got to trust me. I know the stakes here. This is my building we are talking about!"

'Yes,' though Kaiba, he had remembered reading in an old article how Pegasus built the museum and brought over the first Egyptian art pieces. "Continue Pegasus."

"From there we will have to see which way you can go. I don't know the damage. The guys can go with you as far as the exit I spoke of. After that I don't know." Pegasus ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, even thought the eye was missing, his face itched.

Kaiba knew Pegasus was right, he just did not like surprises or not knowing at the factors involved.'Damn it to hell, I have to trust him and I do. I know that is why I called him,' thought Kaiba. "Ok, lets go, I'll be there in five minutes after I check on my brother, be ready to go." Seto still not making eye contact with the leader, pointed to the building and walked away.

Keno, along with his team disappeared around the building and completed the assembly of the standard equipment: ropes, pulleys, straps, and a first aid kit, now that the mission was clear. Kaiba went back to the limo to see his brother one last time.

"Doctor, is he ok.?" Seto voice and expression softened at the site of his brother. Mokuba could have still been in the building and the though sicken Seto heart.

"Seto, I'm ok, really, what are you going to do ? Do you have a plan, I saw that van and those men. Who are they?" Mokuba moved out of the limo and stood beside his brother.

Seto placed both of his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and silenced his chatter with a glare. "Mokuba there is something I have to tell you. Pegasus will be here shortly to assist in finding Joey. He and I have been in business for some time and he is the only one I trust to help me out.

Mokuba tried to pull away, but instead only managed to ball his fist up in anger. "Seto he's a monster, just a piece of shit who tried to kill you! Why would you trust him, when you have me?!"

Seto anticipating his reaction held him firmly in place not breaking eye contact. "This is why, Mokuba even now you are only thinking about your own feelings. You are emotional and irrational, I don't have the time for this type of behavior. Should I stay here and referee you two together, because he is coming. Stay out of his way and let me focus on Joey. Joey's life depends on this, can't you understand?"

"Ok Seto, I get it, but I still don't like it." Seto released his grip and allowed Mokuba to calm down. Next Seto turned to leave and take care of business. Mokuba wouldn't say another word, so Seto left. Mokuba leaned up against the limo, watching and waiting for something to happen. He watched Seto's retreating back and realized he was being a child. Mokuba ran after Seto and called out his name.

"Seto! Be careful, and ... well...Seto ...I... love you. Nii-sama. Please hurry back. Seto gave Mokuba a high five and a low four, and continued around to meet the team.

The group led by Keno, walked into the rear exit and started to dig through the rubble just inside the south entrance at the back of the museum. They climbed up the wall and walked dangerous along ledges inside. Sometimes only pieces of the floor remained . Finally after twenty long minutes, the large metal door appeared to be in sight across the floor of the room they had just entered. The room was littered with over turned chairs, broken sculptures, and pictures throne everywhere. Beams jutted out at odd angles from the ceiling, which could easily crush a man's skull if one happen to fall. Surprisingly, the room structure was in tack, but the floor was wet. So much destruction of priceless art. Even still, the men understood the urgency of the mission and couldn't stop to save anything from the plaster still falling causing more damage.

Seto held up his hand to signal the men to stop, he did not like the water. Seto could smell water coming from the right side of the room behind a curtain, which was partially blocked by a large overturned palm tree. They removed the plants and broken urns and gasped.

A busted pipe protruded from an Italian water fountain and sprayed water all over the floor. Instead of the once beautiful angels on top of the water fountain it now sprayed water from all sorts of holes gaping from their broken bodies. The scene was ghostly to watch.

The metal door appeared to be the only thing holding back the water from flooding this part of the building Water ran down the walls and also along the seams of the metal door. It was obvious to Seto that a main valve must have broken, ripping the fountain to pieces.

Keno noticed the swelling in the walls, it mirrored the fire in Seto's eyes. He needed to talk to Pegasus now. 'My God, if this burst, the entire floor could be flooded and this side of the building will fall.'Keno thought. The situation did not look very good. Keno spoke to Pegasus on the walkie talkie, "Boss we got flooding down here, should we continue on or is there another way in. It looks like this floor is flooded but the water somehow has backed up into the next chamber which is supported by that metal frame door. If we open the door. I don't know what will happen."

"Give me a minute boys, all that water can't be coming from the fountain, maybe a water vain, something, ...Wait I got it Seto." Pegasus fingers taped quickly over the key board and he gain access to all the water lines in the city. The museum indeed rested right on top the old fire house station. Somehow the pipes had broken through the ground and flood the second level of the building. After receiving the information from Pegasus, Seto walked up to the door and placed his head against the warm metal. The door appeared to be slightly warmer towards the top so the water couldn't be that high. He still had time to break through if they acted now."Pegasus, I'm going in. The water can't be that high. The door is too hot!"

"Seto, wait a minuted! You don't know that for sure."

"Wait what am I waiting for Pegasus? I can do this. I don't have a minute or a second. Don't we have air tanks or masks somewhere in all this equipment?. If not then hold your breath. You are trained to do that. I figure we got ten minutes before we drown."

All the while Kaiba spoke he started to strip down to his shorts. He rolled up his clothes and placed them in the pack which he re-strapped to his back. Next Seto lighten the load to only a first aid kit, rope and a harness. Only two of the men followed suit. The rest would wait on this side. The mission was on.

"Seto if you look in the vest there is a mini tube for short term breathing ten to fifteen minutes at best."Pegasus was frantically starting to pace in circles around the laptop. Mokuba, realizing something was wrong walked over to Pegasus demanding an answer.

"What's wrong, why aren't you talking to Seto?" Mokuba attacked with words at Pegasus. He started to beat on his back. Where is he? Seto!!! You lost him. I just know you are trying to get us all killed. Give me that computer!!!"

Listen get to the south side of the room and the passage way should be right head. You won't

have much time."

"Not now Mokuba, just shut up, I have to think. He had to push Mokuba away. But not before the screen went blank. Precious second were lost while the lap top rebooted up.

Roland grabbed Mokuba, "What have you done, Mokuba !!!"

Finally two minutes passed and the screen was up.

"The guys only had seconds before Seto forced open the door and the water came flooding in.

good night , don't kill the author yet, I will update soon...smiles, reveiw...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Thanks you Takahashi. You're the bomb.

Hey, it's really a bit sad we love to see Joey in pain, Seto in denial, and Mokuba a brat. Well, why mess up a good thing. Lets, do it. Thanks to my loyal reviewers I will write on, you guys are like dark chocolate and caramel syrup, mixed with nuts...mmmmm good...

Review, Let me know how you feel...

Recap

The guys only had seconds before Seto forced open the door and the water came flooding in. . .

**Chapter 4: Despair, I defy you...**

The water rushed in swiftly, but Seto had already calculated the risk, and he was prepared for the rush opening the door had caused. He dove underneath a wave and found the water freezing to his skin, causing a sharp intake of air to escape from his lungs. Riding against the small current, Seto pushed his way forward and started swimming with strong even strokes, of course he was a lst place champion swimmer. The other rescuers followed behind, saying prayers, hoping to make it through, as Seto broke the wave and surfaced. The water only rose to their chest, but the small current produced by the waves was strong. Seto believed they had to be in a lecture hall of some sort because tops of chairs in neat little rows could be scene floating above the surface. Keno spotted a partially submerge broken fire hydrant which had apparently surfaced during the quake. The fire hydrant explained the flooded room but the source and why it was there needed to be resolved. Seto hated loose ends.

Keno, one of the rescuers volunteered a suggestion which only irradiated the CEO. "Hey Kaiba, I think this confirm Pegasus's suspicions concerning the flood and the old fire engine house. A water line must have broke and its flooding the museum. If we don't stop this. The damage could destroy the entire building!"

"Quiet, it's easy to see the problem! Tell me something I don't already know. If that is all you can contribute, you are useless to me." Seto was already scanning the ceiling for a possible way out to the top floor, because the trio was standing in water chest high and it was sneakingly raising higher. "In case you haven't noticed the water is still moving and we have limited air. I suggest we find a way to climb up to the top of that ledge and hope there is a solid floor on top. Toss me a line, now!!"

The smaller rescuer, volunteered to go first because he was the lightest. Seto pitched a grappler hook up and latched it onto a ledge above them. The smaller man climbed up the rope and found solid footing to stand on. He removed the hook from the ceiling floor and secured it to a steadier beam on the wall. Bracing his feet and holding the rope, he called down for the others to climb. Seto went last, since he was the smartest of the group, he actually looked back and remembered the emergency equipment. The bags which contained the supplies and clothes needed for the mission, were floating in the water. "Damn it looks like I am the only one with brains," he thought as he fished the emergency supplies out of the dangerous water. Quickly everyone got dressed and Seto tried to reconnect with Pegasus.

Pegasus, much to the surprise of the CEO was a step ahead. "Kaiba! Kaiba answer me!"

"I'm right here, idiot. It looks like a water line has been tapped into and it will flood the building if you can't stop the flow, Pegasus. You were correct, which I find refreshing- concerning the old firehouse theory. My question to you is; What fool would build over an old existing structure without securing the foundation first? "

"Damn Kaiba, you can be such a pain in the ass. I know what you are implying and I'm not biting today. My business ethics are not the issue now. Don't bite my head off, you fool. You can use me for your personal pleasures later. First, are you all right? Second, I already have Mokuba checking blue prints. Just so you are aware, Mokuba has already attacked me and I had to retrain him physically. He'll most likely accuse me of molesting him, just to piss you off. Oh, no need to worry, we both know he's not my type, Kaiba boy."

Seto growled into the receiver, " Pegasus you are one sick bastard. So what else is new? However, I don't really care who or what your type is. Just keep your hands off my brother and any details concering your sex life you can keep to yourself. I don't want to hear about, got it."

"Oh . . . Kaiba- boy you wound me . I thought you cared, old man. Mm . . . I wonder who has your cold, cold heart. Oh yeah, I mean ice cold heart. They do call you 'ice man.'"

"PEGASUS!!!!!!"

"Ok, Kaiba I will get back to the issue..."Ohh, but I love it when you talk dirty. Ok, . . . Your assumptions are correct. Directly underneath the museum there is a large water vein which is connected to the city power source. That is why the current is so strong. It appears the contractors tapped into it as a sneaky and cheap way to use water, which they were not going to pay for. I'm having it cut off at the source. It should take about fifteen minutes before it will be under control. Mokuba is pretty good at hacking into private computer system, naughty, naughty, Kaiba boy. What other tricks have you been teaching the kid? Anyway, the issue still remains concerning the water already in the building. I need to know exactly what your present location is. You are placing yourself in danger because of the flooding and the city is expecting more tremors. Kaiba, Kaiba are you listening to me, you have got to get out of the building!!"

"Do you think I came here because I wanted to be trapped in a building which is flooded and falling down around me at very turn? Of course, I need to get out of here, so do your job, or do I have to come up there and instruct you in person."

"Oh. . . we could have cheese and wine snacks, yes that would be lovely. Of course I know how important this is Seto Kaiba. Why else did you call me. But you are just to damn tense, calm down" barked Pegasus.

Seto didn't understand 'calm down,' he didn't operate like that. Listen, Max, just find where Joey is and fast. Talk to Mokuba, maybe he can remember something else before the fall. You claim to know all the secrets that surround the construction of this old piece of junk, well open up your loonie toon head and unplug your mind. I should have never agreed to Mokuba and Joey coming here in the first place."

"All right, Kaiba, can you describe the room, you are in?"

"Pegasus, this isn't a tour, I don't have the patience or time for this. Ok, I see Western style paintings and broken statues of horses, deers, and buffalos. Oh and a big hole in the ceiling." He was getting very impatient and needed to move this project on. "Listen we are going to try and see what's on the other side of this door."

"Kaiba, stop, wait just a damn second. Ok... I got it...Don't open the door! That area sounds like the section Mokuba said was completely cut off and separated by neither a floor or ceiling. If you open the door, its most likely going to be nothing but air on the other side. I believe you are on the opposite side of the split both Mokuba and Joey fell through. You have to go up and around so you won't fall victim to the same thing. You should be able to come out on the other side and that is just above the vent that they climbed out of." Pegasus wiped his brow and turned to Mokuba with a worried look on his face. Mokuba who was busy typing on his portable laptop didn't notice the man. Pegasus smiled and hoped Seto would have the chance to see his brother again. It was a known fact Mokuba hated the 'Toon Master' with a passion, so Seto kept the relationship shared with him a secret. Yet Pegasus really care for the little Kaiba and wish him well. He would aid Seto in finding Joey and hopefully heal a few open wounds along the way.

"Ok, men, you heard Pegasus, lets go, and I don't want any mistakes." Using the same technique, the three men climbed up another floor and luckily landed in a room with solid flooring, or at least enough to stand on. But the door Pegasus described was blocked. It would take an army of soldiers to move the ceiling that now rested in front of the door, blocking their only avenue of escape.

"Pegasus, the door is blocked. There has to be another way out of this room. Find it and now!" Hollered Seto.

"If you are in the area I believe you to be in, you only need climb through the air shaft and I think you should find Joey. I am picking up vital signs registering on your laptop which is being transmitted to me. Look at the screen to the upper right. I have programed a small system which records concentrations of heat. Can you see the red dot on the monitor in front of you?"

In his mad desire to escape the water and climbing up to the next floor, Seto had forgotten about the small hand held computer in question. He reached inside his water proof pocket and withdrew the item. Flipping it open, Seto quickly located the three dots which represented his party and off to the right he could see a small solitary dot . 'My god could that really be Joey. They were close.'

"Seto, can you find the shaft, it should be along the wall. Shafts are usually hidden behind curtains or pictures in all the rooms. I remember Mokuba said they followed a rat through one."

"Yes, I can see it." Whispered the CEO, as he turned his head back to the computer and watched the lone dot it continued to flash but not as brightly as the others, could this mean anything? 'Joey, Mokuba's friend, my mutt. Why is my heart racing now as I think about him trapped?' The feeling was unnatural to Kaiba, and he felt very uncomfortable. The CEO's thoughts drifted, thinking about Joey, as Pegasus snapped him back to the present with his low voice.

"Seto, I need to tell you something. Joey's life readings are not very strong moving. I fear Joey could be. . . . Oh! . . . Mokuba I didn't know you were there." Pegasus flinched and covered up the monitor hiding it from Mokuba. It seems he had been hovering behind his back and listening to the conversation with Kaiba.

"What are you saying about Joey? What are you trying to hide from me? Damn it, Pegasus, what have you done?! If you have hurt my brother. Tell me, tell me!" Mokuba could read people just like his brother and he really did not trust Pegasus. When Pegasus started to whisper and speak low, Mokuba began to get suspicious.

Seto could hear Mokuba's raised voice and he realized the two were in a battle. "I don't have time for this, Joey's life is on the line and they are foolishly fighting." Seto hoisted his body up into the shaft with the aid of Keno and tentatively climbed inside the narrow structure. Damn, it was dark and damp, probably moisture from the air conditioner. Grumbling to no one in particular he started to back out and explain the new plan, the ground suddenly started to shake.

Keno reached in and grabbed Kaiba's leg pulling him out before he got trapped in the small tunnel. Moments passed as everyone held their breath. "Everyone Ok?!" asked Kaiba.,"Pegasus,! Mokuba are you all right?." Fear clouded his words as he waited for an answer.

"Nii-sama, I'm Ok." Mokuba was just frighted, Suddenly his hatred of Pegasus did not mean anything anymore. His concern for Joey and his brother rattled his soul. 'Please be ok, Joey, you have the art show, and you have me. Please God, don't take Joey away. I . . . . I know it is selfish to ask, but he understands me, and he's my first real friend. I love him so much.' Mokuba squeezed his eyes tightly together and tried to remember Joey's face. The image he pictured in his mind only filled him with more despair. Joey looked so still and his eyes were black holes, Mokuba screamed.

Quickly Roland rushed to Mokuba's side, shaking him gently out of the daze he had slipped into. Pegasus, torn between the situations unfolding; Mokuba's shock and Joey missing, had to make a decision on what to do first. He grabbed the laptop which had fallen on the ground and punched in the necessary codes to locate the boy. "Seto, you have to listen. I fear the worst, I don't have a reading on Joey anymore. He spoke quietly and without emotion. "Seto, I don't know where Joey is, after that last shake his life dot has vanished from the screen. You have got to think about yourself and Mokuba now. You have to face the fact that he might be. . ."

"What Pegasus? Say it . . . No, you're a coward . . . Just as I thought . . . . There is nothing to say, so don't. Don't ever say those words. Get Mokuba on the line, now." Mokuba, leaning on Roland walked over to the white haired man, still angry and set down on the opposite side of the table. The three waited in silence for Kaiba to speak.

Kaiba knew they were not going to like his words, people rarely did. It was not necessary to understand just to do exactly what he wanted without question. Those were Kaiba's laws and damn to those that didn't understand the facts of life. Well class was in session starting right now.

"Mokuba, Pegasus, you are both a huge disappointment to me, fighting at a time like this. Why are you acting like a pair of useless idiots? Enough! There is only one matter that should be on everybody's mind. It appears Roland is the only sane person worth talking too," he paused to allow his every thought to sink inside.

Pegasus I don't need any red dots to tell me Joey is alive. Yes, alive those were the words you were afraid to say, or not. I am sending your men back, they are only slowing me down. I can handle this from here by myself. I will be going forward through the shaft and down the hole . Joey should be on the other side. Now if the two of you can regain the use of one tenth of your brain cells, I could use a little help. However, if you can't be of any more help to me go and Mokuba, you can set in a corner somewhere, and continue to feel sorry for yourself or let me do my job in peace. Well, what is it going to be?'

Neither spoke, simple because everything the CEO said was true. It only took a moment for Mokuba to register exactly what his brother meant by the words 'I'm going in.' Mokuba immediately panicked.

"Nii-sama, please think about it, maybe there is another way." He turned to the man presumed to be his enemy, pleading. "Pegasus you've got to help him. What if he gets trapped in there, Pegasus. The tremors could start up again. Seto, I don't want to lose you to." His words were rushed and he was having a hard time talking and breathing. "No my God, this just can't be happening." Mokuba grabbed Pegasus suit jacket and started to shake him violently. It wasn't done with hatred this time, the boy was just scared.

"Seto, Mokuba is right. It's to dangerous. Just give me a minute. I'll find another way. " Pegasus turned back to his computer, with Mokuba clinging to his back. The boy was completely out of control and in shock.

Seto's heart hurt for his brother, but he had to think of Joey first, somewhere lost and alone in this hell. Joey had saved Mokuba's life. "We don't have a minute, have you forgotten why I am here. I'm going in. I've made up my mind."

"Seto, Nii-sama, DONT!!!...Mokuba screamed sliding down Pegasus back. Roland came over and kneeled down beside the distraught youth. Mokuba didn't care what they thought of his actions. He only knew the fear had returned that he might not ever see his brother again.

Pegasus, looked down at the youth trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to comfort Mokuba but stopped and decided Mokuba would resent being so helpless in his face. Besides Roland could help him better right now. His job had not changed he had to help Kaiba. So he returned to the monitor and searched for a different escape route. 'Where in the hell was Joey's red dot, was he still alive? Seto was so sure, so he had to believe in him too. 'Ok, Seto I'm with you, I'll find a way out.'

The two men helped Kaiba back up into the shaft and pushed supplies behind him. It was obvious this is where their journey ended. Kaiba had little faith in anyone, other than Mokuba, so he dismissed them. It was just too dangerous.

He told them to leave. However these men were soldiers and they decided to stay on for a while just in case, he was indeed successful and needed to report information to Pegasus.

Inch by inch the CEO crawled through the passage and found a small beam of light ahead. Slowly he opened the vent which led to the other room and hoped his foot would find solid ground.

For a moment Kaiba thought he heard voices, but he attributed the sounds to the constant stress from his job and the current situation.

mean while

Pegasus looked up and a small smirk appeared on his face, it had taken less than two minutes to find another way out. He attempted to reach the party, but he was to late. Seto had cut off communication, and entered the vent on his own. ' Seto, why couldn't you just wait one more minute.' Pegasus put his head down between his legs and sighed. It was a long time since he felt any emotions for anyone. Funny someone he tried to destroy gave him back his heart. 'Be safe my Kaiba-boy.'

Luck followed the CEO and he was able to stand, some would later say, 'he was a saint.' Walking around the ledge with his supplies now stung over his shoulder Seto searched for clues. Maybe Joey had fallen out of range of the monitor after the last shock.

All Kaiba could see in front of him was a black hole and a criss- cross network of beams. It looked like ceilings and floors had fallen away and you could see miles down into another world. To the CEO it could have been hell's mouth, open waiting to devour its victims. If Joey was caught up in that maze, it would be next to impossible to find him. Damn it, where do I go now. In despair he fell to his knees and rubbed his dirty hands through his hair. Eyes burning with anger and sweat, he wanted to claw out the images and find relief. Seto almost gave in to hopelessness, but instead the great pride he felt took control of his mind and body.

'This just can't be the end. I promised Mokuba I would find him, and I, Seto Kaiba will. This is bullshit, and I will not give in to it, never . . .' He wiped away debris which had fallen in his eyes and looked through the maze one more time. This time he pushed self-doubt, on the back burner of his mind. To many people were depending on him. 'I am a Kaiba, and this is not the end,' he thought. Seto moved around the ledge, there appeared to have been more light coming from this new angle. He flattened his body on the floor and peered over a dangerously hanging beam, then something shiny caught his eye. 'What's that . . . could it be . . . please God . . .' Seto leaned further over the black hole he called hell's mouth and he saw what looked to be something golden, almost honey blonde. Even in this tangled web of broken beams Joey's hair shown through like a beacon of light. My God, I think I have found him...

Hey, should we go on...r/r... next up It hurts, Seto...

Love you all, thanks for reading...

A/N I don't know if a flooded building would react this way, so there are no facts, just my thoughts...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of YuGiOh. But thanks Kazuki Takahashi for the brilliance of your mind, I am having so much fun using them...**

Hey, this is a little sad, so don't get upset, I promise I'll make you smile in the end. It's a story of trust, pain, and love, enjoy...

Oooooooooo

Chapter Five: Give me your pain, despair

Oooooooooo

'Joey, is it really you? Am I being deceived because I want him to be there?' Thought Kaiba. Except for strains of golden honey blond hair, the boy was hardly visible. Joey's body appeared to be buried underneath a table or tomb of sorts with books and pictures laid around him. Kaiba could only make out pieces of Joey's body which alarmed the usual calm CEO greatly. Limbs were scattered about the fallen plaster and it did not look as though the arms and legs belonged to the same body. To the CEO, Joey's body mildly resembled a puppet in the carnival shows, those puppets attached to strings with jointed arms and legs. The puppet master usually moved his little dolls into grotesque positions for the amusement of the crowd. Seto wondered if he would be the puppet master in the tragedy. 'Am I going to put all the broken pieces together again?'

With his keen eyes, Seto accessed the possible ways to descend down to Joey without killing himself in the process. He chose to climb down using whatever he could grab onto along the way down the wall. Sometimes he would grab hold of a beam and swing to the next floor. Each move had to be calculated and carefully executed. The quake had redefined the interior of the building and Joey's body lay about six floors down, in a pile of rubble.

Only inches away from the boy, Seto crawled along a narrow ledge being careful not to bring down more debris on the boy. With each step the CEO's logical mind filled with dread. As he inched towards the boy, the smell of blood was very strong in the air. Seto reached out tentatively to the still form of Joey and touched his hair, it was so soft and silk, yet cold. He closed his eyes only for a moment and placed two fingers at the base of the injured boy's neck, hoping to find a pulse. Thump... Thathump... thump... . With relief he sighed stilling the pounding of his own heart. Just to feel the beat of Joey's heart, though very slow gave him comfort. 'He's alive, he's alive.' Seto dropped to his knees, his eyes grew dark and clouded over with undefinable emotion.

The young artist, known only to Mokuba and hero to some was practically buried under an ancient tomb. "I've got to move this and quickly," voiced Seto. Seto positioned his body over the youth, then he took a deep breath and with a beam in his hand he used it as leverage to lift the tomb from Joey's body. With the strength given to mothers in times of need, Seto was able to lift and roll the stone away. The boy's body convulsed and blood ran from his mouth. "Shit," Seto flinched at the site of Joey's bleeding mouth and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Seto, who was a young man always able to make quick and decisive decisions found himself in a new situation. Looking at Joey's broken body the CEO understood he had the power of life and death and it shook his normally stable somewhat ridged world, to the core. Feelings of anxiety and uncertainty started to creep into his conscious thoughts. 'I don't like this one damn bit, but he's alive and I will keep him that way.'

Seto, carefully moved around and gathered up a few light boards which he'd use as splints and opened the emergency kit which had been strapped to his back. He quickly laid a variety of items next to Joey prone body; scissors, bandages, water, antibiotics . The CEO knew he had little time and a lot to do. There was no way he could move Joey without stabilizing him first.

With a steady hand Seto felt along Joey leg it was difficult to tell where the break began and ended, so he carefully cut away his pants leg to better view his limbs. "Shit ... this is ... a freaking nightmare. . . ." Seto turned to the side and placed his own right hand over his mouth and tried to hold back the bile which rose from his stomach. Joey's leg was a mess, his upper thigh was twisted and a bone jetted out. Seto could see exposed bone and flesh mangled together. He tried to fight the nausea , but seeing Joey's raw flesh caused him to lose it. After a moment he held his stomach and wiped the contents of his spit from the back of his hand and in between his fingers. " Ok Seto, get it together, you are the only one here. Colors of red, pink, and pasty white lay before my eyes. So, this is the color of flesh and bone."

Seto leaned close to the boy's ear and whispered. "Joey, I've got to set the bone back in place. I know this is going to hurt you baby, please forgive me. I have to believe you can hear me and give me courage to help you, man." With one hand he held down Joey's leg and with the other he snapped his leg back in place. Pieces of flesh seem to hit his face or was it blood? Seto couldn't tell, he only knew with speed and precision, sweat dripping down his brow, he bandaged Joey's leg together at the break. Using two boards he strapped the boys entire leg onto a split, and let his breath out.

"I know you're in there. Just hold on, I won't let you go, ever." Never had the CEO used such a calming and soothing voice, accept with Mokuba as a little child, but his heart moved him to do so with the boy. A tear trickled down Joey's face, which caused Seto to flinch, because he believed he had been the cause of the boy's destress. Although Seto teased the boy relentlessly, he never truly meant him harm, but the tear showed life.

When Seto set the boy's leg, the snake, called pain lashed out and woke Joey up from a deep sleep. He was afraid to open his eyes because he thought his father had returned to kill him. He couldn't talk nor did he want to. What if his father heard him and tortured him more. At the time, Seto did not realize Joey's throat was filled with liquids and debris, choking him. Seto had no idea Joey could feel the pain in his leg which almost brought him to the brink of death it was so intense. Maybe it was for the best he was completely unaware of these factors, simply because there was nothing he could have done to change the boy's condition but to worry more.

'I want to rest. Please, stop it, dad. I don't want to feel this anymore. Stop hurting me.' Joey's confused thought rattled on in his head. Alone in the darkness of his pain, he felt only the presence of his father, beating his body, but there was also the presence of the other, someone else was in this hell with him, someone he fell connected to. He want to reach out and touch this person, but all he could do was cry and suffer. Gone were the memories of the quake and his only thought centered around his daily pray, 'I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts.'

Next Seto examined the boy's arm, because after moving the tomb it appeared to be crushed. In an attempt to cover his face from the falling plaster he had twisted it horribly. Seto remembered Mokuba's words. "I think he broke his arm while protecting me. Seto you got to save him please." Seto couldn't begin to imagine the trails his puppy went through just to survive and rescue Mokuba. His respect for Joey grew with each passing moment.

Seto held back a sob, as he looked up and down Joey's arm," Yes, this precious arm saved my brother's life. Lucky it wasn't his painting hand. Yeah, they thought I didn't know. Seto knew every move Mokuba made, but he didn't question the harmless act of kindness nor did he really know the details or care. The investigators merely said the boys were meeting at an old meat storage center owned by the Kaiba's. The meetings were harmless just fun between two friends. Joey painted and Mokuba worked on his homework. Sometimes the blond came late at night and actually slept over and painted. What could his puppy possible be painting of interest to anyone? Seto had to admit Mokuba's grades and his interest in school had improved although he still hated his math teacher. Seto had no idea just how talented Joey really had become or that Mokuba made himself his self-appointed art benefactor.

He straightened out two fingers and taped them together then popped his thumb back in place. Seto leaned forward again, to check his heart rate, only to find it was slower. "Shit," he checked his watch and realized only five minutes had passed sense he started work on the boy, but every second took away life. At least no flesh protruded from his bent elbow, but it was sticking out at an odd angle from his upper arm to his collarbone and socket joint.

'I remember, yes I've set Mokuba's arm lots of times, he was so physical as a child. Think Kaiba, . . . hold the shoulder with my palm down, pull the arm toward the right, and let it slowly snap back into place, guiding it back into a socket. Seto knew he had to do this or Joey could lose the use of his arm forever. I'm so sorry, baby but I can't give you anything for pain and I don't know how much you can feel. I hate doing this to you, but. One. . . .Hold, two . . . .Push, three. . . . Snap. Joey scream and his eyes popped open. He tried to focus, the once vibrant hazel eyes, but they only rolled back into his head, leaving Seto staring into darkness. "What have I done, will I ever see his eyes sparkle again?" Seto had gone pale yet in desperation he secured Joey's arm to his side.

A small gurgling sound escaped from Joey's mouth. Seto leaned in closer to listen. "Mokuba . . . Mokuba . . . Mo . ." Could it be Joey was trying to talk. Again he could only make out muffled sounds. "Help Mokuba, " Joey gasped.

Seto, flinch at the words. Seto felt sure Joey suffered from pain and he was so weak, yet his only thoughts were of Mokuba. Filled with renewed hope he whispered to Joey. " He's ok, my sweet baby. You saved him. Mokuba is safe, now it's your turn. I'm taking you home." Seto though, ' When did he become so dear, my baby?' He wiped Joey's brow and listened for more sounds. It was time to go.

A small sigh escaped Joey's lips, and his body relaxed, knowing Mokuba was safe. Yet Seto couldn't see or foretell the next turn of events or the test he would have to endure for the next three minutes of his life.

Without warning, the boy's heart rate quicken and his body convulsed. Through the thin lids of his eyes, Seto witnessed the rapid movement of Joey's eyes. Joey cried out again, but only a small whimper escaped from his lips. " Ah. . . it hurts. I can't breath! His body went limp. Seto opened the boy's eyes and he only saw emptiness. Joey's breathing had stopped and there was no heart beat.

Frantically Seto tore away at the boy's shirt and flinched at the discoloration and bruising he saw on Joey's chest. The boy's chest cavity had turned a dark blue and he had red patches all over his lower abdomen.

The boy was bleeding internally and now his heart had stopped. "AHHHH, shouted Seto!" Quickly he tilted Joey's head back and cleared his airway with his two middle fingers. Think, think must get the air inside his lungs. Seto took a deep breath and covered Joey's nose, pinching it with his thumb and index finger. . . . One, two, three, . . . press-massage- breathe, . . . one, two, three, . . . press-massage-breath breathe, . . . one, two, three, . . . press-massage-breathe . . . no response.

One, two, three, . . . please. . .breathe. . . breathe . . . no response.

Sweat poured down his brow and his face muscles started to constrict. No response. Again with his palm faced down together in a criss-crossed fashion Seto applied deeper pressure trying to get closer to his heart. One, two, three, . . . press-massage-breathe, . . . one two, three, . . . press-massage-breathe.

Seto put his head against Joey's chest, thinking, 'Damn it, please somebody, help me, please God, not for me, but he believes in you.' He pressed again and Joey's ribs cracked, my god! Ahhh again . . . . one, two, three!!!! Blood squirted from his nose, mouth, and eyes, the smell caused Seto to gag, but he kept up the massage.

"Please Joey, you can't leave me now. Joey's body flopped up and down, just like a rag doll or rubber ball. No life could be found. Finally after five minutes, Seto could fill a coldness surround his very heart and soul, and Joey lips had completely turned blue and his face a pale white. Seto resigned himself that Joey had . . . . .

For a moment time stood still and he roared NOOOOOO!!! You can't die!! Seto's voice rose deep in his chest and appeared to scattered the remaining walls with the intensity of his cry. The broken CEO kept up the massage and swore, he would never stop, never. Tears tricked down his pale cheeks, and one landed on the ice cold lips of Joey's lifeless body. One lone tear, bent on a journey slipped inside Joey's purple lips and somewhere in the fog of pain, death, life, and grief, Joey tasted love. Some would say the moisture open up his airway. But the tear of love and hope traveled down his throat and washed away the emptiness of despair. Seto's heart continued to bleed and more tears followed the first tear, each one guided by the previous tear of love. Seto touched Joey's very soul with his love and hope.

From this simple act the boy started to breathe. Some would say it was a miracle, yet only the two boys joined in a struggle of life and death would really know. You see it was a will to live and to reach beyond the stars that drove them. It was not a time to die, but their time to live.

Joey took a breath of life, and his whimper was strong and it filtered through to the weeping CEO. It was the whimper only lovers could communicate to each other and understand. The unique call of one lover to his soul mate and Seto responded with a call of his own. He comforted the boy's cry with a purr and growl of his own. Joey whimpered and whined back as he tried to find his mate and breathe at the same time.

The two communicated the unspoken language of one in love with the other. Sometimes a look, a touch, a smell, or cry was all that was needed. Joey called to his mate and Seto's heart soured with dragons' fire and he instinctively answered, crushing Joey close to his chest. He held him firmly, yet the touch was gentle. Slowly warmth started to returned to the boy's broken body.

Although both their hearts were young and innocent they connected to the needs of the other and each one knew the roles each would play. One to take, the other to give, yet both equally in love with the other and satisfied. You see, these two boys were united life times ago and would share many more lives in the future. There was a comfort and security in wanting to be protected and knowing you could submit your body and soul to the other without fear of being harmed, this is what Joey felt and knew to be real.

Somewhere in his heart Joey knew he was safe in the presence of this man and not in his father clutches. Seto, man of ice would always be perceived as this, except in the eyes of his mate. Because his mate would break the barriers and create a world for Seto the lover to exist. However, it would be a long time before this would come to pass.

Pressed up against this wall, solid but warm, Joey tried to breathe, but it pained him so much. For the briefest of seconds Joey felt safe. Seto could feel the tension in the boys body and he tried to calm him with soothing sounds. Joey's eyes fluttered opened and he tried to speak, while following the voice above his head. "It hurts, When I Breathe...," he coughed and his hazel eyes grew dark again with pain as he closed them tightly together. "It hur. . . ahh. . . It. . ."

Seto's heart broke all over again, he was so damn tired, but this journey was not over yet. "Hush, baby, you can't rest, not yet. Leaning closer, he nipped Joey's ear to wake him up. Joey moaned and whimpered his distress. "Hush, give me your pain, my love, and let me be your air. I will be your breath."

Seto placed one hand under Joey's neck and held it gentle but firmly in place. Again he reached inside his mouth and cleaned out his throat reaching down and pulled out the last of the mucus and bile from the pits of hell both boys had just left. Seto squeezed Joey's cheeks and tilted his jaw future back and brushed his lips against Joey's. His breath was shallow and ragged and his mouth cold. Seto took a large intake of fresh air and pressed down on the other's mouth, his tongue circling inside the coldness of Joey's bottom lip and forced the boy's mouth open. Joey's weak chest started to move up and down, slowly at first and soon with a little more power. Seto continued to take in large quantities of air and next covered Joey's mouth completely and filled Joey's lungs with air. The boy's will to live increased with each breath and soon he was breathing on his own with minor pain.

This act of love from one mate to the other would bind them together forever, although Seto did not realize it as love. Seto's only thought at the moment concentrated on Joey's tears of pain. He had to get him to safety because even though the boy was stable he was still fading fast.

With Joey dangerously strapped to his back, Seto inched his way along floors and walls, just like the rats Mokuba had described before. Seto's legs and knees were battered and bruished and his breath was ragged but he continued on. His only comfort was the heart beat of the other he could feel on his back as he crawled forward with hope. A beam of light could be seen up ahead and Seto crawled out into fresh air. The change in temperature caused Joey to flinch and whimper but Seto couldn't stop. Seto walked a small distance and Joey started to cry out again. Seto lowered him to the floor to attend once again to the needs of the other. The boy started to sweat and his leg was on fire. "Just hold on baby, I know you are hurting but we are almost there."

Seto started to lift the boy, this time bridal style for a moment and realized something started to vibrate in his pocket. The exhausted CEO reached inside his pocket and drew out a cell phone. It still worked and he could hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Pegasus, Pegasus is that you?!!" Seto for the second time in his life sent a silent prayer to Mokuba's God

"Kaiba, shit! Kaiba. I can hardly hear you, man. Wait Mokuba, just hold on a second, Kaiba." Pegasus adjusted the frequency and he not only could hear the CEO, but was able to pin point his location. The red dot appeared on Pegasus's screen not as one but two distinct life forces.

"Pegasus, listen. I need a medical team, ready . Joey's hurt bad."

"Kaiba, all the hospitals are tied up and overflowing, it may take a while before I can get..."

"Damn it, Pegasus, I don't have a minute. I need your help. His legs and arms, his body, Pegasus." Seto, just couldn't say another word. "His lungs, Pegasus." Seto understood there were many out there dying and hurt, but Joey was his, he was special. " Please Pegasus."

The line was silent for a moment, and Pegasus could hear all the pain in the CEO's voice and he did not fight. His fingers started to fly across the keyboard. He had to come up with a plan and quick. Not only Joey's life force was leaving, but Seto was fading fast as well.

"Pegasus, are you there?"

"Yes, Kaiba, just stay put, here's Mokuba."

Mokuba's wipped the tears flowing down his cheeks and grabbed the cell phone, "Nii-sama," choking on the line. "Are you all right? Did you find him?"

"Moki, it's ok, don't cry. I have Joey. Mokuba he's alive. Ok. He's alive. Mokuba , listen . Do you know if Joey is allergic to pain pills or something?

Mokuba eyes lite up, "Look in his shoes, his left sock. I know he carries pills for pain, when his father beats him up. He keeps them hidden so the teachers won't find them. Seto." Seto didn't mean to be harsh, but time was running out.

"Not now, Mokuba, put Pegasus back on the line, hurry."

Seto fished inside Joey's shoe and found the pills, he crushed it in his mouth and made a fine paste, quickly he pushed his tongue down Joey's throat and coated his cavity with the pain killer. Joey cooed, at the instant relief of the pills, as they coursed through his blood stream.

"Pegasus, I don't think I can move Joey any more."

"Hush man, save your strength. I've got a team coming to get you. Just listen. We should be there in fifteen minutes." The line went silent. "Kaiba, Kaiba man, talk to me."

"Ahh. . . . Max, I don't have fifteen minutes. He's bleeding again. I can feel it. I'm so dizzy, I can't breath, it hurts. . . .

"Kaiba, Kaiba man, wake up! Kaiba!"

Just as Kaiba started to pass out holding Joey close to his chest, the team broke through the wall and immediately applied oxygen to both the youths. The fresh air brought Seto out of his faint and he watched as the team strapped Joey to a rescue board. They walked out into the light and lifted both youth out onto a small remaining portion of the roof. Pegasus had arranged for a helicopter to air lift Seto and Joey to a hospital outside Japan where specialists would be waiting. Mokuba had Roland arrange for private doctors based on the little information they had received concerning Joey's injuries.

Mokuba sat in a comfortable silence with Pegasus as they rode in the limo to the airport. Mokuba allowed Pegasus to hug him briefly before boarding Pegasus private jet to get them to the hospital. "Pegasus, is my brother going to die? Please tell me." Pegasus tilted Mokuba's chin up and answered his question as best as he could. "Mokuba, I don't know much about living, sense my wife died, but I will tell you this. Your brother went into the pits of hell and he walked out. I know death and Seto is not going to let it happen, not today Mokuba.

Seto's eyes never left Joey, as he watched the emergency workers try and force the oxygen tube down the boy's throat. Joey, continued to fight and Seto realized what he wanted and he whimpered his need and protested. Seto smiled and reached out under the blanket for his hand. With his thumb he applied pressure and massaged the soft tissue. Joey relaxed and allow the workers to help him. How did Seto know this would comfort his mate. In the twilight of unconscious Joey reached out to Seto, unaware who he was and wrapped his little finger around the other's hand. He held on and felt loved.

Only twenty minutes passed from the time Seto found Joey and the team arrived, yet to Seto he'd experienced eternity. His strength and emotions had been tested. Seto looked down at Joey and wondered when did this desire for the boy's survival envelope his soul. For the third time he prayed to Mokuba's God and realized just how worthless his money had been fifteen minutes ago.

Oooooooooo

R/R I hope I have entertained you. Let me know if we should continue. Will he recovery? Will he stay with Seto, or will he leave...Hey talk to me...

Goodnight...Sherabo loves you...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wish, I may wish I might, but I don't own any of the right to YuGiOh...

Wow, cheers they made it out of the building, but the danger is not over yet...Guys just remember I love you all and Joey the best, so don't worry too much. Will Seto continue to be his savior? Hey, you know authors live on your words of hope. Thanks for all who understand that and review. For the others that do not I hope to entertain you still. Have fun... always hug and kiss Sherabo

**It Hurts, Only When I Breathe...**

**Chapter 6, We are one, you and I...**

The hospital was busy with activity and to the untrained eye it appeared to be totally unorganized, and out of control. People were moving at such an alarming rate, going nowhere fast; shuffling clip boards, whispering in corners, and drinking coffee while stuffing energy bars into their open mouths. The worst and most deceitful people on this earth were the men and women who wore those pale green scrubs with white jackets constantly giving false hope to innocent. Sometimes they would first sit with you, smile with a slight smirk and last of all rattle off a bunch of technical words you didn't understand, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm you down. The families were so wrapped up in grief, ignorance, and fear they often were too ready to believe anything these false gods said. Just as long as the word hopeless or terminal didn't fall from the lips of the green scrub, the families were temporally satisfied.

To a child a hospital could be a place of wonderment, curiosity, and excitement. Kisara, a young girl and local dueling champ, found the hospital halls and waiting room a place to make friends, where she could mingle with adults and lose herself in their world. "Mommy, what's wrong with that man over there? He's siting all by himself. I'm going to go and talk to him, ok? Maybe he needs a friend."

Kasara's mother always had a problem controlling her precocious child, especially when the girl's curiosity reached its peak. Sometimes you just could not stop the child. "Get back here, you shouldn't bother strangers. Kisara! You know how your father feels when you involve yourself in the affairs of others. Kisara come back here!" It was too late, she had already made her way over to the CEO. Kisara's mother knew it was her destiny, so she left her child alone.

"Kisara walked up to the CEO, and stood directly in front him. He was slumped over a chair and his face and hair was partially covered with his hand and long slender fingers. Seto's fingernails were full of dirt and the skin was bruised with scratches all over his knuckles. Kaiba's pants were torn at the knees and his shinny shoes had specks of white dust on the toes. 'Mmmm, I wonder were he has been?' thought the child.

"Mommy told me I shouldn't talk to strangers, but I know who you are. She turned her head to the side and looked closely at the trouble man. Boldly, Kisara reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes to get a better look, and smiled at her discovery. Kaiba raised his head in an attempt to see who this annoying person could be. How dare this person touch him after everything that had happened. He already explained he didn't want to be treated, he just wanted Joey to be Ok. Unless they had news of Joey, he didn't want to be bothered or pampered over.

**FLASHBACK...**

It had been over three hours since Joey's arrival at the hospital. Seto watched as a team of six frantic emergency workers worked to stabilize him for surgery. First a burly nurse stuck needles in his arms, next she pushed a long tube down his throat, which caused blood to squirt from his mouth, eyes, nose, and ears.

Seto lunged at the woman and at that point he was restrained and almost thrown out of the emergency room. "Shit!" he screamed, "can't you be more gentle, he's bleeding on the inside. Damn it, he fell down six floor in a crumbling building and survived an earthquake!!! Is anybody listening to me!!!! Tears were streaming down Seto's face, his emotions were past overdrive and he was ready to kill anyone who caused the least bit of pain to his mate. Yes, Joey was his mate. Seto watched from the corner of his eye as four men came form the corners of the room to hold him back, so they thought. Shit, this was the wrong time to try his patience. He had been to hell and back, so these guys were barking up the wrong tree. He felt the need to kick some ass, and why not a few idiots as a good workout. "Bring it on!!!"

A doctor or someone who looked like he was in charge, screamed back at the CEO, "Look, Mister, you've done your best, let us do ours. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. If you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, NOW! Look, this boy could die, we have to work quickly and get him ready for surgery, because he is bleeding and we don't know how bad it is. So, BACK OFF!!!! Orderly, get this man out of here!!!" The doctor wiped his brow and returned to look at Joey's vitals on the machine next to his body.

"Don't even think about it, unless you want to die!!" Seto shot back at the men. He backed off, only for a moment but his eyes were locked on every movement the doctors and nurses made. A small part of him knew he was being unreasonable, but he just didn't give a damn right now. And that farty doctor better know what he is doing, or I will have his ass and this whole damn hospital. Seto was on fire and steaming. Just by his attitude they all knew he was a man of importance and not some crazy relative. The team felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise up, and more caution was taken with this boy. Seto had the look of a man ready to kill or at least cause serious harm, a wild tiger ready to strike. So it was best not to give him reason to strike.

Finally the heart monitor was connected to his chest and the breathing tub reinserted. The ragged clothes that were left on his body were cruelly ripped off his pale skin and thrown on the floor. Joey had bruises everywhere and blood seeped from his pores. Hands probed everywhere on his limbs and they didn't bother to cover him at all. Seto understood the urgency, but did he have to be so exposed, so naked, so open, so alone? Did he have to look like a piece of meat the butchers were preparing for packaging? Seto clenched his fist to his side in frustration and anger. And besides where were the specialist Pegasus and Mokuba were supposed to have here. To the CEO, these guys looked like first year interns.

Nurses wiped off blood from Joey's body and probed with their hands over parts of his body looking for more signs of stress. Then the whispers started, the shifting of eyes, the sideways glances at the deranged man in the corner. "Say it, speak up, and I want the truth!!!,"Seto ground out the words with the voice of a CEO. He knew the lies that would flow, from countless board meetings. Seto knew the glances and most importantly he could smell deceit. What could they say he couldn't understand, Seto had held the boy in his arms, he knew the danger better than anyone here.

The doctor decided not to play around, "Ok, Mister, this boy needs surgery, right now. We don't know where the bleeding is coming from, but he has lost a lot of blood. They are matching it now, but we can't wait and the first test shows he has a very rare type, which might take a while before we find a donor. We can reset his arm and leg but his breathing is not good, and his heart is very weak. I think you need to get his family in here and we need approval to operate. This boy is fading fast. I'm going to have the x-rays brought into the operating theater because we need to go now...

Seto was dazed for a moment. 'This can't be happening, he will survive. Seto walked calmly over to his naked body, and looked at all the tubes coming from arms, nose and mouth. He leaned over and kissed Joey on his forehead, and next wiped a lone tear from his cheek. At this point he didn't really know who the tear belong to, only that it was there. His lips and nose were covered with a plastic mask, so he just touched the covering with his finger tips. Seto whispered in his ear, 'FIGHT, JOEY'!

Joey was wheeled out of the room and the silence overwhelmed the young man. Once again Seto was alone and on his knees. In front of him on the floor he picked up the remnants of the boy's shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. He brought them to his lips and screamed JOEY, DON"T DIE ON ME, MAN !!!! Seto touched his head to the floor and he could smell the cool scent of Joey's body, even in these blooded clothes. 'My god the morning had started so easy, the fighting and playing. How did it come to this? In least than twelve hours his life had been turned upside down.' He left the room with a heavy heart and thought just how helpless he truly had become. His steps were so heavy, so Seto set down in a chair nearby hoping for a moment of peace while he waited.

'Damn it all to hell!!!!' He despised not having control over the situation. I wonder just how hard it would be to become a doctor. Damn, I have a PHD in business, and marketing. Honors from five major universities and I finished college before I turned eighteen. Surely six years of medical school couldn't be that difficult. Yeah, I will wrap it up in four and not have to listen to their silly indecisions and believe their lies. Seto immediately felt better, knowing he could accomplish this task. It wasn't the fact he wanted to be a doctor, he just wanted to speak on their level.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Where are you Mokuba, Pegusas?' So much had happened he had almost forgotten about the two. 'They should have been here by now! Seto still lost in his own world forgot about the little annoying voice in front of him and tried to dial Mokuba on his cell phone. His hands started to shake and he dropped the phone.

"Hey, Mister, hey. Can you hear me? I'm talking to you." She reached down to pick up his phone.

"Go away, I don't need any help!" Barked Seto, how dare she touch, me?!" he fumed.

The girl jumped at his rough voice, but she held her ground. "Hey, you're Kaiba, the Duel Monsters, King of Games. Kaiba-sama are you ok? You look really bad. What happened to you anyway?" Seto reached for his cell phone, but the little waif was quicker and scooped it up into her small hands. Kisara was not afraid of Seto at all. In fact she felt drawn to the CEO.

'Damn these brats,' though Kaiba. "Listen, didn't anybody tell you to watch out for bad men, they might hurt you." He glared at the girl, but to his surprise she glared back at him. For the first time in his life Kaiba looked into eyes as blue as his own. The child's hair was long and white and it fell to her waist. She was a bit thin and had a seriousness about her that demanded attention.

"Listen, I am not going away, and besides we are in a hospital where people help each other. I already said you are not a stranger. Maybe you need to have your hearing checked or something. Here's your damn phone, and you should know it's not good to use curse words in front of little girls." Kisara, glared back at the CEO. Seto couldn't believe the little brat, she reminded him of himself, bad month, bad temper, and aggressive. He was impressed by her attitude, she gentled him.

"Besides who are you calling? If it's someone important. I'm sure you have them on speed dial. So tell me which button to push?"

Even Seto had to admit his eyes were sore and he needed a break. He was exhausted, "Ok it's number one, that will get me through to my baby brother. He was caught in the earthquake and I haven't heard from him, sense I've been at this damn hospital. Ok, are you happy now?"

Kisara, frowned as she studied the cell phone and thought about Kaiba's words. Next she pushed the correct button. "There, all done. Here, the line is ringing. I'll be right back." Kaiba took the phone and growled under his breath. 'Who does that little shit think she is?'

"I heard you, damn, you've got a nasty mouth. My name is Kisara, and I am your friend." Kirasa walked away only to return with a tray. She gave Kaiba a few private moments on the cell-phone.

"Mokuba, Mokuba are you there." The static on the line made it near impossible to get through. But Seto thought he heard a faint 'Nii-sama.' Maybe they didn't make it out of the city and he could only pray Pegasus had kept his brother safe.

"Nii-sama, Pegusas, its Seto. I can hear him, but Nii-sama, Nii-sama. He's gone." Mokuba returned his cell with a tex and attempted to leave a message. Just maybe Seto would receive it. So much had happened and Mokuba had become wrapped up in a project of his own. His only concern was he hoped he had made the right decision to stay behind in the city of Domino and not go to the hospital. There were so many people would needed his help and he was in a position to do it, having the resources available because he was a Kaiba.

"Pegusas, will Nii-sama be Ok? Will he forgive me for not coming to the hospital?" Fresh tears welled up in Mokuba's eyes as he thought about Seto and Joey alone and hurt. But they had each other and so many of these people had no one to help them at all. Actually at the airport Mokuba gave up his air space to transport the parents of a sick child to a special clinic outside the city.

Pegusas, patted the young Kaiba on the shoulder and assured him this was his destiny to help these people as was Kaiba's to be there for Joey. Kaiba would be proud of you Mokuba.

Kaiba laid the cell phone down on his lap and took a deep breath. He needed to rest and he needed to find out about Joey's condition. Kisara, took the phone and sat the tray she had been carrying in Kaiba's lap.

"What the hell. Not you again, go away! Where is your mother?"

Kisara smiled and her deep blue eyes lite up against the paleness of her white skin. She took Seto's hand and placed a forbidden cup of steaming black coffee in it, red-eye. "Here," Seto eyed the cup and slowly a Kaiba smile, small, and nearly invisible graced his tired features. He brought the cup slowly to his lips and breathes in the soothing scent of rich dark roast Samara coffee, dash of cinnamon, and caramel lace on the bottom. 'Where did she get that from, it was his favorite.' Next Karasa wiped his fingers with a small antibiotic cloth and placed a few bandages over his knuckles. She sat next to him in a chair she had pulled up while he had been trying to talk to Mokuba, just to be there for him.

Seto eyed the little brat out of one eye and finished his coffee, not even realizing his hands had been wrapped and the bleeding stopped. Later he would also notice the blue bandage on his head. All the while he drank his coffee she held his hand and hummed a children tune only she knew the words to. Seto never knew it but he rested his soul in her embrace of almost fifteen minutes. A life time for the CEO, it was enough to calm his heart and reconnect him to reality.

"Thank you, Kisara., I've got to go." Seto could see green scrubs coming from down the hall. Instinct led him to believe it was from Joey's theater. He rose to leave and felt a little tugging at his pants leg.

It was Kisara again and she was trying to get his attention."Hey, Mister, he's going to be ok and your baby brother fine."

"What?" Seto stepped back from the child and gasped! She smiled at him once and turned to run down the hall, calling out "Mama, Mama." Seto could smell the scent of wild flowers as she ran pass him into the waiting arms of a tall lady dressed in all white with her hair and face hidden by folds of flowing white silk.

Seto turned away and walked down the hall and met the doctor coming out of the forbidden room and he had blood all over his green scrubs. He stepped out of the pants and tossed them into a trash can off to the side. The doctor had the look of defeat on his face and he was very tired and pale.

"Seto Kaiba, I believe that's your name. The boy, Joey, is stable, but he has lost a lot of blood and as I have said before his is a very rare type. We are searching the surrounding hospitals and country for a match, because without it the surgery means little. We can give him plasm which will help, but he needs the nutrients of blood. It appears he had a ruptured blood vessel near his heart and a broken rib which placed pressure on his lung. This caused him trouble breathing. Right now we wait."

Seto looked at the doctor and ask the question, " Well, what is his blood type? I have a data base of over three thousand employees, surely somebody can be found?"

"His type is O-negative, with AB-properties. It's the properties, that concerns us, he can be easily contaminated," spoke the doctor.

Seto looked squarely at the doctor, " If that is the case you have a donor, because that is my blood type also. Look I have a card, just so no one gives me the wrong type. Ohhh..." Seto reached in his pocket but forgot he still had on the remains of his rescue suit from his trails with Joey. Yet in the side pocket he did draw out a card. The card was not a medical card but a picture. The picture was his blue eyes dragon. It was a very rare card and one Kaiba did not own. "My god where did this come from?" Seto looked around and down the hall he could still smell flowers and he thought about Kisara, the little girl who had comforted him in a time of great need, and he smiled. The little girl with the blue eyes, who disappeared down the hall with a women in white.

"Sir, this is very serious, but I understand he is your friend, but mixing blood." the doctor had a worried look on his face.

"Damn it, what do you think I am an idiot? Shell I recite to you all the reasons' O-AB+, which is the proper name for it, is so rare. I realize this is not a game. I truly am your donor." Seto rolled up his sleeve, "test it. As you said, we don't have a lot of time to spare. I don't have any illness and I am in prefect health."

The doctor still not convinced spoke again to Seto, "You were in the accident also, sir. You could have injuries yourself, we need to give you a physical."

"Silence!! You've just told me that Joey could die and you want to get me a physical! Have you lost what little mind you have left? You insult my intelligence with your lack of common sense! Where do we preform this transfusion?"

"Doctor, doctor, come quickly." Seto followed the doctor into Joey recovery room and watched as the doctor read the monitor. He turned to the CEO and immediately asked him to follow the nurse into the next room to prepare him for the procedure. Joey needed blood now. The doctor preferred to do this immediately because of the situation. Well, trusting the CEO had become a necessity.

Seto glanced over at Joey and thought how quiet he looked. Never had he seen such peace on the blond's face before, and he didn't really like it. Joey was always loud and his eyes danced dangerously at the slightest remarks or jokes Kaiba made. This was a shell and he hated it. Nothing was visible under the white sheet covering his body, except the tubes running out of his arm. Seto asked that his bed be moved closer to the boy's side, he wanted to touch him to feel him. So, who cared what others thought he needed to be close. He needed to know Joey was still there.

The nurse looked at the doctor and she didn't know what to say, to the request. "Sir, we never had anyone ask, well I mean."

"Just move my damn bed closer to his. Or should I get up and do it myself." The effects of the flow were starting to affect the CEO. His speech was slurring, and soon he would pass out.

"It's ok, nurse we can make an exception." The doctor moved Seto's bed closer to Joey and Seto reached for the blond's hand under the cover. He found the touch of Joey's delicate fingers comforting and it gave him hope. Slowly just like in the helicopter Joey curled his fingers around Seto's strong hand for support. Seto knew it was his imagination but he heard a small whimper escape Joey's lips and he felt the desire to protect him so strongly coursed through his veins it hurt. Seto could feel his heart beat the he started to match the body breathing with his own. Their souls were together again and Seto felt at peace. Seto wanted to reach across the beds and pull the boy into his arms and never let go. Instead he hoped his touch would be enough.

His last thoughts flowed over to Joey and with his last breath Seto called Joey's name, 'I love you, baby. Come home to me.' Slowly tears rolled down his cheeks and Seto could feel his strength ebbing. He fought exhaustion all the way, but he slipped into unconsciousness, once again alone in the dark, 'Joey.'

A/N

Wow, I hope you enjoyed and let us hope. Seto's love will continue to hold Joey up. You never know where life will lead you. You guys when I started this story it was only going to be just another day... a little quake and we all live happy ever after. But as I wrote I realize we don't always have happy ever after, but it starts as just another day. Enjoy the waking up every morning and pray it turns into just another day. See you ...R/R Hey, it's your story, tell me what you want...Love Sherabo ...P/S these procedures are not real...What do you think about Kisara.? She's interesting and I think I want to explore her character a little more...Mmmmm

Oh, remember I said you write the story, well listen up, now if Joey recovers dose Mokuba take the friendship to another level ahhh... does Seto continue to fight or give in to his brothers desires ahhhh...Does Joey turn to Mokuba...ahhhh...Will Kaiba tell all... maybe Joey just leaves them both...ahhhhh...decisions... decisions...have fun...Good Night and don't forget to review me...smiles...Or should we just make Seto the hero all the way...Yaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of th****e rights to the characters of YU****GiOH. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories. Thanks to fan fiction. Oh! This time Kazuki Takahashi has a small but important cameo appearance. Thanks **

Hey, how is it going out there. I am so happy and honored to be back, computer crash, damn that really sucks. For me it threw off my edge and I realized just how much I missed you guys. Damn, you are so very special and well loved in my heart. To post again is wonderful. I hope I can regain your faith in my work , review.

Review: Joey/Mokuba hurt in an earthquake….stop…..Seto rescues Joey…… Joey is badly hurt…..Lots of blood, broken bones, pain……Bring tissue…..at least that's what a reviewer said. ……Joey in hospital ….Seto is an ass, but he's adorable. ……..Will Joey survive?...

It Hurts, Only When I Breathe

**Chapter 7: LIVE**

The boy opened one eye and let only a fraction of light shine through his heavy eye lids. It was his nature to first survey his surroundings, never letting the enemy know his true intentions. Seto felt as though he was in a war zone and everyone out there was the enemy. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he allowed his eyes to flutter completely open. He sensed the room was completely silent devoid of life and he knew or rather sensed that he was completely alone. The drabbest of white paint appeared to be pasted on all the walls and worn yellow stains on the ceiling could be seen through his waking vision.

'Where in the Hell am I?' thought Kaiba. He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell of chemicals and what appeared to be anticipates. Silent metal doors stood to his left and they hung loosely off worn hinges from years of swinging back and forth. "Joey!" he screamed out in remembrance, "my mutt." His eyes drifted to the left side of his bed remembering long slender fingers wrapped around his bruised hands and the realization Joey was gone hit him full force, this snapped the waking boy back to reality. "I remember," Seto murmured to himself, "the quake, hospital, blood, surgery and surgery…..Joey. Yes , he needed blood and emergency surgery, all at the same time. Joey's life was in danger."

Caution mirrored his thoughts as Seto's eyes drifted towards the left and rested on the empty bed pulled close to him . Again the unspeakable words escaped from his dry and parched lips "Joey, where is my baby? He doesn't even know how I truly feel and I may never get to tell him. No, this disaster will not end like this, never. "

The unbreakable CEO threw the covering s off his tired body, flinching inwardly at the pain in his limbs. "This is unacceptable, this weakness, I will not give in, never!" With thoughts of Joey and Mokuba in his heart and mind, Seto pushed his body past its limits and rose from the bed. It wasn't a question of being weak or the fact he had just given up pints of blood. It was just survival for the CEO, just fighting for the one you love. If love could move mountains, then Seto had already moved the tallest and now he was about to rock heaven and earth.

'One step at a time', he though walking down the long corridor,' maybe this was a dream and Joey was not hurt. Maybe I am poor and Joey is wealthy.' All Seto had to do was look at his hands and remember. 'These hands held together the arms and legs of my friend, no not my friend, Mokuba's friend. Mine…. Mine….. What was the golden hair beauty to me? That boy always caused me to go emo, at school. The boy at the end , and at the beginning of all my jokes, who always had a soft smile underneath the heated glares, planning his next move. Yeah, his whipping post, but the most precious puppy a man could want. Damn, him to hell! Why, does it have to be like this?!' Maybe it started out as hormones and tight swim suits, but somewhere down the line and years it turned to … Turned to love? Damn, him to hell!

'Joey, I remember these doors, gray, metal, still, unmovable, yet the most amazing, frighten procedures went on beyond them.' He remembered seeing Joey's name on the wall near the entrance. Multiple limbs broken, breathing weak, loss of blood. All this Seto took in at a glance, his senses on high alert and next the transfusion. Joey and he shared the same blood type. 'Shit, my blood flows through his veins, please let it be enough. '

Tired, hurting, and frustrated, Seto leaned up against the metal door leading into the operating theater, and flinched at the coldness he felt. 'So dead, so still, and most of all no sounds. This is where the green scrubs first exited after Joey's first surgery. He had been so weak and in need of the blood transfusion. This is where he first saw the doctor tired and worn out from the long hours of surgery with his Joey. Not knowing anywhere else to go he waited. Workers in white passed by, but they recognized the look on his face; it was dead, and acceptance of faith, loss, pain. So they just silently walked on by. You didn't speak and the rubber soles on the bottom of your white polished shoes did not make a sound. Eyes down cast you walked on by. You walked by this desolated creature, once a vibrant man/boy and prayed you didn't have to answer any questions. Little did these whites/green scrubs understand, talking to Kaiba at this time would have cost much more than anyone of them were willing to give. Kaiba, was a walking nightmare living on adrenaline, this was not good.

Now he spoke to a third person in his head, some entity, called survival. 'Did, you hear the footsteps ? I think somebody is coming from out of the operating room. It's over.' His laugh was sinister and devoid of any emotion, some would say sick. A soft swash, followed by more footsteps through the metal doors and he waited. "They're here," the voice in his head echo back to Kaiba. If you had ever seen a caged animal as the keeper approached him with a whip. Then you are looking in the eyes of on Kaiba.

Seto waited as the last door swung open and he backed away from his post ready to strike. Slowly and with little effort the white haired doctor stood silent in front of Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., and looked into glassy red eyes. He peeled of the blood stained gloves, he had forgotten to remove and deposited them in a metal receptacle.

Kaiba's eyes, dangerous slits followed his every move and stopped dead on the hands of the doctor. "Damn," the first words whispered trembled from Seto's lips. In his haste to leave the operating room he had forgotten to remove his gloves. 'But that was hours ago, 'thought Seto. 'How could he still have the gloves on?'

"Damn him," Seto curled his hands into fist and screamed to the air. Joey's blood , his scent was all over this man. Little bits of tissue that held fast to the tips of the doctor's fingers, unforgiveable, disturbed Kaiba greatly.

Kaiba only saw red as he grabbed the doctor by his collar, all reason gone. "What have you done, to my Joe?!"

"Wait he's alive please let me explain. . . . arrr. . . I only had to go back and get some specimens from the theater," Seto was cutting off the air to the doctor's lungs.

"Every. . Thing. . . is. . . fineeee." The man started to cough and just for a moment feared for his life as the CEO's grip grew stronger.

Nurses and attendants appeared to help, but one look at the deranged man put them all on alert. "Call the guards, get help, he's choking the doctor, help!!!" cried out a startled nurse.

Seto had a vision of Mokuba watching him as he continued his assault on the doctor, immediately Seto let the doctor go. 'Damn I'm losing my mind.'

The doctor regained his composer and spoke up, while simultaneous rubbing his neck, "Please, everyone it's ok, really. Just give us both a little space. I'm ok."

In an attempt to control his temper, Seto took deep breath at the indignities of it all. Now his hands remained clinched at his side drawing blood from the fist he made. Damn he was angry. "Speak," these were the only words he softly spoke.

"Kaiba-sama. Joey is a luck boy. He will be just fine. He's unconscious but he will wake up soon, I'm sure," the doctor smiled his most winning, bullshit smile he could pull out of his meager bag of tricks. The problem with the smile and his amateur act happened to be the recipient of the gesture, one Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. You see Kaiba knew all the tricks; he invented the art of bullshit. But the doctor continued on with his little speech much to the displeasure of the distraught young man.

"He's a very strong young man. You look as though you need a little rest and you can see him in the ICU unit , later. We are moving him. . ."

Seto turned around and faced the wall; swiftly his fist collided with plaster, mortar, and dirty white paint, next to the metal doors. Blood splattered everywhere and you could hear the crunch of bone, skin and plaster. This was the 'Ice Man,' lose and filled with fury. The doctor's endless babble drove Seto over the edge.

"Who, do you think you are talking to? Don't bullshit with me anymore! I have had enough! You've just spend hours in surgery with my mate. I have held his broken body in these hands! THESE HANDS! " Seto held out his hands before all the startled doctors and nurses. Blooded, but one securely bandaged with blue gauze . Each finger quivering, straining for someone to hold and comfort the man, massages the pain away. Just a touch would be enough for a sane man, but the causal comments made by the doctor, who though he was addressing an idiot, locked the door to Seto's heart. For the first time all eyes glanced directly at Kaiba. Still dressed in the rescue suit, he looked as though he had just left a war zone. Only the white hospital coat he had stolen from a closet allowed him to move freely around.

"You, you, tell me he is going to be fine ! Damn you ! His heart stopped while I held him in my arms. He cried silent tears while I pieced his leg back together. " Seto body started to shake, but losing control was not an option. "Hold on," the little voice spoke inside his head.

Once again, Kaiba took a deep breath to steady his breathing. He was on the edge of a cliff and the wind blew strongly driving him to fall or jump. 'I feel like I am about to pass out.'

"What have you done? What have I done to my Joey? Please God forgive me?" Seto slowly looked again at his hands and lowered them to his side. "So much blood, will it ever stop, I can't do this anymore?"

It was so difficult to even talk, or think rationally. To a man who functions under stress, this was completely insane. Seto Kaiba had never been in love or felt an emotion so deeply for anyone other than Mokuba. Scientific answers did not apply to this situation and nothing was black or white, when the heart is affected. Equations to pull up on the computer and solve through analytical thinking did not exist with matters of the heart. He would learn only that the grays area of emotions, the trust in that which we only feel, and most of all the power of faith, is all we have.

The doctor realized he had completely misjudged the young man, and more so lost his bed side manner, realized he'd had created this horrible situation. With his carless actions and insensitive words he had almost injured two people. Blood drained from his face , as he collected his thoughts and decided exactly what to tell the young man. This man had suffered so much and he deserved to know the blunt truth.

"Kaiba-sama," the doctor bowed low to show his respect in front of all the nurses and attendants, but mostly to regain the trust this man/boy needed in him as the doctor of Joey. "Joey 's arm and leg were both badly damaged in the fall and it appears he tried to carry or pull something before the fall which stretched the ligaments even further out of place. As least no nerve s were badly affected, only time will decide his fate in that area. Muscle tissue is badly bruised , but it will heal with therapy. We have mended his limbs with plastic pens. It is a new procedure, but its best used on the young, because their body will learn to use the pins as aids, which will dissolve or be removed with time. I project 95 use of his arm and leg if he works hard at recovery."

The doctor gave Kaiba a moment to process the information before he continued. This was the hardest part to speak, unconsciously the doctor stepped back out of striking range. Of course Kaiba noticed the gesture, but reassured the man he would not physically touch him again.

"Kaiba-sama, one lung is very weak , so we have him on fresh oxygen. His body doesn't want to breathe, because it causes so much pain, so his mind had just closed down. I don't want to give him too many pain killers but it may be necessary if he doesn't wake up in the next six hours. Right now your friend, is being monitored constantly and we have just moved him to a private recovery room, as instructed by your office. I am well aware of your position and standing in the business world, and I assure you Sir, we are giving the young man the best of care. I also understand a specialist is trying to get here, but because of the quake and the devastation in Japan it is difficult. Instead I have been on the net with a special link up to Doctor Kazuki Takahashi. He is the best in the field of lung ailments and he has assured us our treatment of Joey is correct. Doctor Kazuki Takahashi will be arriving in the last hours of this day. Joey is in the last wing to the left of this hall, near the operating theater, on the small chance he will need care. You can see him now; maybe your presence will help. I don't have the answer. " The doctor bowed low again, backed away with respect, before turning to go. " I must go and gather all the necessary information to give to the special team flying in with Takahashi-sama."

All the attendants turned away and walked off with the doctor. What could anyone possible say to this man? Seto felt a small gentle caress against his long right leg. The faint scent of flowers drifted past his nostrils and just for a moment he allowed his body to relax, and his heart to beat a little slower. Small fingers intertwined with his bruised hands and the touch stilled the shaking in his limbs. Seto looked down hiding despair under hooded lashes, although he knew it was the little girl, Kisara.

"Mmmm, so you felt it necessary to almost kill the man who helps to save your lovers' life. You're losing it Seto," quite forcibly Kisara voiced her displeasure at Seto's action, although she did understand the confusing emotions that drove him to do this needless violence, love.

Gentle, but firmly Seto squeezed the little girls hand and breathed in the scent of flowers around him,' "Listen he is not my lover, and my name is Kaiba. I did not give you permission to call me anything else." He was so glad to have her by his side.

"Of course your name is Kaiba, I'm not one of your mindless employees. Come, my prince, Seto. We will go together." Kisara's long silver hair, slightly blue in the light radiated a warmth which gave Seto renewed strength. Her blue eyes defied him to disobey.

" Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you! Where is your mother, I could be a dirty old man? Why aren't you in school, or where ever short, little, people should be? " Seto tried to smirk, but she only smiled, causing his lip to quiver, his weakness and trust started to show. No one commanded Seto Kaiba, but this little girl touched his very soul and he knew it. 'Damn it, I need her to stay so badly, please don't leave me, please,' he thought.

"We will go and see the other together, I will not leave you."

Seto gasped at Kisara's words and lowered his head. Once again he had to move one step at a time. Firmly Kisara grasped his hand and without question or resistant she led him down the hall to the ICU unit. Anyone passing by would have assumed the girl a special patient and the tall weary man a doctor. No questions were asked as they moved closer to Seto's heart and nightmare. With increasing anxiety in his heart Seto allowed Kisara to lead him on.

Within minutes Seto stood before a swinging door, knowing Joey was on the other side. So many doors, he only had to step beyond this last door and he could see his loved one.

The CEO froze, his resolve crumbled, and blew away in the wind like cherry blossoms, on a warm spring day, beautiful, but filled with pain at the fleeting beauty of it all. "Kisara, wait, I can't. I know he is on the other side, but I just can't do this anymore. I've seen him bleeding and near death. I just can't ."

"Seto, what are you saying. It's because you do not fear the unknown that he is alive, my heart, and my love. You are the source of strength for us all. Seto , every day Joey chants just to survive. ' _I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive , no matter what, or how much it hurts. __' _ It is up to you to chant with him and remind him of his worth and give him a reason to wake up. He's in great pain. Come , my prince, my Seto, he is waiting for you on the other side and I am here by your side. We are one."

Oooooooooo

Seto closed his eyes and held back the tears, almost magically he found he was on the other side of the door and standing on the side of Joey's bed.

Joey's face was covered with a clear mask, clouded over with moisture from his unsteady breathing. The machine made a hissing sound as it moved up and down with the beating of his heart. Even with the bit of renew strength the CEO was so weary of mind and heart as he watched Joey's chest rise and fall. Woosh. . . . Woosh. . . . . "Damn it," he wiped the stubborn tear from his eye, because he had decided no more tears. 'The rhythm is all wrong. ' Couldn't they set the machine to Joey's special heart beat? He slumped over, not realizing Kisara had pulled out a chair underneath his legs. Now Seto leaned closer and examined his puppy.

"My Joey, What have we done to you? WHYYYYY." His cry vibrated down the hall, but no one said a word or disturbed what appeared to be a family in pain. Joey, his long lashes lay in deep blue hollows under eyes hidden from view. Skin, so soft and beautiful , and now pale and so cold, it was only this morning Joey gave him 'the finger' and ran off, smiling, laughing. WHY!!! Rage burned in Seto's heart, he knew no other way, but he was learning, just how hard it could be to be in love and alone.

"Fight Joey, for us I want to be your first love and all that you desire. Fight Joey, there will be no despair in your life!" Seto for the first time chanted Joey's chant and he believed in something other than the power of money.

Without any direction or clear motivation , the pale faced CEO reached out with his slender fingers and touch the clear mask. Joey's mask. Fingers inched along Joey's jaw bone, and under the mask. With his gentle touch Seto used his fingers to massage the boy's swollen cheeks . "Yes, that's better," he whispered to the silent boy, a little color returned to Joey's face. Next he wiped tears away from his eyes that coursed down the side of his face. It wasn't like before, but the tears hurt Seto the most. Irrationally Seto held the mask up and away from the boy's face and kissed each eye lid, his lips, his nose, and cheeks. His mind was confused and tormented beyond believe, but he knew this was the right thing to do. "He needs me close." Seto , pushed inside Joey's month with his tongue and massaged his gums and lower lip. He could still taste blood. The silent blond took in air and flinched or whimpered. Maybe it was a muscle reaction or maybe it was a breath of life, but Seto broke down and cried. "Live, Joey. I know it hurts, but you have got to breathe."

Kisara, sensed this was enough and gently pulled him away, after replacing the mask on the boy's face. "Come, my prince, my Seto, my heart, you have saved his life and found your own. He sleeps and dreams of you. Kisara wrapped her tiny finger around Seto's hand and guided him out of the room.

Ooooooo

Walking, again, one foot in front of the other, moving all of it pointless, yet he had to go. Where ? His hand still incased in the little ones, he didn't care. "Will I be forgiven my sins?" Seto spoke to Kisara "I 've tainted so many lives , is Joey my punishment?" Kisara handed Seto a beautiful, perfect blue rose and although he tried to reverse the flow of tears he couldn't. Never had anyone seen Kaiba so exposed and no one ever would again. This moment belonged to the two dragon souls alone. Be his strength in this world Seto, my prince and I will be yours. You have more gifts which are yours for the taking, just open your heart. Look Seto , don't be afraid, over there."

Through the mist of his eyes Seto could see a beautiful black mane of the darknest night shinning in his vision. There was only one person in the entire world who. . . Mokuba!! Seto's legs just wouldn't move, so he reached out hoping it was enough and moaned at his helplessness. "Mokuba is it really you?" Even from the short distance Seto's eyes traveled upward to long slender fingers on his brother's shoulders. White and elegant, sporting power blue polish with little toon characters on the thumbs. "Pegasus ."

Pegasus and Mokuba were standing within his reach and he couldn't move. Moments pass as the brother eyes connected each assessing and reconnecting their bonds. Both almost afraid to touch, the emotions of love so strong, but within moments small arms firm and sure snaked around Seto 's waist, holding him up.

"Nii-sama, you're safe. I was so worried and ashamed for leaving you, please forgive me, please forgive me. Mokuba could barely talk, between sobs and a running nose.

"No Mokuba, I am proud of you, " Seto voice was horsed.

Pegasus one eye exposed tilted his head to stare at the CEO. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Kaiba-boy alone. "You look like hell, Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at the fool almost gagging at the purple patch with a silly dancing blue dragon on it. Nope he wasn't dreaming. Pegasus knew he hated that patch in particular. Yeah, you and those damn patches, stringy white mop of hair, you really know how to piss me off.

Pegasus felt Seto would need a distraction, and he was right. "Pegasus thank you for keeping my brother safe." Seto speech became slurred and his eyes started to blur.

"Mokuba, he's alive. With his last bit of energy Seto fell forward and into the waiting arms of Pegasus. Pegasus grabbed the young man before he hit the floor and held him close to his chest. Seto looked so small in the arms of his friend. "Shit Mokuba, he's hot and cold at the same time."

Seto raised his head and spoke to Mokuba, "Mokuba, take me home, I'm fine, really, just a little tired." Mokuba brushed his limp bangs to the side for a moment and lost himself in the paleness and sorrow expressed on Nii-sama's face. Seto even allowed Pegasus to hold him close, almost like a bride. "You can't go home , my friend, we'll get you a room. I'm sure no doctor has been close to you, with your worry over Joey. And I wonder when the hell did that relationship start? Look Mokuba he still has on the rescue suit.

Doctor, Doctor, we need help here. Four beds appeared and six nurses were waiting. Pegasus blinked at the readiness of the staff and proceeded to lay Seto on a bed.

Before he was taken away, Mokuba leaned closer and felt the slight but steady beat of his brother's heart and smiled. Next he whispered in his ear. I'll take you home, you're safe now. Pegasus shook his head at his new little friend, "Mokuba, you can't take him to the mansion, he going to be mad as all hell, when he wakes up in a hospital room , and even madder when he realizes he was my bride for Mmmmm……. Five minutes."

Mokuba smiled again and looked down at his sleeping brother as they wheeled him into a room to rest. "Silly Pegasus, Seto is home. Home is where ever I am. We won't leave each other until we are both strong. I am his home…….."

Ok, I know folks don't go off on doctors, but this is Seto Kaiba. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It felt so good to post and special thanks to Genius Vampire for beta work at I'm sure an unnatural hour because I wanted to post. Review I really want to hear from you all. Sherabo hugs and kisses……GoodNight……. I'm back and I missed you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All accolades go to our favored author, who characters I have borrowed to write this meaningless dribble. **

**Thanks for the support which just motivates this story to continue. It's really one of the best I've written, especially living in earthquake country, so the basic plot line is pretty real to me. I truly had planned three chapters, but my muse started to cry and I had to comfort her. Soooo. . . we got busy. I promise an ending to move your heart. Sherabo style…. Sit back and have a hot cocoa. **

Ooooooooo

**Recap**: Silly Pegasus, Seto is home. Home is where ever I am. We won't leave each other until we are both strong. I am his home . . . (yeah it's fluffy, but I love it, smiles)

Ooooooooo

**Chapter 8: Hope**

"Listen, I believe your brother would want you to get a little rest." Pegasus encouragingly spoke to Mokuba. "I believe in Kaiba-boy you should too."

"Don't call him that, especially when he's down." Mokuba eyes blazed like hot coals. "I don't need you to tell me what my brother wants."

"Oops, that wasn't the best thing for me to say, sorry, but I'm right Mokuba. You've been working at the airport all day and now."

"Now what, you think I can't take care of my brother?" Mokuba turned and lashed out at the white haired Toon-master.

"Hush, little Kaiba kitten, you're going to wake him up if you keep on yelling at me." Pegasus put his hand to Mokuba's lips in an effort to stop their meaningless conversation. Unlike Kaiba, Mokuba was determined to rattle on and on.

"I don't have to listen to you, so back off." Just like a snake's low hiss, the words coming from the boy's mouth stung.

Pegasus just shook his head and dangerously advanced on the youth. "Even Seto knows when to stop and take a step back to step forward. You could take a lesson or two in manners, boy."

"Can it, nothing has changed with you, you're still trying to control me, aren't you Pegasus?" He sarcastically spit out the words. "Just go if you can't stand the fire! Maybe your plan all this time has been to get rid of me?"

"You got it all wrong," rubbing his brow in frustration, the Toon-master was only making the situation worse. The young teen was becoming delusional. Mokuba crossed his hands across his chest, angry and frustrated. _'Who does he think he is anyway?' _He fumed.



"Mokuba, I'm going to talk with the doctors, maybe you'll grow up while I'm gone." Pegasus adjusted his favorite eye patch, white with the black skull, with eye sockets that had red rubies around the eye brow, as he walked away.

Frustrated, but mostly afraid, the raven haired beauty moved from the chair he had been sitting on to his brother's bed, feeling the need to be closer; it was his duty to protect Seto while he was so vulnerable. Seto had collapsed earlier falling into Pegasus and Mokuba's arms. The CEO was completely exhausted. He had not slept or even rested his body for more than a few hours since the quake hit the city of Domino yesterday.

Every waking moment he had spent saving Joey's life. Now, completely wiped out, Seto slept in the security that Mokuba would take care of him. Next to his head Pegasus had laid the blue rose, the delicate scents filled the room and seem to ease the worry lines around Seto's brow.

About thirty minutes later Pegasus stood outside Seto's room and wondered on a new course of action. _'Well it looks like our fleeting relationship is over. Poor kid, but I got to get through. Kaiba would kill me if I left his brother alone now. O . . Ok . . . Round two coming up!! 'He_ opened the door.

Mokuba now set at Seto's feet sniffing and wiping his eyes. It had been apparent he'd spent his time alone with Seto crying. Pegasus tried to quietly turn around and back out, but he was not quick enough.

"Who is it?" The boy tried to regain his composure.

"Oh it's just me."

"Damn it," He snarled at the retreating figure. "I thought you had left for good."

"Oh . . . my. . . . Really . . . . It's not going to be that easy. We need each other's support, regardless how you feel."

"Ump!"

"Damn it, Mokuba, you are just as stubborn as your brother, but use a little reasoning too. I know you're tired too. . . ."Pegasus carelessly brushed Mokuba shoulder with his hand as he stood behind him, trying to calm the irate boy. "Mokuba you're not alone, Kaiba told me all about the orphanage and. . . ."

"Shut up Pegasus! I don't need to hear that shit right now. You want me to call you friend; well don't ever bring up that hell hole again. I don't care what kind of relationship you and my brother have. It's a lie. I know it is." Mokuba moved away and knocked the offered friendship hand away from his shoulder. '_I have to be strong for my brother,' _thought the boy.

Seto was so quiet; just a soft purr could be heard coming from his tight lips. Small whiffs of air blew from his nostrils. Sometimes he twisted from side to side, but mostly he just lay perfectly still. Mokuba pushed the thin hospital sheet up around his arms draping it loosely around his shoulders, because Nii-sama hated to be confined. His skin was slightly cold, but that was normal, for the ice-man. Mokuba 

hated the nick name, which surrounded his brother; they were all so wrong. _'Why, Nii-sama, why is this happening?' He thought sadly._

"I get it Mokuba; I'm not on your top ten list, not even in the running, but listen. Kaiba would want us to be together on this and you know it. So I'll start over. Let me stay by his side, not because you can't, but I think there is someone else you need to see." The boy flinched at Pegasus's words.

"I hate you, man." Seto stirred and Mokuba glared at the Toon- master. You could almost see the daggers he mentally threw at Pegasus's good eye. "Just stay out of our lives."

Keeping a safe distance from the black-haired beauty, Pegasus walked over to the window and sighed. _'Ok, so he wants to play with the big boys, fine,'_ he thought.

"Ahh . . . just like Kaiba-boy, you are so beautiful, my little Kaiba kitten when you're pissed."

"I said don't call me that," shaking with fury. Mokuba started to lose control.

"But what will Kaiba think if you neglect the life of the boy he fought so hard to save? Stay here if you must, but we both know Kaiba would want you to take care of that boy. Don't be a little shit. Don't try and be Kaiba. Nobody is that cold. You think Kaiba-boy is down? Then you don't know a damn thing about his fighting spirit. Go Mokuba and finish the job he started, if you really want his respect. Are you going to leave his lover's condition to chance?"

"He's not his lover; you don't know what you are even talking about. I despise you." The words came out in a low hiss…..

"Oooo . . . touchy are we. Maybe you need a little cuddle yourself. Want to give it a go?" Pegasus winked at the boy.

"Sick bastard, just wait until Seto hears about this."

"Seto, Seto, if you keep on fighting with me, he'll hear soon enough. Back to the issue, the boy. Friend, lover, whatever, think about it."

Worry returned to his gray orbs and the little boy inside started to emerge. _'I can't leave Nii-sama, not_ _like this, but Joey. How could I forget about Joey? _'Casually, Mokuba wiped the sweat from his temples and waited for Pegasus's next assault.

"Mokuba, I'll stay by his side and if he wakes, I promise I'll call you." Pegasus produced one of his endless toys from a back pocket . It was a small cell phone, with a monitor, and keyboard. Just for a second Mokuba's eyes lit up as he quickly figured out how to work the gadget.

"Look, it's programmed to take pictures and transmit over miles above the ground and below. Mokuba, I'm not the bad guy, really. Besides I am not going to hold his hand, that's your job."

He tossed the small intricate cell to Mokuba.



"Pegasus, I swear if anything happens to my brother. . ." Mokuba threatened.

"I said I got it," Pegasus replied rather dismissively.

Mokuba reluctantly rose and headed for the door, but not before taking one last look at his brother.

"Pegasus, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Every muscle strained in his body with anxiety. _'I didn't know Kaiba has been seeing the white-hair, overactive loony- toon, but why? Why didn't he tell me about this? Shit!! Ok, he did help us get to Joey, but I don't trust him, I can't. Seto what are you thinking and what should I do?'_

Pegasus decided he would deal with this little Kaiba kitten the only way possible, straight forward. Push the Kaibas into a corner and they will come out mad as hell and ready to battle anything. "You might as well understand, Kaiba and I, we are both business associates and friends. Anything outside of that is none of your business, Mokuba. Don't go where you are not invited."

"Don't think I'm your friend, I'll find out what you are up to, and crush you for good. I know you act like my friend, but I don't trust you. "

"That's my little Kaiba kitten."

"Ass hole," the raven haired boy growled.

"Ass wipe"

"Toon-freak,"

"Now, now, we don't want Kaiba to think we are fighting. Why we are almost like brothers." Pegasus took out a white handkerchief and waved it at Mokuba."

"Idiot, aren't you ever serious?"

"Ahhh . . . my little Kaiba kitten, you wound me," Pegasus pretended to take a shot to the heart.

"Don't call me that."

"Look, while you were dreaming up ways to kill me I asked about Joey's condition and it's not the best news. So get over there, man. He's in and out of consciousness. It appears whenever your brother was around he normalized his breathing and calmed down." Pegasus waited for the words to take effect.

'_Who would have ever thought that of Kaiba_?' Pegasus always wondered about sex and the CEO. . . '_Ooo . . . my goodness, so my Kaiba-boy likes his desert served with honey, how sweet.' _Just for a moment Pegasus's thoughts wondered onto very dangerous grounds. He barely heard the softly spoken words of Mokuba.

"Is he going to die, I gotta know," spoke the distraught youth.



"Joey is under a lot of stress and needs someone who cares about him by his side," there was no laughter or malice in Pegasus's voice. Finally, Mokuba understood the seriousness of all the events happening around him.

It pissed Mokuba off to hear these words coming from the Toon-master, but it was true. "I know he is hurt, and I should be with him. He's my best friend."

"Then go, don't forget the phone." Pegasus placed the cell in Mokuba's trembling hands, but not before he pulled him in close for a hug.

"Mokuba, I promise I'll take care of your brother, you just take care of your friend." Those were the words whispered in his ear before he had a chance to push the man away. Ceremoniously the boy wiped the scent of Pegasus off his ear and neck, argggg.

That was almost two hours ago, and now Mokuba sat in a chair beside the hospital bed of his best friend. Three times he had called Pegasus and demanded to see his brother on the monitor.

"Why Joey, you could have died? Why did you let go?"

Mokuba held Joey's hand and tried to rub a little life into the cold skin. Unlike Seto he knew Joey was always warm and soft to the touch. Slowly, he traced each line in his palm. The life line was jagged, almost broken near the base. The laugh line was thick and worn, attesting to the spirit of Joey. Thin, delicate, almost like rice paper, yet strong and fragrant; those were the boys' hands.

Mokuba held his fingers against his cheek and cradled the mangled arm in his own. Even amidst the medicines he could still smell the scents of the artist buried deep inside.

Each finger danced to a tune set in motion by Joey's artistic whim, guided by the stroke of the brush.

Watching Joey paint gave Mokuba a feeling of bliss and sensuality, he didn't fully understand, but needed. Sometimes the colors were wild, like the dragons Kaiba so loved and other times they were soft and gentle, like the life neither one would ever have.

"I won't let you go this time, I won't. I promise you Joey that you will paint again." Unlike Seto, Mokuba had no tears to shed. He was filled with too much anger to cry. His heart broke with the shame he now felt. '_I the great Kaiba was so afraid and I wanted to hide, and run. Oh God what have I done. He put his life on the line for me, and I choked up. I'm just a failure. You just gotta wake up Joey. Not for me, but because you are the best. You gotta show the world how special you are. And I promise I will help you all the way, because you are the real hero.'_

Moments ago the nurses were whispering to themselves, supposedly out of ear shot. "Such a waste, he'll never use that arm again. Oh, and he's so cute."



"Shut up you old hags, keep your god damn comments to yourself!" Mokuba wanted to throw the clip board attached to Joey's bed at the fools. _'What do they know? It's no wondering why my big brother hates this place.'_

"Joey, just wake up, you're the only one who listens to me. I love you so. I mean, I know you really want Seto. But I don't care, I don't care. I just want you to live." Now the tears started to flow, as he gently squeezed the hand he so wanted to see paint again.

If not for the tears Mokuba would have felt the tender touch of one baby finger as Joey wrapped it around Mokuba's hand. The boy struggled to find the entrance to the land of the living wanting to find the light. Warmth returned to his legs and arms, and the lines on the monitor started to flutter up and down creating high peaks and valleys on the screen.

**Joey's POV**

For the third time in his life Joey found he was in totally darkness again scratching for a way out into the light. He was completely and utterly alone, yet this time warmth generated from the dark abyss in his heart. Warm strong arms incased his body and there was comfort in the embrace. Joey nuzzled deeper into the embrace and opened his eyes completely to a soft light surrounding his body. The light was warm, just like the arms and Joey realized the scent coming from the embrace belong to Seto. '_This can't be real_. _I'm in Seto's bed?_' he thought.

'_Seto, Seto, is this_ _hell or am I dreaming . . . ._ .?' He called silently.

'_Wh. . . . Where am I,' he thought. 'Ahh. . . my back,' a dull ache, a throbbing came from his lower back or more embarrassing his ass and he remembered.. . . ._

_Hey, first a thank you to my wonderful beta Genius Vampire, who by the way if you like .Hack, she has this super story goin on called .Hack/G.U. Repose, its hotttt._

_Mokuba: Hack, you mean the one with that AI, called Kite. Kaiba calls him a brainless wonder. Does it have lots of sex in it?_

_Sherabo: Mokuba! Actually is very violent and tender at the same time._

_Mokuba: Well Endrance is so hot. I saw a couple of his pictures on Seto's lap top._

_Sherabo: Really. . . mmm . . . . Cross over time…….? Sherabo smiles._

_Review, review. I feel a lemon coming on, so stay tune for the next chapter. Remember you write the story. Whose will he wake up for, Pegasus, Seto, or Mokuba?? Tell me what you want. "Am I dreaming??" chapter nine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Takahashi and 1996 the year a God was born. You are the best. I don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. I just don't know why but I enjoy the disclaimer. I know freaky much. **

Sorry about the wait, I got so evolved in one shot stories. Lame. Just don't fire me. Well let's see. Joey has been hurt in an earthquake and all hell has broken lose in Seto's heart. Joey is in the hospital and here we go. Mokuba has issues with Pegasus and we have an angel in the mist.

**Recap**. '_This can't be real_. _I'm in Seto's bed?_' he thought.

'_Seto, Seto, is this_ _hell or am I dreaming . . . ._ .?' He called silently to the darken light.

'_Wh. . . . Where am I,' he thought. 'Ahh. . . my back,' A dull ache, a throbbing came from his lower back or more embarrassing his ass and he remembered . . . _

**Chapter Nine: Decision, Life and Death**

"Seto," Joey tried to open his eyes but they burned with fire and ice. He felt a weight not only across his face but around his head. It was better to stay still and let the pain pass. A presence warm and comforting generated peace, but the pain throughout his body was real and strong. Again he repeated the only words he could remember with any sense. "Seto, help me." Only his finger moved and he continued to reach for the warm touch he so desperately needed, but the dream state induced with life sustaining drugs started to overpower his thoughts.

"Joey, Joey!" Mokuba wiped the tears from his wet hand, and studied the movement of his friend's fingers. He felt a small tightening and his heart beat faster. The nurse standing outside the door came in to investigate and explained patients in a lot of pain sometimes had muscle spasms. Her skin was dry and yellow; an expression of 'don't bother me' was written all over her face.

"Just get out, _get out_!" Mokuba mumbled through more tears, while he clutched the boys hand again. '_You moved I know it Joey, it was you I know it.' _ The nurse just adjusted the I.V. filled with pain killers to flow continuously. Joey would become an addict if he didn't wake up soon.

Hot and burning liquid coursed through his left arm, just like the snake of his nightmares it burned and numbed his body. Soon he could not feel anything below his chest except a steady stream of thick liquid running through his veins. Yes the snake called pain had stopped but this was all wrong. Drugs, drugs, alcohol, he was floating in a sea of nothing a fake high. Deadly, but somehow it offered a temporary comfort. Tears burned his cheeks as he thought about his father and the drunken state alcohol produced and he cried. He felt the weight of darkness taking him back under. Joey left the warm presence almost reaching the surface only to return to the dreams of his heart. It was not time to return to the living, not yet.

**Dream**

It was almost like reading a book and then going back to the chapter you enjoyed the most because you did not want it to end. So Joey opened the book to the page that started with the dull ache, and continued to dream. '_A throbbing came from his lower back or more embarrassing his ass and he remembered . . . .' _

"Mm . . . tachi" dare he say that precious word out loud. A huge smile spread across his face. He had spent the morning in bed with Seto and his heart swelled remembering the day before.

"Seto just one more pose and I will be done, Ok." Joey was a young painter and somehow he had talked Seto into posing for him, with a lot of whining and help from Mokuba. "You promised I could finish this painting for my first exhibit."



Of course many restrictions surrounded the painting. The speech went something like this and still rang in Joey's ear. _'No nude parts, I wear shirts, and pants, or changes in poses that would suggest changes in personality; specifically no smiles, only a smirk. I will not be a comic relief for your groupies, who obviously have no taste in art if they view your works. I don't do flowers, pink, or any rainbow colors; this is not some damn yaoi manga shoot._' Joey just whined and ignored the restrictions happy to paint his boyfriend of one year.

"Seto, what . . . ." Joey lost in thought didn't realize Seto had started to leave.

"I don't have time for this," Seto was leaving. "I've wasted enough time here. My business will not run without me."

"Ok, it's almost done. Joey was going over the same lines for the last half hour, thinking Seto was unaware of his game.

Seto lurked behind the blond and ruffled his fingers through the soft blond waves. He ghosted his hand around Joey's neck and nipped at the baby fine curls that rested neatly against his nape.

The teen jumped out of his skin and stiffen at the unexpected closeness of the CEO. "Seto what are you doing?" Joey wanted Seto's touch, but froze whenever he was to near. He was afraid of losing this duel to the CEO. Lately Seto's desires had become more insistent and Joey was actually finding it hard to resist. '_Well it's not like I don't want to, but will he still care for me after I do,'_ those were his inner feelings.

"I'm collecting my reward." his voice was low and husky."You finished this painting one hour ago. I expect you owe me for overtime too."

"What the hell, is overtime?!" The boy shivered, he was cornered, in a most delicious way.

"Now it's my time to play." Seto arched an eyebrow and smiled. His chestnut locks now fell over both eyes and this drove the boy insane. Joey lowered his eyebrow in an attempt to hide his desires; but he knew he was trapped.

"Seto, that's not a fair bet or game. You can't gamble _that _away. You tricked me and _that_ just ain't fair." Slowly he started to put his paints away, hoping to distract the CEO. But Seto had other things on his mind.

Seto replaced his hands around Joey's neck and with his tongue he continued to trace the long pulsating vain that ran down to his collar bone. He'd always knew his tongue would fit just nicely along the fine bones along Joey's neck. Who would have thought the boy was silly enough to gamble his virtue away. For just a moment he released his hold on the boy and allows the full scope of the situation to penetrate his mind.

"Thanks Seto, I knew you were a man of honor," Joey could feel the effects of Seto's tongue on his neck and wondered if he really wanted to leave. Everything was so confusing and his body just didn't want to cooperate with his brain. Well first he buttoned up his shirt; his neck still wet from Seto's caresses and placed the paints under his arm. '_I gotta go, now_,' He thought.

However that was not going to be the turn of events today. Seto was no man of honor and Joey had a debt to pay. The older teen allowed him to take three steps before his long arm reached out and reclaimed his prize. Hands snaked underneath the boy's collar and with a death grip he dragged a wide –eyed Joey down to the floor. Paints, canvas, and props flew everywhere creating their own masterpiece on a distant wall.



This wasn't the first time the boys landed in this position. They were always fighting and this gave them contact without committing. Yeah, they were boyfriends, but not lovers; the time was not right. Or at least that is what Joey kept telling his mind. Over and over they rolled legs intertwining and grabbing and biting for control. The dragons in their spirit battled for control. Joey hoped for a first victory although he never gave in easily to Seto. The most they had ventured was a blow job and that had sent Joey over the edge. Seto's hands below his belt made breathing difficult.

His intelligent mind devised a plan and he decided to be a little generous to his determine pup_;" I'll throw him a bone. After all I am his master and he's my boyfriend, soon to be lover. Yes I'll play a little.' _ Seto loosened his grip and allowed his body to relax as Joey took control.

"Yes, if you think I'm giving in this time, think again, Jerk." Joey pushed back on Seto's chest with all his strength and pinned his rival and boyfriend down. "Yeah, I got you now lover boy."

Not much changed in the relationship because fighting and baiting each other still existed on a regular basis in their lives. Yet instead of walking away angry, they usually started kissing and necking. Joey usually forgot the reason for the fight and allows Seto a small sample of the delights his body had to offer. He held his virtue as a secret weapon, to be used in emergencies.

Seto continued to relax and Joey much to his surprise found he was on top of one CEO. His long lean legs uncased on either side of Seto's slender hips gripped him gently. Both Joey's hands were positioned on Seto's shoulders holding him in place.

"WOW, I got you now money bags. I'm on top. The glee on his face generated from cheek to cheek and turned into a smile of huge proportions. It warmed Seto's heart to see Joey so happy. '_If only he could keep his ass still,' _thought Kaiba.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Whispered Seto. "Seduce me, if you can." Seto libido needed stroking and in all honesty if that mutt didn't stop twisting he would not be responsible for his actions.

"Why should I waste my time on you," Joey liked having the upper hand.

'Why didn't I think of this before,' though Seto. 'Joey's legs surround his legs, muscles squeezing; a warm cocoon. Ok let him play.' By far he didn't realize just how attractive he could be, especially when confused.

"Yeah you think you got all the moves Seto. I can make you beg for mercy." Challenged Joey.

"Scared you still might lose, puppy?" Seto shot back, as he prepared to make his move.

"Screw you Kaiba, I'm on top now." Smiling Joey relaxed and smiled down at the trapped brunet.

"So it appears you've won, interesting."

Victory new found and sweet Joey wondered should he kiss this jerk maybe give him a little bit. '_Well up to now I've only let Seto feel and a blow but with my clothes on. I ain't getting' naked, no way.' _Yet in his heart he'd give Seto his all and it frightens the boy immensely to realize if Seto really tried he would not stop him. Slowly Joey leaned down and brushed his lips against Seto mouth.

**Ooooolemon/limeOoooooo**

"Yes, he's mine," muttered Seto deep in his throat. The brush of lips escalated into a war of dominance with Joey fading fast. Seto reached up and stroked his neck and started to caress every area on his bottom, through the linen of his jean. Joey's muscles contracted and he relaxed his hold 

on Seto's hips. Both hands snaked down underneath his belt buckle and he began to tickle the little dimple just above his ass. Expert fingers dance over the sensitive area and Joey lost control.

'How the hell did he know about that,' groaned Joey.

Seto now in control of hips and lips easily rolled his weaken beauty over and underneath his own boy. "This is where you belong" Seto smirked with victory. 

Breathless, pissed, and overheated Joey grumbled his defeat between kisses. "You bastard, yeah cheated and. . . ."

Seto continued his assault running fingers along the rim of his shorts and eased them slowly down pass the boys hips.

The cool air brushed up against Joey's butt cheek and he opened his eyes. "Seto I don't know . . . "

"Hush, I'll be gentle. It's what we both want, isn't it baby." The words were spoken only for Joey's ears.

'Baby, Baby, he'd never called me that before. No one has, thought Joey. Those words broke the final barrier stimulating and dazzling Joey at the same time.

'If I don't take him now, he'll run.' thought Seto. 'But even I won't rape him.' Seto looked down into the daze Joey has slipped into. 'I've got to be sure. Damn I want him so bad.' Seto slipped two fingers into Joey's swollen lips motioning his intentions and desires. "I want you Baby; I want you to want me too."

Joey rubbed his tongue against Seto's slender fingers and moistens them eagerly. As he spoke Seto removed his fingers from Joey month and slipped them into his anus, which caused his hips to raise and grind against him. Seto removed the remaining clothes of his boyfriend and quickly pushed his pants down releasing his erection. He lubricated his fingers and prepared Joey for his body. Seto pushed his fingers gently in and waited. Seto could smell the scent of blood and pulled Joey closer to his body. His koi was biting his lips and refused to cry. He was to tense.

"Koi, my koi, trust me to care for you, your heart, and your body." He covered Joey's mouth with his lips, tasting the blood and massaging the pain away. Seto wanted Joey to remember this and think of the pleasure they would have together.

Deeper his fingers probed and Joey's breathing became labored. He was so close to completely losing control turning back was not an option. Regardless of the pain or fear this next step in his life would change him forever. He would belong to Seto body and soul. Seto eased the head of his penis inside and growled deep in his throat. Joey moaned in delight and arched wanting to take more of his lover inside. He completely submitted his lower body to the lustful desires of his lover. The next thrust caused Seto to moan and Joey screamed. His next memories were waking up next to Seto in his bed and the throbbing sensation in his lower body. He was happy, and very embarrassed.

_**OoooooLemon/limeOoooo**_

Seto returned the kiss with one of his own and Joey's eyes began to flutter in the darkness fighting to see the light. But each step magnified the pain and he wanted to return to his dreams or . . . . .

**End of Dream**



The monitor started to jump as the blond floated back to the living. Was it a dream? The drugs were taking a strong affect on his mind and he drifted to another light. A hand reached out and Joey saw his mother's family or more specifically his grandmother who died last year. She was smiling, but appeared to be in a distant place. Joey tried to speak to her; he loved his grandmother and there was so much he had not gotten a change to tell her. But she couldn't speak only smile.

Tears coursed down his face "Mama, Mama, help me." All around Grandmamma, Joey could see lanterns and paper flowers. Yet they were made of silver and gold and the lights around her had a brilliance he could never imagine.

Standing next to Mama was a small baby girl; Joey never had the chance to meet his little sister. Serenity explained mother had lost her baby because of the abuse suffered from father. It was so sad and she cried for days. It was good to know the baby was safe in the light with Grandmamma.

Many other people looked at the boy with affection and Joey wanted to walk towards his grandmother, and the little girl. But there was no ground for him to walk on. All around Joey could feel hands or was it feathers surround him. Loved flowed all around and over his body and he drifted on a cloud to a place of peace and no pain. It was over. His eyes closed.

**Ooooo**

Mokuba looked at the monitor and the line went flat. "Doctor, Doctor, please somebody." Moments later a team was in the room working on Joey, he had stopped breathing.

**Ooooo**

"Pegasus, please it's entirely my fault!" Mokuba could hardly see the numbers on the cell phone because of the tears in his eyes.

"Mokuba, calm down, my little kitten, I can't understand you," spoke the toon master. As if on cue Seto started to wake up.

This time Mokuba responded to the endearment, he needed to be handed. "Mokuba, damn it, I'm on my way to you. Just don't move. Do you hear me?" Pegasus could hear the fear in his voice. "Now is Joey still alive?" Seto's eyes opened at the horrible words he heard spoken and against the odds he pulled his body to an upright position.

"I don't know, I don't know." Mokuba fell to the floor and almost dropped the monitor. "It's Joey I was just holding his hand, and. . . . . His fingers. . . . Cold . . . . . warm. Nii-sama. I want Nii-sama."

"Mokie, Mokie, I'm here." Pegasus helped Seto out of the bed and quickly the boys started down the hallway to Katsuya and Mokuba.

"Seto, he looked so happy." Mokuba dropped the cell phone to the floor.

**Oooooo**



The boy's pain was completely gone, his legs and arms were healed and Joey was so happy. All he had to do was reach out. But the closer he drifted to his Grandmother the further back she drifted. The little girl looked up at Mama in confusion.

"Why can't he come, Mama," cried the girl. "I think he is nice. Isn't he my brother? That's what Serenity said. I see her through the clouds and she holds his picture. Sometimes she cries, because she worries about him so much. I could let her know he's safe with me."

"I know child of God, it's not a decision for us to make," Spoke Grandmother with her mind to the child.

"But" she fluttered around the gentle woman and Joey felt the brush of wings all around him. Everything was so soft.

"Why can't I reach them, why?" Tears of gold and silver dropped down from his eyes and softly touch the cloud he floated on. The tears disappeared and soft scents filled the empty space.

Joey looked down and through the feathers visions appeared before his eyes. Mokuba was on his knees crying. He couldn't understand why or who he cried for, but he was broken. Yugi and Yami were at. . . The school. Yugi had a bandage on his head and Yami was holding him in his arms. Yugi was smiling at Yami as if they had a great secret. It was so beautiful. He could see beds instead of desks everywhere. '_Mokuba, Mokuba where was Kaiba? Something isn't right._ '

The golden tears continued to fall and Joey felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and gasp in wonder. She was beautiful and small, but her smile lit up the heavens with a radiant light. The little girl's eyes were deeper than the blue in Seto's and it was dazzling, yet frightening him at the same time.

"Why can't I be with Mama?" he whimpered.

"Would you leave your friends? Is that your wish?" Her voice was so melodic.

"The pain, the drugs, the hurt, my father," whispered Joey. "I can't bare it any more. I want to rest and be loved."

"_I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts. Are those not your words, spoken every day of your life? There is joy and love for you still. There is life." _The words rang like a song to his ears and he listened.

Joey looked to the light and his family; he looked at the dark tunnel he had to go down. He looked at the feathers that only floated among the clouds. Then he looked at the little girl, so small but full of wisdom in front of him.

**Oooooo**

"Pegasus can't we go any faster?!" The CEO was breathing in gasps."Mokuba are they still in the room?"



"Yes, two more white coats have gone in. Please hurry Nii-sama, hurry!" Mokuba had somehow managed to retrieve the phone and to stand up as he watched the hallway and the door to Joey's room. Please God."

"Just around the corner, over there, Kaiba –boy. Kaiba let them do their job." Pegasus half carried and dragged Seto the rest of the way to the room. Mokuba's raven hair was the first thing he saw.

**Oooooo**

"It's time Joey, for you to except his will. Are you ready?" the little girl smiled and folded Joey in her little arms. . . . . . . . . . .

**Oooooo**

Well, my dears remember the treatment and scenes are not based on fact, but we all have a little picture of heaven somewhere in our mind. Review. . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Takahashi and 1996 the year a God was born. You are the best. I don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. I just don't know why but I enjoy the disclaimer. I know freaky much. **

_I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts. These are the words that held Joey together every day of his life. It was the puppy love of one boy Mokuba who gave him hope. It was his secret desire for one boy Seto that gave him strength._

_**Oooooo**_

_**Chapter 10: The Wakening **_

The boy closed his eyes and in so doing stopped his heart. It no longer beat in his chest. For the briefest of moments he floated in a sea of nothingness nestled in the little girl's arms. Only her smile gave him some contact with life and it shined in all the darkness around him. Joey was coming home.

"Come Joey, your friends are waiting for you on the other side of this darkness. It is his will that you return to the living." Spoke the small child. In Joey's mind she was an angel and filled with great knowledge. A crown of blue roses surrounded the top of Kisara's head and a long tunic drifted around her body in neat flows.

"Will it hurt? I feel happy and look." He pointed in the direction of his baby sister and grandmother. The baby sister he would never know in life. Already the images were fading and fresh tears flowed from the boy's eyes. "Please bring them back!" Joey spoke as he struggled against Kisara's gentle grasp.

"Yes it will hurt, but the pain will be forgotten." Kisara's and Joey's eyes locked in the darkness and she continued to comfort him with her words; words that touched his mind and soul. "Your family on this side of the light will become a beautiful memory in your heart. In your heart you will feel great joy when you think lovingly of them."

"Listen, your friends are calling for you, the small one with the raven hair weeps now for you. He believes he has caused your death. Do you wish for him to carry that burden on his shoulders for the rest of his life?" The angel spoke words of strength and courage to the boy although her lips did not move only a smile graced her fine features and Kisara's eyes twinkled in the dark void. The air around his body grew cold and he could feel pain in his arms and chest. The pain intensified as the light faded and the darkness tightened around his body, it had become physical in nature. Kisara's eyes closed and Joey could no longer feel the comfort of her embrace around his body. He was alone again. The last part of this journey was his to make and take. He needed the will to want to live. "Yes, I'm coming home." He cried.

The next time Joey opened his eyes he not only saw light but the faint outline of silver eyes staring back at him. His face was covered with a clear plastic mask and he could feel fluids race up his chest. The fluids strangled him and he fought for air, but the tubes blocked all the passage ways of life. 'Am I dying all over again? I can't breathe?' He thought as his strength wavered. Once again he called out to the only person he felt that could comfort him. "Seto help me." He body convulsed, he whimpered. 'Why does he touch my heart? He's my nightmare and my salvation.' He moaned. Joey clawed his way to the top and prayed someone would be there to love him.

**Ooooooo**

When Seto reached the room he feared the worst; Joey's death. The nightmare was brought on with a feeling of dread. "Joey don't give up; I've got a promise to keep and a lover I have yet to know." Words whispered to the wind.

"Seto, Joey's heart stopped but it has started to beat again. I think he can hear me talking and I know he wants to say something but he can't get the words out. His hand is cold but it's getting warm. He knows I'm here, I'm sure of it." Mokuba spoke excitedly all his sentences running together.

Pegasus felt a little more comfortable around the Kaiba boys so he spoke candidly. "Kaiba-kitten, Joey loves you, I'm sure hearing your voice made him happy."

"You believe me Pegasus." Mokuba smiled for the first time in days. He was shocked and comforted by Pegasus's words and he did not mind the affection they carried.

"You are a Kaiba, be strong and believe in your strength." The Toon Master winked his one prefect eye at Mokuba and took his hand. Next he readjusted the CEO on his other shoulder and waited while the doctors worked.

"He can't breathe, doctor." Seto felt Joey's steady heart beating in his mind. "Take it out, Take it out" agitated and extremely stressed, Seto spoke. Sweat poured down his face. He pulled away from Pegasus and leaned over Joey. His eyes took in every detail of the other's face through the mask, with sheer intensity.

"Son, I understand this is not the best thing to look at, but you are not a doctor and if we take him off the machines he could die." The doctor spoke sternly to the group.

"He's already died and gone to hell and back. I don't think you are in a position to say where he is now!!"Spoke Pegasus. 'I don't believe Seto's insanity has reached his mouth either.' He thought.

Seto completely void of emotion- or so overloaded with emotions -understood his puppy's heart. "He can't breathe and he trying to fight for air." Seto's legs started to falter, the exhaustion taking control of his body again. Pegasus moved closer to his friend and supported his weakened body.

"Look at his eyes," whispered Seto. "Please trust me, you've got to remove the tubes and turn off the machine."

"Seto, I think you are right." Mokuba walked over to Joey's side. The same side of the bed he just left and touched the blond's chest. "Seto he . . . . . feels cool, almost warm. I can feel his heart beating it is very strong, listen."

Seto spun around and spoke demandingly to the doctor. "Do it now!!"

The nurse stood near the boy on the bed and the nervous doctor pushed the switch to a down position which meant off. The steady whoosh died to nothing. Slowly heads turned to the boy in the bed; everyone was afraid to move except Seto. Joey's heart monitor moved slowly up and down. He was alive.

No one dared to stop Seto as he slowly lifted the wet plastic covering from over Joey's face. It was sticky with fluids, yet the only thing visible to the CEO was the twitching in his baby's eyes. 'He's alive!' Seto faltered in his step. Pegasus was there to catch him. Next the nurse pulled a long tube from his nostrils.



"Wow! It's ok big boy, I got you," Pegasus held Seto slightly in his arms; his gaze never leaving the boy as he slowly struggled to come back to life.

Long wet blond eyelashes flittered open and a very weak voice called out, "Where am I?"

"Joey, you are in a hospital . . . You almost died . . ." Mokuba held his warm hand, tears in his eyes. "Earthquake and the museum fell . . . You saved my life . . . Joey . . ." he sobs into the boy's hand. "Joey I didn't go back for you . . . I was so afraid."

"Mokuba, you're alive . . . . Kaiba he left you in my care. He probably wants me dead, I'm sure he blames me for everything . . . . . ." Joey started to cough and blood spurted from his nose. "I'm so useless, he hates me."

"Joey no, Seto he . . ." before Mokuba could finish the sentence, Seto touched his arm. He motioned for him to stay silent. "Joey don't move, just rest." Spoke Mokuba.

"Mokuba, are you ok, I couldn't live if you were . . ." he coughed again and this time the blood came from his month. "Mokuba, please he can't see me like this, please. I'm so afraid of what he might do to me." The coughing intensified and blood spurted on Mokuba's shirt.

"Joey don't move, please calm down." Mokuba looked at his brother. 'Did Joey really think he was that kind of monster, to kick him when he was so weak,' he thought. Mokuba's eyes pleated with his brother to understand or at least believe Joey was under stress and did not know what he was saying. The blond had no idea he was a hero.

The doctor and nurse moved in and removed the fluids from his mouth that had caused the stress and motioned for Mokuba and the guys to back up. The boy just woke up and his condition needed to be analyzed.

"I can't feel my legs, please somebody help me!" Joey cried out the blood mixing with his tears. All the pain returned to his body, or at least his upper body. "My arm, my hand, I can't . . ." Joey could not finish the words he hurt so much.

Mokuba's heart exploded and he grabbed at his chest. One nurse pushed him back against a wall and he stood in the corner while the doctors continued to work on the now hysterical youth. Awake for only moments and they were afraid he would have to be satiated.

Seto had already left the room. The hurt and pain he felt at Joey's words bore into his soul. 'Did the boy really think so little of me? But worst of all was the thought he was the cause of his condition; the lack of feeling in his legs. Maybe he should not have tried to be the hero and drag him out of the building?' He agonized over his decisions.

"Don't Seto, you did the right thing." Pegasus spoke the words the CEO was afraid to say. He reached out to touch the tired CEO, but Seto recoiled and dropped to the floor. Everything caved in on him at once. Again the pale beauty felt tears on his cheeks. He looked up at Pegasus and spoke. "He's alive! He's alive!"

"Seto, give it time." Pegasus's eyes watered. For the first time he saw doubt and hurt in Kaiba's eyes and it was frightening.

"Time, yeah . . . I've said some cruel things to him, and now he can live as a cripple who hates me." The words spilled out between sobs.



"My God, Kaiba . . . You. . . You really care for that boy in there!!" Pegasus whispered. He kneeled down next to his friend. "Does Mokuba know how you feel, because I get the impression he sort of likes the blond."

Seto started to shake and the words became harder to speak. Why in the hell he felt the need to confide his feeling to the Toon Master, was a novelty. 'Damn it,' he mused. The sweat covered his upper body his gown was drenched. "Max, I swear, if you ever say a word about this . . ." He threaten. The boy doesn't know and I have no intention of hurting Mokuba or Joey anymore than I have."

"Seto, but what if he feels the same way?" voiced Pegasus. He could not believe what he was saying. 'Yeah I've entertained the thought of a relationship with the sexy Ice Man, but if Seto really wants the boy, then he should have him. Funny, never imagined I'd be in his corner,' Pegasus helped the man to stand and led him to a bed in the hall. Seto gathered his emotions and once again he was in control.

"He's alive, that's enough for me." This time he spoke the words with defiance and dared Pegasus to comment. The events of a few moments ago never happened. That was the message his cold eyes conveyed. "Joey has no idea who is in the building with him. Keep it that way!!" Seto trembled at his own words. This simple act could cause a barrier between him and his love he could never mend. The ice slowly covered Seto's heart and he was once again the ass everyone had grown not to love.

"Nii-sama!" The door to Joey's room opened and Mokuba ran to his brother.

"Help me Max," his voice low and full of pain. Pegasus quickly supported Seto to an upright position on the bed and straightened his gown somewhat. The boy leaned only a little on Pegasus's shoulder. The Toon Master kept his one good eye glued to the sorrowful man.

"He is going to be ok. Well Joey is alive, but the damages are heavy. I don't care we can work it out . . . right, big brother?" Mokuba's eyes searched his brother's face for reassurance. "He's resting, but I'm going stay here in case Joey wakes up. I don't want him to be alone."

"Yeah, Mokuba, we can work it out." Seto sighed. "You stay by my puppy's . . . ah. . . Joey's side, nobody should be alone."

"Nii-sama, why don't you want to tell Joey the truth? You saved his life." questioned Mokuba.

"Don't Mokie, it was a stranger!" Seto frustrated cried out. "He doesn't' need me to complicate things, don't you understand. You are his closest friend leave it at that."

"Well, no, but I will listen, for now. I gotta go." Mokuba turned and nodded to Pegasus. "Will you stay with Nii-sama?"

"Sure Kaiba-kitten." Whispered Pegasus.

"Nii-sama, will you please make him stop calling me that silly name. It's embarrassing!" He whined. The boy did not wait for an answer. All you could see was his raven hair flying in the wind.

Mokuba did not see the tears rolling down, neither the look of defeat mirrored on his brother's face, nor the pale skin that was completely devoid of color. Shoulders slumped he gave Mokuba a little shove towards Joey's room. "Go!"



Seto walked away and Pegasus trailed behind. "He's alive, I'll live with that." Seto walked one more step and swooned elegantly in Pegasus's arms.

"Well this time my friend, I'm taking you home. Wherever the hell that is. He smiled down at the sleeping CEO and marveled at his fine features. 'Damn Seto was a beautiful man and here he is in my arms, again.' Pegasus's thoughts ran wild for a moment, but only briefly. 'Well I can't have your love, so I'll take your friendship and continue to be your loyal servant and business partner, but I won't give in so easily. . . Joey you are in for a fight!'

**Oooooo**

Wow, not easy, but he's awake and the healing will begin winks and sighsssssssssss. But there is more drama in this fairy tale, so don't think it is over yet.

Thanks for the time and review….energy to write on!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Takahashi and 1996 the year a God was born. You are the best. I don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. I just don't know why but I enjoy the disclaimer. I know freaky much. **

**Recap: **"Well this time my friend, I'm taking you home. Wherever the hell that is. He smiled down at the sleeping CEO and marveled at his fine features. 'Damn Seto was a beautiful man and here he is in my arms, again.' Pegasus's thoughts ran wild for a moment, but only briefly. 'Well I can't have your love, so I'll take your friendship and continue to be your loyal servant and business partner, but I won't give in so easily. . . Joey you are in for a fight!'

**Chapter 11: unexpected Encounter**

'_I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts. These are the words that held Joey together every day of his life.' _Seto coming out of a dream sleep repeated the words in his mind. He knew of Joey's personal prayer, just like he knew so much about his puppy.

Joey had written the words on the inside of his locker of which Kaiba knew all the content of. Now with his feelings exposed he wondered about words like despair, survive, and hurt. How could one boy cause him so much pain? '_I have to tell Joey how I feel before it's too late_. _Surely Mokuba is only joking, you know first crush.'_ Slowly his eyes focused and he realizes once more he was waking up in a strange place. It had become a nasty habit, which meant Max was somewhere near.

'Food cooking . . . Ahhhhhh. . . I'm going to toss this empty stomach.' He tried to quail the dizziness that assaulted his body and rose to explore his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was seeing the hazel eyes of his puppy open. His thin lips filled with anger and fear over mixed emotions. Mokuba's possessives and exposed feelings for the boy he loved.

"Max! I know you are in here somewhere. . . . Thank goodness the bathroom." Kaiba almost passed out while getting out of the stall in the shower. He'd run the water scaling hot and the rise in temperature drained what little moisture there was left in his body, plus he was tired.

The studio apartment which wasn't far from the hospital was small so Pegasus heard the noise and rushed to the aid of his friend. "Easy man. . . You're weak. Let me help you," voiced Pegasus, his voiced full of concern.

"Get your hands off my body, you sick perverted fool. I'm not one of your toons." Seto was hot and wet. He leaned up against the stall sweat pouring down his face, rivers running down his bare ass and Max too shocked to look away. Seto was hairless and gorgeous.

"Don't you have any towels in this place? I swear if you don't get the hell out of here Max I'll rip out your one good eye." Seto could barely stand, but he refused to give in to Pegasus.

"Where in hell is this place? I just want to know where my brother is and how is Joey doing?" A frown crossed his brow and his lips turned white with every effort it took to speak. "This is business and nothing more."

"Fine, Kaiba, fall on your ass. See if I care." Pegasus walked out tossing a large towel behind him; his imagination forever logging in on the beautiful glance at the CEO's body. It never occurred to him what he housed under the suits and dark leather pants, the boy always dripped in sex appeal, but to see with his own eyes only strengthen his resolve for more.

Pegasus waited just a few minutes outside and listened to the sounds of pain coming from the brunette, but he had enough sense to be silent. Seto was insufferable and desirable; two dangerous combinations, but so desirable. "There's a newspaper and coffee waiting for you. Meet me down stairs at the bar. I'll have all the information you want. I'll take you to where ever you want to go!! Even hell!! I've had it up to my ass with both of you tight ass Kaiba's, always thinking somebody is out to get you. Maybe I should just leave you here to rot. Learn your place Kaiba, because you are not in any position physically or otherwise to order me around."

With a huff, Pegasus left the apartment and went down stairs to nurse his pride.

Seto finished dressing and left for the hotel bar. It was a very short walk and on closer inspection he realized private apartments created a semi circle around a large hotel. Shuttles took guest to various spots including restaurants, bars, and a shopping plaza. It appeared he had been sleep for almost two days or at least that is what the headlines on the newspaper said.

Seto threw the paper in the trash and stormed into the hotel bar. All eyes turned his way, even in a disheveled state people looked. The hotel was one of the lucky places unaffected by the earthquake, so it was very busy.

The bar was dimly lit and a young man played soulful tunes on a piano in the background. He found an empty bar stool and ordered a drink while looking for the fool. Instead of a drink a waiter brought a note to the flushed man.

"If you're looking for a little company, I'm to your right waiting." Pegasus waited non- pulsed in a private booth reading a book. He refused to acknowledge the brunette even after he sat down.

Seto waited, "Cut the crap. If you can't help me; I'm leaving. I'm only here because you have amused me.

"Well, damn it says something." Seto glared and took the book he appeared to be reading out of the toon masters hands, "Where is my lap top? Two days . . . . !!!!"

"Amusement, so that's what I've been all week to you. You've been out for two days. And I've. . ." Seto cut him off hating all this ranting and stalling.

"Mokuba and Joey they are my only concern."

"Down Kaiba-boy, I've been in your service and taken care of . . . Ahh . . . just forget it." Pegasus pouted.

Max returned the glared and beckon for the barista to bring drinks. Seto's a cup of ice peaches, one shot of whiskey, and an Irish Cream. Without looking away he dumped the whiskey in his coffee and took a long sip. A man in a white suit, security next brought a lap top secured with a lock and asked the CEO to sign for it. 'Ok so he didn't do any hacking,' thought Kaiba.

"Listen I've taken care of everything. It appears you have pissed off the hospital staff, but left precise instructions on the boys care. As per your instructions he's being transported to a private hospital outside Domino. The specialist arrived yesterday and I downloaded the results of his exams. You got x-rays, charts, reports, and ECT. It's all there." He crossed his legs and watch as the CEO started to study all the information he had given him. Max still had the vision of Seto in his mind and he imaged his long legs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to see that sullen look on his face directed at him from below. Judging from his size Seto would want to be on top and that only made Max smile.

"I can't understand all of this, but it looks hopeful. The damage to his leg will take several operations over time, but he will heal and walk. His arm well, they may need bone replacement. He's has the best doctors."

"I understand the boy is a painter," Seto flinched at Max's words, almost afraid to ask the question burning in his mind. Actually he had forgotten the man was in the room.

Max eyed him with misgivings. "Well with his spirit he will have at least sixty percent of the use of his hand. "

"That is not expectable!" Seto barked and downed his drink.

"I thought it was his other arm anyway," Max continued to speak. At least Kaiba was talking to him in neat sentence. Apparently some of his anger over the shower had disappeared. But the vision still lingered in Max's mind.

"It's not enough. I want him whole," Kaiba covered his eyes in frustration or was it fear. The emotions carefully guarded from the man on the other side of the table.

"Seto we are not Gods," whispered the Toon master.

Seto thought about the little girl with the rose. Did you see a little girl hanging around the hospital? Oh . . . never mind . . . forget it." Seto went back to reading all the reports Max had download, calculating and storing them in his mind.

"So are you going to tell him?" continued Max swirling a stubborn ice cube in his drink.

"We've had this conversation before, it's closed." Seto spoke ignoring Max's comments as unimportant. Yet he wouldn't let it drop. He wanted answers.

Max moved his chair a little closer, "I've spent time with Mokuba, hell we were like brother."

"In your dreams," Seto chuckled. "He hates your guts."

"Maybe, but anyway He's got it bad for your puppy. I'd even call it puppy love. Mokuba may be young, but he will go after him. He's a Kaiba." Pegasus waited for the flippant reply, but it didn't come.

"So you'll just let him go without a fight all for your brother's happiness. How noble of the ice man. As for your lover. . ." Seto cut off the next words.

"There is no lover, Max I said to drop it, now!!" Pegasus motioned with his hand for the waiter to bring another round of drinks and quietly motioned for him to close the shutter to the booth, giving the two men a bit more privacy.

Pegasus walked behind Seto and brushed a loose strain of hair from his brow. "Seto there could be a lover. You don't have to be alone."

"What the hell are you mouthing off about!!?" Seto turned around slightly and glared at the toon master. He didn't notice the mood had changed in small booth. They were completely cut off from the rest of the bar in a private room.

"You and I Seto," Pegasus spoke, low, haunting . . . . Waiting for a reply . . . waiting for Seto to acknowledge the words.

"So what's in your coffee cup . . . illusion bullshit? I'm not in the mood." Seto brushed his hand away.

"So I've noticed." Pegasus refused to be ignored.

Pegasus pulled him leaning over the chair and brushed Seto's lips with a chaise kiss. Before Seto could react he grabbed his wrist tightly . . . possessively . . . Just the way Max assumed Kaiba would like it or response.

The next words were powerful and aimed at stirring the CEO's emotions. "Let me in Seto."

Momentarily confused Seto pulled back, violently wiping his lips. It had been a long time since he was touched so intimately. His eyes blazed and locked with an equally powerful look from the other.

"You can't be that surprise, I could have handled all the business by phone or other means, not in person."Peg words were rushed as if he was despaired of getting them all out.

Seto response was to spit on the floor. "Really, how undignified of you. Such a public display is unworthy of your nature." Seto felt his skin crawl like a trapped animal.

"Seto I don't want your money and your past and secrets are safe with me."

Seto's next words chilled his spine. "You call that a relationship. I don't want to even be your friend."

"Yeah, but I'm all you got. Seto don't blow me off. I care," he reached again but Seto slapped Max across the face. Max caught his hand and arm on the down take and wrapped the CEO in a close arm lock. "Don't fight me, Seto. You're weak and confused, so I can clearly have you beaten."

Seto struggled only because he was shocked at the attitude of the toon master. "So you would force me . . . hah."

"We are meant to be, I can be good for you. . . . I 'd never cause you emotional baggage." His grip loosen a little around the boy's neck and he moved closer to the sensitive knob that quivered on his neck.

"Hell I know your heart belongs to that kid for now. But I can give you physical pleasure that even your heart will appreciate." Pegasus licked the pulsating veins that led down to his collar bone.

"Sick . . . Bastard . . . no wonder you lost your wife, cards, and eye. . ." Seto stopped struggling, his mind still in shock over the behavior of his business associate and distant friend.

"No, I'm just in love with a brilliant, arrogant, sexy, and stubborn man. If you want flowers I got them too." Desperation in his voice flared up.

"Pegasus I tire of this game. If you want me . . . just let me go. . . . Let me go. . . . I don't want this." His voice was resigned and he started to shake with emotions that were unmanageable.

Pegasus sighed and released his hold on the other. The sadness in the CEO's voice touched his heart."No I don't want him like this."

He still held on to his shoulders as spoke, "I'll take you to him or where ever you want to go. "I'll be waiting outside to take you to your office or the hospital.

With all his might Seto landed a blow to Max's head that made his knuckles bleed. Pegasus picked up a chipped tooth from the table where it had fallen.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again, Max."

Oooooooo

"Nii-sama what are you doing here." Mokuba screamed. "Pegasus it is very simple, my brother needs rest."

"Mokuba don't be a child. I'm fine. Fill me in; I see we still have a business." Seto smiled for the first time in days.

"Well right now it's a relief center for earthquake victims. I'm using our computer system to help find families and create a data base to connect us to other parts of the country for the future. The factory is also putting together packages to distribute throughout the city. I hope it's alright, Nii-sama. I used my own money. It's a new operation called start up. It's a self help program. To date Kaiba Corp has brought together over six hundred lost families and friend. Plus we have found housing and provided food for about two thousand people. Seto it feels so wonderful."

Seto glowed with pride and Pegasus just listened to the two brothers.

"There's more you haven't told me, I can see it in your eyes." Seto walked over to the computer Mokuba had just turned own. He always felt more at ease in front of a console.

"Seto, its Joey. I'm going to tell him how I feel. Well I thought you were in love with him. But after you rejected him at the hospital. . . . Damn it I want him. I've always wanted him. He thinks it's a kid's crush, but after the quake I know it not a joke. I'm in love and I'll going to tell him. He saved my life and I've always loved him for so long Seto, I know it's real. . . . I know it."

Mokuba's hand shook and his voice waivered, "If I have to wait I will, but I love him. Joey's going to paint and become a successful artist. I want to be a big part of his future. Seto I believe in him. Well say something!!!"

"I think you'll be . . . . Fine . . . Mokuba," Kaiba had gone completely pale. The trimmers in his body were more powerful that the earthquake.

"Seto I gotta go. Need to finish here and then I have a date at the hospital with my man." Mokuba ran his hands through his hair, smiling with happiness.

Seto flinched and backed away holding on to a desk, his world falling apart, and bit by bit he felt the weight crushing him down into a pit of hellish despair. He tried to remember the words Joey lived by, but the meaning escaped his heart.

'_How could things get so twisted in his life? He loved Mokuba with all his heart, but Mokuba was in love with the same boy he'd give his life for. The same boy who's heart beat in time with his own. The same boy who's heart stopped and with the grace of God came back to life.' Seto's thoughts drove him under, back to the lifeless existent he'd known before the powerful emotions of love surface in his life. What if Joey was really for Mokuba, what a cold twist of fate? I've mistreated him forever . . . is this my reward?'_

He sank to the floor and cried for the fourth time in his life. "Noooooooooooo."

Max wanted the man, but at this expense. It is true that all is fair in love and war. Yes, I'm not an angel and its war Joey with the big hazel eyes and honey-blond hair. Let us not forget the young Mokuba with the determination of a true Kaiba. His story is the most interesting. Seto, the brilliant CEO who can crush the biggest of tyrants, is a kitten when faced with matters of the heart. His innocence captivated Max even more.

Max watched the shaking of his shoulders and back, the deep sobs which allowed Seto to release the boy from his heart, or that is what he hoped. Yes, he would step back if it meant the happiness of his baby brother that had to be the source of his current pain. I'll be there waiting.

Max without asking gently lifted the CEO up into his arms and carried his light body to the waiting limo. Seto never said a word or protested. He was just too tired to even care. Mokuba's words just played over and over in his mind and all the happiness he envisioned with his puppy blew away on the wind.

"Ok my Kaiba-boy this time it will be different, and the outcome will be pleasurable for the both of us.

Ooooooooooo

Well this story started with the reviewers and alternate ending.

Well!!!! Fan readers and reviewers of It Hurts when I Breathe: WHO GETS THE HAZEL EYED PUPPY? And what happens to the loser. You know I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS.

Seto /Joey

Mokuba/Joey

Pegasus/Seto

Pegasus/?

Mokuba/?

It's a touch world when it comes to matters of the heart, so who wins???

Thanks for reading and reviewing, love ya Sherabo……..


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Takahashi and 1996 the year a God was born. You are the best. I don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. I just don't know why but I enjoy the disclaimer. I know freaky much.**

Wow, I was somewhat surprised at the strong response to the poll. The couples results are; it looks like Seto needs to get up off his ass and fight for his man, Mokuba needs to find someone his own age, and last Pegasus needs to get a life outside of Seto…… you guys really rock! That's why I just had to update!!! Well, here we go, don't want to give it away, but you write the story. So let's rock on!!

**Chapter: 12 I need You, Dreams**

The sleeping giant dragon called Domino lay silent among the rubbles of destruction. She roared so fiercely just a few days ago, that now only her breath swept over the sky. Yet the fear from the hot embers dying in the hollows of her throat left the city in danger of more destruction. That was the way of earth shakes; you did not know when the shaking would stop. Sometimes it would just roll over like a fat mans belly filled with beer, but even so the foam would settle and the burp brought peace. Peace took time and time could only be measured in seconds. Four days passed before the shaking stopped completely. Domino slept and remained behind closed doors to the world.

A sign on a lonely road which read 'Welcome to The Dueling Capital' swayed in the wind and the travelers swiftly made U-turns to avoid any contact with the community; a ghost town. Not even the curious had the nerve to enter the bowels of the city. Domino became a desert dry and forbidden; yet like a desert, water could always be found, if your will to survive was strong. Mokuba had become an oasis and the water flowed from his heart.

Domino depended on its inhabitants and the huge generosity of the Kaiba estate. Empty streets, deserted houses, and hollow eyes dotted the community, but hope slowly made its way back into the hearts of the survivors.

Today Mokuba, the younger Kaiba brother who was filled with bountiful ambition held a meeting in the town square and outlined his renewal plan for his beloved city much to the amazement of his friends. It was broadcasted all over TV stations, air waves, and printed from the Kaiba Corp. foundation on special flyers to be distributed. The distribution would not only cover the city but the country and the world. Mokuba wanted to show his people were survivors and strong. He had become a ray of hope changing the name of Kaiba to more than games and profit; but hope. The largest motivation for the hyper active boy was his feelings for one sexy blond. Mokuba wanted to prove his worth as a person to his friend or a lover.

After about ten minutes of the best rally in the history of Domino he concluded his speech to the resounding applause of many.

"Thank you citizens of Domino, we will survive," his voice rang loud and clear. Meanwhile in a hospital bed outside of the city, another battle still rolled on.

Ooooooooooo

Joey's specialist sat in a chair near his bed and spoke candidly to the resting patient. He had just come out of surgery, the first of many to properly reset his leg. It was imperative to reconnect muscles and ligaments in his arm and hand now that the healing process had began.

"Hey Doc, give it to me straight," his eyes lids were heavy as he slurred the words. But it was good to feel again, regardless if it meant working through pain.

"Well, you will need a lot of effort and physical therapy to regain the use of your arm and leg. I know it's hard, but limping and scaring is to be expected." The doctor tactfully evaded the real question and Joey was not sure if he wanted to ask, so he did not.

"I see . . . when can I leave?" His tongue felt so heavy, he turned to the side, searching for moisture for comfort to ease the pain in his throat. The water helped but he needed more; something was missing. Someone appeared in his mind and spoke gently to him. It helped him to sleep and eased the discomfort in his chest. He couldn't understand the words but his body blushed at the thought of this mystery lover, this tingling that started in his heart and flowed to every limb in his body. The doctor continued to talk and brought Joey out of his daydreaming with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your temperature is fine and you've taken quite well to the antibiotics. If you remain stable maybe in a few days, but remember you'll need lots of care." The doctor pasted a practiced smile on his face. "I'm sure you have a pretty little bride waiting to take you in," now he winked.

As if on some invisible time, Mokuba burst in out of breath and full of answers. "Well he doesn't' have a bride, but he has me. What's up Joey? Are you cheating on me again?" Now Mokuba winked.

The doctor caught the joke and stood to shake hands with the younger Kaiba. "It's an honor to know you Young Kaiba-sama. I was merely informing our patient he needs twenty-four hour care if he is to leave in a few days. If something were to happen I would lose my job and my life. But from what I understand his home was destroyed in the quake."

"Ah . . . no problem . . . Joey I thought you understood I am going to take care of you," spoke Mokuba. Slyly he moved to his bed side and causally draped his arm around his shoulder. Whether the gesture was one of possession or friendship only time could tell.

"Mokuba . . . I can't," Joey unaware of his actions turned toward his warmth and rested his cheek on Mokuba's arm. "You've done so much in secret already for me, I can't ask for more." It was in that moment the painful memories of his paintings came to life. Scents of oils, thinners, and, paints filled his nostrils and pieces of his spirit withered. The unanswered question now dangled in his face and taunted his mind. 'I feel like a bird trapped in a cage and the cat is outside. The bird's heart and wings beat so quickly and died, along with all his hopes and dreams.'

He closed his eyes and thought not about Mokuba but his dragon. 'How can I dwell in a house with a man that hates me,' it was so difficult to fight the lump in his throat, the dryness increasingly gathered in his mouth. The tears of despair making their way up to the surface, but stopping to rap around his fragile heart. Joey needed a way out of this cell.

"Well, I've got a few test to run, and you guys have a lot to talk about." The doctor left a bit confused at the reluctance of Joey's refusal, completely unaware of the war Joey fought.

"Joey, listen you have nowhere to go and I have this huge mansion with a million rooms." Mokuba knew he had him in a corner, but he crossed his fingers behind his back anyway. "I won't let your pride or stubborn nature prevent you from doing what you know is to be right. Besides I know you are not asking I'm telling."

"Kaiba, I won't be a burden," just to say his name caused a trembling in Joey body. He moved away from Mokuba with a twitch of guilt. Mokuba would shift the ties of friendship, but Joey wanted to hold on to a love with probability.

The gesture was ignored by the smiling raven haired boy. He smiled sarcastically and spoke with confidence," Oh, Joey is that your concern, Kaiba. Well don't think about it, he's been so busy lately with projects. Didn't I tell you he's working very close with Pegasus? They have become friends and it seems like I don't see one without the other." His eyes narrow to slits as he played with the words. "Seto works so hard I guess he has to relax sometime. Yeah, Pegasus has this smile on his face all his time, it's disgusting."

"No, I didn't know." Joey's shoulders sank down and he buried his head, maybe he could hide his emotions under the sheets as well. His arm started to ache, which only served to remind him of his dreams. Dreams bitterly crushed to pieces.

"Well he's been so busy lately, you know. I doubt he'll even notice you are there. Trust me; I'll take care of everything. When you're better we can look for a place if you want to. Besides I'm sure you'll be starting art school, so . . . . ." the words not meant to be cruel sliced into Joey's heart and as they died on Mokuba's lips a part of the others spirit snapped.

"Stop it!! Look at my hands I'll never paint again, never." Not a tear escape from its prison, the boy was too frustrated to try. 'Seto didn't even care to come and see me. I'd give anything just to hear the twisted affections from his sensuous mouth. I'm his mutt, and he's thrown me out on the street,' he thought. The hole in his heart grew wider. "Leave, I'm too tired."

Mokuba planted a kiss on Joey's forehead and forged on with his half truths. "I'll come and visit you tomorrow so get lots of sleep. Joey you don't owe us anything, you're my friend. Mokuba wanted to say something else, but Joey was not ready to listen.

So he preys on his love of the city to break him down. "Everyone is helping friends and family through these hard times. The city is screaming for relief and its people have all become neighbors. Yugi and Yami are talking to children all over the city. So let me help you it's a small thing to do."

Mokuba moved closer to his ear and whisper, "Do you really think my brother will ever have time for you? He couldn't take me to a museum exhibit. Has he come by to thank you for saving my life?"

"Ok, man but understand this is it Mokuba, I've had it with your brother, maybe you are right." The words hurt to speak.

A wave of nausea hit the Joey again, his thought wondering to the past, 'Kaiba I'd always thought our fighting would someday lead to something else. I saw you looking at me at Mokuba's pool party. That's why I continued to act a fool. Well when this is over I'm still going to tell you what a big jerk you are. Did I really expect him to be concerned about me? I'm still going to tell you I love you asshole. I'll always want you. Then I'll walk away, but I promise you'll regret treating me so shamelessly. '

Mokuba watched the conflicting emotions play games across the boys face and a little guilt assaulted his conscious. Yet not enough to tell the true, these boys were so easy to read.

'Joey loved Kaiba and he didn't believe the words his brother spoke. Kaiba cared, but he'd never act. He sees me as only a friend, well that was about to change, once Joey lived under his roof, he'll grow to love me. I'll make him love me.' Mokuba smiled and walked out into the night air with a whistle on his lips. If he'd not been so preoccupied with his selfish plans he would have seen the long figure sitting in the park across from the hospital.

Ooooooo

Outside of the quiet building Seto watch the third floor, sixth window down intently, of course it was the room in which his puppy slept. As the light dimed to a night glow he sighed. 'Maybe I'll leave; he's finally gone to sleep. ' After a long day of mindless work Seto decided to take a break and start to dose only to succumb to a nightmare, or day mare of sorts.

In his dream he was searching for his lover, without a face. Each time he reached for the hand of his mate the distance widen. Others kept blocking and pulling them apart. Finally he reached the arm and grasps it tightly and suddenly the face appeared. It was Joey but he kept sliding further and further down the mountain into a fierily hell. "Seto please, it's so hot, hot."

Seto hands slipped and only the finger tips of the lovers connected. He slipped and the last word the blond spoke were I love you . . . I love you . . . Seto. The boy tumbled over the cliff with his eyes fixed on the blue fire in the others.

"Noooooooooooo . . ." Seto screamed and follow him down screaming. It was at that point he awoke and painfully rubbed his backside. He'd fallen out of his office chair. 'I've got to go . . . . He needs me,' he thought. It was at that point he left his office and drove at law breaking speed to the hospital.

'So here I am looking up at a window afraid to move, how pathetic,' he thought. Without even looking down at his side he knew she was there the Scent of roses and wild jasmine filled the air.

"Shouldn't you be at home somewhere, or in a cloud dreaming?" sarcasm flowed from his tight lips like honey. Although at the same time he searched for the small hand as it reached up to enslave his own.

"It's not nice to harass little girls," Kisara curled her small fingers around his.

"Yeah, or Mother Nature, or whatever the hell you are," he tightened his long slender hand around her small fingers. His dependence on Kisara rocked the emotional being buried in his soul. The little waif entertained his madness with little flutters that surrounded his cold heart. The feeling was so foreign it was difficult to identify its true meaning, but it was warm.

To the average young man in love it would be called something mundane as friendship, need, or simply trust. Remember when you close your eyes and trusted the other not to let you fall. Seto didn't know how to identify Kisara as the wings he never had, yet always possessed in his deepest of hearts.

"Why don't you go to him, he's waiting, you big old scary –cat. Standing out here all alone in the dark and he's crying inside. What if he's hurting or something?" Seto breath gathered on the air, and blew white pillows of indecision in front of his face. He watched as the pillows disappeared and lowered his head in mild defeat.

"Is this the Prince, my ancestors worshiped of ole," she preached.

"Shut up . . . . Don't you think I realize I'm being a coward? It's just I can't think, I don't want to feel these feelings. What could I possibly do for him, but cause more pain? He already hates me." Painfully the words cut his tongue, leaving a bitter taste, another emotion he could not identify.

"Remember, I told you, my prince. I won't let you fall." Their eyes connected like blue fire burning in a starless night. "Don't be afraid to want something for your needs, for your wants," these were the words whispered on the wind. When Seto opened his eyes after a blink, he was standing outside Joeys' hospital room. The door opened and he walked inside.

The chair was empty so guided by instinct he walked pass the chair and watched the golden blond hair that fanned out at odd angles on the crumbled hospital sheet. His hand reached out to touch the silken strains and smooth each lock in place, but he instantly drew back and curled his fingers into a tight fist, which dangled in the air.

"Joey," Seto walked around to the other side of the bed to look into his eyes or watch him sleep, he decided being there was enough. The others face was no longer hidden with plastic mask or tubes going down his throat which gave Seto a small measure of relief, but his arms and legs were still covered in thick bandages.

"Mmm . . . ." Joey stirred, his facial features started to twist in a strange frown. Sweat poured down his forehead and he started to moan.

"Are you dreaming my puppy?" Seto leaned in closer, remembering the nightmare that drove him to Joey side. He knew it was impossible but at times since the earthquake and the time they share Seto could sense his distress as his own. "Baby can you hear me?"

Joey's nightmare started the minute Mokuba left the room. He closed his eyes and attempted to rest. However five minutes later images of blank canvases danced in front of his face. Nurses rushed in as the blonde managed to push a panic button at the head of his bed. A cool glass of water calmed him down, but it didn't stop the images.

The blond closed his eyes again and this time along with the blank canvas paints spattered on the floor and the colors ran everywhere. He struggled to lift a brush and connect the paint to the canvas but shrill laugher only taunted his ears. His fingers separated from his hand and disappeared into thin air. Joey started to choke as his eyes viewed the nightmare in horror. The screams refused to come forth but reversed position and traveled downward and cut off the air he used to breath.

Joey started to stash from side to side twisting in the sheets and moan as the nightmare reined him helpless. Now the tears flowed and he called out to his secret savior. "Seto, help . . . ."

"Joey. . . ." Seto gasp, and placed his hand over the boy's chest and pressed gently, drawing small circles with the tips of his fingers. "I'm here baby . . . . Let me be your air."

The slow descent to Joey's lips shocked the CEO, but he covered every inch of the boy's mouth with the heat from his own moist lips. The heat moved slowly from his top lip to the inner flows of his mouth and embers generated into a fire that scattered very nerve in the moist cavity. Warmth traveled down the others throat and with his tongue he deep throated the boy.

"Nng . . ." Joey continued to twist, but the tears stopped. He gripped the bed sheet with his good hand and allowed this new feeling to take him under.

First Joey's shoulders pressed down deeply and his back left the bed as he butt muscles squeezed tightly giving him leverage to arch into the sensuous assault on his mouth. Joey heels dug into the bed and his thighs tighten in knots. Seto pressed him back down and continued to share his air, touching the sensitive areas on his chest around his nipples. The shaking stopped, to be replaced with waves of pleasure coursing through his bandaged limbs. He was calmed.

The nightmare was passing. Both boys started to breathe together and Joey's moans turned to soft purrs. The blank canvas in his mind burst into brilliant colors.

Shaken to his core, Seto slowly slid his tongue out of the boy's throat, thick moisture flowing behind. He bit his lips and whispered these words inside the blond's mouth. "Mnn . . . I love you," the warmth continued to heat his body from the inside out. He would never forget the feel of Joey's lips.

Joey relaxed and Seto stopped the massage and moved his hands to Joey's nape and face. The boy's eye lids started to flutter open but Seto covered his face gently with his hand and whispered, "Not now. . . . Sleep."

Even muscle relaxed and the blond obeyed the voice behind the words, his breathing returned to normal and he smiled inside, "Seto."

Now the CEO smiled, "Pup."

The bond grew stronger in silence between the two. Seto walked away his heart more heavily than before. Questions with only one answer filled his mind. 'Can I let him go?' he whispered to the wind.

If Seto had looked up he would have seen the shadow, hiding behind the door in the next room. Someone else wept in silence. Faith had drawn him to the boy's room and he cried at the sight before his eyes. 'It's not fair,' his silence sobs cried out.

Another set of eyes follow the heavy steps of Seto Kaiba as he walked the short distance to his sports car. It took all his will power not to call out to the man. 'I will not lose,' anger filled his heart. Instead his mind concentrated on ways of breaking this bond developing between the blond and his love interest.

Seto took one last look at the hospital and the third floor and drove away, without the knowledge he was being stalked. He answered his question with his heart,' No.'

Ooooooooooo

Thanks,

I hope that's gives our guy a little push, but who's waiting in the wind???? And how much trouble will they cause… See you in the next chapter…….


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm using, the desk it sets on, or... Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be...**

_Fans and reviewers you own this story, it's because of you I am posting and having a great time. Thanks for the reviews and the stimulation you are giving me to do this story. Thumbs up to you all for the reviews. Wow...you know my signature as always, hugs and kisses...Sherabo..._

**Chapter Thirteen: Turning point**

"No, this isn't happening . . . I won't let it . . . ." cried out Mokuba. The anger in the young Kaiba's heart spilled out conveying the frustration he experienced. Evil started to creep into his soul and he sought retribution for the blows he suffered. "You just can't take him away. . ."

Mokuba remember at the last moment he'd forgotten to give Joey a special gift. Actually it was a letter from the Art Institute conveying their sorrow at the devastation of the city. Joey's art had become a favorite and the teachers, plus his councilor at the school was hoping that he would win the contest, thus gaining the financial aid he needed to pursue his dreams.

But when the boy doubled back to the Joey's room he heard a voice, deep and unusually loving. It was a sound he never heard before, but instinct gave him the power to figure out who it belong to. The voice belonged to his brother.

Seto was in the room with Joey and Mokuba witnessed the unimaginable. It was the silence that tried his patience and he almost burst inside to see exactly what they were doing. Years of training under his cunning brother's tutelage held him at bay, plus anger rooted him to the floor in the room next door. He waited for his brother to leave, his footsteps light as he finally left the room and hospital floor.

Mokuba waited a respectable amount of time and left his hiding place. He peeked inside Joey's room and observed his love crush sleeping peacefully. A slight blush, peachy peach dotted his cheeks and Mokuba hit the wall with his fist.

"Damn it to hell. Why can't I make him do that? "He stormed out of the hospital, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

Seto lured Joey to sleep with whispered words and god knows what else. Mokuba not watching his step ran right into a nightmare, and wondered if things could get any worse? Yes it could and it did?

Oooooooo

Meanwhile a lone figure crept deeper into the shadows, and watched the tall handsome figure disappear into the sleek sport car. Even the dust and screech of the tires excited the man, simply because it belonged to Kaiba. Kaiba the tall elusive brunette that he raped in his dreams with delight, or the man that begged him to stick it to him hard and fast and they would last at night. These were only a few of his illusions.

"Ah . . . my Kaiba-boy, you're even more beautiful in the moon light." Pegasus whispered to the stars. His eyes rooted on the long strides and graceful entrance Seto made as he swung his legs over the door and jumped into his sleek sport car.

He reached out as if to touch the elusive man, only to have his fingers feel nothingness and tingle in the cold air. "Shit," drooling he wiped the corners of his mouth. Pegasus had been following the CEO all day. Well except for the time he took to investigate everything he could on this kid Joey. Yeah he knew the basics, but he wanted to know why Seto cared.

In defeat he lowered his head, "He's a kid, a street rat and you desire him. Why? I won't accept this, never . . . ." The wind rustled his long silver hair and he tore the silly eye patch away from his chilled skin. The air bit into the hollow eye socket, which served to shock him back to the present.

Pegasus looked up to the heavens, and raised his hands high, holding on to the patch, not that it held any meaning, it just was and he screamed. "I want him and I will have him!!" At that moment the image of Seto behind the wheel, eyes blazing and long legs stretched out controlling the powerful machine, he wished the powerful machine was his body. Yes Seto on top or bottom, didn't matter, he just wanted the CEO in his bed. The desire had turned to possession.

"What's that," The toon freak heard footsteps coming toward him at a steady pace. He hoped no one heard his ranting. "Hell I don't care." He stepped out just in time to feel a flash of ebony hair brush his shoulder.

"Mokuba . . ." Pegasus long arms snaked out and encircled the boy, dragging him into the bushes and with his free hand he covered the boy's mouth.

Mokuba kicked out with his legs, but the stalker held him sternly in place. "Ok, Kaiba Kitten. If you stop I'll let you go." Pegasus's growled out low and mincing.

"Dog . . ." Mokuba had just enough freedom to bite and he did.

"AHH . . . shit," Pegasus released the boy, but not before he grabbed his long ebony mane, and twisted the silken strains around his arm.

"Let me go, you sick bastard . . . . Stalker." Mokuba initially in shock, was pissy mad. "Ouch . . . . Let . . . me . . . go . . .!"

"Be still or I'll rip your hair, right out. Right now I don't care, so don't push it." Pegasus smiled. It felt good to be alive.

"Beside I have something you want and you have something I want," He pulled the boy closer. Turning him around, Pegasus stared into the flashing gray orbs.

Mokuba's head started to ache. Pegasus's breathe was hot and smelled of vinegar; he wanted to gag. Joey's was sweet and smelled like honey. "You been drinking or jerking off in the bushes."

"Ahh . . . I love it when you talk dirty; it's so sweet." taunted the Toon Master.

"Like hell, I wish you would rot in hell. . ." Mokuba stopped fighting. He remembered his brother always said to pick your battles, if you want to win the war. His lips trembled but he relaxed only enough to relieve the pressure of Pegasus's hands on his body.

"Ahh . . . so like your brother, foul mouth, but so delicious." The older man ran his fingers over the moist lips in front of him. "In time even your lips will be firm, just like your brothers."

Mokuba nipped at the offensive digits. His heart started to flutter, but not in pleasure.

"Ohm . . . . So my little kitten is a bitter. Your lover will enjoy that. Never mind . . . . It's not your bites I desire." In a quick flash he pushed Mokuba away. The boy landed on his backside in the middle of a bush.

"Ass wipe" Mokuba chirped. He really hated that man. If was deep seeded and he couldn't understand why Seto brought him back into their lives. Mokuba's thoughts ran haywire, 'Ok, he did a lot for me and I should be thankful, but I don't trust him. Just leave us along, already.'

"You can go . . . play time is over." Pegasus chuckled as he watched the boy gather his composer.

"Wait till my brother hears about this. You're an animal." Mokuba bushed his lips with the back of hand and started to walk away.

"Well Kaiba Kitten, while you inform Kaiba-boy of my activities, don't forget to include yours." Pegasus smirked.

Mokuba turned around this time and he returned the glare. Pegasus continued to talk. "I know you've been spying on Seto most likely filling the boy's head with lies. Why else would Seto be so sad and you sneaking around crying in the middle of the night. Maybe you need a little help.

"Shut up . . . I'm not stupid enough to trust you." Mokuba's lips trembled but he couldn't break away from the intense eye bearing down on him or lack of the eye. The empty socket drew him deeper into insanity, and all his training of right and wrong warned him to turn away, but the hollow hole beckoned.

Discreetly the taller man allowed the moon light to shine into the hollow socket and he moved closer to the boy, he flipped his hair away from the shadow surrounding his face and allowed the ghostly affect to work on the young boy.

"You see little Kaiba-kitten I know how you feel . . . Loving someone so hard and he sees you in the 'friend mode'," long hands that earlier held the boy in fear, now snaked out and stroked his hair and back, in guarded friendship.

"I hate you." Mokuba hissed against the pale skin. He relaxed and leaned into the soft caress. This wasn't the first time Pegasus comforted the boy, his touch was not foreign, which made it all so dangerously alluring.

Pegasus chucked and continued to weave a poisonous web around Mokuba's heart. "You see we can be friends. I'll send the hazel eyed beauty in your direction and I'm sure with your charms you can handle the rest. Just think how nice it will feel to have his lips on your skin. Just feel the burn and desire you'll make him feel for you."

"But, what will you gain? . . . . My brother hates you?" Mokuba emotions tugged at his heart. "You're just a business deal, just a damn piece of paper." Shivers ran up and down the smaller combatant's spine and it wasn't from the chill night. He knew to continue this conversation would change his life forever.

"Oh, you're so young and innocence. It's a fact I will change in Kaiba-boy. I have what he needs and I'm not afraid to let him have it. You see its business today and I made a big mistake not knowing his true weakness. But that has all changed. I'll do my part. I hold no illusions and when I finish the blinders will be removed from Seto's eyes with or without your help. Just thought I would throw in a little bonus for you. Yeah, you know keeping the Kaiba boys happy. "

"I can't do this, I know it's bad," whimpered Mokuba.

"Do what, tell a lie, I'm sure you've already done that and called it true love. Give up your virginity? Ha!! Don't look so shocked. You don't think kissing and your puppy dog eyes will hold him down forever. It's a game my little kitten and if you want to win, you've got to play hard."

Pegasus released the boy; game over he had won. It was only a matter of time. The toon master walked away whistling a silly song and allowing sinister plans to form in his head. He headed towards his limo and opened the door. Pegasus paused and counted . . . one . . . two . . . three. Mokuba voice called out his named clearly in the night air.

The insanity surrounded the distraught boy and he gave in to the impending madness. "Pegasus . . . PEGASUS WAIT . . . ." Mokuba stepped out and follow the retreating man and bumped into him as he entered the back seat of the limo.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt my brother . . . but I love Joey so much. What is it I have to do?" Tears gathered in his eyes. Pegasus slid into the comfortable car and motioned for Mokuba to do the same. He padded a place next to him and never lost sight of the trembling youth.

Mokuba knew this was a trap, but the thought of Seto and Joey together drove all the goodness from his mind. Blinded by love, the boy was mindless as well. Without caution he entered the wolf's lair.

Pegasus replaced the patch over the hollow socket; it was time to close the gate way to hell. "Mmm . . . . Don't look so sad. I'm going to make you very happy." Pegasus reached over and touched the soft chilled lips of the young boy and wiped away the crystal tears as they fell on his cheeks. His innocence was so refreshing, so Pegasus continued to play. "Experience will make you a better lover for your mate, a small price for true love."

"No . . . please don't ask me . . ." Mokuba whimper.

"Close your eyes . . . ." Mokuba complied, "You see him, his dark hazel eyes asking you questions and begging for the right answers." Pegasus brushed Mokuba's flushed cheeks with his experienced tongue and slid it across his lips, he continued to hint at things Mokuba only imagined. "His hands cradle your head and he slips one hand down into your pants, there are no more questions and your body gives him all the answers."

"No . . . please don't stop Joey" Mokuba whimpered and started to masturbate in the seat. His thoughts were with a blond beauty.

Pegasus chucked low in his throat and thought about the older Kaiba he wanted in his lap, withering in pleasure. This boy held little interest. He quietly moved to the seat in front of the younger Kaiba and watched as he relieved the fire in his body. Mokuba let out a long sigh.

"So did you enjoy the show," Mokuba whispered, pissed at his weakness, but it was a small price to pay. Hell, he would do it again. The boy adjusted his pants and reached for the door, "I need some air."

"Yes . . . it was nothing you haven't done before," Pegasus followed his new friend out into the night.

"Meet me tomorrow for lunch and we'll talk." Pegasus twisted a long strain of Mokuba's hair as the wind blew it gently across his face. Mokuba turned to go, but the long arms pulled him back.

"How about a hand shake, this is a deal." Pegasus whispered.

"Yeah . . ." Tentatively his hand snaked out, which Pegasus grabbed and he squeezed a butt cheek with the other sneaky hand. This time Mokuba didn't fight. His body was still coming down from the dream fantasy Pegasus helped create only a few moments ago.

"Good night Kaiba-kitten," Mokuba had become a chess piece in a very dangerous game. Passions would flare and someone would be hurt very badly, it was unavoidable when you played with people's emotions.

Oooooo

Somewhere in a hotel room nearby a weary CEO, stretched out allowing the cool air to sooth his skin, he always slept in the nude. Joey was only ten minutes away by car, but his very essence was lodged deep in Seto's heart. He could feel his breath and still taste the sweetness in his throat. If these emotions surfaced on a subconscious level, would they survive the act of physically jointing their bodies along with their hearts? The thought caused Seto to gasp for air, it hurt to breath. His hands reached for the private places on his body and he dreamed. The ice melted around Seto heart and desire grew for a blond beauty.

Ooooooo

Ten minutes away in a hospital bed a young man opened his eyes from a pleasant dream. The soft scent of musk and flowers filled his nostrils. Although the pain killers worked to numb his body, he felt feeling in the deepest part of his soul waken. Words drifted over his mind and he whispered them out loud, "_I will not give in to the despair that appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts." _He squeezed with all his might and felt a stirring in his finger tips that warmed his heart. Joey went back to sleep. **I will love and I will paint!!!! I may be the son of a drunken fool, but I'm not shit, Seto. I will survive. . . . I will be your love some. . . . Day. . . . I will. . . . "**Joey's dreams mingled with Seto's only ten minutes away, they both slept with desire burning in each other's heart, yet kept apart.

Oooooooo

Hay out there. . . . Review with kindness, inspiration is the key to keeping it alive. Will Mokuba and Pegasus cause the worst of quakes to erupt in the hearts of two others?

Will Mokuba do what is right?

Will Joey paint?

Will Seto take what he wants?

Remember as in Chapter 1. You write the story……just like soap

Thanks to all who review, add to fav's and drop emails, and those who read for the fun, you're the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh yet I love the freedom this gives me.

A/N You know I'm a new comer only 2 years, but some of you have a 5 year history, damn that so sweet. I think I'm shooting for 10 because this will never get old for me; this is the part that is timeless and ageless. As I move into another year I want to say thanks to those that have supported my efforts.

**Chapter fourteen; Devil in Red**

A few days passed and of course Pegasus did not keep his plan to meet with Mokuba after all the raven haired Kaiba had entered into a pack with the devil, so rules did not exist. Pegasus wanted him to sweat and lose his logical way of thinking.

"Damn that Pegasus what is he planning?" Mokuba whispered to the little blue eyed dragon plushie by his bed. He thought about the events a few days ago with the toon master and it sicken him, yet he enjoyed the excitement. Pegasus made him realize just how far he would go to be with Joey. Plus the thrill of doing it in front of another man turned him on. Mokuba's sexuality was like a tender bud, waiting to be gently opened, it had nothing to do with love.

'I hate him,' Mokuba thought, 'Why Pegasus it appeared he understood, Mokuba was ready to be laid, and he needed sex. Strong arms to hold him, experienced hands to lift his small hips upward , fingers to open the tight ring around his opening and last a long and thick shaft to. . . . Shit.' He berated himself for the thoughts.

'I need a cold shower,' he thought. Just as he was about to go a raised hand touched his shoulder, so soft and gentle and it was a remembered touch from long ago.

"What do you want?" Mokuba brushed the delicate hand away'; he turned to face Kisara.

"Why are you so rude, my little one? Maybe your heart is saddened." She reached out to stroke his cold cheek, but Mokuba backed away and set on his bed. He couldn't look at the girl she could always see right through him.

"Mokuba you called for me, I am connected to your feelings and thoughts; it is a relationship of long ago." She smiled at him. "Little one is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, just go," Mokuba turned to hide his face and shame.

"Mokuba do you remember years ago the dark room your step father locked you in. Your voiced cried out to me and I came to you in a vision. In the darkness hour of your life you drew a picture of the blue-eyes dragon for your brother; Seto whom you thought hated you because of your bad marks at school. As a result he was punished because he was your teacher at home and you were locked away. Seto traded a beating for your freedom." Kisara set next to the boy who started to shake with the dreadful past.

"Stop it, shut up!! Witch!" He placed his hands over his ears to drown out the words and memories.

"No little one you will listen. You thought Seto would stop loving you; and he would hate you forever. Yet a few days later you gave him this very picture and . . . . ." Mokuba wouldn't let her continue, but jumped up and headed to the door.

Kisara just waved the picture of the dragon at him and caressed the elementary sketch "Seto said it gave him strength to fight. He said I will always love you Mokie and there is nothing that can ever come between us. Do you remember the power of love little one. It is not too late to make this right." The picture fell to the floor dust falling from its edges.

"I'm not a little boy needing a hug and maybe you should go to Seto, I know you've been hanging out with him." Mokuba tired to act tough, Kisara's piercing blue eyes almost broke his resolve. The cell phone on his bed saved his sorry little soul, as he continued to plunge into a living hell.

"Who is it . . ." the cell phone ringing brought Mokuba out of his dream with the little angel? Or was it a dream because the picture of the blue- eyes white dragon still lay on the floor at his feet. Quickly he shoved it into a drawer.

"Mokuba, wake up I need you to get down to Kaiba Corp right away. We have a situation on our hands that's needs attention now." Seto's voice pushed Pegasus back into the forefront of his mind.

**Later . . . . **

"Mokuba share holders are trying to pull out of the contracts they signed to support the two new Kaiba Lands abroad. Accidents are happening on site. Rumors are circulating that the rides are not safe." Kaiba was furious. He spoke to Sakura to make preparations to prepare to leave.

'Damn that Pegasus, he must have been planning this all along,' Mokuba started to waver in his resolve to work with Pegasus against his brother. "Nii-sama, I have something to tell you."

The door opened and the sneaky toon master walked inside. "It took you long enough to get here. I don't have time to waste," Kaiba snarled.

"My . . . what have we here? I'm surrounded by the Kaiba brothers. My heart is racing out of control."Pegasus smooths his long hair to the side and winked at Mokuba. He brushed Kaiba's cheek boldly as he leaned over his shoulder.

"You sick bastard, get out of my space. Have you even looked at the stock exchange? I should have not left my business for a moment. I must leave immediately to take care of this and fire all those incompetent morons you hired to run my business. Mokuba you have to continue to take control of matters here. I'm counting on you to succeed." Kaiba didn't realize the agitation in Mokuba's voice or maybe he would have seen the trap his brother and Pegasus were about to set and the lies they would tell.

It was his thoughts of Joey and his desire to stay by his side that grew with each passing moment which distracted his kin powers of observation. Kaiba had made up his mind to tell Joey how he felt once he recovered from his injuries. The boy's will to live and paint were very strong and Seto admired him more and more each minute. He wanted to be a part of his future.

"Nii-sama you can count on me, but I have a personal request if you don't mind . . . . I mean it's about Joey." Mokuba controlled his nervousness.

Seto flinched, he didn't want to leave his puppy, but the choice was not his to make. "What is it?"

"Well he's leaving the hospital and I asked him to stay at the mansion; but he's afraid of you I think. But I don't want strangers looking over him. " Mokuba whispered the final words; it was the start of the many lies to come. "I asked him about it and he became so upset the nurses gave him a shot."

"What, when did this happen." Seto glared at his brother, maybe for the first time.

It was a few days ago. . . . I didn't want to upset you. I guess all that teasing in school finally got to him. Joey really believed it." Mokuba lowered his eyes and his long lashes fluttered. Kaiba knew what would come next. "Seto I feel responsible and I want to make him happy again."

Mokuba chose his next words with the cunning of a rattle snake, "He needs space from you right now."

Pegasus choked on the words spoken,' damn he's very good at this. I'll have to watch that young Kaiba closely.'

'I don't understand dose he hate me that much?' Seto thought for a moment. 'But I can still feel his lips on my mouth, his sweet breath so gentle and giving and his fingers curling around mine, we need each other he has to know that.' Seto growled silently in his throat, he'd never felt so deeply about another man before. Joey's heart beat resounded in his mind and they traveled the same roads.

"Seto are you listening," Mokuba moved a little closer to Seto who appeared to be dreaming.

"Well I have just the perfect answer; let him relax at my castle, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus purred, he was so proud that Mokuba was so smart. He had the instinct of a snake.

"What, I won't have you near my . . . ." Seto slammed the laptop down and attempted to control his emotions. He looked at Mokuba and gave Pegasus a sideward glance. "What in the hell is going on here and why do you want to take Joey in. You tried to destroy him and all of Yugi's gang in the past."

"Seto you wound me. Beside I see it in your eyes; you'd kill me if I say . . . made a move." Pegasus laughed deeply. "It isn't him I desire, don't be a fool, he's of no importance to me personally. Perhaps distance will lessen your obsession with him, my Kaiba-boy."

"Shut up you bastard," Seto moved to a distance window to hide his face. "Mokuba come here a minute."

Pegasus gave Mokuba a thumps up as he passed him in the spacious room. "Stay strong," he whispered.

"Yes, Nii-sama, I'm here." If Seto's heart and mind were not focused on Joey he would have noticed the lack of excitement in his little brother's eyes.

"Do you think my presence will hurt his recovery? Does he hate me that much?" The words were so difficult to speak.

"Well, I don't really know, but Nii-sama he's been through so much and I want him to get better soon. I've already called the art institute and they will hold a spot for Joey to test at a later date because of the earth quake." Mokuba did not mention that Pegasus had arranged that earlier and planed on giving the news to Joey when he recovered. Mokuba could not look Seto in the eye as his lies continued to flow. It was easy, yet he could feel Kisara presence. Who was she lending support to him or Seto?

"It seems you have moved on with your plans, you believe in a future. So you're fine with Pegasus taking him in" Seto whispered for Mokuba ears only. He tilted his chin up.

"Yes, Seto . . . it is best, of course we will take care of all his expenses and I will make sure he is safe." Mokuba's face reflected the beginnings of deception in Seto blue eyes. Seto didn't realize Mokuba didn't call him Nii-sama.

"I don't like this," Seto turned and watched Pegasus from a distance. He stood in a relaxed stance against the wall near the door. 'I know this is a bad decision,' Seto thought as he eliminated the distance between him and the toon master.

'I got him,' Pegasus thought as Seto nearness caused a fire to heat up all over his body. He could feel an arousal in his goin. Pegasus didn't hide the fact as he shifted his balls aggressively to a more comfortable position. It would have been so easy to throw the sexy CEO down. Mmmm . . . screwing Seto well into the night on that high back leather chair, would feel so damn good.' He sighs; his erotic dreams only making the soreness in his cock a problem,' what next'.

"Don't you have any restraint" Seto watched his business partner's hands as they danced over the extremely tight red leather pants obvious stitched onto his body. He looked like a very expensive whore.

"Not when it comes to my desire for you. Have you ever had sex on top of your desk? The cool wood would allow me to drive deeper and deeper, into that tight hole of yours; I can hear your deep animal moans. I'll make you cry for more." Pegasus moved even closer and sniffed his prey as an animal would in heat.

"I swear I'll cut your balls off if you touch him or make him cry in anyway." Seto's lips brushed Pegasus's cheek. "I want the best care possible twenty four hours a day. Whatever he wants you'd better make sure it's there. " The gentleness in Kaiba's voice excited and surprised Pegasus. 'This was not going to be easy. It was a good deal to bring Mokuba into his plans,' he thought.

"Seto, what will I get for my good behavior," Pegasus brushed his lips across Seto's trembling month, even though his lips were tightly closed in anger.

"Your life, foolish man!"

The angry CEO gathered his lap top and stormed out of the room, but not before he left Pegasus with his orders. "You'll need to check on the progress of our business adventure in Europe before this infection spreads. I want a full report emailed to me by tomorrow night. Roland will have a special line to communicate on. Mokuba take care of our empire and . . . . ." he couldn't say the word, his heart was breaking at the starling news.

"Ah my little Kaiba Kitten you did well," Pegasus blocked Mokuba's exist out of the room.

"Shut up . . .!" Mokuba screamed.

"Does it hurt to lie to your brother . . . .? My pet or did it get easier the second time around." Pegasus pulled the youth into his embrace and pinned him against the wall. "Don't fight me Kitten. I want Seto and you want the blond. We have a deal, and it may take a while."

Mokuba relaxed against the wall, suddenly his head started to spin as Pegasus eased his hand inside the front of his pants. "Umm . . . . I so enjoyed the little show the other night, so have you ever relieved the ache in another man's pants?" Pegasus guided Mokuba's hand to the red leather band around his waist. He whispered in his ear sinful instructions on what to do; all the while stoking the young Kaiba furiously with his experienced hands.

"Mmmm . . . . That's it now take a deep breath . . . . Yes, my kitten we have so much to look forward too." Pegasus adjusted Mokuba clothes and allowed him to understand what happened.

Silently Mokuba gathered his laptop and left for the hospital to see Joey. It was a set of lies he would now delivery to his future lover.

Ooooooooooo

Wow, I hope you love this loyal fans and reviewers, you are the best. I posted because the reviews and alert have lead me to believe this is the best. You keep me inspired.


	15. Chapter 15

'**Disclaimer: Takahashi and 1996 the year a God was born. You are the best. I don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. I just don't know why but I enjoy the disclaimer. I know freaky much. **

A/n: Let's see, I hope this chapter is better than the last, we lost a few reviewers so I assume it wasn't up to standard . . . let me know it I start to lose that edge….cries. Enjoy…… I want to show a side of Mokuba that is really consistent with the manga-he is not so sweet, but sometimes worst that Seto. So let's see what happens when emotions and a sweet puppy get in the middle of two strong willed brothers.

Refresh: Start here if you want although the first chapters are a super roller coaster ride. Joey and Mokuba trapped in a building during an earthquake. Joey saves Mokuba at the risk of his own life, but Seto rescues Joey and truths are revealed. Now he's recovering, but relationships are twisted as truths are revealed. Its heart breaking for all involved, especially a CEO who has never loved so deeply.

Chapter 15: Lies

Mokuba left the office with a lot on his mind, but he justified his actions out of love. Although he was alone his watchful eye scanned the area looking for someone or something to jump out and drag his sorry ass down to hell. He now stood outside Joey's room deciding exactly what he would say.

Pegasus rested on one shoulder taunting him; '_Hey you deserve love too . . ._ _beside all Seto can do is hurt, he can't really love the boy the way you do_. . . .' spoke the devil with the black skull eye patch.

Kisara on his other shoulder; '_Mokuba, you're the place Kaiba calls home. Would you fill it with despair?' _

"Shut up!!!" his hands went to both ears and he screamed out loud. "Stop it! Stop itttttttt!"

"Mommy that man is talking to a ghost." A small child spoke while standing on crutches.

"Hush child, we are at a hospital, he might be sick . . . come along," The little girl continued to laugh as they walked by, but stopped when she realized who the boy happen to be.

"Mommy, that's Mokuba . . . . Kaiba little brother . . . . Can I go and say hi?" She didn't listen and turned her weak body around before the mother could stop the burst of energy. "Mommy don't you remember Mokuba helped you and daddy get to me to the hospital after the quake."

"Oh my god it's him . . . . Are you ok my son?" The mother asked.

"Yes, just a little headache from the quake . . . I guess", he lied.

"Well the doctor says I get to miss school on account of my legs, but I have my mommy and daddy. They're my family. I'm so happy." She danced on the wooden sticks under her arms. "Hey you have a big brother . . . . He's your family."

Mokuba flinched as the words seeped into his heart. 'Family, Seto,' he whispered back to the little girl.

But the voices returned with a clear message.

Pegasus; 'so soft . . . . _So warm . . . his hands on your hard cock, remember how it feels . . . just take it,'_

Kisara; '_He's your big brother and loves you more than life . . . . Nothing is stronger or more important to him . . . . Joey belongs to Seto . . . . You know this . . . '_

One last voice called to Mokuba before he entered Joey's room, this one came from his heart; it was Seto.

Pegasus blocked the message; '_don't worry, you're a Kaiba_, powerful and always right .'

"Well, bye bye Mokuba-chan, give Kaiba-sama a big hug from my family." The little child was getting tired so her father carried her out of the hospital. Mokuba entered Joey's room.

"Hey already to go," Mokuba chirped.

"Go," Joey smiled. Mokuba set on the bed and reached for his hands careful to avoid his bandaged legs. Well I know you don't want to go to my house, but Pegasus has a great offer. You'll stay at his castle and have all the comforts of a real home."

"What that toon freak . . . . He did try and kill you!" Joey screamed out.

"I know but that is in the past . . . he's changed. Really Pegasus controlled the rescue teams that save us and he's been helping all over town with the clean up. No strings, except one and that is for you to get well and continue to paint. Joey think about it, it will make him look like a hero." The snick in Mokuba grew with excitement, he was so close and Joey was falling into the trap head first.

Joey arched his eyebrow, but he trusted Mokuba. "Well at least I won't be in Kaiba's way . . . . Mokuba is he ok with that?"

"Well, I know they talked about it . . ." Mokuba let the words sink in.

"What . . . . So Kaiba decided this is where I should go, on the other side of the world away from him, and my friends. On a freakin island with a freak, who made him god?" The boy started to cough; his lungs started to narrow and he couldn't breathe.

"Doctor, somebody," Mokuba's head was out of the door. Four white suits appeared in seconds.

"Aaa . . . a little water . . . I'm ok . . . really." Joey settled back and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Damn him . . . I swear, I'll pay them all back one day . . . . Poor stupid Joey, that what they all think,' he growled into the sheets. This time he normalize his breathing on his own, but little did the boy know this would become a problem worst than the physical complication in his leg and hand.

"Joey you ok?" Mokuba search for some sign of his friend, but the boy had retreated to another world. "It's for the best and the University will hold your application because of the quake for the next term. Man, you can still have your greatest dream."

"Sure, I'm being selfish," The sheets rustled as he turned over and buried his face. 'I won't give in to this despair. Kaiba just wants to get rid of me . . . . I thought . . . . I hoped he care just a little . . . . . Didn't Mokuba know his greatest desire was to be with that jerk. . . . Yeah, I'm just a cripple freak . . . ' he thought.

"Joey say something," Mokuba whined.

Slim fingers touched his back and the boy flinched. Yet just the other night he felt great comfort from strong hands that cradled his body, a breath on his neck, lips on his mouth; that eased the pain in his chest. Afraid to lose the feeling from the stranger he obeys and kept his eyes closed, it felt right.

"Mokuba it's a great idea, and I'm cool, thanks. So when do I start living the life of a rich dude?" Joey erased the feeling from his mind and concentrated on Mokuba in the present; he was alive.

"Well Pegasus signed the release papers and you will be leaving this place today or early morning; Seto's gone away on business and Pegasus is out of town too. I'm in charge of the business now. Here's a little welcome from Pegasus; it was at the desk if you accepted."

"Hey, you can open it, I don't really care," Joey set up to watch and listen.

_**Joey, my boy I won't play games with you, so this is the deal. Don't be alarmed you are not my type. I like my men tall dark and handsome, but I am a rich man with nothing to spend my money on at the time. So I've made you my latest project, joy . . . . . Now to the point. If I help you I will also help myself to get something I want that money can't buy; so we can both be of use to each other. I'm sure there is something you desire, well consider me your fairy god mother . . . . . just ask. Your carriage awaits, and I promise it will not turn into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight. Mmm so what shall I call you . . . .? Honey buns . . . oops that will never do. I'm out on business, but I'm sure Mokuba is there to settle you in. Don't be shy; it's your castle, my little princess. AHH . . . . . that's it 'princess- Jou.'**_

"Ah, is he serious," Joey threw a pillow at Mokuba with his good hand.

"Yeah," Mokuba grinned as he started to pack Joey's few belongs. Things were moving along just fine. Mokuba now had his brother out of the way and Joey all to himself on an island. He whistled tunes thinking about his future. Mokuba's cell started to ring and he knew it was Seto checking up on him. For the first time ever he ignore his brother's call. Mokuba had his own idea of healing the princess

Oooooooo

Later in the afternoon

**Oooooooo**

Take care of my puppy,' those were the words Seto silently whispered as he entered his private jet. 'Why had things become so twisted?' those were the final thoughts in his mind. Joey would be living with that snake Pegasus and somehow his brother convinced him it was for the best. The plane silently rose over the city and headed on its long destination across the seas yet his heart was so unsettled. He opened his laptop and waited for the face of Mokuba to appear, it had been less than twenty-four hours since the last conversation with Mokuba and Pegasus. Little sleep just thoughts of his puppy all night long.

'That conniving bastard,' Max had somehow convinced him to take his precious blonde into his home. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind. 'Shit' Seto thought. 'If any harm comes to my precious, there is no place on earth he'll be able to hide.' Seto turned his attention back to his ever present laptop, "Mokuba!" Mokuba hadn't answered his calls all day; he as about really to turn the jet around.

Mokuba seem lively; "Seto, I just left Joey, well about two hours ago, he's doing fine and there is movement in his hands."

"Mokuba what going on, I called you earlier." Seto was still a bit weak and anxious.

Mokuba unafraid to show his emotions smiled openly. "I told you I was with Joey, I held his hands and he squeezed my fingers, it was so exciting. Joey is a painter and his fingers are so very important, plus they were so warm and soft I just know he's going to be just fine. Pegasus sent a private van to pick him up and it was decorated with dragons and hand painted duel cards."

Mokuba covered the screen with a picture of the van; inside the spacious van Pegasus installed a soda fountain machine and dispenser with various snacks at his disposal and it was voice activated, so he didn't have to use his hands. The van and driver would be available for him whenever he wanted to go out.

"Nii-sama you listening to me, it's so cool?"

Seto stifled a groan deep in his throat; the blood constricted in his head and he felt dizzy; his mind was still processing the warm soft feeling Moki experienced while touching Joey's hands; every part of the boy's body called to the CEO; now that his feelings had been awaken.

"Look . . . when Joey saw the van he smiled for the first time in days." Mokuba laughed and removed the silly picture revealing the innocence Seto always loved to see shinning in his grey orbs. "His eyes were bigger than Yugi's."

"Mokuba did Joey say anything about the move to the castle?" He couldn't ask the question that caused him continuous anxiety.

"Oh that, he's happy," Mokuba maintained direct eye contact with the monitor, he'd become quiet apt at lying; Pegasus was a good teacher. "Joey's never had his own room, always fighting for a place to call his own. Did you know that he studied late at night in that basement underneath the apartment building he called home? His dad always brought drunken whores home and he would steal Joey's money to gamble away."

"Mokuba did Joey as about . . . . . me" the last word barely audible.

"Well, Nii-sama I . . . . ." Mokuba lowered his eyes in shame. "Joey is afraid of you and he hated the thought of living at the mansion, I'm so sorry," the words tumbled out like golden honey, laced with arsine, poison.

"I see . . ." Seto looked away, desperate to hide the tear in the corner of his eye.

Mokuba flinched but regained his sinister attitude quickly. "Nii-sama I tried to get Joey to understand; he thinks you blame him for the accident; that he put me in danger."

A wide smirked graced Mokuba's fine lips, "Joey almost lost his life, but he doesn't see it that way; I've got to help. I'm on my way to the island now, but he's fine. Pegasus installed a hook up on my computer so I can see and talk to Joey whenever I want, it's so cool."

"Whatever, I don't need these trivial problems. Do whatever you want, just don't waste my time, or money," The sound of the laptop hitting the floor startled the timid flight attendant. "Bring me some coffee; leave it outside the door. I don't want to be disturbed until the plane lands."

Seto retreated to a private compartment in the back of the plane to nurture his wounds. He was mad as hell a block of ice growing around his heart. 'I can make grown men tremble in fear at my voice, bring them down on hands and knees, yet one hazel-eyed boy has me sniffling like a stupid wimp and I can't help but crumble.' His head started to vibrate in waves of pain.

"Where in the hell is my coffee!?"

A shaken voice quivered over the intercom, "Your coffee is on a tray outside the door. I also put your laptop next to the coffee with a message from the French office, sent by Roland, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba kicked the door open; his rage unleashed and almost knocked over the coffee. After a much needed sip he entered a secret code into the mobile device from Roland and listened.

"Kaiba, I've spoken to Pegasus; he arrived a few hours ago and the virus will be contained. It appears he has found the source of the problem and the persons involved. Information will be arriving to you before nightfall; your loyal servant, Roland. "I've also dispatched the special agent to watch Pegasus at the castle; he's been paid and will not betray your trust."

Seto looked down at the empty coffee cup and notice a tab marked 'J', he proceeded to replace it back on the laptop. The screen saver that blazed before his eyes only depressed the man. Honey blond hair and the brightest hazel eyes, glared back at him. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . . The picture, one of many Kaiba had taken in private. Why now?' he thought. Kaiba hadn't seen this picture in a month, thinking the picture had been deleted after Mokuba almost discovered it. Damn them all, especially Max. What in the hell was he going to do about Mokuba? Joey hated him, but somehow he had to make it right.

"Kaiba-sama the plane is about to land. We will be in America in I hour," this time the pilot spoke. Sometimes Kaiba liked to bring the plane down for final descend; it was a hobby.

Shoulders slumped, the weary CEO made his way to the cockpit and attempted to gain a little focus as his world seem to steadily fall apart.

R/r should we go on review food for thought:::

Joey: Sherabo Mokuba needs a life, away from meeeeeeeeeeee....... can't we just be friends.

Sherabo: calm down baby, you'll open your wounds and we will never get to your happy ending.

Joey: big grin


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories; hands to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews, hits, and favorite stories, you all rock. Hey I just returned from an expo in Calif. The co splay was awesome. If you haven't gone then try and if you like Death Note be sure to see all the movies. They are so good. Ok. . . . Mokuba is being a bad boy, but he's so good at it; funny that some of the fans want him to win. Keep reviewing and we will see . . . .

Chapter Sixteen: **My Heart bleeds for you**

Almost six weeks passed since Joey started living at Pegasus's castle, or should I call it the freaky little toon world with a mix of gothic on a cosmic level only the eccentric toon master could devise. All the rooms in his castle were over sized and bazaar.

One of those rooms, a manmade garden on the third floor that grew not flowers but unfinished dueling cards happen to be a favorite of Joeys. It fit his artistic personally and made him laugh. The flowering cards would eventually become starter decks filled with limitless power. It was odd looking at the strange cards attached to green steams. On the walls surrounding the garden varies panels were hidden with controls. The user had the power to create day, evening, or night atmospheres with the flick of a button on the wall; currently Joey preferred the afternoon sun with a gentle breeze blowing. Pegasus even installed a water fall to the left which cascaded down a twelve foot wall in the oversized room.

Joey had a little spare time before his meeting with Pegasus and thought about the events with Mokuba just a few hours ago. It disturbed him somewhat, yet he had to admit Mokuba's actions really weren't that much of a surprise. Pegasus seldom visited Joey, but he spied on him often and Mokuba had become somewhat of a little pest, always hovering around. Joey shook his head in disgust as he remembered Mokuba's actions earlier that morning.

Ooooooo

It was time for Joey's therapy and Mokuba followed the therapist into the room where Joey waited.

"Hey man what's up," Joey spoke while he watched Mokuba in the shadows. "Its workout time for me, but it shouldn't take too long." Joey smiled comfortably at his friend, completely unaware of the young Kaiba's true intention. He had removed all his clothes except for the blue eyes dragon bikini briefs underneath the body wrap around his waist. Lying on a low table with his legs exposed, one leg in a heavy caste, Joey raised his head up and waited. Mokuba eyes feasted on the delights laid out before him with lust.

"Oh, that's why I'm here to help," Mokuba spoke in a deepen voice, lust clouding his vision as he glazed at the artists exposed body.

The raven haired boy wanted to assist in massaging Joey's legs? The sensations caused by Mokuba's actions caused Joey to feel uncomfortable; especially when Mokuba's fingers started to wonder a little too close to his goin, he spoke, somewhat startled. "This is all wrong," Joey whispered under his breath, he only wanted Seto Kaiba to touch him in that way and that was an impossible dream.

Seto hadn't visited Joey once. 'Could there be that much hate in the world?' Joey's frustration clouded his mind and his physical body almost gave into the firm hands on his legs. It took a moment to come to his senses before he realized Mokuba's hands were everywhere.

"Mokuba, ah . . . I think that's enough." Joey sat up and wrapped the towel around his body tightly. 'What in the hell was wrong with the young Kaiba,' he thought.

"Joey aren't I doing a great job, just relax," Mokuba reached out to help Joey lay back down, but the bewildered artist pushed him away.

"Stop Mokuba, I don't want this from you. I only want Seto to touch me like that . . . ." His voice faded to a whisper, but Mokuba heard every word. "I need to be alone," Joey spoke firmly for the first time to Mokuba and made it clear that his behavior was unacceptable.

'Damn Seto,' Mokuba hissed through a fake smile. 'He's still thinking about my brother,' a storm of hatred flooded his heart. Mokuba stole one last glance at Joey and left the room. Still thinking about his little friend Joey hobbled down the hall to his secret room.

Ooooooooooo

Joey retreated to the garden; it was the perfect place to think, plus he had to admit Mokuba didn't know of its existence or the secret door that led to his true pleasure. It was a secret he shared with Pegasus; guilt dwelled in his heart at the deception. You see Joey was painting. Let's face it Mokuba was his benefiter and supported his work when no one else was aware he had talent, yet he wasn't ready to let Mokuba know he had picked up a brush. It was the relationship he shared with Mokuba in the past that made him fear his future. Pain seems to follow the two where ever they went.

A year ago he painted in secret and Mokuba's found out through his obsession to be Joey's boyfriend. Mokuba knew at the time Joey secretly loved Seto, but he was so determined that it didn't matter. Shortly after their relationship changed to a partnership of shared interest, Mokuba thought he had a chance at love. Yet the biggest disaster happened which changed his life, the quake. Joey descended into a private hell, where he confronted his secret desires. He almost died, but a love stronger that death brought him back. Now that fragile bond was all but lost.

**Flashback….**

So in this very garden he discovered a room behind a panel on the wall, his secret. Quietly the wall slid to the side after he pushed a few buttons to change the flow of air. Joey dropped his crutches and fell to the floor. To freighted to move he crawled to the center of the room and remembered a time long ago when someone else led him to a studio. 'It's a joke a cruel joke,' he choked on his words.

Slowly he pulled his weaken body up to a small stool placed in front of an easel. He picked up a paint brush for the first time in months and dipped it into a puddle of pooled paint. The first stroke never hit the canvas; the shaking in his hand caused him to drop the brush, shortly afterwards a voice caressed his ears and cool air caused the hairs to stand up on the back of his neck.

"Pick it up, princess, unless you've given up completely." Pegasus stepped out of the shadows swiftly and stood in front of the shaken boy. Joey's eyes were glued to the paint and the tips of the Toon Masters shoes.

"Perhaps you want to live in this void forever . . . . Always relying on others," Pegasus continued to push the boy forward.

"It's you, you left these paints here, just to torment me," he looked at the brush in the pool of paints as it soaked up the oils. Tears welled in Joey's eyes as he watched a patch of paint that had spattered onto the white canvass; his artistic heart kicked into overdrive and images floated over the canvass causing his hand to move and his fingers to twitch.

He forgot Pegasus was in the room, his chest constricted but he reached again for the brush. Bending down to the floor Joey stared at the canvass and picked up the brush, without looking he dipped the brush into a light blue color and mixed it with a little oil and white paint. It was a specialty of his to add just a drop of oil at the start of his work. Biting his lower lip Joey brought the brush to touch the small splash of color, his fingers cried out in pain, yet he moved the brush with passion. Pegasus quietly slipped out of the room smiling.

'Good, I want this brat out of my life and out of this city. No damn art school was nearly far enough away.' Pegasus picked up his cell phone and called the University; he'd call in a favor, if necessary and send the boy to the other side of the world if it would give him a chance with Seto.

**End of Flashback** . . . .

Joey continued to think about that first moment he shared his passion for paints with Mokuba and repeating the same thing with Pegasus. So why did Mokuba act so strange and why was Pegasus so dame nice? Joey was not afraid to admit the Toon Master made his skin crawl; it didn't help to know he was also Seto's business partner. Yet he couldn't fault the fact here in this castle his heart beat with passion again.

'Well I might as well get going' he thought. Joey hobbled into the small secret room and waited for Pegasus to appear.

"Well my little princess, you're looking well, you've been to our garden or painted as only a young master of the arts can.

"Can it Pegasus."

"Oh my . . . such vigor, I just love to hear you speak. How does it feel to enter the world of deception, to be a little selfish?" Pegasus crossed his long legs, while he smiled at Joey. He took a package from his desk and tossed it at the boy.

Pain moved up Joey's leg but he managed to set down in the comfortable love seat Pegasus provided. Joey ignored the package. "Hey, my name is Katsuya, try and remember that. You took my paintings, I want them back. " Joey eyed the package suspiciously.

"But I found them in the trash, golden boy. I believe that changes ownership. So I took the liberty of sending copies to a few schools, art critics, and galleries.

"You have no right," Joey screamed out. He was simply tired of all the helping hands manipulating his life. "Don't piss me off, I want my work."

"Now, now, don't get excited."Pegasus moved from his high perch and smoothly eased his frame next to the distraught boy. Joey could feel his breath on his cheek, warm yet it burned. "Don't you want to move as far away from the Kaiba's, especially the big one? I believe he hasn't come to see you. Why I would imagine you would have grown to hate him."

"I could never hate him, he means everything to me." Joey spoke the words carelessly and Pegasus heard every word.

"Really, have you spoken to him?" Pegasus brushed his leg against the confused boy.

"No, but he's . . . ." renewed pain wrapped around his heart; it was just too hard to talk about Seto.

Pegasus leaned in for the kill. "You must understand he hasn't forgiven you for putting Mokuba in harm's way. That is unforgivable to that stubborn CEO."

"Butt . . . I would never hurt Mokuba," Joey's guilt almost crushed his spirit.

"But you did endanger his life."

"Shut up," Joey pushed Pegasus, pain shooting up his arms.

"Calm down," Even Pegasus knew he'd have hell to pay if anything happen to the CEO's pup.

"But Seto couldn't be so heartless," yet the thought clouded his mind with darkness. Waves of despair pooled behind his hooded eyes. Tears threaten to break free but he held them back.

Pegasus saw this and slowly drove the knife in. "Joey let's face it Kaiba is a busy man who cares only for Mokuba and his business." His hot breath burned Joey's cheek; it burned the flesh on his face.

"I, on the other hand can give you anything you'll ever need or want. You can paint freely and never have to return to the bleak existent of your former life." Pegasus was stopped before he could finish.

"Stop it; you take me for a fool. What is it you want!?"

"Ah it's simple I have all I need, besides do you really believe Seto-chan and I are just business associates." Pegasus laughed.

"Seto-chan," Joey's hand flew up to cover his ears; he tried to stand but fell down in the love seat, off balance and landed in the big man's nasty lap. Tears flow down his cheeks.

"So little pup, it appears this love you have is truly impossible. I only want to help your pain. Does Seto know how you feel?" Pegasus drew lazy circles of comfort down his back.

"I don't think so." Joey sniffed and leaned into Pegasus arms.

"You could never satisfy his needs . . . . Not anymore." Pegasus stroked the plastered leg. "So don't make this anymore difficult than it is. He doesn't need a cripple in his life."

"You're wrong, Kaiba isn't like you, he's kind and gentle," Joey emotions spilled over he felt so sick.

"Wake up; I could see you on his arms at a business meeting a man of no importance." Pegasus laughed out loud.

"Listen, those paintings have turned the hearts of a few very important partisans that want to support your work, especially sense you won't accept my help. You could study abroad."

"Aboard!"

"Just think about it; you will never owe the Kaiba's anything and this will be on your own strength. Take it!" Pegasus whispered.

Sobbing and broken Joey looked into the one hypnotic eye and fell under his spell. He had problems processing the images of Seto and Pegasus together, but it all made sense. His thoughts wondered, 'Business partners, both rich, talented, handsome . . . . Damn it.' Yet in his dreams he could still feel Seto's warmth enveloping his body, soothing his weary soul, some rare smiles; but mostly his breath, he wanted to breathe his air and stay by his side.

"Well boy, what will it be? To waste away in the shadows of the great Kaiba, but you could have the young raven haired beauty; I witnessed his display earlier."

Joey flinched at the cruel words and squeezed the last tears back. "I'll go, but first I must explain all this to Mokuba."

"Why, he'll only convince you to stay. Read the letter in the envelope. It's an acceptance to one of the best art schools in the world and a very rich supporter who fell in love with your work wants to send you there. Of course he wants to remain in the background; the Kaiba's will continue to pay for your medical bills." Pegasus almost jumped for joy.

"I don't care what you say, he's confused but he needs to know," this time Joey pushed back. "Let me go, I can't breathe with you underneath, back up."

Pegasus walked over to a small window; he'd won.

"I'll go, but I have a few conditions of my own," Joey gathered his wits together and faced Pegasus.

"First, I want my paintings back. I'll leave this town; but understand when I return it will be you who pays the piper. You'll be the rat led to the river and I will watch as you drown in your own fifthly lies."

"Ahh . . . such spirit deserves a reward," Pegasus opened a wall safe and revealed four large paintings. The dragons that Mokuba fell in love with and submitted to the contest and the second set seen only by Pegasus. The paintings appeared to be sunsets shot from different angles. Deep shadows that suggested a man appeared to be facing the evening sun or leaving. The display of colors excited the senses and lured you inside wondering the mystery behind the artist and the man in the shadow.

"Send them to my new home," Sadden Joey took up his crutches and walked away, he took the letter to read later. "When do I leave?"

"Now, I'll have your belongings sent right away. Trust me I will let Mokuba know, I'm sure he'll understand," Pegasus purred and Joey wanted to wake up from this continuing nightmare.

**Oooooooo **

**Three Months later**

"Ahh . . . . Sunny England," Joey laughed for the first time in months. Ever since he'd arrived only clouds, and heavy mist lined with fog dotted the skies.

Ryou joined in his laughter, "Well mate, still haven't adjusted to the weather, it takes a little getting used to." England would become Joey's home for the next three years. The Japanese University of Art opened up a new branch in England. Only those students with the most promise were selected to go.

Ryou, Joey's housemate studied the two paintings after mounting them in the tiny foyer which led into a tiny common room. Joey refused the luxurious apartment his benefactor gave and chose to live as a normal student, with common friends.

"Those paintings are bloody awesome . . . . Man, are you really a first year student." Ryou punched him in the rib.

"Ouch!"

"Oh . . . I forgot, you alright . . . I didn't hurt you." Ryou was aware of Joey's conditions and helped him get around when his legs gave him pain. Last week he'd had surgery on his arm. The cute guy was pretty handy around the house and loved Joey dearly.

"Yeah those are my works," Joey didn't tell Ryou just three months ago he couldn't hold a brush without pain. Walking was difficult but with the aid of a cane he managed. "Hey I'm fine, that baby punch was nothin'"

"Yeah, it's sorta sad . . . the painting . . . that man is he looking for someone? I bet he's your lover?" Ryou realize the implication behind his words; but it was too late.

"Opps I'm sorry I didn't really mean anything, mate." Ryou had turned bright pink. Ryou was openly gay, but Joey never spoke a word.

"Ah . . . . It's alright," now Joey blushed; no need to hide the truth. "How'd you know anyway?"

"Well . . . . You don't bring girls to the house and they're always flirting with you, but you don't even notice. Guys give you looks all the time and you don't really brush them away; actually you're very comfortable around them. Anyway I heard you call out _Seto_ in your sleep."

"What!!!" Joey tossed a pillow at cute boy, before he settled down with sadness in his eyes.

"He's important to you, a past lover . . . . Ah," Ryou moved next to Joey on the floor. "He dumped you to, or worst he doesn't know you love him? Oh my god, mate is he straight? Hey it gets better, mate. Trust me; I've been dumped a lot. I always fall for the violent type, so now I go for the one night stands, don't get hurt that way."

"Ryou lets make a pack. If I start dreaming, well wake me up and no more one night stands for you."

Joey smiled and playfully took the blond's pinky to seal the deal. Ryou hesitated, "what about sex?"

"Ahh . . . well!!"

"Buggers . . . you're a virgin? I don't believe you've lived this long with that face and you haven't been poked . . . wow" Ryou laughed. "Saving it for wedding bells? My high school art teacher used me for his nude model and after school activities. He was my first, his name was Malik. Hell I was stupid and believe everything he said. Yeah, you really got it bad."

"Yeah, and it hurts like hell, sometimes I can't breathe," Joey sighed and lay back on the floor with the pillow hugged tightly to his chest. "My doc says it's because of the earthquake and all . . . something called post shock, or some shit."

"That's when you call his name." Ryou sighed and joined Joey on the floor. Both boys were lost in thoughts of the past. "OK I'll stay away from the bars and sex, but you gotta help me out too."

"Ugh. . . "Joey eyes tripled in size.

"That's not what I meant; I can keep my pants up. But help me find true love, Ok!"

"Ok, it's a deal. To hell with those big handsome . . . . . "Ryou piped out and Joey continued.

"Sexy,"

"Gorgeous,"

"Strong,"

"Evil," Ryou shuttered, "Men out there. We will become great artist instead and they can kiss my ass."

"Ah . . . .kiss my ass . . . Oh shit I'm getting hottttttttttttttt." Ryou screamed out loud.

"But seriously man, forget that doctor . . . post shock. You need to get laid and fast." Ryou winked and moved out of pillow range.

Both boys continued to laugh and would have fallen asleep, if not for the shrill noise of the phone ringing.

Quietly Ryou walked over to a small stand and looked at the caller I D. "Hey mate it's from Japan. I think it's that chap that's been calling you…"

The phone continued to ring as Ryou watched all the color drain from Joey's face.

Oooooooo

R/r

I'm back . . . . . so tell me who's calling Mokuba, Seto, or Pegasus. Looks like our little guy is b...u…s…y!!

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories; hands to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: Fans you rock my writer's mind, thanks.

**Recap: **_Both boys continued to laugh and would have fallen asleep, if not for the shrill noise of the phone ringing._

_Quietly Ryou walked over to a small stand and looked at the caller I D. "Hey mate it's from Japan. I think it's that chap that's been calling you…"_

_The phone continued to ring as Ryou watched all the color drain from Joey's face._

**Chapter Seventeen:** Kaiba's Big and Small

"Joey, you can't stare at it forever . . . ." Ryou spoke. The other moved his head from side to side.

"I can't . . ."

Ryou not realizing the danger picked up the phone, "Ah . . . Hello."

"Who is this!?" Ryou almost dropped the phone. Seto's voice was deadly.

"I'm . . . mm . . . Ryou?" He turned red and locked eyes with Joey.

"Put Joey on the phone!!"

"Who's calling . . . beside I have to see if he's available." Ryou inflated his chest for a moment.

"I didn't call to listen to this dribble or to announce my name to you. Now Ryou I want you to listen. You have zero minutes to find Joey and put him on the damn phone. Do I make myself clear, no is unacceptable!"

Joey, still mouth the words no, his hands started to shake. He couldn't hold the phone, even if Ryou put it in his hands.

Ryou was accustomed to taking orders from demanding men; he didn't have any other choice but to obey. He pushed the speaker phone button, just as Joey turned to go. "Sorry mate"

"Joey, I know you're hiding, which shouldn't surprise me at all, lost your nerve," Kaiba bellowed out. "Maybe I should come out there to see what you're spending my money on."

"Your money, cut the crap Kaiba," Joey screamed back.

"Still the same idiot, you'll fall for anything. Or course I'm not paying for your paintings. Why would I support dribbles on a wall or perhaps the bathroom stalls." Seto laughed.

"Damn you Kaiba . . . don't you have something else to do. I'm busy." Joey didn't have the will to fight. He'd started to dream about Kaiba again and it hurt. Pegasus's words haunted his nights.

Ryou was still shaking as he fell back on top of the pillows, still on the floor. '_Who was this guy, actually his voice projected everything they denied; sexy, strong, gorgeous, and evil.' _

Kaiba refused to be stopped; he continued to toot his own horn. "Well your conversations were always limited, but I'm not finished. Maybe you can stop chewing on one of those paint brushes long enough to listen." Kaiba felt a stirring in his heart. The sound of his puppy's voice made him happy.

"Joey, please tell him the truth," Ryou pleaded with his eyes. "Remember we're artist, not bottoms."

"Kaiba, I'm tops in my class, ass hole . . ."Joey screamed, but he started to sway and his head hurt.

"Alright Seto . . . Ah . . . I mean Kaiba . . . I don't have to listen to this . . . just die already." Joey sucked air. He really didn't mean to say that. "Don't you have a boyfriend that needs your attention?"

On the other end of the wire, Kaiba blushed at the slip of names. 'Damn he loved the sound of his name on Joey's lips . . . Seto . . . why didn't he just let go and tell him how he felt. After all he was Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. . . . Yeah,' but he was so afraid of these feelings, and there was Mokuba to consider. "Boyfriend . . . "not meaning to speak out loud, but he wondered exactly what Joey meant.

"Yeah, your Boyfriend, jerk."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but my personal life is not your concern." Seto frowned. This conversation was out of control.

"Kaiba-boy are you ready, It's not good to keep me waiting . . . it makes me want you more." Pegasus had been listening to the conversation and picked this precise moment to interrupt.

"I'm busy Pegasus, what do you want." Kaiba barked.

"Well you did promise me some personal attention tonight, and I've picked a special place for us to be alone." Pegasus raised his voice; he made sure Joey could hear every word.

Joey gasp as all the air left his lungs, "So it's really true . . . Seto and Pegasus," he spoke out loud, but only Ryou could hear the agony in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Joey?" Seto was completely lost, but he glared at the toon master for sneaking up on him.

"Bye . . ." Joey wasn't feeling all that great, he'd had another sleepless night . . . pressure started to build in his lungs. Why did he skip his last doctor's appointment? He started to cough.

"Joey you alright, mate," Ryou moved closer to his friend and extended his slender shoulder for the blond to lean against. Joey continued to tremble and cough; color drained from his face as the world started to go black.

"I . . . I gotta go man,"

"Wait, I'll tell you when this conversation is over! Why did you miss your last two doctor's visits? I don't want you wasting my money. I have a business to run, and why haven't you answered any of Mokuba's letters? If it wasn't for him you'd still be living in a one room shack. That right you don't know how to write or was it read?"

"Kaiba . . . Why do you hate me? Joey stumbled over his feet; now his weight was completely supported by the young Brit. "I tried my best to save Mokuba."

"Big brother is that Joey? What are you saying!!?" Mokuba ran into the room pass Pegasus and glared at the speaker phone; the unmistakable voice of his crush made his heart skip a beat.

"Kaiba-boy, save some of that passion for me tonight . . ." Pegasus chuckled.

"Hi Joey, how's it going," He reached out to Mokuba before he did something stupid and hollowed his message into the speaker phone.

"Don't blow it, boy," Pegasus hissed the words behind his ear.

"Screw you Kaiba . . . I don't need your fancy doctors or your charity. I can make it on my own." It was just too much . . . Pegasus, Mokuba, and Seto's ugly words.

Ryou's arms just couldn't hold his weight; he'd fallen to the floor."Joey. . ."

"Joey, hold on; you can't do this!! Please breathe . . . wake up!!" Ryou cradled the unconscious boy in his arms. Silence prevailed on the other end.

"What should I do . . . Joey!!?" He remembered Joey's emergency beeper he carried around his neck and pulled it out of his shirt. Ryou pushed the bright red button. Immediately a voice loud and clear came on the line.

"Hello this is KC private emergency line . . . supports for Joey Wheeler . . . is he conscious." The voice didn't waste any time.

"No, he just started to cough . . ."

"Lay him flat on the floor and tilt his head back, if there is a pillow use it. We will be there in one minute. Don't move him . . . understood."

"Yes . . . just hurry . . . he's so cold."

Oooooo

"Big Brother is he going to die . . . where he is and who is that with him?" Mokuba screamed.

"Big Brother! . . . Wait, where are you going?" Seto turned without saying a word and walked away. The toon master followed Kaiba out of the room and stopped him at the door.

"Move Max, I don't have time for your games or speeches." Seto hissed.

"That may be true, but I don't think he needs you either. You'll only make it worst. Even I can see the sound of your voice brings the boy nothing but stress and pain. Is that what you want for your precious little puppy? It's obvious he can't be around you without getting upset. Let him go!!!"

"Back off," The sound of tires screeching burned the road all the way to his private air strip.

Pegasus walked back inside; he still had the little brat to deal with. His plans experienced a little bump with Kaiba's concern. He should have paid more attention to Joey's medical bills. Now Kaiba was involved again.

"Mokuba," Pegasus spoke.

"I don't care about anything but Joey, just leave me alone Pegasus." Mokuba gave him a Kaiba stare.

"Even your brother's heart . . . he'd never forgive you the part you played in this deception," Pegasus words made him flinch. He'd sunk so deep in this pit of hell.

Mokuba back off. "You tricked me, liar."

"Liar, you'd always had a cute little dirty mouth." Pegasus smiled wickedly.

"You never say Joey would go away to England . . . I haven't seen him. It's not fair, you have my brother and Joey's gone." Mokuba pouted.

"Ahh . . . sweet cakes . . . . You knew exactly what you were doing; including our special times together. We both know Joey is not what you really want. He's not enough anymore." Pegasus winked and nipped Mokuba's ear with his teeth.

The boy gasp, it was a new sensation. "I'll tell Nii-sama everything, he'll forgive me . . . I'll just say you forced me." Mokuba pouted.

"Will he forgive the lies you told, my little kitten," Pegasus purred and licked the boys ear slowly. It appeared Mokuba needed another lesson. The boy's curiosity had moved up another step.

Mokuba knew this was wrong, but he tingled with excitement and leaned into the touch.

Pegasus pushed him away, "Why, I wouldn't want to be accused of forcing a young innocent boy into doing anything lewd, or too adult. Perhaps we should wait quietly by the phone. I think Joey has already left for the hospital. It could be hours before we get any news."

That part was true; less than two minutes later Joey was on a stretcher headed to a private hospital on the other side of town. Only static and an annoying buss remained on the line.

Mokuba eyes traveled to the toon master as he settled on a plush love seat and started to thumb through a magazine. He knew the man was playing with him and the words he spoke were true. His desire for Joey waned, his crush started to fade in the wind. He wanted something else.

"Seto's gone, so why are you still here . . . just leave already," Mokuba sucked.

"Gees, you Kaiba's are so damn rude, I thought maybe you could use a little company." Pegasus padded the seat next to him. "Come and sit with me, don't be so cold."

Mokuba obeyed," Don't try anything funny, because I'll tell my brother."

"Ah . . . my little precocious Kaiba-kitten I won't do anything you don't want or at least though about." He lifted his chin up and whispered softly. I promise a virgin you will stay, but we can do so many other things together, like this." He whispered dangerous words in Mokuba's ears and caused him to blush scarlet. Pegasus unzipped the boy's pants and gently pulled his semi-erect member out of his pants.

"Mmm . . . you're so eager and sweet, let me help you," Pegasus pushed the boys pants down below his knees and lifted him up onto his lap. He held him securely, Mokuba closed his eyes, and he didn't need instructions. He just moaned.

Pegasus chuckled and smiled, 'this afternoon proved to be very entertaining, but the Kaiba's big or small usually were. He boldly introduced the young Kaiba to the advanced art of masturbating.

**Meanwhile**

Seto didn't remember landing his private jet or even walking through the empty hallway to room 628. Yet he stood just outside Joey's room. In disguise he dressed in black leather and sunglasses. His boots reached his thighs. In Seto's mind he typified a college student, yet to the passerby he was a juicy piece of candy; tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome.

"Damn, I've got to be cool . . . can't make a scene, like before. But if they hurt my puppy, hell won't stop me," Kaiba whispered to the walls as he approached the nurses' station first. He'd already visited the doctor's private office and read the files and copied the charts. Seto just like he'd promise started to study medicine. After three months he'd already completed one year of intense study.

"See that's just the attitude, you should have left at home." Kisara fussed at her lovely prince and smiled.

"Hell not you again," he barked, yet he was thankful she had arrived. Kisara understood his sorry soul.

"Well who else will keep you from making a complete idiot of oneself?" She didn't like the worry lines on his brow.

"Umph,"

"You see that young man over there, he could use a friend right about now."

"I'm Seto Kaiba, not some damn Yugi." Seto adjusted his shades, and walked away. He placed his hands on the door to Joey's room and froze.

"Hey mister, you can't go in there. " Seto looked up and turned to face the pleasant voice commanding him to stop; he was ready to lash out at the fool.

"Sorry mate but the doctor is still inside, that's my friend Joey . . . you know him?" Ryou looked up at Kaiba; he was easily a head taller and more. "I haven't seen you around."

"Well do you keep track of all his friends," Kaiba barked, staring at the young man. He noticed his eyes were puffy and swollen from crying no doubt. _'This must be his roommate, the one that aided in saving his life.' _Kaiba shuttered to think what would have happened if Joey had been alone.

"Well Joey doesn't have many friends, except me. Don't get me wrong, he's really hot . . . well in a guy sort of way, but he's always busy.

Ryou's thoughts wondered off "Ah. . . I'm so afraid . . . he stopped breathing . . . I didn't know what to do . . . sniff."

"Here take this," Kaiba offered the boy a hanky.

"Thanks . . ." sniffs and blows.

"Agrrrrrrrr r. . . " Kaiba groans.

"Sit down." Next Kaiba pushed a chair under his legs.

"So . . . Ah . . . what happened?" Ryou looked up a Kaiba, not sure if he should trust him, but he had to tell someone. It was just too much to keep inside.

"Listen I don't know you, and you don't know me, but we know Joey. So if you got something to say, then I'll listen," Seto's patience couldn't take anymore.

"Well he was talking to this guy on the tellie . . . more like a jerk was hassling him. He made fun of Joey's work and I wanted Joey to tell him off. But he couldn't, the guy must have been special. Those are the ones that make you bleed inside," Ryou whispered.

Seto flinched, his jaw stiffen considerably.

"Joey works so hard; he's tops in all his classes and paints day and night. He's says,' _I got a debt to_ _pay_' those are his words. You see like me there ain't much money or a real family at home. Joey has this friend, rich that believed in him and now he wants more than anything in the world to make him proud. Plus I know he's in love, but the guy just hurts him all the time. I wish he'd let me help . . . Did you know he speaks in three different languages. He's so hot."

"So are you his current lover," Seto spoke.

"Yeah . . . I wish . . ." Ryou blushed and a glance at the tall handsome man. "He's too good for someone like me. I think you're more his type, someone he can rely on . . . hey you're not that jerk on the phone, or into girls," Ryou jumped.

"Do I look like the hurting type or skirt chaser," Kaiba winked at the confused lad, with the runaway tongue.

"Well I never can pick them right, so I don't really know, but that jerk really hurt him. I'm sure that's the one he loves. The worst part of this story is the fact Joey believes the guy has no idea how he feels. But I don't believe that. I think the jerk is just afraid, so he pretends to be straight and uncaring."

"Who the hell are you, away?"

"Gay," Ryou smiled, if only to ease his own helplessness.

"He's a coward . . . I'd jump in his bed just like that," Ryou snapped his fingers. "But its super cool being his friend, I'll always stay by his side, if he'll have me."

Seto stared at the number 628, 'Yes he was a fool and a coward.'

"Hey, just last week he turned down a chance to work for Yuko-Industries, they're the tops in animation. Joey wants to hold a degree in his hands . . . something about a lost puppy."

"What did you say?"

"Lost puppy,"

Seto always told Joey he was a mutt, street dog, and he'd be a lost puppy till the day he died, doing nothing but baying at the moon.

"Well I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I have to go to the John" Ryou didn't know he was talking to the wall, because in that last minute Kaiba left. He couldn't take it anymore.

Once again he was outside looking in. Everything that boy said was true and it grated on his nerves. Everything that damn Pegasus spoke was true; 'he'd _only end up hurting the boy he loved so much.' _Kaiba walked to the rented limo and set in the back seat. Once again he felt his heart beat in time to Joey's and he started to weep. '_It wasn't hard to make the decision; it was the right thing to do.'_

**Morning**

Ryou burst in Joey's room and screamed with glee. "Damn, you scared me shitless."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't miss the old doctor's visit." He spoke, his throat a little dry. "I little water please."

"Want a back rub too," Ryou winked and handed Joey a glass with one of those wiggle straws inside.

"Mate did you get a visitor last night?" Ryou wondered, thinking about the tall handsome stranger.

"Mmm . . . no"

"It's weird. I thought that guy would come back later," Ryou wrinkled his brow. "Well anyway doc says you can come home, but you need a breathing machine, for attacks. I'm going be your nurse forever."

"Whatever," they both laugh, but it was the start of something big.

"Hey I gotta go and start my first lesson on keeping you alive," Ryou kisses his friend on the cheek and ran out of the room before Joey had a chance to response.

Joey reached under the sheets and pull out a small plush blue dragon. Last night he remembered holding it close to his heart and he drifted to sleep. It was the first peaceful sleep he'd had in over three months.

Maybe it wasn't a dream last night . . . he closed his eyes and remembers . . . .

His heart rate started to rise and one of many nightmares started to invade his space. This time he was falling, falling into darkness and landed on a bed of broken boards that matched his broken limbs. Arms moved over every part of his body; he couldn't breathe. The monitor beeped in the distance but it wasn't connected to him; instead the machine was attached to a little golden retriever.

"No" . . . Joey cried out "I'm his puppy . . . I'm his puppy." He looked up at the doctor and the nurse removed his mask. It was Pegasus; Joey screamed. He squeezed his eyes but that never helped, he was dying, the air left his lungs and the doctor just laughed. But the dream change and he could hear and feel everything as if it happened for real. This time warm arms circled his body and whispered.

"Hush, baby . . . I'm here." I faceless brunette with strong hands glossed over his face with his fingers and gently traced his quivering lips.

Joey moaned, as tears continue to run down his cheeks, his heart hurt so much. "I want to go home," Joey cried, heaving huge sobs with caused wheezing and cut off his air. His body was out of control.

A warm body slid inside the bed and pulled him on top. He remembered wrapping his arms around that slender neck and finally he settle down. The other started to massage his back and sides in a lazy fashion. All his fears vanished in the love he felt from the other.

Gently he was rolled over and eased back onto the bed but not before he felt sweet kisses on his brow, his cheek, and his bottom lip and his neck.

"More," Joey smiled and drifted off to sleep. "Seto"

Joey opened his eyes and hugged the dragon again. It was his wish to believe Seto stayed with him last night, but it was impossible. Yet the love sick puppy would hold on to that dream and the dragon for the next year of his life.

R/r

**Preview: **_**I will not give in to the despair, which appears in my life, I will survive, no matter what, or how much it hurts.**_

**A young man with a clear objective, stepped off the plane, all heads turned his way . . . ha-ha!!! That's all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

WOW, I promise an update, so review and let me know you care . . . This has a little Ryou goodness, he beg for a stronger role, plus he has a big part in Joey's future. Enjoy . . . Thanks

Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko ,manganimewolf, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE you guys inspirited this chapter.

Oooooo

**Chapter 18: Decisions**

"Ah. . ." Joey sighed this was perhaps the most beautiful day in England since he arrived almost one year ago. Gone was the insufferable mist and constant fog. Although he had to admit the lustful rolling hills, fields with heather and green mountain top sprinkled with flowers in brilliant colors always took his breath away. It was a painters dream. Sometimes walking through isolated country towns and the simple life of its people made him forget the worries that plagued his complex life, but today Joey had it all he'd become the top freshman in his class and all honors were to be bestowed on him.

The school gathered in the small town of Ashburton, to celebrate its second year in operation. The town was a breath away from the school. Paintings and sculptures were displayed for local middle and high schooners' to view. These children represented the future and Joey never forgetting his past took this responsibility very seriously. With pride he explained the importance of working hard and never giving up on a goal.

"Where's that guy," Joey voiced to the small crowd gathered around his display. He looked on with dismay at Ryou's empty seat, next to his own booth. Ryou had been his companion for well over one year, was missing. He tried to text the young Brit but his phone was dead. Like Joey the sweet natured boy broke out of his shyness through his sculptures. The beauty behind his work brought tears to your eyes; both boys were tops. Aside from the art they were best buds always sharing.

'_Ryou where are you, damn it,_' he thought. _'Hope he's not in trouble. He's been acting a little strange_.' Although they'd promise to watch out for each other, Joey felt a dark cloud move across his heart. Ryou had been coming home late and he wasn't very talkative. It was like the first few months of the boy's relationship, then a little curious about each other. Joey figured with the presentations, and finals maybe he was a little stressed. _'Oh well, I'll meet him at home, knowing him just didn't want to com.'_

Late afternoon . . . .

Each step brought Joey closer to home and Ryou was still missing, but his instinct warned him of danger. He could almost smell the scent of pain; yes pain had a scent; you only had to know those feelings and suddenly he remembered the beatings from his father late at night, the unmistakable smell of alcohol, cheap women and blood. He could see the blinking lights from afar, right in front of the apartment building in which he shared the studio with Ryou.

Getting there was like a slow motion picture, his leg cramped and eventually he dragged the appendage along, his heart hurt ten times more. He step brought more visions of death that clouded his mind. Nightmares turned to day-mares and that snake was after his ass again, "Kaiba," he whispered and clutched the baby dragon around his hip. Yeah students laughed at him for carrying it around but he didn't care.

Feeling a black out coming on from the pain Joey dragged his body upstairs, just before officers started to put yellow tape across the entrance to his apartment. He would have made it past the officers who really didn't care; but a young detective stopped him.

"Hey you can't go in there, it's a crime scene!"

"But this is my apartment, please he needs me." Joey could see Ryou's unmistakable platinum blond hair and a slender arm hidden by the paramedics that worked on him with furious speed.

Joey peaked beyond the officers. Ryou's eyes were swollen from crying. Joey could feel his pain. At the sight of his hazel eyed friend, Ryou tried to move but the paramedics held him down.

"Let him through . . . damn I hate this job sometimes," barked the other guy.

One of the paramedics motioned for him to come through and he talked quickly and quietly to Joey as he shuffled towards his friend.

The quiet paramedic whispered, "We need to stabilize this boy immediately and transport him to the hospital. It's critical this leg is iced now!"

Joey moved closer his eyes moving down Ryou's body. "Aaah . . . no . . . man,"

"No . . . . Don't look down, just focus on keeping him calm, we don't want to use anymore drugs, he's such a little guy and he may have a head injury, plus there's no medical history," shouted the same paramedic.

Joey's eyes moved to a small box, one of the officers dropped something wrapped in a cloth inside. The Box was bright red and had a white x on the outside.

"I'm so sorry mate, I broke my promise," Ryou cried out, eyes trying to focus through all the bloody tears dripping down his face.

"Ryou not now, you can explain it later." Joey held his tears in check and pulled his attention away from the little red box.

Ryou didn't realize the lower half of his body was in a pool of blood. One of the emergency team members had his knee deep in it. Joey held the misty eyed boys hand while they lifted him into the ambulance. Somewhere in the back of his mind Joey remembered the comfort of slender fingers wrapped around his pinky, he applied the same pressure to Ryou's cold hand and squeezed tighter, but with care.

"Don't leave me, mate."

"Never . . ." whispered Joey, close to his ear.

Ooooooo

One hour later Joey still waited outside the emergency room filled with anxiety for his friend; it was torture. Voices drifted in and out of the door and nurses whispered in the hall, _'Damn I hate hospitals,'_

"He's such a nice boy . . ."

"I heard it was a lover; yeah know nothing good comes from that . . ."

"He's so young,"

Joey gridded his teeth to keep it together, "They don't know anything."

Finally the doctor emerged and Joey blocked his path before he could move on to the next room.

"Doctor, please talk to me, please," Joey looked from the nurse to the balding man in the white coat, which was stained with blood.

"I know I ain't his blood kin, but I'm all he's got, and nobody wants to tell me a damn thing . . . please fix this. Won't you let me in?"

"Doctor Makubex that's the boy that rode in with the patient. He means a lot to you, young man?" the nurse volunteered, with a gentle smile.

"Yes, and there is no one here for him but me. Doc . . . yeah . . . . Know me I've been treated in here before. I ain't going to cause trouble."

"He's that special case, you know the boy from Kaiba corp." the nurse refreshed Doc's memory. She hinted about the new wing under construction.

"Oh, I remember now," he thought, _'maybe this boy had an answer, but the price would be high.'_

"Doctor please give it to me straight." Joey wanted to pull on the doctor's shirt tail but instead he waited hoping the Doc would break the rules and let him be the support Ryou needed.

Dr. Makubex against his better judgment spoke candidly to the blond; besides they had tried to get in touch with some relatives of Ryou's but they didn't exist. Maybe this boy could help.

"Son, it's bad; his leg is severed to within decapitation. Only a few tough muscles and bone are keeping it together. Plus you know the box that was brought in with him contains a finger. We have less than forty-eight hours or reconnection will be too late. There are only two doctors in the world that can save his leg and reconnect his finger."

Joey leaned against the wall, "Go on I'm OK."

The nurse moved close to Joey, she knew the signs of despair.

"One of the doctors, an American is on the other side of the world doing peace work; the other will be arriving here in three days to perform a special surgery on a young man. The top medical community in England and Japan will be present to witness this once in a life time surgical procedure." Doc rubbed his balding head,' _this job is a bitch, I hate it . . . all the despair its killing me.'_

"Do you mean Dr. Megumi Hayashibara," Joey whispered.

"Oh you're that guy, I'm really sorry to put this burden on you too. You should be resting, preparing for your own." The doctor bowed low.

"Please don't do that . . . it's not important. We were going to celebrate tonight after the presentation. It would be the last operation to straighten out my limbs and restore complete mobility to my muscles," Joey mumbled. "But now . . ."

Joey closed his eyes he could hear voices from a faraway place, a dream gentle clouds, "Follow your heart, you're not alone," his baby sister spoke from heaven.

"Yes, I won't give in to the despair . . . . I won't," the blond vowed to himself.

"Ryou . . . he needs a lot of reconstruction, bone replacement. We don't have the skill or experience or equipment; at best" mildly the doc continued.

"But,"

"Son, there's a sixty percent he'll lose his leg."

Joey slumped down and screamed silently inside. "How much does he know, doc?"

"Well . . . we had to tell him." The nurse spoke, defending the doctor.

"But you left him to bare this alone. What kind of monsters are you?" Joey turned to the door.

"We gave him a sedative, he should be resting and in a little while he'll sleep," the nurse continued to babble. "What else can we do?"

"Dreams, dreams are hell, when they become nightmares," Joey realized he needed to be cool if he stood a chance of getting into that room. Ryou didn't have the strength or passion to face his demons alone.

"Ok, young man, just don't make me regret this decision. You can see him, but let him rest." The doctor and nurse moved on. The boy was history, one of many a nobody with no money. Joey opens the door.

Oooooooo

"Joey, I lied to you," Ryou lifted his head up and tried to reach out with his free arm.

"Hey man, chill, it's ok . . ."

"I love him so much, I'm so pathetic," Ryou turned away.

"Ryou don't push yourself!!"

"Joey will you hold me . . . I'm scared." Ryou trembled with fear.

Joey moved to the head of the bed and cradled Ryou's upper body as best as possible in his arms. All the tears he wanted to cry knotted somewhere deep in his chest. Oddly enough the embraces relaxed the boy and drew deep comfort. Many nights in the past the situation was reverse, they needed each other just to survive.

"I think I can tell you now, mate. I . . . I been seeing my old man. I couldn't help it . . . he called and well told me he was sorry. I knew it was a lie but. . . I wanted to believe it mate. At first it was just the sex . . . . . I missed him doing me . . . . It was always good, even when he hurt me. This time he didn't hurt me. Joey it's been three weeks and he's been so nice. He even gave me a ring. Only hit me one time and it was really my fault. I was so sore from doing it all night and he got mad cause I didn't want to." Ryou paused as if he realizes just how sick this relationship had slipped.

Joey stroked his hair, "I got you, go on."

Ryou coughed and out popped two small oval pills. "I didn't want to dream anymore, I know I'm acting like a little bitch."

Joey took the pills and placed them underneath Ryou's tongue. He then took a mouth filled with water and he kissed the boy deeply forcing the pills and water down his throat.

Ryou pouted and accepted Joey's treatment; maybe the dreams wouldn't be so bad with Joey in the room.

"He kept asking about you and where we stayed, finally I let him come over . . . . Just to take me to the show this morning, but he wanted to come in for a minute. We had sex and never left. That's all he wanted just a little sex, but the evil one came out!!! I thought he was going to kill me, and then I saw the knife in his hand."

Joey covered his lips again just to stifle the words and images he could sense; he didn't have to hear the horror that dwelled in the boy's mind. He'd been there before.

"Joey I don't want to lose my leg!! What am I going to do? I'd rather die . . . my work . . . my life it's all over." Ryou buried his head deeper inside the warmth of the blond's shoulder.

"I promise, you're not going to die," Joey whispered against his soft head of hair.

"But my leg, Doc told me, didn't care . . . just said it like . . . reading a damn story."

The nurse walked in and attempted to usher Joey out. "He needs to rest."

"Joey please don't go. I know they'll cut me if you leave!"

"Ryou ain't goin' happen. I swore it to you, not while I'm alive." He kissed the boy's pale forehead and gave him another sip of water just like before. The nurse turned away.

"Sleep, I'll be close, got it."Joey smiled all the way out of the room. He wanted to think about the gentle friend that had been by his side for the past year, laughing and causing mischief. Joey had his little dragon, but Ryou had nothing but rotten luck and a psycho for a boyfriend. How could he judge or abandon him.

Oooooooo

There was only one thing Joey could do, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he'd never thought he would have to use.

"Damn it!! Answer the phone, Kaiba."

Pegasus looked at the beeping signal on Seto's mini phone, which was attached to the lapel of his Italian silk suit jacket. Carefully he removed the phone and recognized the caller, _'that damn mutt.'_ Pegasus hit delete and smirked. Next he called the brat after making sure Seto was out of hearing range; still in his private shower.

Seto had his own way of getting over Joey. After that last phone call he promised that he'd stay away from his puppy; it was just too hard to be the cause of his suffering. So Seto sunk deeper into his work, if possible and drank a little more than usual.

This weekend Pegasus held a grand event at his castle and between Mokuba's whining and the toon master's harassment he decided to go. Big mistake because just walking around a pool in a three piece expensive suit after drinking a Max cocktail was the wrong thing to do. Kaiba was pushed into the pool and drenched from head to toe, or course his drink was spiked and that was no accident, falling into the pool.

Pegasus dialed Joey up, "Hey I know you are there! Cat got your tongue," Pegasus cooed.

"Ok, we'll play it your way, you just called Seto and he's busy in my shower; perhaps I could go and knock on the door, but he's all wet and yummy,"

Joey's heart stopped, "Damn you . . . . I . . . Pegasus I don't have time for games."

"Ohh . . . little warm are we." Pegasus snickered.

"Pegasus, I'm serious . . . I need your help." Joey's right hand went to heart; he felt sick. "Will you help, it's for a friend."

"Oh, puppy wants a hug," The toon master wasn't a fool; he could hear the stress in Joey's voice. But he couldn't help gloating.

Joey slams the phone down, _'I'll find another way, I promise Ryou.'_

"Shit. . . . That didn't go to well." Pegasus though. _'He's an irritating bore. What could Seto see in such a waste? I'll deal with that annoyance later.'_

Max walked to his large suite with the adjourning bath room and spa, "Hey Kaiba-boy, here's your coffee and a fresh suit of clothes . . . . Custom made to fit your gorgeous body." Pegasus glazed at the handsome man; he had a fluffy Calvin Klein bath robe draped over his thin body, it was his favorite maker. Seto didn't bother to close the robe; he was so use to being alone.

"Cut the crap," Seto knew he'd been set up. But secretly he needed a relief, a way out. 'Maybe Pegasus could offer some amusement. "I shouldn't be here; you know I don't like crowds."

"So cold, these are very impressive business associates." Pegasus walked up closer, his breath on Seto's neck. "I hope these fit."

"Ass wipes that's what they are . . . and you can't expect me to wear this shit," Seto fingered the black silk boxers, he knew from the feel they were woven from the special collection he used. _'Shit he went to_ _a lot of trouble_,' Seto warmed up to the game, two can play.

"Don't hide it Kaiba-boy, I know your taste, your size, and what you need." Max backed away, "I'll give you a chance to change. Those pants are quite the rage and the shirt is Indian Cotton, only the finest. You don't have to wear the boxes, but I would so enjoy taking them off."

"Hai,"

"The guests have all retired to the north wing. We can enjoy a coffee and discuss a little business or otherwise", Max winked, at least Seto hadn't flicked him off.

"What I want, you don't have, Max. How childish of you, first you spike my drink; next you push me into that cold ass pool. But my clothes you can be very clever. Is this what you're looking for?" Seto turned around and like a high class stripper he dropped the robe. The CEO radiated sensuality, even though he was a little thin, he was still tone beyond believe and he knew it.

"Shit," Pegasus tripped over the small antique night stand and spilled the coffee over his white Persian rug. Seto chucked deep in his throat. "FOOL!"

Max left before Seto could smart off at him.

In the privacy of his study, the toon master called Joey back, his hands were still shaking, "Joey, it appears we were disconnected, let's get down to business_." 'I'll be damn if he interrupts us again.'_

Joey was near tears he'd just walked out of Ryou's room, his temperate was rising. "Kaiba is that you, Kaiba . . . ." He cried out. It was instinctive be it in dreams or not, Kaiba would always be in his heart, he needed his dragon so much it hurt.

"Kaiba he's in so much pain . . . . And I can't help him . . . I know you hate me . . . but please," Joey started to sob.

"Joey . . . Kaiba is not here, let me in . . . Pull you sorry ass together," Pegasus barked, he didn't have time for this.

"He's goin' die . . . It's his leg . . . Ryou needs that Doctor; the one who's going to do my leg. Please you got to fix it Pegasus . . . Kaiba," Joey couldn't think straight, his heart started to break in two.

"Joey, calm down . . . are you alone." Pegasus lowered his voice. '_This is all I need; he's in trouble, Seto_ _will be there in a minute if he gets wind of this shit._ ' "Ok listen, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," Joey crocked.

"Shit, are you hurt?"

"No!! Its Ryou, he's been cut and his leg it's gone . . . . It broke! You gotta help him." Joey's outburst brought a nurse to his side. He dropped the phone. _'Ok, I have to calm down; breathe.'_

"Joey . . ."

The nurse picked up the phone and spoke to the Toon Master; she explained everything.

"Joey, I'll make the arrangements, but you must understand only one surgery can be preformed. If the doc does this one she can't do yours. You'll always be a cripple." You could almost see the white haired devil smiling.

"I don't care . . . just do it?" Seto was lost to him.

"Everything has a price, everything" Pegasus whispered into the phone.

"I'll do anything . . . anything . . . just save his leg." Joey fully awake waited for his world to come crashing down; he'd didn't know just how high it would be. "I'll pay you back, I swear it!"

"Oh, I intent to collect starting right now!!" Pegasus spoke, victory on his lips.

"Now,"

"I want your promise to stay away from him," his voice dripped venom.

"Him!!"

"Ah . . . little puppy . . . Is that what you are to him? Find another master, I've just cut the collar and burn the doggie tags." Pegasus howled with laughter.

The nurse rushed into Ryou's room followed by a team of doctors.

"You are to stay in that dreary country town and finish school. Stay away from Japan and him, he's mine!" Joey jumped he could hear the toon master's teeth grind together.

Joey watched as doctors and nurses moved rapidly in and out and within moments Ryou was wheeled out into the hall, his leg was covered in a huge metal tent, and an additional box was attached to the side of the bed on wheels.

"This can't be happening . . . It can't be happening, not again." Joey wiped his eyes, maybe his vision just needed to be cleared.

"Joey, I'm waiting." Pegasus purred his dream of possessing Seto felt good. With each moment it grew closer and closer. 'Now_ only the little Kaiba remained his boy toy,' _he trembled with desire at the things he wanted to do with Seto and smiled at the lessons he'd given Mokuba. _'Back to the present_,' "Joey I'm waiting."

"But my family . . . my friends," Joey watched as the bed with his companion turned the corner.

"Fine . . . one or two legs I don't care," spoken from the man with one eye.

"Ok," the young artist sighed.

"What . . . speak up?"

"YES . . . I'll do it." Joey drops the phone and watched as tears pooled around his feet. The little dragon strapped to his waist was his only salvation. He squeezed it tightly and followed the rolling bed around the corner.

Oooooooo

Hey, thanks, bows low,

R/r is much needed and appreciated.

A/N: Sorry I gave a preview of Joey getting off a plane, but it was too early. Ignore that and let's move on. Gosh I hope you like this little twist. Sherabo

Ok folks, It's your story . . . Who will have the surgery? Joey/Ryou Will Pegasus get caught or be allowed to continue his devilish ways? Should Joey be allowed to return to Japan? IT'S YOUR STORY, have fun!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Chapter nineteen**: Confession

"Mokuba you've been looking over that same file for more than thirty minutes, I don't think the contents are going to change," Seto was clearly frustrated with Movie's sulky mood over the past few days. "Listen I have a business to run which it's evident you aren't ready to become an active part of."

"Nii-sama that's not true, I'm not a baby," Mokuba tosses the report on top of Kaiba's desk; papers flew out of another folder and one fell to the floor.

"Mokuba!"

"I 'm sorry Nii-sama," he scrambled to his knees and gathered up the sensitive documents involving a take-over. Pegasus's name stood out in bold letter. _'Why didn't I notice that before?_' he wondered.

"Your grades are in the shit can, but I've still let you come to the office; must I ground you for life?" Seto's voice soften, he couldn't help it when it came to Mokie.

"It's just I been thinking a lot; it's about Joey," Mokuba eyed Seto out of the corner of his big grey orbs.

"We've had this conversation before, it's closed." Seto had to catch his breath. Months pass since he heard that name.

"But Seto, don't you want to know how he's doing. Is he ok?" Mokuba whined.

"Max is handling Joey's, affairs; if you have questions ask him." Seto walked to the office window, he needed a little air. _'It's been six months, two weeks and one day since that awful telephone accident. Not a day goes by I don't call out his name. But I won't be the source of his pain.'_

"He's a snake, just because you like him, that doesn't mean I have to trust him. I thought you loved Joey," Mokuba blurted out.

"That's enough, Mokie!!"

"It's my fault you gave in so easily, but Seto he likes you and I know you like him . . . ." Mokuba didn't have a chance to continue. Seto had lost his temper.

"Mokuba if you have something to say then said it. Stop trying to interfere with something that is not your business."

The boy flinched at Seto harsh words and back down. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and fondled the letter inside; grateful it was still hidden deep inside. "Damn Pegasus he ruined everything and I just went along with it from the beginning. Mokie thoughts only compounded Seto's words. How could he be so stupid? Shuffling his feet he started to walk towards the large double doors that led to his small private office down the hall from his big brother's.

"Knock, Knock lover boy"….. Pegasus opened Seto office door and peaked inside. He walked over to Seto desk. "You aren't ready and I've a very special night planned."

Seto grumbled. Pegasus looked over his shoulder, "Oh hi there Mokie"

"Who gave you permission to call me that," Mokuba turned to his brother for help.

"Max I'm sure you didn't come here to play games with my brother." Seto sneered.

"Oh . . . touchy . . . brother trouble," Pegasus winked at Mokuba. "Maybe I can help, Kaiba's are my specialty. Remember we were almost like brothers during the quake."

"Seto please, make him stop. I'll rot in hell before calling you brother, you one eyed freak ass!!"

"Little kitten I'm wounded you feel that way."

"Seto," Mokuba in a fit of rage lunged at the toon master.

Seto grabbed the irate boy by his collar. "Mokuba we'll continue this conversation in private. Lock up."

"Max if you say another word, you'll be looking for that other eye under a rock in hell." The Ceo flashed Pegasus a look of pure hatred, but changed it quickly to mischief. "Let's go my office smells of your tasteless cologne."

Mokuba waited a few minutes to gather his thoughts and set on the floor next to Seto's huge leather chair. He'd remember playing duel monsters at his brother's feet laughing and enjoying the company of his bigger than life brother. 'Oh . . . my brother I've turned into something evil, brother will you ever forgive me' he though. Tears threaten to fall but his stubborn pride held them in check. Mokuba moved under the desk his hiding place and pulled out the letter he'd received a few weeks ago from Joey. Shame allowed him to ignore the heartfelt words in the letter, but his conscious wouldn't let them rest.

'_Hey Mokie,_

_Heh surprise well it ain't been easy, but here it is. Yeah know you'll always be my only true friend and I hurt you bad. Hell I knew you loved me, but I ignored it. That was wrong. I'd hoped you'd find some cute little hot chick and see it was only a crush. Now I know it's hell to love somebody and they don't love back . . . . Impossible dreams really sucks. I've decided to stay in England for a while and finish school. I gotta make it on my own and I got somebody I need to protect. Yeah somebody needs little ole me. _

_It ain't like I feel for you or Kaiba but it's important to me. Ain't nobody ever needed me, seems like I'm always taking stuff. Mokuba its cause you gave me so much that I wanta' stand up and sort this shit out in my head. Even that freaky toon master help with his money, but I know it was really you. I can't do this anymore with your money. It hurts too much. This ain't goodbye it just be cool time. When you see me again I'll be ready. Might even be rich . . . check me out. It ain't over, but I gotta breathe on my own, Love ya man . . . . If I ever had a brother I wish he was just like you. Damn that jerk is so lucky. _

Mokuba unwrapped the second sheet of paper and read the numbers on the sheet of paper. It was a check for ten thousand dollars signed by Kaiba Corp. 'Why didn't Seto tell him he was still involved in Joey's well being? WHY????'

Quickly Mokie stuffed the letter in his pocket; he could hear the sharp click of Seto's boots coming down the hall. He also wiped his eyes just to make sure his face was dry. Seto open the huge door and walked straight to the desk.

"Ok you can come out," Seto extended his hand down to Mokie and sighed at the strong grip as he lifted his brother up and out.

"I thought you had a date," Mokie pouted.

"Come on, we've got family business to settle," Seto's words were sternly spoken. Mokuba moved his short legs double time to keep up with long even strides of his brother. Out of breath he allowed Seto to drag him into the plush limo and he set in comfortable silence waiting for his brother's next move.

"Ah . . . where are we going," Mokuba mumbled.

"Does it really matter, your mouth is too lose," Seto persisted in light punishment.

"No . . ." Mokuba lowered his eyes. 'Nii-sama is really upset,' Mokie moaned.

"Mokuba . . . there are two things in life you must always remember." Seto handed his little brother a tall frosty cherry coke. "Listen well . . . One: I'll always protect my family no matter what the odds. You are my brother. I will always protect the ones I love."

"Two: I'll always fight for what is mine always. I've broken companies run by stupid fools. We started out with empty pockets and my dream. I swore we would never be poor again or at the mercy of anyone." Seto let the words sink in. "You will always be my fight Mokie. A Kaiba will never go down to anyone."

Mokuba closed his eyes for a second, he thought about Seto's fight to save Joey's life in the flood, the quake and his care in the hospital. Yet he never said a word or asked for thanks. In fact he didn't want anyone to even know. Seto would give up everything just to keep him happy and I know that. Damn I'm a coward,' Mokuba thought.

"Mokuba," Seto moved to the seat next to Mokie and placed his hands on Mokie's shoulders. "With your mind and these two hands we are strong. If you have trouble seeing the light in front of yourself then look over your shoulder and understand that I am always there supporting you."

"Nii 'sama," Mokuba just let the tears fall. He fell into Seto's arms and his tears soaked through Seto's linen silk pants. He knew Seto wouldn't care. The grieve stricken boy never said a word, just whimpered softly. Seto could fill the weight of sorrow and regrets and slowly let all Mokuba's worry melt into his soul. He carried his brother into the mansion and up the long winding staircase and laid him to bed.

Seto whispered, 'Soon Mokuba you will smile. I'm bringing that fool down for good. I'm through chasing dreams in a world that is filled with delusions. It's time I paint my own picture.'

Seto returned to Kaiba Corp and studies the files Mokuba had knocked over. He smiled at the data before his eyes and continued to comply more from his private laptop. The phone rang breaking his private moment of fulfillment.

"What is it now, idiot." Seto screamed into the head set.

"I thought you might be lonely, did you put the little princess to bed," Pegasus cooed. "Maybe I could come to the mansion and tuck you in."

"Max you've gone too far this time, it's over," Seto locked the file away and proceeded to leave his office. "You damn well know I'm at the office because you had me followed, don't ever do that again."Seto deleted the call and laughed. It was the first good laugh he had in years.

Ooooooo

Meanwhile

It had been over three months since the operation of his dearest companion, Ryou. To the naked eye one would say they were a couple, but in reality the boys were just extremely close. They were forced to move out of the tiny studio apartment provided by supporters of Joey. Pegasus decided it would be best since Ryou's lover was still on the loose. It was true Pegasus hated the blond, but he didn't want him dead; just out of the way and Seto's life. So periodically he gave Seto reports of expenses and Joey's progress in school.

Ryou would be finishing his monthly check just thinking about the boy made Joey feel good. The first month after the accident Ryou had lost his will to live and Joey was a mess realizing he couldn't return to his home town. Yet now things has quiet down and the boys had each other, or so Joey thought.

Ryou burst into the apartment and threw his coat down on the bed, he was shaking with anger and it was all directed at the smiling blond.

"Joey you promised no secrets, but you're the biggest liar of them all," Ryou took off his leg brace and removed the small plastic shied from his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?"

Ryou threw an envelope at Joey; on the outside the words 'Restoration Club' were printed loud and clear. Is this from your home town, Domino Japan?" Ryou sat down on the bed.

"Where'd you get that? Who gave you the right to read my mail?"

"Hey it was in the trash. I heard you crying in your sleep and calling his name. You always call his name." Ryou pulled on Joey's shirt but he pushed his friend away. "Why can't you love me? I'm here and he's not, damn it!"

"Stay out of it, man, its' none of your business."

"Really, I know this involves me, can you deny that, mate?" Ryou walked into the kitchen, and returned with a glass of water. "I know what you did man and it's time you come clean or I will walk right out of that door."

"What do you want, Ry," Joey turned away. "So what I talk in my sleep, why don't you go to your own room and stay out of mine."

"Oh so that's the way it is! I'm in your way!" Ryou refused to give into the cruelty.

"It's your lover, the one on the phone." Ryou spoke softly.

"I don't have a lover."

"Don't crap on me . . . Yeah you're a virgin, big deal, but not in your mind or heart. You've already imagined him deep inside your tight little hole, pounding away. You cry out in pain, but you don't pull away because he's not deep enough yet. Tell me dose he take you on your back and you open your legs wide or do you rest them on his shoulders; or maybe you get on your knees and he holds your ass wide open and thrust so deep you can't even breathe."

"STOP IT . . ." Joey reached out and slapped Ryou across the face, "I'm not like you."

"No you're worse, masturbating in your sleep, you are so noble and pure," Ryou grabbed his coat. He headed towards the door. "I've laid open my soul to you man and you throw it back in my face, my dirt. I'm out of here."

"Wait . . . please," tears coursed down Joey's face.

Ryou turned and continued to speak softly. "It's no different being loved in your dreams. Hell it's the passion in your heart that you've given to him. Don't you know that the pain will never go away? I won't just stand by and watch. Hell I should know . . . I've been a bitch and I even endangered your life."

Ryou continued, "I remember last year reading an article about a quake in Japan. A young billionaire was trapped and a friend whose name was never mentioned saved him. The local boy had the same disabilities like you and he just disappeared. You're that guy." Joey's sobs torn at Ryou heart.

"Two brothers and they just paid you off and tossed you away with the trash."

"No it's not like that, you don't understand," Joey covered his face.

"Oh that right you got an apartment and a fat check!!" Ryou screamed. But at the same time he pulled Joey's hands away from his face and held him closely. He propped Joey leg up on the bed with his good hand and started a slow massage along his thigh. It always calmed the blond. The two boys didn't speak for a long time. Joey just allowed Ryou magic to work on his nerves.

"It's the big one that you love. The city wants you to come back and design a piece of art work to commemorate the opening of the new museum. But you haven't answered . . . . . Why!!!"

"It's not that easy. You don't know what you're asking of me." Joey continued to sniff but the tears had dried up.

"Then tell me!! I heard rumors from the nurses today. Tell me the truth . . . . All of it." This time Ryou allow Joey to rest his head on his narrow shoulder. It was time he returned the favor. Joey explained the deal he'd made with Pegasus.

"Man that's shitty . . . he can't do that, he's a bastard. Hell you were in pain and he backed you into a corner. So what do you think he's going to do take my leg back? Let him have it. You can't live your life in debt for your kindness."

"He very powerful," Joey added.

"Hey what about our plans to be super art dealers and open a big gallery." Ryou smiled.

"Who's going to buy your shit anyway . . . we'll be broke."

"But happy . . . really man . . . You still love him, you'll never be able to live a good life without him."Ryou sipped from the glass of water, both guys were lost in thought. "That guy he's powerful but he's a bastard first."

"Mate, you deserve that hero's reward, and I'm going help you get it. Screw that Peg guy. I ain't afraid of that man . . . he's like my old lover . . . a piece of human waste that preys on the kindness of innocence souls. Well I've played with the big guys and I've been tossed around in the trash. You're going home and you going to fight for your man. Unlike mine I think he's worth the time. "

Joey lay back on the bed; relieve to get the truth out, "I don't think there is enough time to make anything anyway."

"You can't wiggle that cute ass out of this one," Ryou chuckled. "I've seen your work that you have hidden in the closet. Yeah I'm a little sneak, but mate I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Is that him, in your vision, in your heart? If you work day and night you'll finish. I know it!!!

"But the bills, the club," Joey whined, lovingly.

"Well I called the club, told them, you sort of quit. I got it all covered. Hey I had to put my art on hold but that's not all I do. I'm a writer to." Ryou smiled. "The only good thing Bakura did was sell my stories to a manga mag. He thought they would be rejected and I'd be humiliated. Turns out they like it and want more, lots more. The check came last week and it will cover our expenses for a while."

"Ryou . . ."

"Joey there's only one choice and we are going to knock Domino dead and send that freaky man to hell. Now I have one request," Ryou had mischief in his eyes.

"Sleep with me . . . ." Ryou giggle. "Man all this confession stuff has me uptight."

Both snuggled together gaining strength and renew hope. Ryou dreamed of a true propose in life; help Joey. The other dreamed of a warm bed with Seto Kaiba in it. 'I'm going home,' he thought drifting off to sleep.

R/r

Love ya . . . spread it all around


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Wow where do I start? I don't own the rights to any of the characters in this story. Love you Kazuki Takahashi!!!!

Hey I promised updates, so review and let's keep it alive. I love this story and the excitement you guys give me. Thanks . . . . .

**Chapter Twenty: I'm Home**

If two worlds collided in the atmosphere would they explode, or would they become one with each other, joined in harmony. Ryou contemplated this thought and imaged it as it would apply to Joey, his partner, his mate, and his world. Joey's very existence was defined by the other world; Kaiba brothers and Pegasus. Five individuals separate by physical distance, yet every action over the past few years would join them together in a struggle of life. These people wove a tapestry of brilliant colors that threaten the very fabric of existence. Right now Joey's heart beat rapidly as the plane started its final descend to the country of Japan. Japan a place filled with color, a place that housed his deepest, fears, desires and past.

"Joey, hey luv . . . you're not alone," Ryou moved to the seat across from his partner. He tilted the blond's chin upward and squeezed his hands gently with his free hand.

"Man . . . I don't think this is the best move to make in my life right now." He turned away from Ryou's direct gaze, but it didn't work, because Ryou followed the boy's evasive action and refused to let go. Joey sighed; every fiber in his heated skin itched and begged him to go somewhere else.

"I have a medical team waiting at the airport; you've used up all the fresh oxygen in the tanks. So I would imagine you've very well ventilated." Ryou winked.

"That not funny . . . I think I'm going to dump it all," Joey whined, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Yeah, you haven't eaten anything since last night," Ryou looked concern, but Joey didn't eat much anyway. Well not since he started working on the art project almost eight months ago. "Look what's the worst that can happen?" Ryou gave him a moment to think about it and fixed the artist fresh lemon water. Joey cradled his head in his hands and tried to keep the nausea feeling in check. He took the lemon water and continued to listen to Ryou.

"Look, it's always been one sided, so what are you really going to do? If you do confess your love and he rejects ya . . . well there's always me." The words were scornful, but the meaning was very clear. Ryou knew there wasn't a chance that would happen so he settled for being Joey's attendant and friend. He'd always be by his side. "This is going to be the greatest adventure in our lives, and you are going to have fun, I promise. Joey you left Domino a broken soul and now you returned a successful. Besides you promise to set me up with a handsome bloke. From what I've seen Japan must be loaded."

Joey tried to laugh, but his legs started to shake and the feelings of dread started to overwhelm him. He felt as though he was being dragged down into darkness. True he'd mature, but his heart was still hollow. Daydreams of demons in the shape of snakes invaded his mind and only a small light at the end of a dark tunnel kept him from going insane. Hell he was pining over a love he'd never had, how pathetic.

A sweet voice in his head spoke of courage. "You're my special big brother, only you can find peace in your heart." Joey felt the light touch of a feather brush his face, I've been touch by an angel, and a smile cracked the tightness he nursed around his month. After all Ryou was a part of his past and he loved him dearly. For a moment the beating in his heart leveled out and he felt calm.

It wasn't Seto's rejection or scornfulness that weight on his mind. It was everything else in his past. You see so much of the boy's pain and suffering was rooted in the small town of Domino. So much he wanted to forget or at least push to the farthest corners of his soul and bury the sadness. He never wanted to see the old apartment he'd shared with his dad, but he had to find out what happen to the damn drunk. He didn't want to relive his last moments of shame and hatred Kaiba felt towards his helplessness in protecting Mokuba, nor did he want the pity his friends would offer. Had he really changed that much because the thought of Tea mothering over him made the man sick; at least Kaiba spoke his spiteful thoughts with sincerity.

It was painful to remember bits and pieces of the quake, but he had to know. There was one question Joey had to have the answer too or he would never rest. Joey had to know who was in that pit of hell with him. Who was the stranger that gave him life when he'd looked death in the eye and wanted to give up. He remembered a warm body pressing against his own, wrapping him in love and then the stranger was gone. Fear and loneness replace his warmth. Who breathe life into his body with a touch so strong it sends shivers up his spine almost two years later. Sometimes these vague feelings mixed in with horrible nightmare left him sweating at night wrapped up tightly in sheets. It wasn't unusual for the young artist to have sleepless nights and Ryou his nurse and companion would always be there to assist and get him through the toughest times. Ryou made Joey face the facts that he'd never find peace until he went home. So this trip was not only professional but personal.

"OK, Ryou I'm fine, but you gotta understand after the program I'm leaving the country for good." Joey's words lacked conviction; it was a speech he repeated before boarding the private jet, a present from his supporters overseas. Actual they wanted to make sure he returned to fill the commissions he'd promised.

"Maybe, and maybe not," Ryou teased and without asking settled his petite body on Joey's lap. Next Ryou unbutton his shirt down to the delicate muscles that defined his chest. Titling his head to one side he finger combed Joey's long bangs to one side and curled the longest strands around his ears.

"Ryou this isn't a fashion show, just meeting some friends at the airport," He gently pushed the boy's hands away, a useless gesture.

"Ump"

"It's been almost two years and I've decided you're going knock them dead; besides you know much I love to dress you." Ryou applied light brown eyebrow pencil, and dark cocoa liner underneath his eyes. The liner only accented his beautiful hazel brown orbs shrouded in sadness.

The pilot interrupted the session with a loud announcement. "We are now entering air space Domino, landing in ten minutes."

Ryou buckled Joey's seat belt, gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and settled in a seat near the front of the plane. "You'll be find, I promise you luv."

Ooooooooooooo

The roar of the planes grated on the CEO's nerves, plus the incessant chatter of the friendship gang. Seto wanted to destroy something; you know knock a few heads together, kick some big time lawyer in the ass. He closed his laptop and rose from his seat next to Mokuba.

"'I can't take this," Seto glared at Tea.

"Nii 'sama, where are you going, the plane will be landing soon," Mokuba glowed with excitement he didn't need his generous dose of sweets to jump start his engine.

"Coffee," Seto's only words, but in reality he couldn't breathe. Without waiting for a reply Seto moved swiftly away from the group. He found a quite spot; after handing out a large sum of money to the floor attendant called Goku and waited. Looking out of a large floor to ceiling window Seto's mind wondered back to the early morning hours spent with Mokuba at their home.

********Flashback*******

Impatiently Mokuba paced the downstairs kitchen floor giving Seto sideways glances periodically. "Nii-sama come on . . . hurry up already, I don't wanta' be late.

Seto poured his third cup of coffee; he knew exactly when and where Joey's plane touched down, hell he'd had it monitored. "Mokuba you have almost three hours, settle down. Take it easy on the cereal it's loaded with sugar."

"Brother it's not that, I just want everything to be right. It's been almost two years since I've seen Joey and well I just want everything to be right." Mokuba's lip quivered, his voice faded and he would have fallen apart if Seto didn't comfort the boy.

Seto placed his treasured cup of espresso down and walked over to Mokuba; he stroked his back with strong hands. "Talk,"

"Seto you still don't really understand how I feel. I except Joey will never be mine, but do you think he's forgotten me? Do you think he cares a little, I've hurt him so and I never . . . . I never answered his letter; I couldn't . . . ."

Seto arched his brow and finished his back rubbing. It was clear Mokuba still had a crush on Joey after all this time and needed a little reassurance in dealing with this adult problem. "Don't be a child Mokuba; how could anyone forget you."

Mokuba wiped an invisible tear from his eye and threw a fake punch at Seto. "Brother, I'm serious. He means a lot to me. Back then Joey was my only true friend; never cared about my money and he gave up everything to save me. I hurt you too."

Mokuba's voice trailed away to a whisper. It had been a long time since the brothers talked about Joey. It was taboo and Mokuba for once respected Seto's wishes to communicate through Pegasus. Even now Seto didn't know the extent of Joey's decision to stay away from his home town or Mokuba's involvement in the tangled web of deceit. 'One day I'll have to tell Seto everything but not yet . . . . 'He thought. 'I have to know what Joey is really thinking.'

"Mokuba, feelings don't disappear for someone you love. You can't throw them away, they live eternally in your soul, they receive nourishment from your heart, and they grow in every fiber of your body." Seto suppress a rare smile.

Mokuba gasp as the words that flowed from Seto's mouth. He'd never heard him speak so sincerely. "Come on Kaiba everything will be fine." He ruffled his long raven locks. "I've got a business to run, can't be hanging out with the misfits all day."

"You can't fool me," Mokuba teased the giant he respected among men, his brother; " You've been ready for hours and I saw you change your suit three times, andddddddddddddd I bet you know exactly when Joey's plane touches down anddddddddddddddd……."

"Enough, Mokuba" Seto's cheeks were starting to turn a horrible shade of blue, one of which Mokuba would be the only one to ever witness. Mokuba chuckled and ran out the kitchen door to the limo that would bring him closer to the boy that occupied his thoughts for so long. It was the longest ride in his seventeen years of existence.

********In of Flashback*******

"Kaiba –sama you asked me to tell you if there was any activity concerning flight 369 from England." The attendant spoke hesitantly to Kaiba. It was the same one he'd paid the extra money to for clearing the waiting area.

"Yes speak up," Seto grumbled. He'd didn't like being disturbed from his dreaming.

"Well an ambulance has been ordered to be on standby it's out on the landing strip now." The balding guy backed away, he didn't want to deliver this news.

"Who is it for, I don't need incomplete information," Seto's stomach dropped down to his shinning leather boots. 'According to Pegasus's doctor's reports, Joey was in prefect health,' he though.

Goku adjusted the ear phone and waited for the news, "Ahh . . . it was ordered by a nurse Ryou-sama for his companion Joey Wheeler, oh the famous young artist; my daughter loves his water colors."

"Excuse me, your family is not my concern," Seto needed coffee.

"Ah . . . yes sir." Goku tremble, silently he prey that he wouldn't get fired. "Ryou ordered oxygen tanks which can only be transported by ambulance as a safety measure. But the passenger, Joey Wheeler is fine, the report from the hospital said he has a problem with heights, especially descending, so that is why the extra tanks were ordered, SIR!"

'I don't like this . . . I'll kill that toon master if he's been giving me false reports,' Seto's blood boiled in his veins. He closed his eyes, his breathing stopped for a moment and he dropped his treasured laptop. Heads turned toward the man who appeared to be in distress as he clutched his chest. "He's here," those were the only words Seto could speak, driven by the unshakable desire to be close to his soul mate. He brushed aside the well wishes and followed the planes descend through the window as the wheels hit the ground.

"Mokuba, Tea, and Yugi, were beyond containment as they were forced to wait behind a long rope. Tea waved a WELCOME HOME sign. A large group of fans appeared from buses, much to Mokuba's dismay, he though Joey's flight was secret, but news leaked out.

"Oh, he's so cute," cried a young artist.

"I just love his 'series of life lessons'," another screamed, pushing Yugi to the side.

"Yeah I bet that's not all you love . . . but you can forget it babes, he's not biting," one very gay boy spoke up. Everyone chuckled at that comment and the boys just sighed.

"Oh . . . but have you seen his companion, he's a hottie with a capital 'H', screamed the gay boy.

"No shit," the fans screamed.

"LOOK!!! It's him!!!!!" screamed a chorus. Mokuba, Tea, and Yugi looked towards the plane and watched as a couple walked down the ramp. But Joey wasn't in sight.

"JOEY!!!" The fans screamed again.

Standing at the end of the ramp a small platinum blond cutie waved at the group. His hair was tied back in a ponytail which hung down his back. He wore a simple pink suit with a silk white shirt underneath. White leather penny loafers completed his look of elegance. The man that stood next to him was the complete opposite in looks and attire.

Two guards walked up to the couple and the blond whispered something in Goku's ear, Ryou pointed to the crowd gathered at the gates.

Four other guards appeared from the crowd and moved the fans to the inside theater. Joey promised to give them a proper welcome; but now he needed a little private time with his family.

"Oh, he's so cool," someone whispered and followed the guard to the theater. The only people left standing behind the ropes were Mokuba, Tea, and Yugi.

Joey started to walk towards his friends. His right hand rested on the top of a cane. He hobbled forward one step at a time. Even from a distance the cane appeared to be crafted in sold silver with a white marble top, Tea couldn't take her eyes away from his crippled leg; no one prepared her for that.

"Joey," Tea dropped the welcome sign.

Joey wore the skinniest jeans which were custom made to fit his long and slender swimmers legs. The same legs Seto admired years ago at a pool party. Two belts made of fine black leather and four silver chains hung low on his hips. The outer seams of the jeans were decorated with hand stitches in varies colors of browns, blues, and red for color. The pockets on his small butt cheeks were decorated with similar stitches that grabbed the eye of the viewer. Joey left his shirt open; it was made from soft India cotton. Ruffles adorned his neck which lay on his thin shoulders. The sleeves were wide and tapered to fit tightly around his slender wrist. The ruffles gather in two layers giving him the look of a handsome lord or a mysterious pirate. Joey didn't wear jewelry it restricted his breathing or at least that's what he thought. To complete the outfit he wore tennis shoes. The shoes were his special signature statement. Joey was laid back and relaxed on the outside.

Mokuba's heart jump right out of his chest and he reached out in the air to catch it. He didn't see the cane only the glow that surrounds his friend. Mokuba took off into a run and stopped one foot in front of Joey. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Joey . . . my god Joey," he stammered out. Ryou unprepared for the attack jumped in front of his companion forcing Mokuba to halt. Two guards held the teary eyed boy back and Seto appeared at the door of the terminal.

"Ryou, please it's ok . . ." Joey opened his arms and welcomed Mokuba warmly. Ryou caught the cane before it hit the ground. They both glared at each other suspiciously.

"Joey I swore I wouldn't act like a baby, but I'm so happy to see you," he wiped his eyes and stared lovingly at his crush. Nothing had changed, unless he felt even more desire than before.

"Ah . . . a little air might be helpful," Joey whispered.

"Opps . . ." Mokuba released his hold and allowed Yugi and Tea a chance to view the incredible man Joey had become.

"Hey guys this is Ryou, he's my. . ." Joey didn't complete the sentence.

"I'm his private nurse and companion. Sorry Mokuba I should have known who you were. I worry about Joey, so forgive my rudeness. He bowed low. Joey we need to have you checked out and you have to make an appearance at the theater." Ryou gentle pulled Joey out of the embrace of his friends and led him to the medical attendants. The transport was parked outside if needed.

"Ry, I'm fine . . Really." Joey argued, but he stepped inside. It was useless to fight Ryou.

Ryou turned to the group questions written on their faces. Don't worry. Joey has a problem with heights so we had to give him an exceptional amount of oxygen on the flight, just a precaution.

"So what else do you do for him," Mokuba's tone was not too friendly.

"Mokuba that's really rude," Yugi gasp.

"That's ok, you must be Yugi. He told me you're the master of games. I'd like to learn how to duel if you have time to teach me."

"My brother Seto is the duel master of the world and I don't think he would care for you hanging around Joey." Mokuba couldn't think beyond what he felt.

"Mokuba what in the hell is your problem?" Tea piped out. Everyone turned on Mokuba, not understanding his rude behavior.

"Where is your brother, Seto Kaiba, I believe that's his name?" Ryou evaded Mokuba's original question with skill. This boy was going to be a problem. Right on queue Seto marched out to the party, he couldn't stay hidden after seeing Joey go inside the medical room. It didn't look up to Kaiba's standard. It was too close to ghost of a painful past.

"What the hell is going on, Mokuba?" Seto spoke to Mokuba, but his attention was directed at Ryou.

'Shit, it's the same man who came to see Joey over a year ago at the hospital,' Ryou could hardly think straight. Shaken by Seto's masculinity Ryou stumbled. God's it was easy to imagine all the obscenely pleasant things he wouldn't mind doing with this man. Embarrassed at the lust Seto generated in his body, Ryou tried to get his rough breathing under control.

"I'm sorry but I must check on Master Joey, please excuse me." Ryou left and opened the door to the examination room; he was clearly flushed.

"Mokuba," Seto asked trying to stay cool.

"Something about flying and high places upsetting him, anyway I don't like that guy," Mokuba pouted.

"Mokuba you don't even know him and anyway Joey needed a friend in a strange country. So what's your problem?" Yugi spoke with passion. "The last time I saw Joey he was a mess."

"Mokuba, you didn't tell us about his leg, and anyway I think Ryou is cute. They look good together." Tea continued to piss Mokuba off.

"Shut up Tea," Mokuba wanted to tear up the welcome sign and shove it down her throat.

Ryou walked over to the bed inside the room and stared at Joey; still embarrassed sweat rolled off his neck.

"Hey man you look a little pale," Joey pulled his shirt over his shoulders and button up the front. He adjusted the chains on his hips and realized Ryou hadn't spoken a word.

"Hey man . . . it's him . . ." Joey sucked air. Ryou nodded his head, still under the CEO's manly spell.

"Wow, you never said he was such a man," He looked up with accusing eyes that seemed to demand an answer.

"Mr. Personality, you haven't seen the bastard side, but I love that too. Come on my fans are waiting," Joey forced a smile and walked outside.

Nothing could have prepared Joey for the sight of seeing Seto after two long years of dreams; he was speechless.

"Joey, come on we have a party planned for your homecoming," Mokuba linked arms, but Joey could only stare at Seto. He stumbled backwards his leg giving out. Seto lunched forward and caught Joey in his arms, gently he cradled him close. No one spoke afraid of the Ceo's next move, hell Yugi thought he'd let him fall to the floor and Tea didn't have a though in her head.

Much to their surprise Seto lifted Joey off his feet and carried him to a plush leather seat nearby. Complete absorbed in his well being he whispered. "Puppy are you ok?"

Joey tried to control the throbbing sensation that came from deep inside, being in the arms that felt so familiar. He moaned sweetly, "Please you can put me down, Kaiba." Just his touch and little jets of pleasure escaped from the pours in Joey's skin; every part of his body was sensitive and painful. If he didn't break this spell soon, his physical body would betray him completely.

Reluctantly Seto eased Joey into the soft leather seat, but not before brushing his nipple through the soft cotton shirt. Stimulated by the chaste touch Seto's eyes narrowed and his glaze became hot. "Call me Seto he tickled Joey's ear with the heated words."

"Kaiba . . . Seto . . . I can't do this."Joey mouth went dry.

"Joey," Ryou pushed his way past the CEO and took his hand.

"It's nothing, you know how my leg gets in bad weather . . . hey don't we have some autographs to sign." Joey grew impatient from all the attention he needed a distraction.

"No that's not a problem, I sent pictures instead, they will be very happy. I thought your family was a little more important right now, luv." Ryou used his teasing voice which was a little suggestive of other things. It was his nature to play.

"What the hell kind of nurse are you," Mokuba blurted out.

"Mokuba, remember our talk about control," Seto spoke, relaxing his muscles. He still felt the touch of Joey in his arms and secretly vowed never to let any other have that pleasure.

"Ryou ignore the brat and continued to speak, his words directed at Seto. Kaiba-sama perhaps you can help us. I reserved a suite on the bottom floor for Joey and myself, but it appears they wanted to give him the best so it was switched to the penthouse on the top floor. There are no other openings and I require special conditions. It's impossible for us to stay in the penthouse."

"No I can't Ryou, you got to do something," Joey broke into the conversation, sweat beaded up on his bottom lip, he licked it nervously with the tip of his tongue.

"Hush," Ryou squeezed his hand. The blond trembled. Seto didn't miss the physical changes or the dependency.

"Joey I though you would stay with us at the mansion, why would you stay at a hotel. Seto," Mokuba in shock cried out. "Seto tell Joey he's staying with us."

Joey's eyes drifted around the waiting area, voices echo around his head. 'Is this what I came home for? Watching Kaiba use his money, Mokuba whining, and the madness.'

Weakly the blond rose and pulled away from everyone; he started to harbor regrets and wanted to get away from everyone. It took all his courage to come and fight against the promise he'd made to the toon master and face Seto. 'Damn it shut up,' he thought his brain would explode.

Now Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Mokuba were all fighting over where he'd stay. Joey left them and walked outside to a rock garden and started to draw figures in the sand. He needed to calm his spirit.

After five minutes Joey felt Kaiba's presence t and spoke before the Ceo decided to feel his head with insults or lies. "I'll stay at your mansion, but I'll pay. I'm not looking for favors, just a bed or two. We need a suite of rooms and they should be joining, I require Ryou to be close."

"Fine, so is he your lover," Seto's voice was smooth, a little deeper than Joey remembered, but laced with poison.

The room needs to be on the west side I like to see the sun rise, the dark isn't my friend," Joey continued ignoring Seto. "How's Pegasus, I expect he's happy." Joey rearranged a few stones around the characters written in sand.

"Why wouldn't he be happy, he had everything he wants . . . .? " Joey flinch, he needed to escape. Tears filled his eyelids, but he refused to let Kaiba see the torment those simple words caused.

"So you won't answer my question." Seto insisted, he moved in front of the blond. "I won't be ignored." His aggressive nature only gave Joey the power he'd locked away long ago to fight the CEO.

"And I don't have to answer your questions or is that a part of the house condition? Money bags, I'm here for the presentation and answers. I know how you feel about me, so don't concern yourself with my business, I promise I'll be gone soon." Joey wished he could sink into the sand he felt so miserable. 'The rumors concerning Seto and Pegasus being lovers was true.' He thought. 'How lucky to have everything you want.'

"There's only one thing I want to know Kaiba, and you have the money and power to get the information. I have a debt to pay. I know I didn't do my best to save Mokuba, he could have been killed, but I have to know. Someone else delivered me from death down in the pit of hell. I've searched for a name, but all the records show that I was alone. It's a lie. I've got to know who it was."

Seto turned away.

"Kaiba . . . tell me . . .!"

Seto clinched his fist into tight knots. He couldn't move, the ice froze over his heart.

"Ass . . . I won't stop until I find out the truth." Joey walked back into the terminal and left Seto outside.

Seto read the message in the sand Joey had written. His long legs buckled. "Love grows eternally in your soul."

A small hand reached out and touched Kaiba wet cheek, "don't despair my prince, he's home." Kisara wiped the ice off Seto's face and for once he didn't have a word to say. "Come my prince we have a lot to do."

R/r


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Well it's the same, I'm still broke and Takahashi rules.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little different, I jump around to different places and scenes but it's necessary. I think it's easy enough to follow, just different from my flow. Hey if it doesn't work just let me now. Thanks for those reading and review it feels so good to have your comments. So lets make it happen...... Enjoy**

_**Recap:**__ A small hand reached out and touched Kaiba's wet cheek, "don't despair my prince, he's home." Kisara wiped the ice off Seto's face and for once he didn't have a word to say. "Come; my prince we have a lot to do."_

**Ooooooo**

Chapter 20: It Hurts

Frozen the CEO didn't have a comeback . . . hell the shock of seeing Joey, holding him, and feeling his heart beat left Seto helpless. His blood pressure surly would registrar any normal man on the critical list.

"Kisara," Seto squeezed the small hand for support, "he wants to know who shared the darkness with him. I'm still in a deep pit, yet he managed to climb out. Just being close to my puppy, I have a hard time focusing on what is real and what isn't."

"Yes, its called love my prince," she childe.

"I know what love is; I'm not some silly boy in high school peaking in the showers at naked bodies." Seto huffed; involuntarily he pulled at the top button of his shirt. "Damn it's hot."

"Maybe not, but you're that same boy that scanned pictures of Joey that you stole . . . no borrowed . . . from Mokuba's wallet."

"How dare you . . . and how in the hell did you know that. . . that's a private email account." His eyes blazed with fury, a look to make anyone else cringe in moral fear.

Yet the girl with the blue rose just smirked. "I have my ways."

"Little witch . . ." he growled between his teeth. "Where in the hell are your parents."

"Listen we can chat all day long or we can get serious. Feeling sorry for you is pissing me off." Kisara whispered those words.

Ignoring the smart ass remarks from the tiny rosebud lips; Seto released his tight grip on the small hand and turned towards the entrance to the terminal. He watched as Joey limped outside to a waiting limo; walking in his shadow a young man called Ryou, followed behind. It appeared his lips were in constant motion and Joey didn't care for the conversation because he ignored the boy openly. Ryou waved his hands in the air and at one point blocked Joey from getting into the car. Joey gave in and allowed the boy to assist him inside the limo. Seto witness a tiny smile and his heart flipped. Slowly he regained the mobility in his legs, believing he could face the world again, also wishing he'd been the source of the small bit of happiness he'd seen.

"Pull it together, my prince . . . someone is coming. Sounds like your brother." The little blue-eye girl pulled on his shirt. "We wouldn't want anyone to see your sensitive side, might blow your image." Those words jarred his brain back to reality.

"Don't expect any thank-you," Seto caught the ball of energy as he rounded the corner and slam into Seto's chest. It appears not much had changed since childhood for the younger Kaiba.

"Nii-sama, I won't lose to you on this. I've made the decision Joey is staying with us. Roland is preparing the west wing for him right now and you can't stop me. It's my home to and I can do whatever I want. Besides Joey he's my friend and I owe him a favor." Mokuba's voice lost some of its power, due to Seto's silence.

"Do whatever the hell you want; I've got a business to run. I only came down here to make sure you didn't embarrass the Kaiba name." Seto moved quickly so Mokuba wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "Just don't expect me to get involved in your plans."

"But Seto I've planned a welcome home party, you haven't forgotten . . . it's at the mansion tonight."

"Mokuba, I'm busy," Seto stopped in his tracks. 'It was too soon to see him again, he'd surly fall apart,' the thoughts vibrated in his heart. Joey expected answers to questions only he could give and the blond understood that. There was a strength Seto recognized in Joey's eyes and he didn't like it one bit. 'I'll have to tell him the truth but not tonight.'

"NII-SAMA wait don't walk away from me!!! . . . NOTHING!!! Everything I plan is always second to your work. Joey always acted like my big brother and friend. He never forgot about me, like you do!!! You didn't have time to take me to the art museum and that's not all!"

"Mokie," Seto turned to the side and a long heartfelt sigh escaped from his lips. '_Everything I've ever done has been for Mokie; even giving up my love for you.'_

'What have I done . . . .? ?' Mokuba reached out to Seto but it was too late to erase the look of pain he saw in his brother's eyes. "I d . . . didn't mean that Nii-sama . . . Please."

Seto turned and left before Mokuba could see the tears gather in his eyes. The last time emotions gripped him so tightly was in the rubble breathing life into Joey broken body. 'Gods,' he thought, 'I never thought to feel so alone again.'

"WAIT . . . Let me explain!!" Mokuba reached out into the thin air. His words a faint echo in the wind.

"No . . . Mokie, there nothing else to say," Seto tried to smile, yet succeeded in cracking his jaw; every muscle in his face hurt. "I'll see you tonight . . . at the party." Seto's voice faded to a whisper. It was time to retreat to his little world, Kaiba Corp. 'Damn it, it's time for all this to end, damn it to hell.' Seto thought as he gunned his little blue sport car and sped off, it was time to straighten everything out, he had a party to attend, and first there were some important documents to pick up and some that need to be shredded.

"Seto . . . ." Mokuba whispered to the empty place occupied by Seto; he could still smell his cologne. 'I should tell him everything. I can't believe I've hurt him so easily. But if I confess everything I've done he'll hate me even more,' Mokuba shook his head in confusion and self denial. Tears gather in the back of his eye lids, but a self made damn held them in place. His remorse only lasted a few minutes longer; the selfish little brat that spoke so freely of brotherly love surfaced; the selfish, greedy little brat that coveted the love of his brother smiled; and last the selfish, greedy little bastard continued to make plans for tonight's festivities and prey that his brother wouldn't come. He looked around like a sneaky cat just to make sure nobody witness his conversation with Seto, beside who'd believe it anyway. Smiling Mokuba went back into the main terminal and gave the gang the final time and details of the party. He wanted all of Joey's friends there, beside maybe they could keep that damn Ryou guy entertained and he could have Joey all to himself. He'd tell him how sorry he was for his jealousy and selfish attitude, but he'd make everything right. Mokuba still lived in his delusions; especially after seeing his desire in the flesh. Tonight at the party he'd show Joey for once how he really felt.

**Meanwhile . . . . **

Two boys glared at each other as one chatted endlessly in a limo headed for the south side of down- town Domino.  
"Joey, come on smile, don't be mad," Ryou poke two neat holes in Joey's cheeks in an attempt to make him smile. "You did promise to take me on a tour of your city."

"Yeah, so let me think. Did you make the arrangements . . . the apartment and what about the exhibit?" Joey twisted his fingers together as he gazed out of the tinted window. Everything looked different, yet old, like a shoe you needed to throw away but couldn't.

"We'll have a special wing at Mokuba's house; he's taking care of everything, so don't worry," Ryou smiled. "Are they really that rich?"

"Yeah, he can buy anything. I use to call him money bags." Joey laughed, "It really pissed him off."

Joey tapped on the glass window dividing them from the driver. He motioned the driver to stop at the next apartment complex or rather what was left of the building. The two boys stood in front of a sign that said, '_FOR SALE_'. The windows were boarded up and the grass stood at least four feet high around the old building. Beer cans and empty alcohol bottles lay in neat piles at the front porch, and the boys had to remove the yellow tape across the door which was loaded with cob webs.

"Joey this building had yellow tape; it's a crime scene. Maybe we should go." Ryou leaned against Joey hoping to get his attention. Joey pushed open the door and stepped past the yellow tape he continued to walk into the building. Memories floated his thoughts and his eyes shifted to the stairs off to the right.

"Listen Ryou I asked you to go straight to the mansion, but you wanted to come and tour my little city. Well take a look, it's a crime scene alright, one of my life. Take a look this is where it all started. Take a look at my home. These are the stairs and hall my drunken Dad stumbled up nightly. I would try and hide before he entered the apartment, I never knew if he'd be too drunk to care or beat me senseless. Sometimes I would hear his footsteps and he'd stumble back down a stair or two and I'll lock the door to my room. So you know what the bastard did, he removed the door to my room and replaced it with a shitty curtain, that always smelled of his stench. Once he tried to rape me, but passed out I wanted to kill the drunk in his sleep."

"Just asking, I'm with you," Ryou hesitantly backed off but continued to stare warily around.

Joey moved upstairs and pushed open the apartment door. "The hinges creaked but the door gave away. 'Damn what did I expect; it's still the same,' he thought, 'one broken down shit hole.' He closed his eyes and the past rolled back to his last moments in the house. He could see his father's whore passed out on the bathroom floor blocking his way out of the apartment. His father wasn't far behind passed out somewhere on the floor. Even the ragged door cover lay in pieces on the floor eaten by moths and covered with dust. Nothing had changed in his absence, expect his father was missing since the quake; presumed dead. The smell of alcohol filled his nostrils and he started to sway.

"Joey, I think it's really time to go; you don't look so well."

"Yeah, it's home sweet home; love the view," Joey voice rose and sweat beaded up around his head. He pulled his bangs back and looked around the room once more. "Hey, you just got to see this," He almost ran into his tiny bedroom and leaned outside of the broken window, searching for something.

"Look Ryou, see these nails," he held up some old rusty nails that were wedged into holes inside the window seal, although the glass had been blown out over a year ago. Holding up the nails he continued to speak. "Look Ryou, see these nails; I'd climb out of this window and replace the nails carefully one by one. Dad never realized I'd sneak outside, work late at night, or go to school, to breathe fresh air."

"Joey, my old man loved his women . . . other women . . . it made my mom crazy," Ryou spoke more to his self. "He didn't beat me but he beat my sister, I'll never go back home, never. My world is with you."

"Shit, I don't need that Ryou. Come on there is one more place you gotta go," Joey grabbed his hand and moved out of the back door down through the basement and into Joey's private world. To his amazement the bomb shelter was just the same; he opened the latch and peered down inside. Ryou looked over his shoulder.

Once again Ryou followed Joey into his private world, but at least this place brought him a little pleasure. Together they set on the cold floor and Joey continued to explain his past. "I used to study by this lamp and there's my table, an old create. You know I refused to be stupid, I loved him so much, so I studied to impress Kaiba."

Ryou's phone went off and they both jumped sky high, "Mmm . . . let it ring, there's something else I gotta tell you."

"But it's the museum, remember we were supposed to go and check out the exhibit."

Joey placed his hand over Ryou's, "No this is more important." Joey stared into Ryou large chocolate eyes and marveled just for a moment how beautiful the boy's expression could be. He reminded him of Mokuba in so many ways and that is what hurt him the most.

"Just a moment . . . . Ok . . . Thanks . . . . Later," Ryou hung up the phone. "Everything is fine, the exhibit is being dusted off as we speak and set in place, I'm all yours."

"Ryou, long time ago I let a friend believe that in time we could become a couple. I ignored his feelings, ignoring that his illusions were real. I know even today he's in pain and I took the easy way out by writing a letter. I don't want you to suffer anymore, man." Joey turned away from Ryou and walked outside to the limo.

"Ryou after this affair I think it would be best if we part." Joey settled in the limo and waited for the storm to blow.

"So just like that, you've made the decision, jerk. You think you can just walk away and I won't follow." Ryou screamed out loud, spinning Joey around to face him. "Look at me while you dump my ass!"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore with false hopes, man. I can't feel the way you want. I've tried."

"Tried, what the hell does that mean," Ryou's eyes blazed.

Joey remained silent and set inside the limo; he waited for the boy to understand and face the truth.

"Oh you mean my little kisses, lap dancing, and body rubs. So you forced yourself to feel. It's a little late for that, shit I love you, Joey." Ryou whispered. "I know you didn't feel the same, but we have still had something special. "

"Ryou, listen . . . . I'm going to tell him how I feel."

"What!!"

"Tonight at the party . . . I've made up my mind! . . . Driver!!! Take us to this address." Joey handed a small piece of paper to the driver through a small sliding glass door.

"Fine and when he laughs or dumps your ass; what will you do next," Ryou still angry couldn't believe what Joey was saying. He'd hoped they'd leave this gig and go back to England, safe and sound.

Joey gritted his teeth and bit his tongue; but he refused to show his true emotions, let Ryou's words make him give in.

"Look I didn't mean that . . . ." Ryou continued, there wasn't a face Joey could make he couldn't read.

"Just forget it Ryou, you're right, but I can't live like this anymore."

"So your answer is to piss me off. Well it didn't work. You got something else going on."

Joey's heart started to race as the mansion came into view. "I'm leaving the country after tonight."

"What, it's that offer, the one you got from the investors . . . Ahh; didn't you think Pegasus was behind it?" Ryou whispered a little calmer knowing he wasn't the source of Joey's sour mood.

"No . . . it's not that, but I'm going to the states and I'm not coming back. Yeah, but I don't care anymore. Look what happen just being in his presence after all this time. I almost passed out." Joey held back his tears. "I can't involve you in my troubles anymore."

"Ahh . . . you did pass out. So when were you going to tell me . . . don't answer." Ryou mumbled as they exited the limo and entered the large double doors of the mansion. Roland directed the boys to the private west wing and left to attend to the needs of his boss which included watching Joey's activities from afar.

"Look Joey we haven't finished this conversation. It's dangerous when your mind wonders beyond art. You're safest with a paint brush in your hands." Ryou smirked.

"Ok!! I wanted answers to my past. I wanted to know if he was in my future, or the man that is only in my dreams. Now I just want to tell him while I can." Joey voice lacked courage but he took a deep breath and spoke the words anyway. "I have to know if he feels anything . . . I have to breathe again."

"And the answer; if it's not the one you want, you've going to run?"

"Well I haven't thought that far; but the states seem like a good place to start." Joey pouted.

"Ok, well if I can't be the one, I can at least help you!!" Ryou open up a piece of luggage and pulled out a drop-dead outfit from his private collection.

"You've got to be kidding, man. I don't think I can get into that . . . . Remember I said I want to breathe again." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, every solider needs a weapon; this is war . . . trust me mate." Ryou smiled as he searched for shoes and other accessories. "So no more kissing . . . Oh does this mean I have to sleep in my own bed?"

"Ryou!!"

"Ok!! I get it; I'll get my pink blanket out of the closet."

"I gotta rest . . . so wake me up later for the party," Joey lay down and closed his eyes. "When this is over I'll get my life back and maybe one jerk out of it. It's time to end this pain in my heart, even if it hurts."

"Yeah . . . ." Ryou feelings of rejection hit at its core of his heart, "this is going to be one hell of a party, and it looks like Joey's is the desert."

Ryou waited till Joey soft breath tickled his flushed cheeks as he leaned over him. The blond was fast asleep. He tip-toed into the adjoining bathroom and flicked opened his cell phone. It took a moment to make the call and the decision.

"Pegasus, I've changed my mind." Ryou whispered the words into the phone. "Joey's my friend and I can't help you anymore . . . it's over."

"No I don't care what you say, if he wants Kaiba . . . . " the phone went dead before Ryou could finish his sentence.

"Joey I'm so sorry . . . ." tears flowed down Ryou's face. "I just wanted you to love me, now if you just don't hate me I'll be alright. . . . Joey I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Very softly Ryou slid next to Joey on the bed. It would be the last time he had the pleasure if he wanted to keep his friendship. 'Damn I just want to get through this night.'

Oooooooooooo

Next the party!! Wear your hats it's going to be a heart breaker; your reviews will get it posted soon!!! Love you

R/R


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of YUGiOH. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

I'm going full steam ahead into the New Year and finishing my stories, I hope my fans enjoy the endings and welcome the new fandom's to come, so let's get the show on the road.

After an earthquake in which Joey almost dies; Seto feelings surface, yet he doesn't want to cause pain for his brother who loves Joey. Mokuba never had a problem expressing his love for the older teen and dreams of the day it will be a reality. After a short recovery Joey leaves Domino to study and meets a special friend. His life continues to be a roller coaster, which will slide him back to Domino.

He brings all the demons of his past with him. He's always had feelings for Seto, yet they were buried under denial and self doubt. Pegasus threatens to destroy the relationship before it has a chance to bloom at a party Mokuba is giving in Joey's honor. So on to the party . . . .

Ooooooo

**Chapter 21: **Party Time

Tonight Mokuba pulled out all the stops at the mansion; this party welcomed Joey home after two years and he wanted to impress his idol/love interest. Yugi and the gang were already busy in the upstairs game room playing with Kaiba's experiential high tech gaming system. The new system would be release after the New Year and featured at the opening of the third Kaiba land in an undisclosed location. The theme park was designed for the super rich and talented. Kaiba was looking for young protégés to maximize every aspect of his growing empire.

"Hey Mokuba you sure Kaiba is ok with this," Yugi asked for the mullioned time. "Don't want to piss him off."

"Look it's my party and you guys are my guest; besides I did the graphics on this game. I'm a Kaiba too," he spoke with youthful pride, hot air filled his chest. Mokuba had love on his mind; tonight would be the night he expressed his desires to Joey.

"Spoken like a Kaiba," Yami called out. "Hey where's the golden boy, he disappeared at the airport."

"Well, Joey should be waking up soon," Yugi volunteer. He placed his controller down on the floor and focused his attention on Yami who was scoring points shamelessly on the new game without even trying. "Ryou said Joey was a little tried, so he's resting. But he had a tray of cookies and cherry soda in his hand. If I know Joey he's eating not resting. "

'_Some things never change_,' Yugi thought, '_Joey and junk food.'_

"Who is that guy anyway?" Yami glaze intently at Yugi.

"Mmm . . . he's cool . . . sorta takes care of Joey; they're going into business together . . . sounds cool," Yugi moved closer to Yami, he loved it when Yami glaze at him so wantonly.

"Yeah he's a jerk," Mokuba blurred out. "I don't really trust him . . . . Too pretty and those eyes look deceitful to me . . . ." Mokuba pulled out a comb and admired his hair in a wall mirror. _'I hope Joey likes my new shampoo?' _ He thought.

"Mokuba you're jealous!!" Yami joked, "You're not still crushing on Joey. It's been two years."

"Like hell!! I'd be jealous of that freak . . . he doesn't understand Joey at all . . . business partner . . . over my dead body!"

"I saw you looking at him earlier; he's kinda cute." Yugi continued to chat idly. "You know a hottie; especially with that cool accent." The little duelist wiggles in his seat dreaming of . . . .

"Yugi!"

"Well he is!" Yugi whispered, lowering his eyes; Yami wasn't so happy with his comments or actions.

"Perhaps I should dye my hair, so your eyes will stay focus," Yami's voice deepen, Yugi had a lot of explaining to do tonight after the party.

"Ump . . . whatever," Yugi punched Yami's side even though Yami pretended to ignore him.

"I think you should give him a chance. Good ones are hard to find. He looked your way too," Yami spoke to Mokuba but his eyes pierce Yugi.

"Joey is the only one I want," Mokuba shouted out, '_when will this freaking' world understand how he felt. I'm not a baby and this is not a crush.' _At first he thought about stepping aside, but after seeing Joey at the airport, Mokuba forgot all about his brother and the truth he'd read in Joey's letter, he'd become insane again. His thoughts and delusions concerning Joey stole his senses.

"I thought Joey liked Kaiba," Yugi whispered to Yami.

Everyone turned to the raven haired Kaiba, surprised at his declaration, but their eyes continued to drift at the two figures standing in the doorway, just out of Mokuba's vision.

"Hey what's up," Joey mumbled between stuffing the last bit of cookie in his mouth. His smile warmed everyone's heart.

Ryou glared at Mokuba he'd heard the outburst.

"Ahh . . . Joey that's a cool outfit, but how'd you get in it, man." Yugi appraised his friend, dressed in black leather, he was simply elegant and gorgeous, but at the same time he was just Joey. The black leather complimented his golden hair and faint tan.

Casting an affectionate glance at Ryou he laughed, "Lots of help." He pushed Ryou inside the gaming room and followed from behind. "Hey guys this is Ryou and I want him to feel at home. I wouldn't be here today without his help."

"Joey that's not really true, you've got buckets of talent. I'm happy to be your guy and to meet your friends. He's always talking about you guys." Ryou smiled at Mokuba and winked at Tea.

Ryou turned around and faced Joey, "I'll make myself at home. I know you have lots of catching up to do."

"Yeah, come on Joey; I have your favorite foods; chips, hotdogs, and chili. We're going to roast marshmallows, in the downstairs recreation room and watch movies. " Mokuba hooked arms with Joey feeling good. He drifted off to his dream world again. He wanted to convince Joey to stay in Japan and finish school, by his side.

"I gotta watch my waistline, but the movie sounds cool." It felt good to laugh among friends again.

"Oh my there's nothing wrong with your waist line or any part of that gorgeous body," Heads turned only to come face to face with Pegasus.

"Damn it," Mokuba and Ryou sighed, although they were on different sides of the room, it could have been choreographed.

Instead of the outrageous ruffles and loud silk suits he usually wore the Toon Master looked very sophisticated, yet a bit scary. Pegasus changed his look to black designer denims and a simple Polo sweater. The sweater a soft teal complimented thigh length boots studded with rhinestones in glowing shades of red and gold. If it wasn't for the glittering eye patch, Pegasus almost had an air of sophistication, but he was always a step away.

"Who invited you?" Mokuba spoke without thinking releasing Joey's arm in his frustration.

"Ah . . . little Kaiba-kitten . . . why I'm a part of the family," Pegasus winked.

Joey flinched at the comment and moved further down the hall away from everyone.

"Never!!"

"Hey Mokuba, now's not the time," Ryou whispered.

"Who asked you," the corned Kaiba lashed out at everyone.

Pegasus clearly enjoyed the volley of words and continued as if this was normal. "Why Mokuba, Seto sent a message; he running late, last minute business. Just to think he canceled our plans to be here."

Pegasus turned to Ryou, "Oh, you must be Joey's attendant, Ryou. I thought your message said the plane would arrive tomorrow, in and out so to speak. Joey you must be excited about your trip; off to the states, new adventures for the young inspiring artist."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mokuba moved to face Pegasus then decided to confront Joey.

Joey's cheeks heated up, he turned beet red.

"Mokuba, it's for the best," Ryou volunteered, protecting his friend, it was apparent the young Kaiba had been left in the dark.

"Shut up!!!! Joey you're leaving the country, but didn't bother to mention that fact in your letter. I don't understand, yet that Toon freak knows everything." Mokuba's jovial mood disappeared replaced with betrayal and anger.

Joey at a loss for words didn't know how to face Mokuba's anger. He'd planned on explaining to Mokuba later in private after he spoke to the other Kaiba. 'Damn that Pegasus, he's a snake,' Joey thought.

"Well say something . . . . What are you waiting for?" Mokuba's lip trembled as the words left his month.

"I don't have anything else to say, I'm tired of all the games too, Mokuba!!" Joey stormed down the stairs and he felt his leg twist as his body left the step near the bottom and in the next moment he was air born.

"Ahhh . . . it's over now," he cried out, but instead of hitting a hard wooden floor, Joey slammed into the chest of Seto Kaiba.

"Hmp . . . . ." immediately a sense of calm floated over his body and he closed his eyes drawn into another plane of existence, he felt protected. Moans escaped from Joey's month and he heated up inside.

Seto pulled the blond closer to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his slender frame. Joey fit naturally in his embrace and he wanted to never let him go.

"Seto what are you doing?" Mokuba screamed from the balcony and followed Joey's trail down the stairs. Everyone held their breath; thankful Joey was ok and not splattered over the hardwood floor. Joey was in his arms for the second time in one day. Mokuba's voice hit him like cold water. He took in one long sigh and released the startled youth.

Frustrated Joey brushed off imaginary lent from his pants and steadied his legs.

"Well, well Kaiba-boy, you look marvelous, and you must be proud of the neighborhood boy makes it big. I'm sure Mokuba is, throwing this wonderful party." Pegasus eased his way in between the two men and continued to chatter. "I believe Kaiba-kitten said the refreshments are this way."

Pegasus linked arms with the CEO and Joey watched in terror as they left the hallway, all the warmth left his body. Ryou moved in closer and offer support before Joey lost his balance again. Ryou touch his cheek gently with his hand. "It's going to be ok."

"But Ryou . . . the rumors . . . Ah Seto is it really true," Joey whispered. Joey's composure slipped, but he held his tears in place.

"Come on Joey, we have almost two years of gossip to catch up on and we know how much you like to talk," the gang shouted in unison.

Joey took a deep breath and followed Yami and Yugi to the party room. A voice whispered inside his head that disaster waited ahead. 'I just have to get through this night then I can leave.'

Ryou turned to Mokuba and he grabbed Mokuba before he did something foolish. "Mokuba we've got to talk. I know you don't like me, but we have a common interest." Ryou whispered. "You've made a pack with the devil I can tell. We can't let him win."

"I don't know what you mean." Mokuba pouted. But Ryou pulled his arm and led him in the opposite direction away from the retreating gang.

"Maybe this will help you. I'll tell you a story . . . boy meets boy . . . it's one sided, but he doesn't care. Joey is the prize in a game you're playing with your brother and Pegasus. It sucks. I also know you want the golden boy, but he loves another. "

Ryou squeezed Mokuba's hand and with the other lifted his chin upward with a gentle touch of his fingers. "I won't play his tune anymore, even if it means Joey hates me forever. His happiness is all that matters to me." Their eyes melted together each curious about the other.

Mokuba pulled away from the soft caress, it wasn't intrusive like the gestures he received from Pegasus. _'Dare I trust this boy,'_ he opened his eyes and peaked at Ryou.

Ryou continued, "Isn't Joey's happiness what is most important."

This time when their eyes met Mokuba didn't resist . . . . . he saw despair; the same look he stared at every morning for almost a year. It was disgusting. Mokuba was really too hurt to talk so he led Ryou to a room near the downstairs playroom. They both waited in silence for the other to continue.

Ryou spoke first, "First I'm not Joey's lover I was being a bitch to let you think that. I'm so sorry" Ryou boldly touched Mokuba's chin again . . . . "I'm going to make this right. I'm used to digging my own grave, confessing my sins and praying for an angel to save my sorry ass. Joey befriended me and never asked any questions about my past. He never judged my life style or choices, guest I fell in love."

Mokuba laughed for the first time in months. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Yeah he's like that gentle, except with my brother. They're always fighting but Seto would never hit him not once."

"You see I just ended a sorry ass relationship and I ended up in the hospital cut up. Joey arranged for my hospital care and I never questioned how, but later I found out he'd given me his chance at a full recovery, it was a deal he'd made with the white hair devil for me."

"You mean blackmail," Mokuba rose and closed the door; he pushed a few buttons on the wall which made the room sound proof. They were now enclosed in secret. Ryou continued, he found Mokuba's smooth ways intriguing.

"Well I couldn't let him do it, so I call Maximum and he promised to give Joey the surgery, if I kept him away from your brother. . . . Far, far away. It seemed like a good idea, since I wanted Joey for myself, but I always felt his heart was somewhere else. He loves your brother. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused."

"Yeah, I know man . . ."

"Joey is so talented and extremely smart, so when local contracts came from dealers I never shared them with him, especially if they were in Japan. I pointed out the benefits of foreign deals and every clipping of Pegasus and Kaiba I made sure Joey saw them. Sometimes he'd have nightmares and I'd help him through, but he only saw the friendship. . . ." Ryou held back his tears.

"Don't man, you love him too." Mokuba understood. He's like a sharp pain that won't go away. "I've lied to my brother, brought shame to the Kaiba's honor with some of the things I've done. I'm so pathetic." Mokuba coughed trying to mass the sorrow in his heart. Neither spoke for fear of revealing too much.

"We're both fools, but I ain't going turn Joey over to that fool, and I don't want him to suffer any more. He loves Kaiba I understand that now and I think your brother loves him too." Ryou spoke between sobs.

"Yeah he carries his picture on a special web page . . . . Thinks I don't know but he's got lots of pictures." Mokuba moved closer to his new friend.

"So what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked. "Seto never has time for romance."

"Don't make excuses, we can't change faith." Ryou held his ground.

"But Pegasus is a devil," Mokuba continued, his connection fragile to the devious Toon Master.

"I lived with one, besides I think your brother is pretty hot…… I saw a look in his eyes once," Ryou smiled, "He's a bit of a devil too."

"Nii-sama isn't afraid of anything he's always protected me. . . . I'm his only weakness and I used it to keep him away from Joey."

"Well check this; I happen to know Joey wants to confess to Kaiba his true feelings. I think we should clear the path and help him out."

"First I'm getting that _toon bitch_ out of my house!!! "Mokuba hollowed out loud.

"Ahh . . . let's do it." Ryou slapped Mokuba's palm in a high five. "Super mate . . . . Let's go!" But it was already too late Pegasus cruel plan was set in motion.

Everyone settled down comfortably on lounge pillows with marshmallows roasted in the fire place next to the big screen, the gang waited for the movie to roll, a western, one of Joey's favorite, a surprise.

"Should we wait for Mokuba?" Yami asked no one in particular. He continued to munch on a toasty mashmellow.

Yugi crushed his white puff ball between chocolate and gram crackers. "Where's Ryou," Yugi looked toward the door, just as Mokuba entered first.

Pegasus spoke up first. "There you are, Mokuba so did you and the new hottie have a nice chat." Pegasus winked at Mokuba. "Mmmm I wonder what it was about. Never mind, have a marshmallow stick, my lovely. It's he the cutest, Seto."

Seto grumbled under his breath, he ignored the couple and continued to worry over Joey. Clearly something was bothering his love interest.

Ryou swatted Pegasus's hand away, causing the marshmallow stick to fall and stood behind Joey. "Hey man you ok?"

"No . . . I just want this night to end," Joey voiced and settled near the door against a wall. 'Maybe I'll just disappear,' he thought.

Yugi left his comfortable seat next to Yami and worked the controls. The room darkens and the projection started to displace on the screen.

Two men were kissing quite passionately and it was easy to see they were inside a spacious bedroom. You couldn't see the faces but the insatiable white signature vest covered half of the screen. Not a single person alive wore that vest except for Seto Kaiba. Flowing on a blue satin pillow platinum blond hair practically covered both faces. The bodies swayed in suggestive motions yet there faces remained hidden behind a mass of platinum and chestnut hair. The man on the bottom appeared to be nude. It was easy to make out long pale legs wrapped around the vest.

Everyone froze and continued to watch. Three minutes passed before disaster struck the small group. The movie faded to black and Yugi let out a scream, he buried his face in Yami's chest.

Ryou broke the silence, "Where's Joey!!" Frantically Ryou screamed and headed out the room, flowed by Mokuba and Seto.

. . . Outside the mansion . . .

Joey escaped his living nightmare almost two minutes after the movie started; terror prevented him from moving sooner. He didn't know how much time elapse but he found comfort sitting in Kaiba's car. His scent was so powerful it filled his nostrils with pleasure. It was comforting even in his torment.

Images flashed again and again, 'Deep breaths, calm yourself,' words his therapist had taught him to recite in times of stress, times when the nightmares returned, usually in the dark or high places. But every nerve in his body warned him an attack was coming on.

"Seto having sex ... kisses . . . . No making love to . . . . ." He whispered the dreaded name threw pierced lips. "I knew it . . . . The rumors . . . everything was true." He continued to block out the images, by covering his ears and eyes, but the darkness only disturbed him more.

He started up the car's engine, it purred softly and with great care he pushed his foot on the gas pedal and racing forward. Joey drove about one quarter of a mile before his body betrayed him. A brick the size of a football pressed against his chest, preventing all air from entering his lungs. Pain circled his heart and the old snake that held him captive long ago in the earthquake returned. A heart wrenching sob grabbed his chest and exploded in his lungs; his head hit the stirring wheel and he rolled right into the wall of a huge gazebo. Stars glittered in front of his face but the darkness won. Peacefully the air stopped flowing somewhere deep in his lungs and the artist slipped quietly into unconscious, the pain had disappeared.

……… Back at the mansion ………

"Nii-sama look, the back door is open!!" frantically everyone followed Mokuba's lead as he raced outside the mansion towards the servant's quarters.

"No, he's not there," Kaiba thought, "He wants to run . . . . car. . . . the garage Mokuba."

"Oh my God," Ryou thought, "he can't handle a car. . . . Please God let Joey be alright."

It was easy to spot the shinning blue sports car once you moved inside the huge garage and looked outside the back window. Seto saw it first and jumped on a motor bike he took off, as if demons from hell nipped at his heels.

Without stopping Seto jumped off the bike and rushed to the car its motor still humming. In the distance you could hear the bike as it thumbed over the lawn. He walked around the small vehicle, and opened the door and with loving care pulled Joey's limp body out of the car.

"Puppy" he whispered laying him on the cool ground that surrounded the gazebo. Soft Florence lights illuminated Joey's pale face and his breathing was faint. "Not again," Seto whispered. "No, this time it's different, I know what to do, he needs me!"

Ryou being the first to arrive kneed down next to Joey's still body; he checked his breathing. "He needs oxygen . . . . Damn it, his tank is at the mansion."

Seto's voice filled with emotion spoke calmly to the boy, "Send for his tank, but he needs me." Seto open Joey's leather jacket and felt his heart beat against his moist skin. Automatically he tipped Joey's head back and took a deep breath filling his lungs with life giving air. He lowered his head, eyelids closed revealing long lashes that lay on his proud cheek bones, and gently he allowed the life giving air to flow through his soul mates body.

Joey's chest rose and fell at first violently then his movements relaxed and linked with Seto's. The boy's arms fell to the side and Seto eased his fingers down Joey chest circling his taut nipples until they harden. Every muscle relaxed in his body included his legs which he opened as if waiting for a lover and his hips moved in slight agitation.

Ryou blushed at Joey's reaction to Kaiba's administrations. His reaction to the man was that of a lover. Seto gentled and calmed the boy's body and spirit. Anyone could see they were mated on every level.

Then it struck Ryou, '_this had to be the guy Joey was looking for . . . . The guy in the dark . . . the guy who saved his life in the earthquake. . . How blind they both were. Of course it was Kaiba who else in Domino had that kind of power_ to _erase all existence of being. The Kaiba boys were truly amazing;_ _especial this black knight._ 'Ryou just continued to watch as Joey started to cough and cry out in the night. . . .

"Seto help me. . . ." he reached out with both arms to the only man he'd ever loved, sensing his presence.

"I'm here baby," Seto whispered and Ryou watched as a tear tricked down Joy's cheek.

"**Wow FIRST Chapter of the New Year, enjoy and review . . . . Cheers!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of YUGiOH. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

Recap: "I'm here baby," Seto whispered and Ryou watched as a tear tricked down Joey's cheek.

**Chapter 23 "Seto's Pain Part 1"**

"You don't think Kaiba's going to hurt him," Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Yugi, its plain as day, he's in love," Yami answered amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, you mean he's into threesomes," Yugi blush scarlet red.

"Yugi he doesn't have the look of a man that shares . . . . That video was a fake, and it's obvious who created such an entertaining movie."

Yami leaned a little closer to Kaiba, "Kaiba we need to get Joey to the house."

"Don't touch him," Kaiba hissed; baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"Nii-sama let me help!"

"Nii-sama listen to me. Is he going to be alright? Say something, Nii sama." Mokuba was frantic with worry. Seto's complexion which was pale by nature, glister with a translucent beauty; his appearance was both scary and frightening.

"Kaiba he could have fractures . . ." Ryou stated clearly. "Yami is there a blanket in the car; we can at least keep him warm. KAIBA, snap out of it?!"

"Nii-sama, please say something!"

"Stop it . . . . Just get back all of you . . . I can't take this shit anymore." Ryou frustrated pushed a startled Yugi out of the way. "Let's go Kaiba, now!! I don't care if you run all the way; but move your ass NOW! "

Seto carried Joey back to the mansion, not a word was spoken, in light of Kaiba's strange mood. It would take a wrench of super human strength to pry Joey from Kaiba's arms. The CEO was in another place and time, one they were unwilling to disturb, for fear of death.

Ryou open the bedroom door and Seto lay Joey down on a huge bed. Joey started to mumble missing the warmth Kaiba's body offered. His eyelids blinked and slowly teary hazel eyes peak from under his lazy lids.

"What happened . . . Ryou?" Joey locked eyes with Kaiba and screamed, his heart had been ripped out and the sight of Kaiba brought the memory rushing back. Seto actually backed away; it seems his presence only stressed the boy and just for a moment his armor cracked. He didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Joey its ok . . . "Ryou whispered. "Are you in pain? Talk to me, mate."

"Like hell nothing is ok and no I'm ok," the boy whispered in reply. Anger replaced his torment and the painter just rolled over and buried his body in the soft folds of a blanket. "I wish I could just disappear . . . . God help me through this nightmare. . . . I'm just pissed and pathetic."

"JOEY!!" Mokuba called out, rushing to the painter's bed side. Joey flinched and buried deeper among the soft blanket.

"Don't you get it? He's through with you." Ryou pushed the raven hair youth to the side. His nostrils flair and he took the stance of a mother protecting her young; well a lover would be more accurate. Throughout the house, his voice rang out loud and clear.

"I thought being here would heal Joey's heart and calm the nightmares. He loves so deeply and completely. I wanted to be the one to mend his broken heart, but he didn't need me. Mokuba he trusted you above all others and you've hurt him the most. Just how much of this insane night did you know about? Did you hate him so much that breaking his heart wasn't enough; you needed to crush his spirit and trample his soul."

"How dare you say that; it's none of your business . . . "Mokuba screamed.

"Joey is my business," Ryou focus his attention on Kaiba standing by the door. His eyes never left Joey's still body on the bed. "KAIBA, I want a car and driver at our disposal, a room on the lobby level with a private entrance. Please explain to these friends not to call or attempt to find us; we will be at the presentation tomorrow," Ryou fought back the tears of anger and continued his demands. "I'm so sorry this happened. Now if this is beyond your means tell me and I'll find someone else to treat Joey with the respect he's worked so hard to gain."

"Seto," Mokuba turned his head back and forth; finally he glared at the Ryou. Whatever relationship the two started to build disappeared. It was replaced with distrust and anger. "You don't have the right to talk to my brother like that!"

"Quiet Mokuba," Seto's heart flipped as he punched out commands on his ever present laptop. "Mokuba haven't you learned sometimes money can't buy everything you really desire. Let it go."

Ryou in turn dialed a number and handed Kaiba the phone, "This is Joey's physician tell him where we will be staying." Ryou mumbled, his feelings slowly coming under control.

"Done your driver will be ready in ten minutes; the location of your loggings will rest with me."

"Oh my goodness . . . . I wondered where everyone went. "Pegasus entered the room, and rubbed his prominent cheek bone. "It looks like the party is moving into the bed room … more movies," he shifted his glaze to Kaiba; a wide grin covered his face showing two rows of prefect white teeth.

"Why you dirt bag, walking vermin, scum of the earth. . . .I'll kill you." Pegasus didn't see the fist connect with his body, but his last memories before consciousness slipped away was pain. Kaiba followed the right hook with a left and the others could hear bones breaking as his heavy body hit the floor in the hall. The bed room door was hanging on its hinges. Seto followed the flying body outside and proceeded to strangle the life out of Pegasus's worthless body.

"Brother . . . he's not breathing," Mokuba tried to pry the inflamed fingers from around Pegasus neck. Two of Kaiba's knuckles were bleeding.

"Kaiba he's not worth it," Yami called out. The entire gang grabbed a piece of Kaiba's body and pulled him off the toon master.

"Kaiba don't do this!!" Joey voice permeated the CEO's brain and he calmed his rage, taking deep breaths of much needed air.

"Joey," the precious words left Kaiba's lips.

"No . . . don't come near me . . . I hate you . . . .," Joey's legs trembled with each word. His eyes scanned the room and finally rested on the CEO. For just a moment he saw pain in his eyes and chuckled. You know that scary laugh that makes children cry.

"Shut up . . . . All of you!! It doesn't matter. When this is over you'll never have to worry about me again, I don't belong here."

"Nii sama you can't let him go . . . . It's not fair!!!"

"Fair . . . "Joey moved forward his eyes landed on the unconscious body of Pegasus. Yugi and Yami lowered their heads ashamed. "Tomorrow after the presentation I'm leaving. You'll always be special but I'll wither and die in this town. The quake changed us all. I've found a new life with Ryou and my work."

"Joey you don't understand, please let me explain," Mokuba's tears tugged at Joey's heart and Ryou wanted to comfort him, but his obligations belong to Joey.

Joey leaned on Ryou's arm and walked towards the living room. Before existing he walked up to Kaiba and whispered, "Thanks," his voice wavered, and he continued, "It was a nice dream." The CEO was actually speechless.

**Later . . . . . . . . **

'Dream . . . .' The boy rubbed his eyes, his thoughts in a fog. He could feel a rolling sensation underneath his body and realized he was moving, but how and why it remained a mystery. He didn't know what had happened. 'Leave it to Ryou, I'm sure he arranged this bus, so where is the brat, after last night he's most likely hiding,' Joey thought. Ryou had climbed in Joey's bed to comfort his heart and he remembers a few other things he attempted.

Slowly as the headache started to reside Joey remembered, 'Ah . . . the art presentation and his escape from Japan or escape from Kaiba.' He looked around for some sign of the day or at least the whereabouts of Ryou. Ryou had disappeared.

'Now I remember,' Joey rose from his seat and explored the bus. Outside the sound of rain helped to ease his troubled thoughts, all of which went back to Kaiba and Pegasus. 'Why would Kaiba attack his lover?' As he moved towards the driver a great feeling of unrest assaulted his senses.

"Hey, minster! Where are we going and where is Ryou?" Joey shouted to the silent figure that seem to be focused on the road, yet the unrest continued to fester in his heart. The driver refused to speak.

"Hey, can't you hear?" Joey moved closer and a familiar scent tickled his nose. "It can't be." Joey whispered.

"Stop this bus!!!" Joey reached for the hat that rested on the head full of chestnut hair.

The bus jerked, sending Joey flying on his butt and the driver turned around smirking as he glazed at the painter.

"I knew it . . . . How dare you _jerk face_ and what have you done with Ryou?" Joey rubbed his temples, "My head."

"Oh sorry dose it hurt, much. Ryou said you sometimes take a little medicine for flying." Seto still smirking helped Joey up.

"You bastard, I'm not flying yet you've kidnapped and drugged me." Joey was furious. "Get your hands off me!"

"Don't be so emotional," Seto was rewarded with sharp kick to the ankle.

"Even you can't get away with kidnapping and drugging people. Kaiba when you will stop . . . it's insane." Joey screamed at the top of his lungs, yet the deepest of sorrow vibrated from his lips. This was a living nightmare.

"Kaiba open the door," the boy whispered. "This time you've gone too far."

"Listen there's nothing outside, you're just being stubborn."

"Let me go, you bastard." Joey stood at the door banging for all he was worth. "There's nothing inside either." He leaned against the door and held back his tears of frustration.

Seto flinched at the cold remark. 'No smart retort from his puppy,' he thought. "Ok, you're free to go but don't blame me for your stupidly, mutt."

"Ass,"

"Take this mutt, it raining."

Joey turned away from the offered coat and umbrella. Rain plummeted down on Joey's face as he stepped outside the bus. His vision was completely blurred and shivers ran up and down his spine which only intensified the discomfort he felt in his body. Soon his legs would ache if he didn't get out of the weather. 'Damn that Kaiba, if I don't go back inside he'll end up carrying me or worst I'll ask for his help.'

Seto drove the bus to a slow cruise and badgered Joey from an open window. "Joey you're being stupid . . . look I just want to talk. . . . You'll get sick in this rain . . . . Please."

"_Please_, one simple word and the blond almost fell in the street. He only heard Kaiba speak so gently in his dreams. Maybe he was being childish; but he'd never admit that too Kaiba. Kaiba rushed out and blocked Joey from walking any further. Joey refused to look directly at the face in front of him, instead he headed towards the door and Seto stepped to the side and opened if for the stubborn boy.

"There's an inn up ahead, we can talk and if you still want to go . . . . I won't stop you, baby!!!" Now Seto sigh.

Joey stumbled against the seat and allowed Kaiba to guide him down deep into the plush cushion. He closed his eyes and thought about the gentle words so unlike Kaiba. 'I know this is a trap, but I can't resist. He called me, _baby.'_

R/r

This is only part I it wouldn't have read well if posted together. Review and I promise I'll get the next part of very soon, love ya….


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi all rights belong to you.

BrowneyedShamer I dedicate this chapter to you; you've made me laugh in so many ways. Thanks!

**Chapter 24: Let's Settle This!!**

"Joey if you think I'm going to wait all night for you to move your ass, think again," Kaiba barked, while turning swiftly around. His chest collided with Joey's nose which was tilted up in heated anger.

"Watch where you're stepping, big foot," Joey called out, "I'm right behind you, but I guess you got problems seeing with those girly bangs on your forehead."

Kaiba attempted to pull Joey closer ignoring his cutting remarks, he'd miss getting under the blond's skin.

"Don't even think of touching me," Joey hissed. "You're crowding my space, jerk face."

"Move it yourself!" Kaiba responded.

While Joey stepped back, Kaiba smoothly swiped the blond's right foot from underneath the ground. Joey had become airborne and landed not on solid ground, but across Seto's shoulder.

"Ass wipe put me down," with his slender fingers he curled them into fist and beat against the solid wall of Kaiba's back.

Kaiba in answer to Joey's pleas wrapped one arm around the legs of his feisty captive.

'Mmm, his ass feels so nice against my cheek,' Kaiba smirked, 'my puppy's legs feel so firm and supple even through these tight jeans. This is going to be fun.' Kaiba tighten his grip; he didn't want to drop his precious cargo.

"If you keep on struggling think of the attention you'll draw." Kaiba's voice vibrated with amusement. "People are already starting to stare."

"Damn you Kaiba." Joey settled down and allowed himself to be carried into the hotel. With his free hand Kaiba opened the door; next he kicked it close with his foot. Once inside Joey's ass hit the soft cushions of a small love seat. He started to mumble incoherent words, _'arrogant son of a bitch_.'

"Talking to yourself, thought you ended that in high school."

"Me . . . what the hell . . . high school . . . you're the one acting like a jerk," Joey's face turned bright red. Even though he was pissed at being so close to Kaiba it gave him _goose bumps_, it was like waiting to blow out the candles on your first birthday cake or opening presents on Christmas day. Joey the painter was happy just to be close to the man he'd loved with all his heart.

Kaiba laughs, not knowing what else to do, "Still my little mutt."

"Screw you Kaiba," Joey rose and threw his right arm into a wide arch and slapped Kaiba with a forward swing across his cheek. Too stung to react Kaiba just locked glares with Joey. Pain etched in a mirror of browns and blues orbs flashed in both their eyes. Kaiba raised his hand and the irate blond blocked what he thought would be a punch in response, but Kaiba only touched his heated cheek.

"Damn it, Joey."

'_When did things get so out of control_,' Joey though, his breathing was erratic and he regretted the violence. '_Damn that Kaiba, he always gets under my skin, yet today he's punching holes through my heart.'_

"Joey I've never stuck you, and I won't start now," Kaiba continued to rub his cheek. "This isn't what I want."

"And I should care. Well I don't care anymore. You've trampled over everything I hold dear, Kaiba." Joey started to pace the room. He knew it would be futile to attempt to leave until Kaiba finished this little game he'd planned. '_Damn it why did I agree to come with him. Oh yeah I was drugged by that bastard_.'

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, baby."

"What," there was that word again; which caused Joey to freeze. Just the sound of his dream lover's voice quieted the troubled thoughts, rambling around in his mind. "You've got no right to call me that."

Kaiba touched the bewildered blond's shoulders' and pulled him into a hesitant embrace. He wiped a clear tear from his eyelashes. Curiously the CEO traced Joey's lips with his thumb. Joey closed his eyes and leaned against the soft cotton shirt on Kaiba's chest. It felt right. He could feel Kaiba's heart beat, just a little faster than his own. Slowly Kaiba slid his hand underneath Joey's nape; he interlaced his fingers through the artist's soft curls. 'I got to get this right,' Kaiba thought.

"I . . . I'm not your baby."

Kaiba ignored Joey's wining, he needed to collect his thoughts and say exactly what was on his mind. His determination was absolute. 'I could lose him forever this time.' Kaiba walked away and took a seat in a chair near a small window. The rain had stopped and he watched as a rainbow formed. Next he took a deep breath and Kaiba started to speak.

"I was on my way to a meeting when the earthquake hit, too busy to spend time with my brother. Mokuba had been rescued but you were missing in a building that was declared a dangerous zone. Mokuba cried and accused me of being a selfish uncaring son of a bitch; of course he agonized over his sharp tongue later."

"Kaiba," Joey whispered.

"No listen to me. . . I should have been with Mokuba not you."Kaiba ruffled his bangs. 'This wasn't going to be easy; I've never admitted guilt to anyone,' he thought.

Kaiba's heart quickens, "I broke the rules and used my money to gain controlling interest in the area. Nothing would keep me out of that building. Without a second thought I entered the building, but not because you saved Mokuba; I needed to see you, hold you, touch you, and make love to you in this life time. I couldn't let a building and piles of rubble threaten to destroy my reason for living."

"Kaiba, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do!"

Joey sighs . . . .

"No let me finish," At least he had his attention. Joey quietly walked over to the love seat. Surprisingly nervous Kaiba resumed the pacing he'd forced Joey to stop.

"I prayed for the first time in my life. Every step brought me closer to death, but you needed me so I never looked back. The first floors were under water. It was then I realized I couldn't ask anyone else to risk their lives on my insane quest. So I left the rescue team that Max had organized behind."

'_Max,_' Joey's thoughts wondered, _'it would make sense his boyfriend would help? I know this is a trick._ _God help me live through this nightmare. I know he's seeing that jerk._' Joey clinched his teeth. He was starting to mistrust and doubt the meaning behind Seto's words.

Kaiba's gentle words lured the blond back into his web.

"This was between you and me. We would either live together or die in that building. Looking back I realized all rational thought had left my mind; only emotions guided my actions. I was a man possessed with the boy he taunted, the boy with the blue trunks . . . . ."

Now Kaiba sighs . . . .

"The deeper I travel into the building my fears grew. Hell tormented every step, but faith guided me to you. Deep in that pit of hell I saw a light shinning so bright. It was your hair, your beautiful sun drenched hair. At that moment it occurred to me that Mokuba wasn't the only person I'd risk my life and limb for. The ice around my heart started to melt and you walked in."

Kaiba stopped pacing and leaned forward, Joey had fallen into his arms. He titled Joey's head back and his smoothly manicured bangs fell forward and brushed Joey's cheek; the blond gasp at the softness of Kaiba's cool chestnut hair.

Kaiba fingered two strains of honey silken hair and brought the strains to his lips. The kiss tickled his lips and gave him courage to continue. "I've always wanted to taste your hair."

Joey turned away, he didn't want to be swayed by this dream, or believe in Kaiba's twisted words, but he remained in Kaiba's lap.

"My puppy had fallen and there you lay broken and bleeding. I could have lay down beside you and never moved. I wanted to take all your pain so you wouldn't suffer. You had stopped breathing; it was unacceptable."

"You . . . so it was you. Joey jumped up and stumbled to the door. "All this time you let me believe it was a stranger or in my mind. All of the reports were sealed, were you ashamed?" He turned the knob to go.

"No please let me finish."

"Why . . . you're such a liar, big shot. The great Kaiba saves local boy." Joey smarted off the cutting words. His hands trembled on the door knob. "Is that why you and your boyfriend sent me away?"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I don't have a lover; you know that video was a fake. Look at me!" Kaiba was losing his temper.

"So am I to be grateful, you should have left me to die." Joey knuckles had gone white; his face was pale as well.

"Don't ever say that!" Furious Kaiba's words echoed around the room.

Seconds turned into minutes before either boy could speak. Joey was trapped in a prison of pain and Kaiba felt powerless to free him, so he continued to express his feelings

"For the first time in my life I felt a pain so intense in my heart it immobilized my body. Something wet started to fall down my cheeks and I realized I was crying. The great Seto Kaiba's heart was breaking, my soul screamed, but in that dark hour a connection was born. You'd changed my heart and soul. The dragon roared deep inside my soul and I knew at that moment what I had to do; so I went to work. Piece by piece I trusted my hands to save your life, your life which had become mine as well."

Joey dared a peak at Kaiba; speechless he leans back against a wall. '_I'll kill him if he's jerking me around, but not tonight.'_

"All the times I taunted you with words your eyes would blaze with fire and I'd feel alive, burnt by the heat. I'd pushed your button time after time just to feel alive. To lose you now would be unthinkable. You'd become precious."

Joey blushed; he couldn't speak. '_In his dreams he'd scream Kaiba name, as his body felt desire beyond_ _believe._ _Now here in this room dare I trust him. Dare I tell him I feel the same way_?'

"Joey you're my world, it became clear when our breaths joined together as one. At the hospital I left your side again. I didn't have a choice but to trust the idiots."

Joey wiped the tears from his eyes. Kaiba sighs as he watches Joey move from the door.

"Finally when you woke and joined the living it was Mokuba's you needed and called for. Thinking of me only brought suffering and more pain. If it meant giving you up for life then. . . . ."

"WHAT, KAIBA?!"

"How dare you make that decision, stupid ass, rich jerk. Of course I called for Mokuba. I didn't know if he was alive or dead. Mokuba he's my friend. I love him." Joey clinched his hands into fist and leaned against the wall. He wanted to punch Kaiba for his stupidly.

"Yeah I love him too. . ." Kaiba flinched and buried his head deep between his legs. "So if you want him."

"What!! Oh you'll just give me up? What am I food to pass around for the Kaiba's? He's like a kid brother; my best friend. I've explained that, he's in my heart always. But there's this rich jerk I've loved forever. He's always buried in a laptop or creating new ways to kick my ass. Hell, I've studied hard in school just to stay in the honors program. Hoping he'd notice someday."

"I know everything about you. You're tops in English, Science, and Arts." Kaiba whispered.

"What gives, you have me followed?" Joey mumbles.

"I meant those words earlier Joey, I'd never hurt you. Come away with me right now. I'll leave the laptop and we can ride this bus till the rubber wears off the tires. I'll show you exactly how I feel."

Joey walked towards the bed and settled down. He propped his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, at least they weren't fighting. "Kaiba you sound strange. Are you taking some of my med's?"

"Why the hell not," Kaiba spun around and faced Joey, desperation in his voice. Gently he kneels down in front of Joey and took both of his hand. He started to draw lazy circles with his thumb along the boy's knuckles.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Seto this is too fast . . . too much . . . just let me breath," even the room closed in on Joey.

"No baby I can't wait. I've lost you twice I want an answer. What do you want, right now?"

"To keep on dreaming," the words brought moisture to Joey's dry tongue and a little color to his cheeks.

"What?"

Joey pulled away, but Seto held him tightly. '_I want you, to love me, all of me_,' he thought.

"As a kid I wanted to paint. To always be surrounded by my colors. But mostly I wish to hide from my father. I wanted the ground to swallow me up." Joey chuckled thinking of the past events. "When I thought I was dying I only had one regret; my desire to be kissed, to make love, and to be your man."

"That's three," Kaiba spoke.

"Damn you Kaiba," tears of frustration gathered in Joey's eyes. "Don't screw with me, just leave. I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know, but I won't survive. I need you." Kaiba whispered. A fire burned out of control between the two young men. It was just a matter of time before their bodies joined.

"Trust in us, trust in me Joey. We've waited a long time let me love you. Let me be your kiss."

"Kaiba"

Without asking Kaiba pushed Joey back on the bed, next he reached for Joey's waist line and unzipped his pants, swiftly he eased the jeans down Joey's thighs. He paused at his ankles but continued to lift them over the fine bone.

Between kisses Joey nodded towards the wall. "Ah . . . Kaiba the light," he mumbled inside Kaiba's mouth. If Kaiba looked into Joey's eyes he would have seen a look of horror. '_Gods he'll reject me for sure. I can't stand that, please god my scares.'_

Seto thinking of his own interest reached behind the bed and turned the desk light on which lit up the bed and surrounding area. Joey screamed and tears flooded his eyes. He was humiliated beyond belief. He struggled to find a blanket, anything to cover up disfigured body.

Kaiba in shock leaned backwards and searched Joey's face for answers. He wanted to know the source of his pain.

"Please Kaiba you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me,"

"I can't do this," Joey started to sniff.

"It's ok if you're afraid. I'll be gentle," Kaiba's husky voice penetrated the boy's thoughts.

'_He's not going to let me go_,' Joey sighs.

"What wrong? You haven't had sex?" Kaiba smiled. "I'll guide you . . . Tell me you can't feel this heat between us." Kaiba whispered. Joey bits his lip.

"I'm not the same." Joey clutched the blanket tightly.

"Close your eyes, I've waited too long for this moment." Kaiba kissed his soon to be lover's eyelids.

Next he pulled the blanket away and greedily gazed at the blond's long slender legs. He understood Joey's concern as his eyes rested on the scar. It ended just underneath his right knee with little cross stitches. With gentle fingers he touched the scar and moved his fingers along the fine line upward near his thigh. He felt Joey quivering at his touch. The light moisture and warmth along Joey's inter thigh tickled Kaiba's finger tips. The scar wrapped around his leg like a snake and the wrinkled skin stood out in colors of dark browns, purples, and blues. Seto was in puppy heaven. _'I'm the cause of his pain, every day he's reminded of the disaster_.' The journey continued and stopped just below the little dimple near his butt bone. '_Damn he's so soft.'_

With both hands he eased Joey's shirt over his head and on the down stroke he ran his hands along his sides. "Joey can you feel the blood boiling underneath my skin; just the sight of your body drives me crazy." He placed Joey's palm flat against his chest and moved his fingers as if he was playing a melody on a piano.

"Kaiba I can't . . . . You know. . ." the boy blushed.

Kaiba moaned and buried his head between Joey's legs and with a skillful tongue he continued to explore the sensitive scar. He sucked the wrinkled skin and next took Joey's length inside his mouth. Joey's body exploded with need; he could feel the blood racing throughout his groin. He didn't realize the desire he'd dreamed about could feel so good. But the snake gripped his heart and he panicked.

'_**Ah you don't think he loves you, it's just pity, for the cripple he made . . . haha.'**_

"No . . . no," Joey screamed.

Quickly Kaiba reacted to Joey's distress and gathered him into his arms. "Joey, hush . . . hush. Did I hurt you? Talk to me."

"I've wanted to be your puppy and prayed to survive the quake." Joey blushed, but Kaiba held him tightly. "I'm damaged, my nerves are dead. You've always wanted the best, not a mutt. All I have is my art, my pride, and that's enough. I don't want your pity."

"You expect me to believe that shit."

"What!!"

"In every part of you, your body, I see beauty. The ugliness dwells in your mind, nowhere else. It's me who saw your flesh laid open. I forced your limbs together with these hands. I thought you were lost, gone forever, sucked up in a vacuum, and forever lost before I got a chance to taste you. Joey my need for you has never been greater; what in the hell do you think I'm sucking, air. There is nothing deformed, it's your mind that has gone soft."

"Shut up, jerk face," the words felt good, but they were spoken between sobs on Kaiba's chest.

"I want to believe you. It's been so long I've twisted my mind to dream only of this . . . of you. But you never called or visited. Maybe this is a nightmare and when I wake you'll be laughing at me."

"Shit," Kaiba thought, he could see the fear building up again.

"Joey, puppy, mutt . . . take every name, every stupid argument we've ever had, every fight and remember this." He stroked Joey's back. I've never hit you and I'll never stop picking on you. Never!!"

"I'll tell you this once, so listen I've been a jerk for a lot longer then you've had those scares. You in my life is never going to change and I'm not waiting any longer for you to gain some sense. You can find that later. Most likely you lost it somewhere."

"What, did you just call me stupid, jerk face?" Joey jumped up and somehow tangled the blanket around his legs and landed in a heap on the floor with Kaiba dragged down on top of him.

"Joey you little shit can't you be still, we're suppose to be making love."

He tried to unscramble his legs but he only succeeded in wrapping them around Kaiba's body.

"Geez he's so soft," Kaiba thought.

"Ah . . . he's so strong," Joey thought.

At the same time they both smirked and their eyes met in silent understanding. This wasn't the time for fighting. Joey liked the tingling in his legs against Seto silk pants. He thought about turning away, but Kaiba placed a strong hand around his neck and held him closely. He ran his fingers though Joey's hair. "I've always wanted to do that," Kaiba whispered gentle words against the blond's ear lobe. At the same time he lifted Joey up and placed him back on the bed without any covers.

Between kisses Kaiba started stroking Joey's penis and with his middle finger he teased his tender opening. Joey didn't have time to think, every nerve in his body tingled. He was being pleasured from both ends.

He could hear Kaiba's zipper as he wrenched it down. The soft silk pants gathered below his hips. At the sight of Kaiba's erection Joey's eyes widen in shock. Well it was as if he'd never seen a fully erect penis, just not one directed at him.

"Ah . . . Kaiba,"

Kaiba eyes narrowed into little slits filled with lust. "Don't look, I don't want to scare you, I'll be gentle."

"____"

Skillfully Kaiba moved between the blond's legs and positioned his body for penetration; he resumed pleasuring Joey with two well moist fingers.

'Damn this feels so good,' Joey's mind went blank as his hips moved of their own accord.

"I won't let you go until I've taken your body . . . . All of it, you'll feel every inch I have buried inside, deeply. Don't plan on walking to far."

"Kaiba"

"Call me Seto." Lust in his voice continued to conquer Joey's fears.

"I swear if you say one more word or do anything else without asking. I'll kick your ass for real." Kaiba cut off the light and next Joey felt pressure and warm fluids around his entrance. He knew it was Kaiba's fingers probing deeper. Kaiba hit a bundle of nerves which caused Joey to leak from his swollen tip, and moan sweetly.

'_Shit he's going to do it, he going to screw me good.' _

Kaiba kissed Joey deeply and began sucking on a harden nipple while easing the head of his penis inside the deep tunnel of Joey's eager body.

"Oh shit! Seto . . . . Mmmm . . . I can't breathe, it hurts."

"I'll be your breath, I love you baby," He pushed deeper and Joey stated to pant.

" ----"

Joey who thought he couldn't feel anything muffled his cries. He held on tightly to the bed sheets and spread his legs wider; Seto was buried to the max in puppy heaven. The pain combined with pleasure only heightens his desires and he gave his body over completely to Seto's care. Together they traveled to a place only lovers could go and their breathing became one long breathe of pleasure.

Oooooooooooo

Wow, review, but mostly enjoy . . . thanks so much.

Wow as we come to a close. There are only a few questions I'd like to ask. Remember you write the story. Final pairs: Mokuba/ Ryou, Mokuba/Max and why. Should Mokuba tell Seto the complete truth? Will he gracefully let Joey go or cause problems? Ok reviewers I'll await you ending and together we will decide.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of YUGiOH. But I will respectfully borrow them to use in my stories, thanks to fan fiction and Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Hey Lets get right to the point, I've kept you waiting long enough…..**

Recap: Joey who thought he couldn't feel anything muffled his cries. He held on tightly to the bed sheets and spread his legs wider; Seto was buried to the max in puppy heaven. The pain combined with pleasure only heightens his desires and he gave his body over completely to Seto's care. Together they traveled to a place only lovers could go and their breathing became one long breathe of pleasure.

**Chapter25: FLASHBACK**

The next day true to his cryptic words Joey couldn't move an inch, well maybe an inch which let him realize he couldn't move much more. His lower body ached trapped by an unknown source of pain until he remembered or better yet heard humming coming from the bathroom.

'Seto . . . . Ah . . . he did . . . . We didn't . . . we did . . . Ah shit.' Joey peaked under the bedcovers and opened his legs, which were wrapped up under a soft linen sheet. "Shit what did he do? Eat me for dinner . . . jack ass." Joey's cheeks turned cherry red in spite of his snappy words which only added to the embarrassment he felt. His upper thighs were covered in bruises and Seto had paid special attention to the area just below his scares. "Sick bastard," Joey smiled his body flaming up again with heighten desires.

"So you're awake" Seto silently walked out of the bathroom with water dripping from his well toned slender frame. "Find anything interesting under the sheets puppy?"

Joey glared at Seto as he lowered the covers to his waist and left his face exposed, "You some kind of freak, sneaking up on people? A guy needs his privacy."

Seto really thought that was so cute coming from his puppy's mouth which turned into a pout, plus his lips were still swollen. Just thinking about those long silken legs wrapped around his slender waist caused his heart to skip a beat. "You didn't need privacy last night, as I recalled, you screamed for more."

Frustrated and embarrassed the blond attempted to move towards the edge of the bed, but his butt hurt like hell, and in spite of his discomfort all the blood started to rush down to his twitching penis under the cover. "Shut up jerk face." Pride prevented him for asking for Seto's help, but Seto's instincts were locked into Joey's very essence, down to the faint scent of sweat that gathered around his goin. 'He couldn't want more of me.' Joey continued to twist and turn as the blood boiled and filled his balls. In spite of the desire to piss, Seto's mere presence excited Joey to no end.

He continued to stalk his puppy whose eyes were larger than Yugi's. "I wanted to be gentle, but you felt so damn hot and tight around my shaft I couldn't hold back. Are you ok, baby?" Seto whispered. He lifted Joey up into his arms and carried him like a precious jewel to the bathroom. "Knock when you're done."

A peach blush dotted Joey's cheeks which harmonized with his hazel eyes and golden mop of blond hair. Straining to catch a glimpse of his lover Joey watched as Seto closed the door. Seto walked through another door and a faint scent of jasmine trailed behind him. 'Damn that sexy blue-eye dragon, he lights my fire,' he thought.

"What is that jerk cooking up,' Joey thought. He continued to peak behind the closed door and almost lost his balance as his mind drifted to last night's making out session with Seto.

'Gods I want him inside my body now.' Less than five minutes later Seto reappeared wearing a body towel slung low on his hips. He dominated the door frame which opened up to a small spa and without asking the blonds permission he carried him bridal style to a huge tub and lowered his aching body deep inside its depts... Supported with Seto's large hands he adjusted Joey's on the bottom most slippery seat. His fingers lingered on Joey's tight ass and the pup sighed. Millions of sweet scented jasmine bubbles floated up around his chest.

"Seto this feels like heaven," yet without warning he pushed away from Seto with the look of mistrust on his face.

"I already know you don't trust me, you think this is a trick and when you let your guard down all of this is going to disappear. "Joey I won't let you go!"

'That's the problem Seto, I'm not a pet,' Joey thought. So Instead of answering Joey allowed Seto's healing hands to massage his body "Watch out, jerk face, that's soap in my eyes!"

"Be still, I've never washed a pet before," Seto smirked.

"See what I mean, when are you going to stop with the puppy jokes? I ain't going take this crap from you. Give me that sponge." Joey splashed soapy bubbles all over the floor and Seto slipped on the tile as he reached for the oversize sponge which Joey had wrestled from his grip.

Next, the blond grabbed Seto's wrist and pulled him over into the soapy tub which surprised both boys. His eyes locked in on Seto's fine long fingers, fingers which the night before loosen his virginal hole. As if in a trance he laced his own fingers in an intricate pattern with the CEO's. I remember you in my darkest nights. I couldn't breathe yet you give me air and you gently held my hands. I felt love, Seto from you. It was a love I'd only dreamed about, but it kept me alive." The peach blush returned to Joey's cheeks and he continued to stroke Seto's fingers, one digit at a time.

"While you were unconscious and struggling to breathe, you refused to let anyone touch you until I give them permission. Our souls were locked in a fight for survival and we needed each other to live. I couldn't lose you puppy."

"It was you in the hospital. I thought it was a dream but I remembered your body which was warm and strong and these hands glossed over my face. Voices and images flashed before my eyes but it was peaceful; Ryou said I crossed over to the other side, but it wasn't my time to die. All I wanted was the touch of these hands, these fingers on my body."

Joey continued to caress Seto's hands, before pausing for just a moment he nipped a wet nipple on Seto's chest. "Seto," he purred his name with love in his heart. "Why am I being such a fool?" The boy closed his eyes and handed Seto the sponge. "Here, lover man, do your best."

"Why am I so afraid," Seto asked as he begins to draw lazy soap circles up and down Joey's back. "I love you so completely."

The next few days flew together in a haze of experiencing the comfort of being together, it was difficult for Joey to figure out day or night because the couple acted on pure instinct, sort of go with the flow and believe it or not Seto complied with his lover's wishes. Sometimes Joey would spend hours just sitting at Seto's feet talking nonsense while Seto studied his monitor with a perpetual frown on his forehead.

"Hey, rich boy I need a change of clothes and my fingers are itching to paint. We passed a mall about a mile down the road, you think I could go and check it out. I don't want to get rusty."

"Ah . . . just a sec, I'll go with you. So I'm not enough for my pup he's feeling board." Seto teased his lover as he closed his laptop. "I've got a little surprise if you can hold out for a few hours."

"Surprise, come on Seto," Joey jumped up like a wild child and immediate removed Seto's laptop and deposited his body on Seto's lap. Nose to Nose he proceeded to tickle the CEO and found a nice nipple to lick.

"Ahh . . . that's not fair. . ." Seto moaned his breath fanning Joey's hair.

"Yeah it's my secret weapon," Joey tweak his left nipple and continued to lick the right. Seto couldn't think straight when Joey seduced him with his fingers and tongue. This time a knock on the door saved him from turning into jelly.

"Delivery for Joey Wheeler."

"Come in," Joey jumped down and opened the door with a huge grin on his adorable face. He took the box and jumped on the bed. Before the delivery man could leave the room Joey started to rip open the box. Yet once inside he couldn't believe the contents. Carefully he lifted the wooden lid and inside on a bed of red velvet lay a set of hand carved brushes of varies sizes. Any artist would die for the exquisite collection of quills next to the brushes. Under the brushes in another compartment that slid open were little jars of oils, hand mixed to the temperament of the artist. Another compartment contained varies small canvases, paper, and pencils. Joey rose from the bed and quietly moved to the sliding door in front of their private spa, he was completely confused and overwhelm.

"Baby, what's the matter," Seto walked over to his lover and pressed him into the wall while holding him from behind. Joey wouldn't turn around.

"If it's not what you want we can send it back," Seto's voice mirrored his concern.

"No Seto, it's not that . . . . It's more than I could ever dream, Seto I'm so happy." Tears flowed down his cheeks. "It takes years to acquire such fine instruments, I don't understand, how, when, even your money can't buy these. It's like impossible?"

"I ordered those months ago with the intention of giving them to you at the opening. Your landscapes gave the craftsmen the foundations of your basic colors; since you didn't order them personally you can change them anytime. Besides a very old friend returned a favor, it's a gift."

"They're prefect," Joey leaned up against Seto's chest. "But it's too much."

"Get use to it Joey; I'm going to give you the world."

Seto sighed and pulled Joey in closer, his hands snaked over his chest and down to the zipper. Slowly he unzipped Joey's pants and his fingers started to roam inside the bikini briefs the blond wore. Joey opened his legs to give Seto free access.

"Take me big boy . . . . I want you deep and hard." Joey covered Seto's hands with his own and expressed his need in action. Next he ripped off the skimpy shorts on his legs and moved his hips while Seto continued his slow grind against the boy's ass.

"Joey you don't have to do this," Seto's voice became hoarse.

"I know, it's just I know I'm in your heart just as you've always been in mine," Joey whispered. "I've never been more needed or loved." He turned around and positioned his body on his stomach on the floor with his ass titled up rather high while he balanced his eager body on his knees. His legs quivered and he held on tightly to the rug on the floor.

Seto stripped off his pants and moved into position behind Joey's ass. He'd already started to lubricate his hole and his blood filled shaft blossomed.

"Take me Seto . . . Tell me this is not a dream and if it is I don't want to wake up . . . I want to scream."

"I'm going in baby . . ."

Joey gripped the rug and that was the last coherent thought he remembered. Everything else blurred in his mind. Seto so overwhelmed with unfulfilled desires thrust inside Joey's willing body. Soon they found their rhythm and moved each tying to consume the other. Joey drifted into a peaceful sleep after shooting his cum all over Seto's shaking fingers. Seto needed coffee, he'd never imaged sex with his puppy could shatter all his thoughts and render him so helpless. After a few more sessions the boys slept for days.

Ooooooooooooo

"It's time Joey,"

"Time"

"Yeah it's time to go home . . ."

Joey rubbed his eyes; he'd been painting all night and well into the morning. "Yeah, so the dream is over."

"Only if you see it that way, stay with me and, we can have a life together. I'll take care of you."

"Damn it Seto, we've had this conversation before and you're still say the same shit. School is important to me and I'm going to finish. Don't brush off my work as some hobby to pass the time. Ryou is important in my life and he'll always be there so don't bring in that shit with doctors and surgery. You take me as I am and that includes my personal nurse and business partner."

"Now he's your business partner," Seto spoke.

Joey stood up and realized they were moving in the van Seto had rented. A chill ran up his spine "Seto are you listening? Where are we anyway?"

"Don't strain your brain. I get it. I'll take Ryou. I understand he's important. So why the frown?"

"It's Mokuba I've hurt him, yet he's like a brother. I'm so damn sorry, but it's you I love. It's always been you and he knew that I swear." Joey took up his comfortable set in Seto's lap. "It's not going to be easy."

"Well actually we'll be in Domino by nightfall. I started back about two days ago."

"Jerk, so you think you go it all figured out, I knew we were headed back. That's old man's Yuki's mill. It's about four miles from the mansion. We use to meet Mokuba there; no one had the nerve to come any closer." Joey made a demon face at his lover.

"I never stopped Mokuba from hanging out with you fools."

"Maybe so but we were never invited over." Joey couldn't help but tease his lover.

"I won't come between you and Mokuba," he whispered against Seto chest.

"Mokuba will always be my little brother and I'll protect him till the day I die. Hell I'll come from hell or heaven to be his shield. But a little friend explained to me that my heart is big enough to love others and except love in return. _You are my happy place_."

"That sounds too weird . . . man. I think you've been drinking rice wine.

"I swear if you ever repeat these words I'll kill you."

"Hey who would believe me anyway and who's your little friend, must be a genius or freak."

"Ah . . . just a little brat," Seto though about Kisara, his little angel.

"Hey we're here. It's time," Seto helped Joey out of the van and held him close for a kiss, a little confidence boost. Any reason to lock lips was good enough for Seto.

"Seto did you hear that. . ." A loud boom resounded just inside the mansion.

"What the hell." Both boys ran up the walk and the front door flew open. On the front steps in a heap of arms and legs lay Yugi and Yami. Mokuba stood in the back ground with both hands on his hips. Seto smiled at his brother and stepped forward, yet Mokuba swiftly turned around and walked away without saying a word.

"Shit this was not going to be easy," Seto spoke.

"Oh . . . . Hi Joey what's shaking," Yugi smiled while Yami appeared to be unconcerned.

Joey helped the two up and greeted his buddies with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "So is this a new way to open the door."

"No . . . well Yami was peaking outside the door and said you were, kissing Kaiba and I didn't believe him. So I sorta knocked him over to see and we sorta fell on our ass."

Seto walked pass he couple. "I need some coffee. Joey clean up this mess." Seto kissed Joey again and Yugi screamed.

"Ah . . . money bags you made your point."

"Where's Ryou?"

"He's in the garden over there" Yugi pointed to the left and Joey followed calling to his partner. "Wow did you see that. Joey and Kaiba are doing it." Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Ryou I swear if you don't come out I'll never speak to you again. You know you're my one and only." Ryou walked out from behind a tall bonsai tree.

"So you're not going to clobber me."

"He wants me to come back to Japan and live with him in the mansion. It would be easy to finish school at his side." Joey held Ryou's hands squeezing them gently. With eyes sparkling Joey continued to speak. "Ryou are you listening, it's what I've always dreamed my life would be."

Quietly Ryou slipped away turning towards the mansion. "Joey I'm going inside, I think Yugi is calling my name." Ryou forced a tear from falling; he started to run but connected with the iron wall of Seto's chest.

"Ryou wait I have lots more to tell you," confused Joey followed.

"Seto what are you doing here?"

"Just listening" Ryou buried his face under Seto's arm as if he needed protection, but from what the blond didn't understand.

"Why did you leave, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Joey you are as clueless as ever. I think you left out the most important part." Ryou looked up at Seto and wiped the tears from his face.

"Ryou did my boyfriend tell you he's not coming to Japan without you." Ryou turned towards Joey in shock.

"Is that true," he sniffs.

"Oh shit. It's our dream to finish school and open up a shop. Seto's mansion will be your home too. Ryou I can't do this without my private nurse and friend."

Ryou fell to the ground and Joey followed him. "I though t you were leaving me behind. Seto I promise I won't be in the way."

"Whatever"

"Well I guess I won't be listening to Joey talking in his sleep anymore, actually he just calls out your name a lot."

"Ryou"

"Well you do, but now that you havet the real thing I guess I'll just find my own pillow."

"Damn right, I rule the bed in this relationship" Seto burst out and Joey just blushed.

"Anyway Seto promise to find you a rich handsome wonderful lover, but if you need a hug I'll just loan him out to yeah!

"Bastard" Seto smirked; he lifted Joey up in his arms and carried him inside kicking and complaining. "It's time for the nurse to take a look at your legs. Joey's been in pain he tries to hide it, but I know.

Joey's eyes widen in disbelieve and he quieted down. "Ok, but I can walk on my own; put me down," his giggles drifted throughout the house. "I'm not a cripple."

"Really, could have fooled me," a voice filled with malice rang out loud and clear.

"Mokuba," Yugi spoke, "that was a bit raw."

Seto's arms stiffen around Joey's waist and back. He allowed Joey to gently slide down his legs and find his footing on the floor.

"What's up, why is everyone staring at me? I'm not the one wearing shorts, aren't you a little bit shammed." It was Seto that gave him the confidence to show his scared legs and in a flash Mokuba stole it back. All the color drained from his face.

"Mokuba that's enough," Kaiba spoke.

Mokuba eyed the couple up and down his glaze finally rested on Seto with defiance in his eyes.

"Oh . . . hi, Joey forgive my manners. So where are you staying, now that you're back. Seto didn't mention it in his email."

"Well I'm not sure Mokuba,"

"He's staying here with me and Ryou will be living in the west wing, you must have deleted some of my message."

"No big brother, I just found that portion to be a cruel joke. It's my home too and we never discussed this, plus you cancelled my plans for the new designs at Kaiba land."

Mokuba tossed a folder marked confidential at his brother's feet. "This came yesterday in the mail."

Seto attempted to remain calm which amazed Joey, but he could feel the pressure start to build. "I've made the decision to use the property for another project."

"Like hell, first you leave and come back with a house pet and now you trash my work. I bet it's your fault," he pointed a finger at Joey. "You've been nothing but a burden on my family for years. It's time you find someone else to con."

"Mokuba I said that's enough."

"Maybe I'll go and find a lover and bring him home!" Seto raised his hand and aim the slap at Mokuba's face, but Joey stepped in his way.

"Get out of here, I don't need you to fight my battles," Mokuba turned his angry back to Seto. "So what'll you'll do, put me on punishment ha! Well it's too late and I'll only run away. I got friends. Max is out!"

Kaiba turned away but Mokuba wouldn't stop his attack of words. "You don't scare me, Big brother, I've learned a lot while you weren't looking. I've denied all the charges and paid off the judges and officials. They're all in my pocket."

Mokuba folded his hands across his chest; he had one last card to play. "If Joey stays here I'm gone, so make up your mind."

"Don't do this Mokuba you won't win. I won't choose it's not that simple. As for Max I'll see him in hell!

"Then I'll wait until I'm eighteen and follow him."

"Idiot Kaiba brothers, come on Ryou, you couldn't pay me to live in a house filled with such stupidity,"

"Joey get back here,"Seto screamed out, his fear tripled at the thought of loosing Joey for even a second.

The painter limped over to his lover. "I told you I wouldn't come between you and Mokuba; just fix this lover boy I'll be waiting. Tomorrow as planned we have a date remember."

"Get out!" Mokuba challenged.

"Mokuba you're way out of line,"

"Oh I haven't started," Mokuba marched up stairs, and trashed his room.

"Go after him Seto, he needs you."

"No that's where you're wrong; I'd only piss him off more."

"Ah . . . you're kidding,"

"No he's a Kaiba, I know."

Oooooooooooooooo

Ryou looked around the darken room as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness. In the shadows he could make out the shape of a body and on closer inspection he realized it was Joey. He was unconscious. "Bloody hell . . . Joey wake up mate," He shook the boy violently and Joey started to moan.

'Ump . . . no windows, no doors, this is not good,' frustrated Ryou continued to shake his friend.

"Oh . . . . What happen man, I feel like shit." Joey tried to sit up.

"We checked into the hotel and I remember I only had a glass of wine, Remember those guys I think we were drugged and mugged. They must have followed us to our room, that's all I remember." Ryou whispered. "Joey this ain't Disneyland.

"'You feel that, man? Joey heat skipped a few beat and he started to sweat. His eyes scan the room and he closed them tightly hoping it was drugs only.

"Yeah, look up at the ceiling." Ryou pointed upward, "I think it's moving."

"Joey watch as the ceiling started to crack. Blinking his eyes he tried to make the crack disappear, but it grew and traveled across the ceiling. Joey screamed.

"Joey calm down . . . . What is it talk . . . to me please!"

"It's my old room, can't you smell the cigs, the alcohol."

"Joey it's not real, don't give in," but the high pitched laugher rattled the boy's consciousness.

"Ah . . . so you're awake welcome to your new home. We designed it especially for you, I call it "Rock and Roll, or was it QUACK UP . . . or CRACK UP . . . Get it. . . . hahahaha."

The floor started to sway, "It's my home . . . . My dad he's in the other room . . . . You can hear the voices. He's coming to take my money." '

Joey rose and started running from wall to wall clawing at the peeling wall paper, scraping skin from his fingers.

"Joey stop it your hands they're bleeding." Ryou screamed, but his words had no meaning. Blinded by fear Joey continued to lose his mind. "Bastard let us out of here. I won't let you hurt him!"

"How sweet, such devotion, but I'm the master here."

"Without warning the floor split in half and the boys tumbled falling into a dark hole. Joey lost conscious and Ryou screamed holding on to Joey's waist with all his might. The nightmare had just begun!

Oooooooo

Meanwhile in a control tower not far away a figure shut down his monitor. "That should hold them for a while." Before leaving the building he made a phone call. Home sweet home, dinner would be waiting….

Oooooooo

I think we will be a little surprise at the ending couple mix, but I've read all the comments and suggestions, so we will try and please you all. Lol. Hell I'm having the time of my life with this fan and its thanks too YOU!

Review, Review . . .

I hope you like the turn of events… Thanks to all of you super fans…. Hey don't kill the writer, I posted when the Beta was asleep, couldn't wait…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm using, the desk it sets on, or... Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be...**

_Fans and reviewers you own this story, it's because of you I am posting and having a great time. Thanks for the reviews and the stimulation you are giving me to do this story. Thumbs up to you all for the reviews. Wow...you know my signature as always, hugs and kisses...Sherabo... _

**Chapter 26: Rewind, the second beginning**

Nii-sama wake up, its nearly dinner, the young Kaiba gently spoke in Seto's right ear, while shaking his brother's slumped shoulder. Seto raised his head and grumbled at being disturbed from his dreams.

"Ump . . . Joey. . . Joey is that you?" the sultry man whispered and reached out for the blond who wasn't there. He rubbed his blood- shot eyes and opened them only to see shades of deep grey orbs staring back. Closer inspection revealed a smirk on the smaller Kaiba lips similar. "Mokuba what the hell is going on?"

'Mmm . . . dreaming about your new pet,' Mokuba thought. "I tried to call you last night, but I believe you worked all night which was my fault I'm sure." Mokuba moved two empty cups of coffee from the oversized desk and continued to chatter. "Yesterday I acted spoiled and upset Joey, but I'm not apologizing. You really hurt me badly, why did you have to take everything."

"Shit Mokuba I won't be backed into a corner, and your attitude was unacceptable. What time is it anyway? I've got an important appointment." Seto ruffled his hair; he'd had a rough night. It was next to impossible to get any work completed when all his thoughts centered on Joey. '_Damn it, this is the last_ _night I'll spend without my lover by my side_.' Seto didn't care what Mokuba thought, he was bringing him home.

"Business meeting my ass, he's going to screw Joey all night long," Mokuba mumbled under his breath. "It's almost eight o'clock." Mokuba looked at his blackberry with a cocky grin on his innocent face.

"No I'm meeting a friend." Seto lied.

"Sure Nii-sama, but you don't have any friends," Mokuba laughed.

"You're being a brat and an ass," Seto countered.

"It's Joey, anyway I don't really care. It's your problem, but at least do one thing for me," Mokuba winked.

"What?"

"Nii-sama you need a shower," Mokuba wrinkled his nose and proceeded to push some buttons underneath the CEO's desk. A deep bolt fell in place at the main office door and a panel slid open on the south wall revealing the entrance to Kaiba's private bath and dressing room. Mokuba installed the secret room a few years back when Seto took to working late in the middle of the week. He was often driven to unnatural heights when it came to Kaiba Corp. Seto took a three minute shower; up one side of his body and down the other. Mokuba dried him off as Seto brushed his teeth and shaved. In less than ten minutes he was fully dressed in black leather and ready to go.

"Nii-sama there's only two things I want and all will be forgiven."

"So you'd blackmail your brother . . . ." Seto smirked.

"I'll be nice." Mokuba whined. "At least give me the building."

"Mokuba this is business and I'm never wrong. As for the other, I won't give Joey up, besides he's not a toy to be passed around."

"Yeah, but I never had a chance, you could just break it off," Mokuba continued to whine.

Seto stood in front of his little brother, "I won't choose. Joey and Ryou are moving in, it's what he wants. Honestly Mokuba there's enough of me to share. Just do this for me. . . . Mokuba you'll always have a home with me . . . ."

The smaller Kaiba knew he was been a bitch and for a moment he gave in to his brother's desires. The boy hugged his brother tightly. Mokuba melted into Seto's chest like warm syrup over hot pancakes. Seto allow his heart beat to match Mokuba's and the brothers shared a comfortable embrace which was long overdue.

"I love you, Nii-sama."

"I know"

"So it's dinner with my new brother. I wonder if he'll be a slave to my wishes. . . ." Mokuba teased his brother. He walked away after punching Seto's shoulder.

"Brat"

"Do you think he'll be mad at me forever?"

"No, he loves you . . . that's why he left . . . to give us time."

'_He's a fool_,' Mokuba thought_, I hate him_. . . .' "Why don't you come back home after dinner and I'll make desert, please."

Seto wanted so much to make it work so he agreed, yet Mokuba's attitude put him on alert. 'Anyway I've got an abandon puppy to bring home,' he thought, 'besides the Blond would welcome desert and good times with Mokuba. A rare smile graced Seto's stern features and he gunned his sport car all the way to the club.

With malice in his heart, Mokuba took another road. A fever took over his body and he couldn't control the mounting excitement so he clicked on a portable monitor in the limo. His eyes scanned the screen until he saw two young men one appeared to be in extreme pain, the other one confused. His eyes were closed but rapid movement could be seen through the lids. Joey's facial color had gone from cool bronze to pale pink. He looked awful and his body continued to convulse even amidst Ryou's constant attention. Mokuba pulled out a keyboard and relaxed on the plush leather seat. "Let the games began," he spoke. The voices were muffled but distinctive.

"Joey you've got to fight this. It's the only way we will survive," Ryou cradled his friend in his arms, running his fingers through Joey's wet hair. The boy had gone in and out of consciousness and Ryou didn't know what to do. Joey's legs had become swollen and he couldn't walk. It was impossible to explain to the boy that this was a game constructed by a sick mind. He continued to moan, trapped in a private hell of his own. The earthquake that had almost claimed his life bloomed fresh in the boy's mind; soon he'd find it impossible to breath.

Ryou remembered falling but the sensation of air moving against his skin was missing. Hell, he'd been hit and knocked around enough to know when his body was truly flying. It was easily to see they were still in the same place, but Joey visualized something much stronger. Somehow this person had invaded his mind.

"I'm going to try and find a way out of here. So don't be afraid I'll be right back," Ryou whispered, his eyes darted back and forth across the room. "There has to be a way out of here,"

"No!" Joey squeezed Ryou's leg tightly he looked up from his lap and pleaded with his eyes.

"So you're awake, Gods you scared me shitless, man." Tears warm Ryou's cheeks. Quickly he grabbed both Joey's cheeks with his hand and inspected the boy closely. Next he kissed him deeply. "God's man I was so scared, you weren't moving."

"I think I'll go mad if you leave," Joey whispered, "When I open my eyes it's real, but as long as I keep them close I see only darkness. I can't feel my legs and my fingers are numb. My head feels like I've been hit with a brick, somebody drugged us." Tears flowed down his already moist cheeks and Ryou wiped them away.

"Please Joey don't cry, I can take it if you give up. Hell we've been in worst places," Ryou tried to smile, but his tears only formed a pool on Joey's shirt. Both boys were scared shitless.

"Yeah I get it, this is bad, don't say anything he may be listening," Ryou spoke.

"You know who is behind this?" Joey whispered.

"Ah . . . . Come on guys, that's not fair, I can't here you. . . ." Mokuba joined the game, his voice in disguise.

"Shut up," Ryou screamed.

"I guess I'll have to punish you," Mokuba smiled as he leaves the limo and climbed the starts to his little office to hell. He settled in his chair and thought, 'Mmmm what shall I do?'

"Why is this happening, man?" Joey asked.

"He's crazy . . . . Looped," Ry whispered.

"Who . . . ."

"Man wake up there's only one person who would do something like this," Ryou's words were cut off as the room started to shake.

"Ah . . . man what the hell," they both cried out.

"It's not real, it's not real . . . . . ." Joey prayed.

"I told you not to whisper, bad boys," the voice appeared to be rusty, and echoed off the walls. It was impossible to figure out what or who it belonged to, but it was unnatural.

"Let Joey go, he's hurt man," Ryou spoke, but the other refused to listen.

"But if it's a game how can he be hurt?" Mokuba continued to taunt the boys. "So if I win the game I wonder what will be my price."

"What hell hole did you climb out of? When Seto finds out what you've done, he'll never forgive you." Ryou hissed into the air.

"Shut up smart ass! You don't know anything!" The voice cried out.

"Seto," Joey cried out confusion mirrored his face.

"Damn it, Joey," Ryou whispered in frustration. "You still don't get it."

"I'm bored," Mokuba continued to push buttons on the high tech keyboard, a satanic smile graced his thin lips. The room not only continued shaking but the temperate dropped. The cold cut through Joey's leg like a knife, he could feel his life force fading. The last thing he remembered was the touch of Seto's lips against his own. It was all he had to hold on too, before the cold rendered him unconscious.

"Joey . . . . Wake up . . . . . please . . . ." Gripped with real fear Ryou panicked.

Mokuba leaned against the glass window and wondered if he'd gone too far.

**. . . . . Mean while . . . . . . . . **

Just outside a small private club a white hair man leaned up against his classy black sport car and contemplated his next move. It was so boring hanging out at the castle. He missed his little kitten and the games Mokuba played, so he decided to look for some action. Max watched as Seto hurried into the private club and waited to see if he would be alone. Almost twenty minutes passed and not a single interesting soul entered so maybe this was an opportunity he'd use to make up with Seto. He'd remember Mokuba said they were having a special party for Joey's homecoming, but if he crashed the party it would be suicidal, besides the party would be at the mansion.

'Mmm . . . so why would his favorite CEO be at the club alone. Oh well it is a private club. The most Seto could do was kick his ass out,' he thought. So Max went inside and boldly walked up to Seto's private booth.

"Damn it, do you want to die; because it would be worth my time in the slammer," Seto greeted Max warmly.

"Ah . . . . Kaiba –boy it's so good to know you still care." Pegasus countered. "Just a drink and I'll go and leave you to your date and retreat to my island never to be seen again."

"Just die; I'll crave the stone . . . . REST IN HELL?"

"Where's lover boy anyway . . . . Shouldn't you be enjoying puppy treats?"

"He's was supposed to be here an hour ago, I don't know what's happen," Seto voice dropped to a whisper.

"Ah . . . . He's found another master, already," Pegasus smirked, but realizes that was the wrong thing to say. Seto's eyes blazed with fury and a quite madness, a blue eyed demon from hell. This was a look reserved for Max.

Pegasus quickly rose to avoid being knocked senseless and waved his hands in front of his face. "Ok I'm so screwed. Really man . . . . . I didn't mean that." Next he dropped to the floor, it was time to beg.

Frustrated Seto returned to his seat and started to fiddle with his lap top. Pegasus wasn't worth his time. "Just finish your drink and stay the hell away from my family ass wipe," Seto hissed the words out through clinched teeth.

Pegasus set down and wondered about Joey. Something was wrong that puppy wouldn't leave Seto after years of trying to get him. It was raining in heaven. He thought perhaps the rain had a name. He thought about his conversation with Mokuba and started to wonder just what Mokuba could be planning.

**PEGUSAS'S FLASH BACK/EVENTS . . . .**

"Ahh hell, hey guard, let me back inside," Max called out to the young bailiff. The bailiff turned around and glared at the tall white hair freak who wore a crimson patch over his blood shot eye,' rich freaks, he called out, and proceeded to lock the doors.

Mokuba called out Max's name as he turned his impressive frame towards the inside of the large metal bars in his path. In an insane attempt to return to his prison cell the doors were locked and he stood there as if mud had been thrown on his face. "Oh well I guess I'll play with my little Kaiba kitten," Max purred to himself.

"What the hell is your problem, you ungrateful son of a bitch," Mokuba screamed out loud, as he walked swiftly towards his partner in crime. "I just posted your bell. Why would you want to stay inside this hell hole?"

"Thought I'd be safe, especially with Kaiba-boy running around outside ready to chop my balls off, or have you forgotten why I was in jail." Pegasus tickle Mokuba chin, which the boy swatted away like a fly.

"Idiot, you're free and insane."

"I'm not a child, nothing is free and frankly you have nothing I want." Pegasus marched pass the raven –haired beauty and picked up his personal belongings. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the outside world, before getting inside a black limo that Mokuba had waiting. "Why not," Pegasus smirked as Mokuba followed him and took a seat facing him. After two days in the hospital and four days in jail, Mokuba was forbidden fruit, and a welcome site. "Maybe things were looking up."

"Quit staring at me, you're still freaky," Mokuba crinkled his nose, "And beside you smell like shit."

"Interesting are you offering your personal services, it's been a while."

"Go beat yourself," Mokuba chimed. "So what's your plan?"

"Wake-up Kaiba-Kitten, we've been caught. Let it go, a wise man knows when the game is over." Max spoke with authority, but his words fell on deft ears.

"You're just a spineless coward." Mokuba tried to stand up and bumped his head on the roof of the limo, he was so angry. "Damn it,"

"Geez, you've such a fowl little mouth, maybe you've missed my kisses."

"Shut up, I can't believe you've giving up on Seto, I thought you loved him" Mokuba tried to hide his disappointment.

"Mokuba, I've taught you a lot of things but this lesson will be the last and most important. "That little blond boy has always belonged to Seto. He's his puppy . . . get it . . . . And Seto is his master. Sometimes the leech was long and other times it was short, but it was always in Seto's hands. I would imagine the puppy just curls up at his feet. Haha!"

"I DON"T WANT TO LISTEN! Stop the car!" Mokuba screamed.

Max continued to talk, he had a lesson to teach even if Mokuba refused to listen. "Never come between a dog and his master, or a man and his toys. I thought Seto needed a man in his life; I would have given him the world. But Seto stopped being a boy when he took over his first company. He only needed a place to shelter his heart. Ahhhhhhhh . . . . But you my little kitten with the sharp claws, wild, and untamed are far from being broken. Perhaps I'll see the tiger you'll become, just stay away from your brother's lair, you might lose the only person you truly treasure, more that life itself. Don't tempt the Gods anymore,"

"I won't give up," Mokuba grumbled. "Cut the kitten crap."

Max left the limo "He was never yours to claim," those were Max's parting words.

"They're coming home, tomorrow," Mokuba called out to Max.

"Then I guess the honey moon is over. I'll lock myself up in my castle and pray he's forgotten what an ass I've been . . . . Ah call it temporary insanity. He'll tire one day of that puppy and I'll be there, but in the mean time I'll gravel at his feet. You'd do well to be a dutiful brother." Pegasus slipped into the double doors of the hotel and he headed straight to the bar. It would be a week before Max saw his little kitten again and it would be his job to save the little bastard.

"Fool freaky pervy" Mokuba opened his lap top and read the email from his brother. A cruel smile crept over his face. Pegasus nursed a dry martini and watched Mokuba make a few phone calls from his cell from while he looked out of a large window at the bar. He'd never tire watching his little kitten at play. Maybe he shouldn't have left him.

'_Ok, Nii-sama, I'll play your game; so he wants to invite Joey's groupies over for a homecoming. Shit . . . . What about my feelings . . . this really sucks . . . . Not once did he ask if I was ok with this shit, but I got my own plans.'_ Mokuba's smirk covered his entire face and would have frightened even the strongest of men. He flipped open his cell and waited for sweet Yugi to answer.

"_tic tac tic tic tac" the sound of Yugi's cell interrupted the _sweaty_ couple.

"_ tic tac tic tic tac" Yami its Mokuba's ring tones," \smack/

"Slurp . . . . He'll call back" Yami slipped his hand deeper inside of Yugi's pants and he started to stroke the boy's penis roughly. With his free hand he poked inside of Yugi's hole.

"Yami miiiiiiiiiiii . . . . uhh "

"Yugi . . . . Let it ring, Yami slithered down Yugi's body and now had his head between Yugi's legs. You taste so damn good."

Mokuba started to talk into the empty phone he could hear noises. "Hey. . . Yugi what are you doing?"

"Ahh . . . Yami I can't breathe . . . ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Mokuba laughed, "Shit is Yami in your pants. Hey just listen for a moment."

"Yugi screamed out in the middle of a sweet climax?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh . . . ride um cowboy . . . . get it upppppp . . . . "

"Damn it you guys are so nasty. Wait till I tell Nii-sama about phone sex." Mokuba laughed and continued to talk. "Well I know I've been an ass, but Seto's coming home and he's bringing Joey. It appears we're going to be one big ass happy family. Tell that pretty boy Ryou he's invited too."

He laughed out loud and took a drink from Seto's private bar while leaning against the slick black limo. Mokuba knew Max was watching him so he toasted to Max, Joey, and Ryou. All these people had betrayed him and were his enemies. Mokuba buried his head in thought it was time to get busy, he only had a few days to set up a special homecoming for Joey. "Ha…. Ha . . ."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Max made the decision he'd talk to Seto, Gods he hoped the feelings in his heart were wrong. Hell was about to release its demons and its name was Mokuba. Slowly Max walked in Seto's shadow, the CEO had left the club. He dreaded the conversation but his fears were rooted in fact and involved life and death.

Ooooooooooo

Wow . . . . Hope you like it….. Thanks to all those that review and keep it alive, but a big thanks to those that read my stories and make a hit. Love you all….. Comments are always welcome

See ya . . .

**Remember this story is written by the fans with alternate endings so **BrowneyedShamer you are shameless and this chapter is for u. Can't Kill Pegasus, but I'll let him stimulate your senses a bit more. So will he be a hero and give Seto information, or will he hell Mokuba torture the boys…..ahhh…

Dragonlady222 you always read my mind and keep me focus . . . . . So tell me what I'm thinking…..

**Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko you've supported my work from its birth, that's before print, thanks so much, you're my partner. . . . . go for it…..**

**Thanks so much and to all this is your Thanksgiving Turkey…. Review…..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm using, the desk it sets on, or... Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be...**

_Fans and reviewers you own this story, it's because of you I am posting and having a great time. Thanks for the reviews and the stimulation you are giving me to do this story. Thumbs up to you all for the reviews. Wow...you know my signature as always, hugs and kisses...Sherabo... _

_A/N I hope this isn't to much it's a bit long but you guys deserve my best I hope you enjoy my effect and please let me know. _

_Plus this has heavy language and lots of sex, so if it's not for you then skip the flashback. Thanks so much_

**Chapter 27: Life Happenings let it flow**

It seems Seto had received a message of importance from a mysterious source and he'd left the club. Try as he would the attendant refuse to give Max any more information, so weary the one eyed man returned to his private limo and gave directions to the only place he believed Seto would go to gather his thoughts, Kaiba Corp.

Max's instincts were on spot when it came to Kaiba, he'd rolled his limo into the sexy brunette's private garage using a special key Kaiba gave him when their business relationship was not in the red zone. Kaiba parked his midnight blue jag in an isolated spot and Max's rolled his private limo right next to it.

'I bet the engine is still hot. Oh my Kaiba-boy or is it my Kaiba-Kitten.' The words vibrated in Pegasus's pervert head as he lay back in the plush interior seats. He couldn't get pass his obsession with the Kaiba boys, even knowing these thoughts would most likely lead to his demise, he didn't care.

'_What the hell . . . I'm going to burn anyway_' he though; so the white hair child molester smiled and pulled down his zipper and began a slow stroking of his limp penis. The ritual never changed in three years. The thoughts were a well orchestrated concert in which Kaiba was the star.

Seto wore a blood red silk dress shirt which he left open exposing his chest, penis, and hairless legs. His body would be slightly moist and scented with some expensive cologne, perhaps Calvin Klein. He would approach Max and knee down between the other's legs and bury his head in the mixture of white and silver hair that curled around Max's shaft. Max's penis would drip with anticipation as he waited for Seto's tongue to start stroking. Seto would push his tongue inside the oversize slit or he'd lick the underside of his balls, pulling them roughly. The older man would beg for mercy and that was Max's clue to turn over and take it from the back. He loved being a dog.

Sometimes Seto used toys and whipped Pegasus's sagging ass with a belt. He'd tie him to a post and forced a handmade restraint over his mouth which wrapped around his throat; the idea of chocking was a turn on for the sick bastard. Seto would punish him for losing a game of duel monsters. During these sessions Seto always wore a black leather patch over his left eye. At that point if he was dreaming he'd wake up or in this case his hands would be covered in his own fluids. Either condition brought him great pleasure.

However on this eve the 'Kaiba session' turned into a nightmare and instead of blessed release he saw a vision of Joey with a knife about ready to cut off his manhood. Kaiba was in the background laughing at the folly of his young lover who played the game, 'cut it . . . or cut it not . . . cut it . . . or cut it not . . . Mokuba pleaded with Joey to save his lover's balls, even though he was a liar, thief, and player. It appeared the young boy enjoyed playing with his penis. Pegasus screamed and realizing it was a dream chucked deeply in his throat. At about the same time a message came across the wire tap he'd placed on the bottom of Seto's laptop. Wiping his brow he slipped his limp penis back inside his dirty pants and listen to the weary voice of his fantasy.

"_What do you mean he's not at the mansion? I'm on my way home and you'd better have the answers I want."_

"_Roland if you can't find Mokuba then get me someone who can! I don't have all night. Mokuba should have been waiting at the mansion with a special meal prepared for Joey and myself. I want him found without delay,"_

"_Yes, Kaiba-sama," Roland answered._

"_Now as for Joey I want his whereabouts traced from this morning to now. It appears he is also missing if the media gets a hold of this pay them to keep silent. I don't need additional grief."_

"_Yes Kaiba-sama," Roland answered._

"_What are you waiting for get going," Kaiba barked._

"_Yes Kaiba-sama," Roland answered._

Seto forever calculating recalled his conversation earlier with his lover:

**Flashback . . . . **

"_I'm not going anywhere. I just got a few lose ends to wrap up at the gallery."Joey attempted to reassure his frustrated lover._

"_I need to hold you, baby," Seto complained._

"_I miss you too, lover boy," Joey whispered._

"_Why did you leave? It's your home too. I thought we settled that on the road. I want you to move in immediately, and bring that brat too." Seto barked._

"_You can't fool me, baby, you just want my body." Joey continued to grin._

"_You belong to me," Seto fought the urge to act stupid. His confidence in love was zero. He just didn't know what to do._

"_I won't be the rope in the middle of your war games, so just get it together and I promise everything will work out. There's plenty of my big boy to go around, but you gotta get Mokuba to understand," Joey smiled into the cell phone and hoped Seto knew how happy being his lover made him. It was unfortunately they were being held hostage by Mokuba. _

"_Dinner and dancing at the club," Seto mumbled._

"_Wouldn't miss it, can't wait to have you grind my ass into the wall. Will we have a private room so I can service you properly?" Joey asked sweetly._

"_Damn it. I'm coming to get you right now," Seto barked. Seto's secretary interrupted the call, just like a bug on the wall. _

"_Damn it what do you want, I'm busy!"_

"_The board members are all waiting for your arrival," Sakura barked just as loud. She was not afraid of the boy genius. _

"_Idiot stock holders, I'll fire them all."_

"_Like hell," Sakura answered. "Ten minutes, Seto Kama."_

_Joey chuckled and moaned loudly into the phone, "I've got this lotion it's called 'Slick it', be a good boy and I'll bring it tonight. Love you. Oh and don't take out your frustrations on the board members. We need them for the long afternoon lunches I plan on taking with you, lover boy."_

**End of Flashback . . . . . **

Those were Joey's parting words, Seto knew his lover had to be in danger and he was wasting time

thinking about it. He'd even swallowed his pride and called the geeks, but Joey said something about

them taking Ryou out to a new gay bar, so he terminated the call. Right now his life was in a shit box

and he only had one alternative to set things right. His gut told him Roland would come up empty so Seto chose to do the unthinkable; he called out loud into the key board of his laptop.

"Get your ass up here, unless you plan on spending the rest of the night jerking off in your car," Seto was

on top of Max's game. He knew all along the loony toon used wire taps.

"Move it Max before I shut down the elevator and suffocated your 'O ban' ass."

"Well . . . . Kaiba-boy I'm hurt, why I didn't fool you at all." Max walked into Kaiba's private office and

without asking he flopped down on top of Kaiba's magnificent desk top. You could hear the wax squeak

against his pants.

"Don't get to comfortable, you rat," Seto still couldn't believe he'd stepped so low as to ask for Max's help. "I found this juvenile device hours ago. My butler would have used more creativity. Do you have a

wish to die?"

"Just being in your presence is worth any risk," Max cooed.

"Cut the crap," Seto's disgust radiated in his voice, he was in no mood for the loony toon's bullshit.

"Seto I've been a complete ass, but let me make this right," Max used his sexy voice and Seto wanted to throw his rotten ass inside the paper shredder under his desk, a familiar smirked graced his features.

"Hell will freeze over before I trust you again. I can't stand to look at you now," the CEO snapped.

In a fit of rage Seto wrapped his hands around Max's neck and began to squeeze. But that wasn't enough Seto wanted to hear him scream and feel pain so he flipped him over and twisted his arms behind his back. Max howled.

"This isn't funny man," Max started to turn blue, as Seto ground his face into the desk top. The fresh wax burned his cheeks. "SHIttttttttttttt . . . ."

"I could snap your worthless neck in two and break both your arms," Kaiba hissed the death threats in the freak's ear.

"I can't breathe . . . . . he"

"That's the idea," a madness started to grip Seto's heart but he heard a soft voice call out his name and a vision of Kisara appeared. He felt a gentle touch over his hands and slowly he released his death grip. He moved away from Max who had almost lost consciousness for the second time while under Seto's control.

"Damn little blue-eyed brat."

Heaving with exhaustion Seto moved to the furthest wall and leaned over, next he placed both hands on his knees for support. He could have murdered Max and concealed his body without a second thought. Next he would have liquidated all of the fool's assets and sold off his company one piece at a time. Little did Max realize the stocks Seto had gained within his company over the past few years because of the other's preoccupation with personal matters? 'He's a fool,' Seto thought.

Max respectfully took up his post on the opposite side of the office near the door. He didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore of Seto's frustrations. "Damn it man I've been here for you at your lowest, so tell me what is really on your mind." His voice croaked, and his throat burned like hell.

"Why did you fuck my brother?" Seto refused to look up he'd been betrayed too many times. At one time they could have been friends. If it wasn't for Joey's sake he could have reached inside his desk drawer and shot the beast right between the eyes.

"Because I could," the next words came from the depths of the pervert's soul which dwell within Max. "Have you ever been in love really in love? I wanted to give you the world, but you have it all. The prefect company, women, men, boy, and girls, a prefect brother and lovers at your beck and call; I only wanted to be with you, but you never gave me a bone or even a chance. You always took my devotion as a game and pissed on my affections. So I wanted to hurt you and Mokuba just fell in my lap, plus he wanted your lover. How could you choose that brat over me!"

"It's easy you smell,"

"Mokuba is still in tack, I haven't penetrated him," Max smiled.

"Shut up, freak. You think that makes it ok. He thinks you're something special, dirt bag!"

"Screw you," Max screamed across the room. "I've grown to care and he cares for me."

"You think I care how you feel, you've twisted his mind and I'll never forgive you that sin."

"None of that matter now, we have to work together, he's in trouble," Max rubbed his chin.

"It's not over and you will do as I ask we are not partners," Seto hissed. "I need a drink."

Max walked over to Seto's private bar and mixed a prefect dry martini for the other, next he slammed down a scotch on the rocks.

"Ok tell me what you know and don't shit in my face." Seto barked.

"Well it's not pretty and it involved Mokuba. You might need to take another drink." Max moved to a huge leather chair and paused, he had to figure out the best way to start.

"There's nothing to think about just start talking," Seto took a sip and place the drink on his desk top.

"Mokuba is madly in love with Joey, he's insanely jealously. At first I thought it was a crush, but his love has turned to obsession and stalking. At first it was just a simple matter of splitting you guys apart. So we sent Joey away and he left with the thought you didn't care. Well that didn't work the distance only deepen your love and that damn Ryou gave him hope.

So next we decided to drive a wedge between the two of you with dirty pictures, secret meetings, but your feelings are too rooted, so I called off our final plans and explain the waiting game would be the only way to go. Mokuba wouldn't listen I believe he's going to do something very stupid."

Max paused and took another drink.

"That's enough I don't want to be in the room with a pissy drunk," calmly Seto took a seat, "continue I'm bored.

"Mokuba once told me a story; it left a strong impression on him. Sort of a life's lesson, one he'd never forgot."

Seto sipped his drink; he didn't have a choice but to listen, but his blood started to boil.

"This boy lived in the attic of his adoptive father. There were actually two brother's one had the freedom to live a normal life surrounded by riches and the other spend countless hours locked away in a fancy attic, slaving away at work. He'd read volumes of leather bound books which consisted of text meant for a collage professor. The boy was only twelve years of age. The young brother believes hard work and respect was the key to his brother's freedom. In his mind the other grew to respect the father and rewarded the brother's with time together. Eventually the older brother was set free and became an active member in the business. Interesting that after a few years of freedom the father was murdered and the other son became a billionaire.

"What nonsense,"

"But I have a different version. I believe the bird in the cage believed deception was the key to his freedom and hatred fueled his thirst for knowledge and compliance. It was the only way he could survive. He never loved his benefactor and only worked towards his destruction. The bird agreed to the conditions only to create a new world and crush the other. We both have cards that are hidden inside our decks. What would you do for love or what have you done for love, Kaiba-boy.?"

"I'm don't have time for your fairytales, what's your point," Seto threw the glass against the wall. He was inches away from slicing Max's eye to shreds.

"Mokuba believe if he captures his bird he will grow to love only him, especially if he's locked away in a cage. Kaiba-boy I can't help if you won't listen. Look at this,"

Max flipped a small disc to Kaiba which he caught in mid air. Next he placed the disc inside his laptop and begins spouting obstinacies at the other. "Where in the hell did you get this?"

Max moved a little closer and leaned over Kaiba's shoulder the time for action was drawing near. "Mokuba must have left it in the hotel suite he'd leased, but that's not the problem."

"These are old plans of a virtual simulator I'd been working on as a kid. At the time I wanted to create a world in which I could be a brother to Mokuba and we wouldn't depend on anyone for a damn thing. A virus infected the system and I haven't touched it since. Where did you get this?"

Max didn't see the need to run so he faced the angered man. "Look there's more."

Max placed his hand over Seto's and moved the mouse to the far left and clicked twice. A small icon appeared in the shape of Joey's face. The little blond winked and Max double clicked again. Suddenly a huge blue screen appeared and pictures flashed quickly as watercolors in the background. The flashing pictures were nudes and every one of the photos gave a different pose of the slender blond. The photos appeared to be pasted on walls throughout the room. It was the work of a stalker.

"This is a room at my castle; I gave it to Mokuba to do as he pleased. I didn't realize he'd gone mad,"

"Shut your pie hole, this is all your doing, jack-ass. You expect me to believe all this time you were innocent?"

Max blinked and his one good eye bled with tears, Mokuba has Joey caged somewhere and he will hurt him. I think he wanted to show off his genius and somewhere in this cursed city he's taken two people to hell. If we don't find him soon I can't guarantee the outcome."

"You expect me to believe this, Mokuba would never hurt Joey. We talked about dinner and living together as a family, it was only a boy crush."

"Fine I'll look for him myself," Max took another drink and headed for the door.

"Mokuba isn't a fool, what would he have to gain."

"Nothing and yet he could gain it all. Mokuba is a fool in love with his brother's lover. He's at the end of the rope, think Kaiba-boy where would he go."

"I don't know!" Seto knew in his heart everything Max spoke was the truth. Would there ever be peace in his relationship with Joey. "Find him Max."

"I'll have to call my special unit, they're on the way."

"Take me to this room, maybe you've over looked something with that one eye. I need proof."

"No you need to think, where would he go?"

Traveling at one hundred miles an hour the two pulled in quickly at the museum, but Kaiba knew this wasn't the place. He couldn't feel Joey's presence nor was this a place where Mokuba would conduct a secret operation. Max had dispatched the rare hunters and they were already in the streets of Domino asking questions. Two hours passed and the city still wouldn't give up its prey.

Yugi called Kaiba in search of Mokuba and Ryou; now to his dismay the geeks were involved. It was official Joey and Ryou were both missing. The museum had become their official headquarters.

"Kaiba we can help, you've got to call the authorities," Yugi couldn't believe the situation.

"I own the police department and if Mokuba wanted to disappear they would be the last people with the wits to find him."

"But how do you know they are together?" Yugi continued to hammer quietly at the CEO.

"Go ask the man who can't keep his zipper up," Seto pointed at Max.

"You can't be serious he's a snake," Yami responded entering the conversation for the first time.

Seto left the group and walked the path which led to the Egyptian exhibit. The artistry behind Joey's work calmed the frustrated CEO and he set down on the cool carpet glaring at his lovers work. One painting called to him he didn't see it before and wondered if this was the last piece of art work Joey and Ryou had to catalog. This painting was from Joey's private collection and would not be sold but displayed for the week- end only.

The silhouette of a tall Egyptian, possibly a prince stood against a tree. Even though his back faced the sun you could see the outlines of his finely muscled chest, slender waist and long legs. Both of his arms and ankles were covered in bands of gold. Seto knew the painting had a very special bond in Joey's heart he'd heard stories about the _Egyptian boy,_ a work which remain a mystery to art critics' throughout the country. Joey never talked about the painting but he displayed it on rare occasions. He closed his eyes and tried to image a place in time Joey described so easily in his day dreams. Seto knew he was the man in the painting, hell nobody's hair moved so perfectly against a still backdrop or shinned so brilliantly against the setting sun. The painting was unnamed, yet Seto could feel the deep love in every brush stroke. His sexual desires surfaced along with his growing need to be by Joey's side, dreams or maybe it was memories assaulted his mind.

**Flashback . . . . Way back . . . . . **

"Prince Seth . . . . Your cousin Atem is waiting in the chambers with the priest and royal family. Please you must come it's almost time for the ceremony to begin," Ryou called out.

Ryou a servant of the royal family hated to disturb the arrogant prince but today was his coronation into the priest hood. Ryou feared the day's end, he knew Ra the most powerful of the Egyptian gods would punish Seth for his crimes and he would suffer as well. Ryou knew Seth and the other were involved in forbidden sexual acts but today of all days, "why?"

"Jono . . . . Don't be afraid . . . . Come closer let me touch your silken skin. There is none softer, even in the harems' of my cousin," Seto whispered.

"This is wrong you are to become a priest and I am to go into the harem un touched by man."

Seth refused to listen to the winnings of his secret lover. Seth worn only a silken loin cloth and as he spoke he continued to strip the other of all his clothes. Jono cried but he didn't have the strength to stop Seth from touching his body in the most intimate places. He was a slave to Seth's desires.

The young boy was almost as tall as the royal prince and he stood on shaking legs waiting. Seth kneed down in front of the other and parted his legs, next he immediately grasp Jono's penis and swallowed him. Seto held tightly to Jono's butt cheeks and dared him to move. Jono fisted Seth's hair and rolled his head back. His toes curled up and he whimpered so softly. Forced to come in the prince's mouth Jono gave Seth all his essence and would have fallen but the prince lifted him up and guided him gently down to the floor. Jono moaned as his bare ass sank into the deep piles of silk blankets.

"Seth we can't . . . the gods, your vows."

"Do you love me . . . .? My golden beauty," Seth ask sternly. "I will become a priest and you the bed mate of some rich royal. Is it my faith to watch as men after man take you as his toy? Jono cried at the thought of another man's hand touching his body. He'd loved the prince as a young boy and knew he'd love him for eternity.

"No Seth, I could never love another," Jono eyes filled with tears.

"Open your legs . . . ."Seth growled.

"Seth . . . ." tears flowed freely as Seth pushed two moisten fingers deeply inside Jono's delicate rim. Seth had fondled him before but never pass two digits, now he imbedded three fingers all the way in and it hurt. He anchored the boy open with his thumb and smirked at the sight laid bare before his

eyes. The young virgin, his childhood friend and soon to be lover had a gorgeous set of jewels. Each sack pulsated with a fever created for his delight. He was shaved clean except for a few downy hairs Seth loved to suck. Jono wanted to be touched; the blond beauty raised his head and peaked at his lover with trembling lips. Embarrassment colored his cheeks bright crimson.

'He's going to make me his own,' Jono thought.

They had been friends as children but their paths forked once they turned twelve. Seth excel led in academics and saved the young pharaoh from near death. He was been slowly poison by a trusted advisor. Seth became an honorary prince and studied to become a priest. Jono on the other hand was drop dead gorgeous. His beauty reviled men and women alike. He would become a treasure to the pharaoh.

"Remove my loin cloth it is time,"

Seto leaned over his body and nibbled on the boy's ear, his fingers were all the way inside and searching for something. Sweat beaded up on the boy's brow when Seto's penis hit his bare flesh. The burette brushed Jono's stomach with his penis and smiled as Jono glazed in fear and anticipation.

"No . . . . I can't . . ."Jono turned his head to the side, he couldn't believe Seth planned to stick his penis inside his tiny hole, but he reached out with tremble hands and touched Seth's thick shaft, just as he wanted.

"You're so beautiful and ready, take me with your hands and pull me in."

"I can't . . . . it won't fit."

"You were made for me . . . do it."

Seth tickled the soft skin between Jono's jewels and his hole. The blond arched and Seth's fingers found that special bundle of nerves deep inside his soft walls.

"Ahh . . . Seth . . ." the silky skin around Seth's rock hard shaft surprised him, but he held him firmly none the less. Jono lifted his hips up and he pulled Seto's head deep inside his body. He cried as a fire started to burn between his legs but he didn't know how to put out the flame. Once inside Seth thrust violently against his inner walls, the heat filled his loins.

"Ahh . . . . . baby. . . ." Seth moaned as he reached for another pillow and with ease pushed it under Jono's hips. The boy screamed anew as the new angle drove Seth deeper inside his body. His tears formed pools on the silken sheets, but he never pulled away. Whatever Seth took, Jono gave it right back. This is where he belongs for all eternity.

Seth screamed Jono's name out loud to the heavens and the sensation brought him back to reality.

**End of Flashback . . . . . **

Delirious and somewhat guilty to have sex on his mind, Seto looked around to make sure he was along; his body was covered in sweat. He turned his attention away from the painting and tried to convince himself he was dreaming or was it a memory, either way it was too painful and Joey was still missing.

Seto lifted his hands up to the ceiling and asked for help. He needed Kisara his little friend. She was the only one who could offer him comfort and the only one he could freely express his deepest emotions too.

"Kisara help me."

The little girl reached out and touch Seto's brow with a kiss on his cheek. The scent of roses gently enveloped his mind, and clarity found its way inside.

"My prince don't struggle, your journey is nearing its end."

Kaiba choose not to speak and listened to Kisara's words. Kisara gently kneaded his shoulders, "clear your mind, I can hear his sweet voice so clearly."

"In another life you defied the mighty pharaoh and made him your own. You've saved his life with the air you breathe. Your souls are one; find your other half if that is what you truly desire. It is a task that only you can accomplish."

"Yes, I will find him, damn it Joey I'm coming for you and this time I will not let you go!"

**On The other Side of Domino **

Ryou continued to scream out at the boy in the glass tower, he was dealing with a maniac. "Mokuba or whoever you are, Joey's hurt and he's unconscious."

Mokuba pressed his head harder against the glass. Joey should have been fine it was just a little snow and chill, but what he didn't realize was that the controls were off line, the snow was a lot colder than the monitor registrar.

"Move away from him, you're just trying to trick me," Mokuba called out.

"Fool, you're going to kill him and what will that prove. Please take me, but call a doctor, let Joey go. He's always been afraid of close places but if you're his friend you know that. Why damn it!" Ryou's heart rumbled in his chest.

"Shut up!"

"I swear I won't tell a soul about this. Not even Kaiba-sama, please . . . . . !" Ryou's eyes filled with tears.

"Liar," Mokuba screamed.

Ryou ran back to his friend and started to vigorously massage Joey's leg. Mokuba could see frost build up on the glass and immediately started flipping switches on the monitor. Something was wrong with the temperature. '_ Shit' _he thought. Joey started to moan, but it was so faint and shallow that Ryou continued to worry and press Mokuba for understanding.

"I know Joey means something to you, you've loved him for a long time. Is that how you want to end it?"Ryou screamed and ran to the glass wall. He started to beat on the wall until his hands started to bleed. The blood splattered and Mokuba back away, even though it was bullet proof.

"Please Mokuba don't let him die!"

Well r/r enjoys all by loyal fans and please let me know what you're thinking . . . . .


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh. Hell, I don't even own the computer I'm using, the desk it sets on, or... Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be...**

They say absence makes the heart grow; are you feeling it. Thanks for the attention and I hope it's worth the wait. Set back and enjoy a latte on me . . . . . . Apologies to those who hate Peg Haha. He's all over himself…

What started out as a trip to the Egyptian art exhibition turned into a nightmare for Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba? An earthquake nearly took two lives and shattered dreams for the trio, yet they survived and two new characters became entangled in the spiders' web; Maxi and Ryou. Just when Joey's and Kaiba's life appeared to be on track another disaster disrupted their lives and they are again struggling at hells gate. Join them has they face yet another road block in living.

**Recap:** _"I know Joey means something to you, you've loved him for a long time. Is that how you want to end it?"Ryou screamed and ran to the glass wall. He started to beat on the wall until his hands started to bleed. The blood splattered and Mokuba back away, even though it was bullet proof._

_"Please Mokuba don't let him die!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 28: Reality**

Ryou backed away from the glass wall but not before he caught a glimpse of the person hiding in the darkness. It was only a shadow more like a feeling but it confirmed to his frighten mind someone was there. Were these really friends of his most beloved mate and if that was true he had to find a way out of this prison and run faster that the hounds of hell at his heels. These people in Domino were insane. The temperate started to rise and once again Ryou focused his complete attention on Joey, at least he'd stop shivering and his breathe though shallow showed signs of improvement. The devoted nurse hid that fact from the face behind the mirror and continued to panic in hopes of gaining sympathy; with tender care Ryou studied the other's facial features.

'_Mmm _. . . . Rapid eye movement, slight smile but tension on his lower lip, and extended veins on his neck. He's in distress, somewhere in Kaiba land,' he thought. Whenever Joey's heart ached with thoughts of Kaiba he'd fall into this blackness and deny himself comfort. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night streaming Kaiba's name. It was a place lovers reserved to heal wounds and reaffirm their love for one another. Ryou brushed a stray hair from Joey's eyelash that had fallen out of place; next he leaned closer to his face and kissed his lips.

"Can you hear me, luv. I'm going to get you out of here and please Kaiba protect this angel while he sleeps. What the hell am I suppose to do?" Reluctantly Ryou left Joey's side and walked around the room. Nothing but darkness, steel beams, and a full length two way glass mirror.

"Damn it NOTHING," he stole another glance at his buddy.

He didn't know much about holograms and dueling but he understood mind games from his past crazed lovers. It couldn't have been much different dealing with rich sick bastards as opposed to some of the trash he'd met before his imaginative love affair with Joey. Ryou moved his sensitive hands along the wall unaware the glass started to shake ever so slightly if he'd stayed a minute longer, he would have shit his pants. Their situation was about to go to hell and Ryou didn't even have a bucket to piss in.

Joey started to fret; his nightmare became intense and carried him away deep inside his mind. Ryou held the artist down he felt a convulsion coming on . . . .

"MOKUBA GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU LITTLE SEX SLUT. All you rich _sons of bitches_ think you can control people's lives, but you treat us like shit," tears gathered in Ryou's eyes. The convulsions stopped; his body relaxed and he grabbed Ryou's shirt sleeve.

"Joey . . . please," his hand relaxed and fell to the side; Joey returned to his dreams, he wanted to flip open his story book that contain fantasies about Kaiba instead he wondered into hell.

'_I've been here before but the light felt softer on his eyes and the clouds were lighter under my feet. It was a place of pure peace; this makes my skin crawl,'_ he thought.

Now solid earth lay beneath his feet and darkness surround him; a small light peaked from underneath a door at the end of the road which stood suspended in mid air. Drawn to the light with the hope his grandmother would be on the other side, Joey moved forward. Although he tried with all his might the door wouldn't open.

"Grandma I don't know what to do . . . ." he started to tremble.

"Well if this is hell, I'm not going down without a fight." Joey grabs the door knob again and pulled with all his might. The door denigrated leaving a brass door knob in his hand and he walked on air into a room without walls. The air was thick with electric energy that traveled right down to his soul. He clutches his heart as pain gripped the delicate muscle and brought the artist to his knees.

"Ah . . . . . Seto help me," Joey cried out. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry can't do that . . . why it would be breaking the rules and that wouldn't be fair, Goldie-locks." The voice chimed out the words. It had a familiar and deadly ring which only made Joey more hesitating. Lights started to flash lifting the darkness.

"Where is this and why am I here?"

"Why you should know that answer and it appears you've brought us all here to determine your faith, how generous of you, _Goldie –locks_."

"Don't call me that . . . I recognize your voice and I'd never ask you for help ever again."

"Ah ha . . . . That's so mean," he pouted. "Kaiba-boy, he's not very nice, didn't you feed him puppy treats."

"Noooo. . . . !" Joey screamed he had to be in hell. I just gotta wake up. His mind knew this but his body wouldn't response. The air grew chilly. He was sharing a nightmare with Pegasus and living a nightmare with Mokuba driving a knife through his heart. How in God's name could he give up his lover to satisfy a younger brother whom he loved like his own?

"Now let the games of faith begin," The toon master hollow out.

The darkness was lifted and Joey stood under a spot light. To his right near the top of a beamed ceiling a chair hovered. Pegasus was seated in the chair like a god He wore his lilac floor length hair to one side. It elegantly displaced the beauty of his flawless skin and hazel eye. He wore a bright red double breasted suit with gold buttons in prefect rows down his chest. He crossed his legs arrogantly and held wooden gravel in his left hand. To the right of this freak Mokuba set in a smaller chair; he appeared to be very restless and anxious. Mokuba's passion lit up the room; he was in love with love.

"Joey you belong with me," Mokuba called out. "I promise to make you so happy."

"Now . . . now Kaiba-kitten, no cheating," Pegasus purred. "No talking to the prize."

"Sick bastard," Joey rose from the cold floor and turned to the left he felt the tension coming from the other side of the room. Invisible strings pulled him forward, captivating his heart like a web he long to have this man weave around his body. Joey locked eyes with the man he called his master, his lover, his soul mate, his protector . . . .

"Kaiba," the words barely a whisper floated on the stale wind. Kaiba leaned over the chair; he refused tocooperate and smirked at Max. Boredom his tactical pretense, yet inside his heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird, not knowing he rules he wanted to break something big; like Pegasus's neck for starters. It was a mistake to let him live months ago.

"And now we have Kaiba-boy, such a nasty boy I don't think he wants to play. I wonder does that mean he won't fight for you '_sweet cakes'_. You see '_lover-boy'_ we all make choices, but it appears you can't decide on your own who to share your miserable live with. So in you're mind you've created this shadow game but as we all know the shadows are real. **Look over there**!"

Max pointed to a cage suspended from the ceiling in a darken corner of the room. Inside the cage Joey saw his double in chains, unconscious, lying on a bottomless floor. "Somebody's not doing so well in the real world," he laughed.

Kaiba snapped and walked away from the platform but the moment he stepped down into thin air the Joey in the cage doubled over and screamed in pain.

"AH . . .Haha . . . . Kaiba-boy didn't I tell you this is real. If you leave the shadow you kill the puppy. No one walks away until his faith is settled." Max winked.

"I swear you're so dead . . . evil scum bag from hell. Is this the best you can do?"

"I'm just the messenger . . . . Can't keep your lover at home, it's not good to let pets wonder around without a collar; he's so cute, Kaiba-boy."

"He's not his lover," Mokuba screamed out. "Joey I've always been there for you remember."

"Yes, Joey remembers," Max pointed to a revolving scene behind Mokuba's head it looked like a slide show of their lives but these events never happen.

"Behold a snap-shot of what might be if you choose a life with Mokuba or likewise with Kaiba. So let's begin. First I choose life with MOKUBA!"

_**Mokuba and Joey were setting in matching chairs at a private beach drinking chilled glasses of lemonade each in thoughts hidden from each other. Joey was exhausted, they'd just completed another art show displaying his older works which ended in success and his status as a famous artist continue to dominate the artistic world. Number one was a lousy place without someone to love. It pained him greatly to see Kaiba at the show seated in one of the Kaiba brother's private booths with some random blond-boy, he worship the handsome CEO with puppy eyes. Joey wanted to cry. Rumors were just starting to die down about the torrid affair Kaiba had with Ryou. It ended over a year ago and Kaiba was a free bachelor spreading his honey all over the continent. The breakup was still fresh in Joey's mind and it haunted him every time he closed his eyes, misery lived in his heart. You see Ryou and Kaiba were sleeping together and sharing love letters or at least that what Joey believe and Mokuba his best friend confirmed the affair to be true. The evidence was rock solid and the gossip columns drove all the nails in. Months later and unable to take the reticule Ryou left Domino in shame. Mokuba snatched the role of nurse and became Joey's comfort zone. He shared everything but his bed. Max was in jail for child molestation, he'd gone wild after Kaiba refused his final offer. Mokuba smiled at his prize, unaware he drained the life out of the other every day. **_

"See Joey we can be so happy," Mokuba shot his brother a smirk. Kaiba eyes stayed focus on the other in the cage, he started to cry. Only his eyes could see the mirror that shadow Ryou downward spiral into hell. He was all alone and Joey promised to always care for him.

"Don't give up baby," Kaiba spoke hoping his feeling reached his lover. It shamed his name to realize Mokuba only saw his own victory.

"So sweet Mokuba appears to have a happy future and everybody wins. Oh in case anyone wants to know I get out of jail in three years . . . good behavior. So watch out Kaiba-boy."

"Argggggggggggg . . . ." Kaiba cringed. 'Joey wouldn't last in this hell to much longer.'

"Next, let's see I personally like this one. Life without the Kaiba boys!" Max howled and pointed to a screen above his head.

_**Downtown in the business district two limo's pulled up in front of high-rise buildings, no super sized buildings one much taller than the other was being outfitted with a new sign on the fifth floor which housed a penthouse on the one-hundred floor. The sign trimmed in gold read MK, Mokuba Kaiba.**__**Mokuba left his beloved brother and turned to Max would help him rise to the top and take his inheritance with him.**_

_**Kaiba grieving over his lost love lost interest in living and making money. Instead drinking pacified his physical urges; dulling his mind. Within a year KC Corp. was merely a shadow in the wake of MK Corp. He really didn't give a shit. As Kaiba left his old limo and entered his business he took the stairs because his private elevator needed repair. Sakura waited upstairs for her boss with his customary cup of coffee, she would never leave him. There wasn't much to do so he added a bit of rum to the coffee and thought about Joey. Joey had moved to the states with Ryou at his side. He worked at an advertising studio doing editing which was boring as hell. Ryou worked part time at a local art gallery doing restoration work; at least they paid the bills. Within a year Joey's medical bills and bouts of depression drove Ryou to the streets and he started whoring. **_

"Seto there has to be another way, I'd rather die than hurt my friends," he moved toward his lover and the shock waves rock the double in the cage his leg vibrated in mid air.

"Don't move baby," Kaiba hissed and remain stationary in his chair.

"Oh you're not listening and look what happened . . . . Guess who takes Ryou off the streets, although we don't have the clips," Max howled.

"MEEEEEEEEEEE."

He loved the shock on Kaiba's face and the horror on the blond puppy. Mokuba goaded like a stuff teddy bear. He'd won; surely Joey would see the light. It was obvious who the better man would be in the future.

"I won, Joey is mine," he shouted, completely ignorant to the events surrounding the shadows of Joey mind. The artist was cracking and at this rate there would be nothing for Mokuba to love.

"Ah puppy needs a treat . . . . . And now I show you life with Kaiba-boy."

"Please I've seen enough just let me go." Joey pleaded for his sanity and a chance to make the right choices. He left the spot light and staggered to the invisible door screaming as his other self withered in increasing pain. Kaiba felt the shock and the same waves coursed through his body after all they were soul mates. He forced his legs to move while he struggled to get to his puppy and lifted him up but the pain drove them both to the ground.

"You've got to wake up and get out of the shadows before you go mad," those were the last words Joey heard as he gave in to the darkness of his troubled soul. The scent of roses covered the room; Seto knew Kisara was near she would guide him out. Joey disappeared into thin air along with the obscenities of the game. The room returned to the darkness and Joey felt a small hand touch his cheek.

"You've suffered enough, let's go home."

**Mean while on the other side of town . . . . **

Kaiba left the geek squad and ordered his driver to take him home. In the back of his estate isolated in a grove of large Sakura trees he unearths a huge chain and inters an underground carven. The steps led him almost fifty feet underground into a large state of the art computer room. Not just any computer but Sakura's in her prime. He used his eye scan and opened the system. Sakura's voice spoke with the air of authority equal to Kaiba's.

"Geez it's about time, you got off your sorry ass and took control."

"Excuse me, but I'm the boss," Kaiba answered. "I have a job for you."  
"What, I'm not one of your employees, Mister."

"Damn it Sakura, I need your help," Kaiba stared at the blank screen. "Light up my world as only you can"

"Now that's my man," she blinks him a big nude picture of Joey in the raw for inspiration. Kaiba when commando. His eyes popped and the blood rushed to his head giving him energy.

"Lay it on me and don't hold back," Kaiba hissed his mind alert.

"Mokuba is running amuck . . . . Your newly broken house pet is out there in trouble, and Max is trying to take over your company with Mokuba I never trusted that slim ball. Can I go do a little hacking in his main frame? I've made a few friends with his dead beat terminals and I'm good to go, just say the word and I'll crash that son of a bitch."

"I need my brother; can you find Mokuba I think he's holding Joey hostage."

"Are you sick; what the hell did you design me for. I'm really pissed," she sparked.

"Enough already just find them . . . ."

"I'm already on it; just give me a few . . . . . there!"

"Ha . . ."

"You know that old meat factory outside of town. He's got some of my babies wired up and one of them is having trouble about to blow."

"Damn it, can you control it from here," Kaiba ask.

"Don't insult my intellect . . . . Now move those tight buns and go play the hero. I've got some terminals to repair. Hey can I bring that white ass freak to his knee, fry his ass."

"Later . . . ." Kaiba hit the road at fifty miles per hour and didn't let up until he reached ninety. Within the hour he found the factory and moved like a spy as he passed Mokuba's bike hidden in the bushes.

"Damn it. . . . . why Mokie . . . . Why must I choose?"

Wow: I pushed the dead line on this so don't kill the beta. But I hope you enjoy. Hell I had a blast writing it for you . . . . If you're down here I praise you for reading this chapter and thanks for a review if you like it.

Remember you write the story:

Joey/Kaiba/Ryou

Kaiba/Ryou is it true

Mokuba/Joey

Kaiba/Peg

Peg in jail, Kaiba kicks his ass again, but punches out the other eye gives it to Mokuba as a present

Kaiba sends Mokuba away to student to work

Love you


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters of Yugioh.

**Disclaimers**: All rights to artist, thank you

Marik: Hell, she doesn't even own the computer or the desk...

Sherabo: Damn I am poor as hell and happy as a yaoi girl could be... just think I have the power to do as I please with you . . . hahahahahah

Marik: Witch . . . .

**Recap: **What started out as a trip to the Egyptian art exhibition turned into a nightmare for Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba. An earthquake nearly took two lives and shattered dreams for the trio, yet they survived and two new characters became entangled in the spiders' web; Maxi and Ryou. Just when Joey's and Kaiba's life appeared to be on track another disaster disrupted their lives and they are again struggling at hells gate. Join them has they face yet another road block in living.

"_Later . . . ." Kaiba hit the road at fifty miles per hour and didn't let up until he reached ninety. Within the hour he found the factory and moved like a spy as he passed Mokuba's bike hidden in the bushes._

_"Damn it . . . . . why Mokie . . . . Why must I choose?"_

**Chapter 29:** Twisted Faiths

"Sakura, status report," Kaiba hid behind a tree near the opening of the warehouse and waited for his computer terminal to respond.

"Boss . . . took you long enough, you're late. Getting slow in your old age," she sounded like a female Kaiba.

"Sakura I don't have time for your games." He was consumed with rage.

"You're standing right on top of a secret entrance Mokuba constructed about one month ago. It looks like he put a lot of thought into kidnapping your lover . . . how sweet." she murmured.

"Just get me in damn it. . . . Shit!" Kaiba paced around in a circle, he was pissed.

"Joey . . . have you located him?"

"Of course, boss. Two players are trapped in a virtual room, one of your early experimental projects. I've adjusted the temperate and air flow, Joey is unconscious but he's alive. The other's vitals are elevated but stable, that must be Ryou, your lover's nurse. Just on the other side of the room enclosed in a class cubical Mokuba has set up a command post. He's gone over the edge according to the programs he's been running."

Kaiba paused just outside the elevator which Sakura directed him to. It wasn't like him to hesitate, so quickly he stepped inside and rode the contraption down to a hidden lab. He fought his way through cobwebs and eventually heard a muffled sound coming from a vent or shaft. This didn't look good to the CEO as old memories started to surface. The door had no visible lock and all Kaiba could do was look through a clouded window. Huddled in a corner he watched as Mokuba frantically punched out something on a laptop. It was heartbreaking to see his brother in so much pain and confusion. Sakura had shut down all the systems operating in the building. You couldn't turn on a cell phone.

"Sakura . . . . I need you to open the door and fill me in the exact location of Joey and Ryou," Kaiba positioned his body in front of the door. "What's taking so long?"

"What . . . . .?" Sakura countered attacked. "I've already deactivated the system and lover boy is on the other side of that wall. Just give it a little push, handsome. Not that I don't think you can handle this on your own, but a little rescue operation is in order."

"I can do this by myself . . ." Kaiba barked "stop wasting my precious time."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sakura continue to irritate the CEO and as usual she had plans of her own.

"Just one question, is Joey alright?"

"Well of course he's ok, I already explained. Should I repeat it again? The system is shut down. His mind is a little unstable and . . ."

"Spare me the details . . ."

The door open and Kaiba rushed to his brother's side.

"Mokuba . . . . Are you alright?" Gently he gathered Mokuba in his arms and started to prob.

Delirious Mokuba dropped the laptop and clutched his brother's shoulders. He buried his head in his chest and sobbed.

"Big Brother something awful has happened. I need your help. It's Joey he's . . . . . Big brother you got to save him." Mokuba continued to sob."He's in there."

Kaiba rushed to the door stepped inside to an abandon room. Only two empty cups, one apple core, and a hamburger wrapper was visible on the floor. The room smelled of sweat; Joeys scent was all over the place.

"Damn it," Kaiba whispered.

"Mokuba get it together I don't have all night. Where is he?" It took all his restrain to not slap the boy silly.

"I don't know. . . ." He twisted the tail of Kaiba's shirt between his fingers.

"Tell me what you have done with my lover." Mokuba's brains rattled in his head. Kaiba continued to shake the boy back and forth, side to side.

"KAIBA!" Pegasus screamed. "He can't help you."

"Stay out of this Pegasus . . . ." Kaiba sneered "You're next and I won't go easy."

"Kaiba he's right. I'll take Mokuba; you don't want to hurt your brother." Ryou and Joey disappeared into the building next door. "You better hurry."

"Take Mokuba to the mansion and don't let him out of your site. Pegasus you're coming with me," Kaiba turned and exist; his angry was a tangible cloud in the air.

**Two days later . . .**

Two days pass and Kaiba never left Joey's side. Now as the sun began to sleep he relaxed next to Joey on his bed holding his hand tightly. The puppy continued to intertwine his fingers in and out of the others hand. His eyelids moved in rapid motion under closed lids. It melted the ice around Kaiba's heart to see the boy in so much stress, yet the doctors claimed he was just exhausted.

"Idiots," Kaiba thought, he'd already called in a special team of experts. Two days ago Kaiba's mansion turned into a battle ground. Yugi was trying to calm Mokuba down who constantly protested his innocence. When Ryou saw the boy he attacked him with all his might and Kaiba had to pry his nails out of his brother's throat.

"Liar . . . . Liar," Struggling in Kaiba arms he continued to speak through sobs. "You drugged Joey and kidnapped us. It was all real, the shaking, the cold and the darkness."

"Big brother . . . he's crazy," Mokuba pleaded. "Pegasus, tell them the truth. I was with you all the time. Tell THEM!"

"You're a demented sick bastard who should be locked up." Tears rolled down Ryou's face. He couldn't breathe. "Joey could have died." Ryou slid to the cold floor. The doctors had to satiate the little nurse.

Mokuba continued to claim he was a savoir and would never harm Joey or his nurse. Now as the sun started to set Kaiba was torn between what to do with his lover and brother. It was a battle that he'd struggled with for over three years.

"Kaiba-boy why don't you take a break, I'll watch over you're little kitten." Pegasus had been leaning against a wall his eyes glued to Kaiba's back watching.

"You really want to die," The brunette didn't bother to turn around. "I only have you here to keep my enemies close, snake."

"I've done everything you asked." Pegasus purred.

"Then get the hell out of my life. It's over Pegasus. The game ends here. I never want to see your face again. I swear if you ever come near my family again I will kill you, now go." Kaiba spoke with such intensity that Pegasus knew it was finally over.

"Quietly he walked out of the Kaiba mansion never to return again. It was the last time he'd ever see Kaiba or Joey, but Pegasus had no intention of releasing his hold on the younger Kaiba. Just as he pulled out of the long drive way Joey opened his eyes. Eyes filled with sorry and regret.

"Baby . . . "Kaiba pulled Joey gently into his arms. He kissed his forehead and allows waves of relief to fill his weary heart.

"Kaiba . . . it's over? Where's Ryou? Is Mokuba safe?" He allowed Kaiba to push him upright. Kaiba fluffed up pillows behind his head.

"Calm down . . . . You've been through a lot." Kaiba gave Joey a rare smile.

"No I won't . . . . Kaiba don't treat me like a child. I've caused so much suffering and it has got to end now. I want to see Ryou now." Katsuya closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Joey remembers bits and pieces of his nightmare and allowed the tears to slide down his cheeks. Every muscle in his body ache, every vain in his head throb and after today he knew his heart would be forever shattered.

**One week later. . . . **

"Kaiba . . . . We can't go on like this pretending everything is fine." Joey for the third time in a week planted his body in Kaiba's office without notice.

"Listen . . . . We can talk about this over dinner," Kaiba never looked up. "I'm busy."

"That's not enough. . ." he slammed his fist on Kaiba's desk, causing papers to fly.

"Joey you're acting like a child."

"Look at me . . . . Because it may be the last time you do?" Joey's cries reached Kaiba at last. "I swore never to come between you and Mokuba. Yet you say he's on a trip. I don't believe you. Ryou has gone back to London; he'd never leave me of his own will. Yugi is in Egypt, bullshit."

"Sakura hold all my phone calls," he closed his laptop opened a small chest that contain some private files.

"Where is Mokuba and why have you send him away?"

"Let me handle this," Kaiba tried to calm down his lover.

"Kaiba that's the problem, I can never be happy knowing I've destroyed Mokuba. Have you forgotten Serenity?"

**6 months later . . . **

"Big Brother . . . . You've come to visit. . . ." Mokuba ran up to the road to meet Kaiba, he couldn't wait any longer. Mokuba attended a small private college in France. Not far from the campus which specializes in architectural design, Kaiba had bought his brother a small villa. It overlooked the ocean and had spectacular views from all sides.

"I had some business to take care of. I hope you don't mind," Kaiba took a deep breath. The air was sweet and fragrant with the scent of wild flowers. Someone had planted a garden outside the villa.

"I'm on the top of the honor roll," Mokuba beamed with pride.

"You're a Kaiba," Seto smirked.

Holding hands the Kaiba's walked the short distance to the villa. Parked outside Kaiba recognized a small red sports -car, his heart skipped a beat. Mokuba gave his brother the grand tour of the tri leveled villa. In the short span of six months he had made many chances and this was the first time he'd gotten a chance to show it off. Only two others share the quiet home with him. The walls were decorated with pictures that expressed life to the fullest and gave the rooms warmth that radiate throughout his home.

"Big brother you look thin."

"I'm always thin . . . Mokuba I've got to go . . . ." his voice cracked. As he turned to go Mokuba grabbed his long white vest. It was the gesture of a small child a place that Mokuba would retreat to sometimes. The doctors said it would change with time.

"Kaiba he's down by the beach. You should go and see him," Mokuba whispered.

All the blood rushed out of Kaiba's face. "I don't know what you mean," he spoke softly.

"Yes you do," Mokuba smirked.

"Mokuba . . . . There's a limo . . . . Parked outside . . . ." Ryou froze.

"Ryou, its, been a while," Kaiba spoke.

"What the hell," Ryou voice hell contempt? "Six months wasn't long enough."

"Go on brother," Mokuba pushed Kaiba out the back door and down a private path.

It was like a dream seeing his puppy again. So engrossed in his work he didn't see the CEO approach, quietly Kaiba watched as he applied color to the blank canvas.

"Hello Joey . . . ."

Joey's hand slipped and the brush fell to the sand. He watched as the colors blended together beneath his feet.

"Kaiba . . ."

He brushed the sand from his bare legs and stood on shaky ground in front of Kaiba. It had been six months sense they'd spoken and then the parting had been violent. Joey determine to set things right. Left Kaiba and choose to stay by Mokuba's side. The boy was twisted and he needed help. Help Joey felt only he could give him. Kaiba told him if he left to never come back. It was the worst day of the young artist life. He'd disappeared from the art community leaving a beehive of rumors as to why he'd vanished.

'You've lost weight,' Kaiba voice quivered.

"Not hungry . . ." Joey whispered.

"Joey . . . ." Kaiba stepped forward.

"Mokuba's doing fine. The doctors are pleased with his progress . . . ." Joey's words were rushed.

Kaiba moved closer and touched his face. His skin felt so soft beneath his fingers.

"Please Kaiba . . . . I belong to Mokuba now."

He removed his hand from Joey's face and lowered both hands to his side which he turned into fist. It was difficult but he managed to put one foot in front of the other as he walked up the hill. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt hands exploring his face. Joey pressed his thin body against the CEO's back.

He wiped away the tears that fell from Kaiba's eyes.

"Kaiba . . . . It hurts when I breathe," Joey whispers words of love against his ear. . . .

"Then let me be your air," Kaiba turned around and held Joey tightly in his arms. . . .

**The End or is it the begining . . . **

Thanks to the many reviewers would support and guided this story. I am forever honored.

_Sherabo_


End file.
